Bajo el Sol de este Cielo Nublado
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: "Toda nuestra vida pensando que no podía existir algo más terrible que la guerra. Nada más angustiante, más letal para socavar nuestras fuerzas. ¡Qué equivocados estábamos! Cuán sencillos parecen esos días comparados con esta humana realidad que significa intentar sobrevivir". La peor lucha es la que se tiene contra aquel que amas. MinosxFemAlbafika. Secuela de "Romeo & Juliet".
1. La hazaña de recomenzar

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas fue creado por Shiori Teshirogi, por tanto, los créditos principales son para ella. La historia en cambio, descrita a partir de ahora, es de mi total y completa autoría._

_Y de nuevo yo…_

_Después de un largo tiempo de ausencia y de pensar que no volvería, heme aquí._

_La cosa es que, no les haré perder el tiempo para hacerles escuchar la historia de cómo fue que surgió la propuesta o la idea de regresar. Resumamos todo en un hola, los extrañé. Porque, en serio, sí los extrañé._

_Pero bueno, esperando que se encuentren de maravilla, vengo a robarles más de su atención con este nuevo fic. La historia del "nacimiento" del mismo, me temo, sí tendré que contárselas. Pues bien, resulta que hace dos años llegué a este sitio llamado Fanfiction, donde mi primer fanfic resultó ser uno que muchas de ustedes ya conocen. El título, _Romeo & Juliet, _la trama, un extraño angst de romance donde Minos de Grifo y una Albafika de Piscis (le apliqué mi malvado gender bend), son los protagonistas. Ahora, dos años después de haberse publicado el primer capítulo de una historia que significa para mí mucho más que un "simple fic", torturo a estos dos nuevamente con una secuela no oficial de dicha historia. _

_¿No oficial? Se preguntarán… La razón de ello se debe a que el final oficial de ese fic es el narrado en el último capítulo. El epílogo, un final alternativo en realidad, fue escrito para quienes no soportaron la trágica forma en la que terminó todo. Yo, en lo personal, fui partidaria desde siempre de ese dramático final. Sin embargo, la alusión que muchas personas hicieron con el tiempo, favoreciendo más a la vida que a la muerte, especulando de una posible "familia feliz" para el grifo y la rosa, no me dejó en paz buena parte de este año. Así es como llegamos hasta este punto, con la reflexión de ¿cuán posible o veraz puede ser que dos personas, nacidas para la guerra, puedan vivir una existencia como cualquier humano "normal"? Porque, sinceramente, yo no me tragaría el "vivieron felices para siempre" en dos seres taaaaan complejos como Minos y Alba._

_Por ello este fic. Una historia más, que espero llegue a contestar todas esas preguntas que más de uno nos hemos hecho con estos caballeros y espectros de Kurumada y Teshirogi, ¿podrían vivir como cualquier mortal sin acudir al AU (Universo Alterno)?, ¿podría realmente ser posible? Con la esperanza de no resquebrajar esperanzas ni tampoco hacer enojar a nadie, advierto por último que para entender muchas de las cosas narradas a continuación ES NECESARIO HABER LEÍDO TANTO _Romeo & Juliet _ASÏ COMO ESE OTRO FIC QUE FUNGIÓ COMO PRECUELA, Alas Rotas. Si no lo has hecho, pero aun así decides continuar, quedas advertido de que probablemente te sientas confundido con lo que leerás. _

_Ya no intervengo más._

_Nuevamente, es un placer regresar. Espero me otorguen nuevamente la oportunidad de estar con ustedes, a mí y a esta loca mente que sueña y sueña con escribir._

_(Ya, ya, ya, mucha palabrería… xD) Enjoy!_

**~oOo~**

**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**

"Comenzar bien no es poco, pero tampoco es mucho".

Sócrates _(470 AC-399 AC) Filósofo griego._

**Capítulo 1: La hazaña de recomenzar**

_En un lejano país nevado…_

_._

.

Sacudió la cabeza después de resoplar. Sus ojos miraron con una mezcla de tristeza y autodesprecio a la bandeja sobre la mesa, al postre ennegrecido. Otro intento fallido, una derrota más.

_Vencida por una tarta…_

¡Vaya fraude! Y pensar que ella era…

Esta vez suspiró. Tomó uno de los cucharones de la alacena y cambió la tarea de decorar con betún por la de sacar la masa cruda y requemada para echarla a los desechos de composta. Trató de no pensar en la realidad, en su falta de capacidad para ese tipo de labores, pero entre más cucharones se desperdigaban más se cernía sobre ella la idea de que no había nacido para ejercer esas tareas. Y nunca había sido tan fuerte esa verdad.

Terminó finalmente. Se calzó las botas de doble piel para salir a la parte trasera de la pequeña cabaña. Dirigió sus pasos al pozo oculto y bombeó con la llave para lavar el molde. Después de varios intentos de restregar hasta con las uñas, comprendió que era algo irremediable, tanto como ella misma. Caso perdido. Volvió a la casa, echando el trasto inútil a la basura antes de entrar.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de quemar moldes y dedicarse al resto de deberes que le faltaban. Ordenó la cama, acomodó las cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar, restregó el piso de madera con un trapo húmedo y luego enceró. Cuando el recibidor y la habitación quedaron habitables, continuó con la cocina, cuarto que por cierto detestaba. Encendió el hogar para calentarse mientras reiniciaba su contrato con la comida. Siempre demoraba más en decidir qué cocinaría que en hacerlo. Reconoció que hacía mucho las ideas se le habían terminado, le faltaba creatividad.

Tamborileó los dedos, sentada a la mesa. La mano que sostenía su mejilla se presionó más contra ésta. Miró la ventana, la luz comenzaba a declinar, Minos llegaría pronto, cansado y con hambre. Tenía que apresurarse. Se desperezó rápidamente para después ir a la despensa, sacó carne y especias con la esperanza de que el noruego no estuviera tan harto como ella del _lapskaus_, el único platillo nórdico que sabía cocinar sin riesgo a equivocarse.

Su labor quedó a medio camino cuando llamaron a la puerta. Aguardó un instante, Minos no requería de invitación para entrar. Esperó que fuese un vendedor de pan, aunque no era la hora acostumbrada para recibirlo, pero volvieron a llamar con mayor insistencia. Angustiada de recibir visitas, caminó con firmeza a la puerta, aseverando más el gesto para hacerle saber a quién fuera que estuviese al otro lado que no quería interrupciones.

—_God morgen, kjære nabo!_

Se ceño fruncido se perdió ante la amplia sonrisa… y la falta de comprensión.

La mirada confundida de Albafika le hizo saber a la visitante que no había entendido nada. La otra asintió, tornando su expresión a una más compasiva. Albafika la descubrió tomando tiempo para pensar en el mejor método de comunicación. Después de un rato en el que se sintió aún más incómoda, la jovencita le habló con un burdo y descuidado koiné:

—Yo soy tu vecina… Creo que no recuerdas mi nombre… Nunca hemos platicado. Eeh… El nombre que tengo es Elina, puedes llamarme Elin, vivo con mi papá en la parte baja del pueblo…

Albafika asintió lentamente, ahora fue ella la del gesto compasivo, se avergonzaba de obligar a alguien a tener tantas complicaciones. Mas la larga y confusa charla de una vía empezó a agotar su paciencia.

Elin pareció notarlo.

—No quiero molestarte, perdóname… Vine a invitarte a una celebración de nuestro pueblo, hoy, en la noche… —le tendió un papel pintado a mano, las letras eran tan irreconocibles como el idioma del lugar—. Puedes pedirle a tu marido que te diga lo que dice… Yo… eh… los esperamos.

Encogió las piernas para hacer un corto saludo de despedida. Albafika la miró avanzar por el camino del jardín para luego adentrarse en las calles. Se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente luego de cerrar. Observó la hoja una vez más, pensando en la invitación. Reflexionó en el hecho de que a pesar del tiempo ahí, no había entablado una conversación de más de tres minutos con ninguno de sus vecinos. Se percató de que la incongruencia de idiomas no era la única razón, pues había desistido más de una vez en que Minos le enseñara. A esas alturas, aunque todo había cambiado para ellos, aún existía cierta fuerza que continuaba separándolos del resto, que les impedía unirse a su mundo de pueblerinos comunes que gustaban de la caza y el jolgorio de fiestas patronales.

¿Por qué…? Albafika no lo pudo comprender.

Pensó en el postre arruinado, en su falta de cordialidad con los vecinos, en la sensación que sus huesos resintieron cuando Elin se refirió a Minos como "su marido". Ser una familia… Ser algo para lo que nunca fueron criados. ¿Podía ser posible?

Dejó la invitación sobre el comedor. Volvió a vestirse con el mandil de lana y reinició su labor.

La mesa estaba puesta cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. La típica emoción le recorrió el cuerpo cuando lo vio atravesar el umbral hacia la cocina. Miró a su cuerpo esbelto, antes portador de una gruesa sapuris, cubierto ahora por las sencillas ropas tradicionales del lugar, los cabellos blancos revueltos por el paso apresurado que seguramente había emprendido desde el trabajo.

Si quedaban dudas sobre su nueva vida, todas se extinguieron al recibir su sonrisa, su abrazo, su beso lento en los labios. Hizo a un lado las cortesías y bienvenidas que jamás aprendió a dar para así dejarse estrechar con mayor ímpetu. El corto recibimiento se tornó pronto en un atrevido encuentro sobre el lavaplatos. Los dedos helados viajaron por la columna femenina una última vez antes de volver a besarla.

—Malditas jornadas de ocho horas… —susurró sobre su boca—. Mira cuán ansioso me ponen.

Albafika lo atrajo esta vez, apretándolo entre sus brazos y sus piernas encima de la repisa. Nunca lo diría, pero por esas pequeñas muestras de deseo, ella sí que agradecía esas jornadas de ocho horas.

Se escondió en su cuello, húmedo por el frío y el sudor del trabajo. Olfateó curiosa, indiscreta…

—Apestas a pescado —jugó.

Minos echó una risa: —Yo también te extrañé, preciosa —se irguió para mirarla—. ¿Qué esperabas? Paso medio día pesando a tus amiguitos acuáticos. Lo que me recuerda… ¿Qué hay de comer?

La muchacha torció el gesto, agachó la cara con pesar.

—_Lapskaus… _Lo lamento, fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

El otro se alzó de hombros, conforme. —Está bien. Sabes que después de ti, lo que más me gusta es el cordero —atrapó su mirada—. Y creo haberte dicho que me bastaba con beber de ti lo que el resto de la comida no puede satisfacer.

Volvió a apretarla contra él. El descontrolado vaivén de nuevas caricias trajo recuerdos a la mente de Albafika. La última frase de Minos la transportó al pasado. A la solitaria cueva que presenció el primero de sus rituales de amor. Cuando la realidad del mundo era lejana a la propia. Cuando todo estaba en contra de ellos y, aun así, no fue suficiente impedimento para entregarse a lo que sentían.

Cuando las dudas eran otras…

Se le escapó un jadeo al instante en que una mano se coló bajo su falda. Sus piernas se tensaron ante la helada sensación, contradiciendo el calor de su propia piel. Se pegó más al cuerpo de Minos.

—Sabes que te amo —lo escuchó entre su respiración agitada.

Oyó el desliz del cinturón de cuero, el pantalón cayendo al piso.

—Y yo… —se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, aguardando.

A diferencia de él, Albafika jamás le había dicho que lo amaba. Por más que trató de hacerlo, todos sus intentos quedaron reducidos a una frase que actuara como un eco de la otra. "Yo también", "yo igual", "y yo"…

Pero era más que suficiente. Para ambos.

Sin cuevas. Sin escondites. Sin temores… A la luz de un día cualquiera en Noruega, en la cocina de su propio hogar. Tratando de ser tan comunes como los otros, sólo bastaban ellos dos.

Al menos por ahora.

**~o~**

Ascendieron por un trayecto empinado. Como ya habían perdido la cuenta del número de veces que lo habían hecho, y como se trataban de antiguos guerreros destinados a soportar pesadas horas de ejercicio, lo que para cualquiera hubiera sido un extenuante camino, para ellos fue regocijante.

Estaban en inicios del verano, por lo que el frío atormentó menos a la muchacha acostumbrada al sol del Mediterráneo. Esta vez, Albafika respiró el aire helado con mayor gusto, oyendo graznar a las aves sobre los pinos y abetos. Minos tomó su mano cuando tuvieron que atravesar el tronco endeble que hacía de puente sobre un arroyo. Albafika aceptó la ayuda con gusto, una cosa era el aire a su alrededor, otra el agua gélida a menos de dos grados.

El claro que se mostró de pronto marcó el final de sus pasos. Encontraron un lugar cómodo junto a unas rocas, se sirvieron de éstas como mesa para trastos y comida traídos de casa. De vez en cuando, a Minos le nacía el deseo de comer fuera de la cabaña. Albafika lo obligaba a desistir cuando el clima era más de lo que podía soportar, pero procuraba seguir su juego más que a su razón. A ella también le fascinaba la vista de la colina empinándose rumbo a un paisaje digno de un lienzo. Esa tarde, el río serpenteaba rumbo al cúmulo de casas que componían buena parte de Flam. El sol iluminaba los techos, blanqueándolos aún más, haciendo sombras en los costados donde los altos fiordos se elevaban.

La luz, más fulgurosa de lo común, dejó mirar más allá del perímetro compuesto por la aldea. Albafika pudo observar los cuadraditos blancos que se extendían al otro lado del gran lago en medio del pueblo. Reconoció casas, foráneas e incomunicadas del resto. Recordó que Minos le había dicho que no encontrarían ninguna cabaña que tuviera las condiciones de soledad y aislamiento que ella quería. Se preguntó qué razón tendría para mentirle.

—¿Qué es esto?

La joven regresó su atención a ellos. Observó a Minos, sentado sobre una pequeña piedra, sosteniendo su tazón de guiso con una mano y una hoja en la otra.

—En la mañana vino una chica —Minos la miró, incrédulo—. Sí, lo sé. Yo también pensé que era raro. Pero me dijo que quería invitarnos a un evento, creo que es una fiesta.

El muchacho leyó las coloridas letras. Su gesto se contrajo, pensativo. Luego de un rato levantó el rostro para preguntar:

—¿Quieres ir?

Albafika ocultó su sonrisa. Minos odiaba socializar tanto como ella, pese a que él sí tenía un gran don con la elocuencia. La duda en su mirada le resultó divertida, pensó en atosigarlo más.

Se encogió de hombros, sonriente. —¿Por qué no? Llevamos dos años aquí y no he hablado más que con el chico que trae el pan. Tenemos que demostrarles a estas personas que no somos unos locos que vinieron a complotar contra su ciudad.

La risa escapó de su garganta al mirarlo aún más sorprendido. Mas su disfrute se esfumó con el cambio de expresión del otro. Minos sonrió de lado, tal como siempre hacía cuando acababa de atraparla.

—Así que, ¿mi pequeña Alyssa desea aprender a socializar?

La muchacha comenzó a negar con la cabeza, cazada en su propia trampa.

—Aguarda… Es obvio que estaba…

La palma de Minos se elevó, cerca de su rostro, frenándola. Quedaba claro que no la dejaría objetar. Engulló lo último que le quedaba en su plato y lo pasó a la muchacha para recibir una porción doble. Leyó la invitación una vez más.

—Parece una fiesta conmemorativa… —parecía abstraído en el pasado—. Vaya, he estado tanto tiempo fuera que no recuerdo lo que se hacía. Lo mejor será llevar algo.

—¿Ósea que aparte de ir, tenemos que comportarnos como anfitriones? —se enfurruñó, pasándole el plato.

Minos soltó una risa. —No es más que cortesía, Alyssa. Un intento por parecer más… humanos.

—Ya somos humanos —enarcó las cejas.

—Bien, bien… Tratemos de no olvidarlo —un reclamo a sí mismo, quizá—. Un postre estará bien.

La mirada cobalto se contrajo preocupada. Apartó el rostro antes de ser descubierta.

—Con lo que me gusta cocinar postres…

Contrario a lo esperado, Minos no se permitió reír. Se dedicó a contemplarla, descifrando su expresión mientras engullía su comida. Luego de terminar, guardó todo de nuevo en la canasta de cuero, y la dejó en una mano para usar el otro brazo en auxilio de su bella perla.

—Nunca es tarde para aprender —rodeó su cintura para emprender la marcha.

**~o~**

Dos tazones de harina, cinco huevos, primero las yemas, las claras servirían más adelante. La parte endulzante la cubriría azúcar y esencia de naranja. Los ingredientes se condensaron dentro del tazón hasta ser una perfecta mezcla. El resto de cada huevo fue agregándose uno a uno mientras se revolvía suavemente, la masa se esponjó en unos cuantos minutos.

—Traje más naranjas.

Albafika entró por la puerta trasera. Minos trató de no distraerse con la tierna figura de pueblerina representada en medio de la cocina. Sonrió más atento cuando la muchacha se acercó a mirar su trabajo.

—Te dije que me esperaras, quería ver cómo lo hacías.

—Es sencillo. Harina, huevos, azúcar y naranja. Mezcla bien y nada más.

—No es tan fácil cuando yo lo hago —dejó la cesta de naranjas recién cortadas sobre la repisa.

—Claro que lo es —le quitó las manos puestas en jarra para darle un molde para hornear. Vertió la mezcla en su interior. En seguida se dirigió a mejorar el fuego bajo el horno.

—El truco es mantener el fuego a este nivel —marcó una línea con su navaja—. Se calentará lo suficiente para dejar la masa cocinada y dorada en la superficie.

Albafika asintió, atenta a cada instrucción. El noruego la llevó a la parte superior de la estufa, abrió una de las gavetas para permitir que un poco del mismo fuego surgiera.

—Tendremos que esperar una hora antes de que esté listo, así que mientras podré enseñarte a preparar el almíbar.

—¿Almíbar?

—Es pastel de naranja, Alyssa. Podríamos dejar que la esencia dentro de la masa baste, pero sólo sabrá a verdadero cítrico si colocamos una base del mismo en la superficie —agregó agua y azúcar a una olla que luego colocó en el fuego. Albafika se acercó, esperando instrucciones. Minos acarició su mejilla con el pulgar—. ¿Quieres quitar la cascara de cada naranja, por favor? Luego córtalas en tiras muy delgadas.

Así lo hizo. Sentada a la mesa, la joven peló la fruta hasta dejar bolas tiernas y dulces. Minos dejó por un instante su trabajo en la estufa para mostrarle cómo debía cortar. Albafika pudo hacer su trabajo después de varios intentos, se percató de que no era tan complicado y que incluso podía ser divertido. Con el agradable silencio de quienes están concentrados en su labor, ambos se deleitaron con el aroma a pan horneándose lentamente propagado a su alrededor. La esencia de naranja y azúcar también los inundó.

Albafika se levantó cuando terminó, justo al tiempo en el que agua y azúcar terminaban por conjugarse en una infusión viscosa. Minos le indicó que debía agregar la rajadura de las cascaras. Le pasó la cuchara para que continuara revolviendo al calor de fuego. Se inclinó frente al horno y abrió la tapa apenas un poco. Faltaba poco para que estuviera listo.

—¿Cuánto? —cuestionó la chica.

—Diez minutos, tal vez menos… —la miró torcer el gesto—. Descuida, —la pegó a su pecho—, se me ocurre una idea para aprovechar el tiempo.

La sintió retorciéndose entre sus brazos, el malicioso placer que aparecía siempre que la ponía nerviosa.

—Trato de preparar un pastel, Señor Minos —su rudeza sólo le causó risa. Mas la soltó sólo por esa verdad. No quería arruinar el presente que llevarían a su primera celebración como humanos "normales".

Salió a por agua y regresó con un balde lleno para enjugarse las manos y limpiar la mesa. Cuando sacó los trastos sucios al lavadero junto al pozo, volvió para encontrarse con un perfil pensativo, distraído tras el infinito después de la ventana. Minos caminó sigiloso, hasta ella. Cambió de gaveta el almíbar que ya estaba listo y revolvió los carbones en el brasero para amainar el fuego. Se quedó quieto, aguardando a las palabras que sabía estaban agolpándose en el precioso pecho.

—Quién iba a pensar que un día estaría aprendiendo a cocinar pasteles… —los ojos cobaltos continuaron perdidos en el pasado—. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho en _ese _entonces, habría pensado que era una locura.

Minos respiró hondo, algo le decía que no era la primera vez que ese pensamiento recorría la mente de Albafika. Ni tampoco la suya.

—No eres la única. A veces, yo también lo siento como un sueño…

_¿Y cómo no sentirlo así…?_

Si los cambios en la vida se consideraran del mismo modo que la mudanza de una casa, él en especial, sería acreedor a muchas residencias diferentes. Dolor, ira, venganza, apariencia, poder, Lealtad, amor…

Los recuerdos aún le resultaban avasallantes, más fuertes que nunca por la tierra natal que sus pies tocaban.

—¿Crees que algún día podremos encajar? —Albafika lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Miró los ojos azules, entre asustados y resignados—. Tú sabes. Parecer… ser como ellos.

El muchacho se sorprendió de haberse preguntado lo mismo justo esa mañana. Sentado en la bodega vieja y maloliente, contando kilos de pescado en el único trabajo que había conseguido, se cuestionó sobre su nueva realidad. Los hombres yendo y viniendo, concentrados en hacer su jornada lo mejor posible para irse a casa. Todos, todos, todos viviendo la misma vida desde su nacimiento. Y él…

¿Encajar en la sociedad? ¿Ser como todos ellos? Olvidar la guerra. Olvidar su vida.

"_Con tal de permanecer a tu lado…"_, se llenó de la mirada azul tal como siempre lo hacía en los momentos más cruciales.

Le sonrió. —¿Por qué no lo descubrimos?

Abrió la puerta del horno y sacó el pastel. Con cuidado desmoldó y permitió que la bella muchacha se entretuviera en bañar con el almíbar la crujiente corteza. Los ojos de Albafika brillaron emocionados al ver el trabajo terminado.

—Nada mal.

—Nada mal… —repitió Minos, pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

Nuevamente, su pregunta lo desarmó. Albafika no percibió el brazo tenso que la rodeaba porque continuó su interrogatorio con inocencia:

—¿O esperas que crea que aprendiste a hacer postres en el Inframundo?

Minos se consternó por buscar excusas, por sus intentos de eludir cualquier conversación que pudiera llevarlo a recordar su pasado. Su pueril y tierno pasado, su cruel detonante de las más terribles acciones que alguien pudiera imaginar. Su vida anterior, su yo maldiciente que era enemigo de Alyssa.

—Esa es… una larga historia —evadió su mirada.

Escucharon voces en las calles. El jolgorio los motivó a mirar por la ventana, hacia el puñado de gente que iba rumbo al centro del pueblo. Salvado por la distracción, Minos convenció a la muchacha de unirse al grupo. Notó el nerviosismo de su inexperiencia social y trató de no sentirse tan ofuscado como ella.

No había más salida. Si querían continuar con sus nuevas vidas tendrían que salir y vivirlas como era debido. Dejó el postre, ya frío, sobre las preciosas manos y caminó a su lado en dirección del resto. Ignoraron las miradas curiosas y atónitas que fueron desorbitándose al verlos pasar. Minos contestó en nombre de ambos los saludos que de pronto nacían a su alrededor. Miró por primera ocasión a sus vecinos, contempló las figurillas de jovencitas ataviadas con la ropa típica de su nación. Abrazó con más insistencia a su compañera.

—¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves con ese bunad? —le susurró al oído.

Albafika rio bajo ante el cosquilleo de su aliento, esperó no haberse ruborizado—: Sí —aclaró—, siempre que lo traigo puesto me lo dices.

Terminaron por llegar al centro de la colonia. El pueblo de Flam se dividía en dos áreas principales. Para hacerlo, se debía tomar en cuenta el lago que separaba al lugar. Concentrados al sur de éste, más alejados del distrito de Aurlandsvangen, estaban los pueblerinos dedicados a la pescadería y otros suministros intercambiados por el comercio. Al otro lado quedaban aquellos que se dedicaban al cultivo y cuidado de ganado, y que, ante la necesidad de espacios más amplios para cubrir dichas labores, debían mantenerse a la distancia, reemplazando el cúmulo de hogares por inmensos sembradíos y rebaños de cabras. Ambas áreas poseían una plaza principal, ubicada como ombligo de la colonia, donde mercados se colocaban a la mañana y celebraciones importantes a la noche.

Sin saberlo, la pareja más reciente en Flam estaba siendo participe de cuadragésimo aniversario celebrado en honor al recibimiento del nombre del lugar.

El noruego no había errado en su idea de llevar un presente. Ambos se acercaron a dejar sobre la enorme mesa de comida el pastel de naranja recién hecho. Saludaron cortamente a quienes los veían y se enfocaron en los músicos sobre la tarima puesta frente a la fuente. El sonido de violines y flautas armonizaba hasta los nervios más alterados. Para Albafika, gustosa de ver a la gente divertirse aunque no fuera participe de ello, estar entre esa muchedumbre fue causa de un inexplicable ánimo. De repente fue consciente de que esa era la primera vez que, en lugar de aislarse, se atrevía a congeniar con ellos. Aunque aún tenía que mejorar su nivel de comprensión.

Giró su rostro, quería compartir su sonrisa con Minos. Sin embargo, su goce se redujo al percatar la rigidez en el rostro de su acompañante, mirando fija y duramente al estrado de madera.

—_God natt, god natt!_

Las voces interrumpieron. Uno a uno, los saludos aumentaron su efusividad y se adueñaron de la atención de ambos. Finalmente, la curiosidad había terminado por derrumbar la discreción de las personas. Parejas y familias enteras se acercaron a hablarles. Minos fue el único que pudo entender y contestar a algo de lo que decían. Cuando una anciana se dirigió a Albafika, escrutándola con ojos inquisidores, hablando cosas inentendibles, la reacción de la joven fue la de refugiarse al costado de Minos. El noruego no ignoró su perturbación y habló con firmeza cuando solicitó a los anfitriones que los disculparan. La muchacha se sintió culpable por la rudeza de ese primer encuentro, pero admitió sentirse profundamente aliviada cuando la multitud se alejó, aún pendientes de los dos.

Soltó un largo suspiro y luego miró a Minos. —¿Qué tanto dijeron?

El muchacho se rascó la barbilla.

—Entre todas esas voces pude entender poco —la envolvió con su abrigo—. Se alegran de que por fin decidiéramos salir de nuestro encierro. La mayoría preguntó sobre nuestra relación…

—¿Y qué les dijiste? —el pudor fue mejor arma para calentarla.

—La verdad. Que aún no estamos casados. Pero que planeamos hacerlo.

La boca se le desencajó. —¿Es en serio?

—¿Piensas que mi relación contigo será tan ilegal como mi pasado? —la burla pasó a ser una firme seriedad—. Puede que no lo parezca, Alyssa, pero contigo no planeo ser un maldito bribón.

La dejó sin capacidad de contestar. Albafika rememoró aquella confianza que había terminado por derrotar sus barreras. La tenacidad de Minos nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

¿Él, un bribón?

—Jamás he pensado que lo seas —contrajo el gesto, enternecida.

Lo abrazó gentilmente. Se dejó llevar por la melodía suave que comenzó a resonar. Minos la condujo a un baile lento, torpe, tan inexperto como ella. Albafika rio bajo cuando lo pisó por enésima vez.

—Míranos, somos unos niños… —trató de acostumbrarse al compás.

—Es nuestro primer baile —se defendió. Su nariz rosó la de ella—. Como dije: nunca es tarde para aprender.

El silencio entre ambos pactó como un acuerdo ante esa última afirmación. Alentados por el vals, rodeados por un ambiente en el que jamás pensaron estar, y ser tan íntimos a pesar de ello, sabían que había llegado el momento de dar vuelta a la página de la vida pasada. Era hora de decir "hasta nunca" al antiguo yo e iniciar de cero.

Costara lo que costara. Albafika estaba decidida a aprender; por más difícil que resultara, lo haría. Tomaría lo que la guerra le había negado, ofrecería su cuerpo, su alma entera, a una pasión que ya no tuviera que ver con golpes y muerte. Se dejaría llevar por ese renovado caudal, igual que por la música, hasta donde sus fuerzas y las de Minos los condujeran.

Él haría lo mismo…

Abrió los ojos, recargada aún en el confortable hombro. Sus ojos encontraron el jolgorio de los pueblerinos, concentrados en la mesa de bocadillos. Siguió la escena de padres regañando la hiperactividad de los hijos. Miró a los niños corretearse por debajo de los manteles, rumbo a la fuente tras el escenario. Las familias riendo, riñendo a los más chicos, compartiendo cada momento, unidos todos por la sangre y el afecto.

Entonces lo supo…

"_Nuestro deseo de encajar"._

La razón de sentirse aún tan alejada de ese medio.

"_Tú ansía y la mía de ser como ellos"._

Todavía les faltaba algo.

Pero…

Se apretó a su pecho.

"_¿Seremos capaces de obtenerlo?"._

**~oOo~**

_Las cosas pintan bien para estos dos, ¿eeh?_

_A ver cuánto les dura el gusto. Lamento que haya sido un poco corto. Ya vendrá mucha letra después._

_Ahora, olvidé mencionarles lo significativo de Noruega en este fic. El país nórdico tendrá cierto protagonismo también, así que, vamos a la sección de aclaraciones…_

_~God morgen, kjære nabo! = "¡Buenos días, querida vecina!"_

_~God natt, god natt! = "Buenas noches!"_

_~El Lapskaus es un estofado hecho con carne y vegetales. Anteriormente fungía como el plato principal de las familias noruegas, hoy en día es un platillo tradicional, cocinado en los ambientes un tanto más rurales._

_Los capítulos siguientes también tendrán mucho contenido de este bello lugar. Algo IMPORTANTE de mencionar es que Noruega, al igual que muchos países ubicados taaan al norte del globo terráqueo, "padecen" un fenómeno de luces y sombras muy peculiar. La primavera y el verano son permanentemente lúcidos, el sol permanece incluso en la noche, provocando ese conocidísimo efecto conocido como "sol de medianoche", mientras que en parte del otoño y tooodo el invierno el astro rey se mantiene oculto incluso en el día. Manténganlo en cuenta a partir de aquí._

_Bien, dicho esto, paso a retirarme. Ojalá que haya sido un buen inicio y que genere polémica (amo la polémica, amo poner en jaque a los personajes y a la gente Dx). Se vale hacer especulaciones sobre la razón por la cual Alba se puso pensativa en la parte final del capítulo._

_Se valen, ya saben, jitomatazos, cebollazos, y todo lo que quieran aventar. Yo aquí los esperaré con gusto. **Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar! Les deseo una bonita semana!**_


	2. El valor de arriesgar

_Okidoki, 'ay les vengo..._

_Una larga semana (al menos para mí) de trabajo y muchas grandiosas actividades. ¿Qué tal la pasaron ustedes?_

_Tengo que agradecerles el caluroso recibimiento que me dieron tanto a mí como a esta extraña historia pseudorealista. Contesté sus comentarios de forma personal así que no me queda más que decir "Gracias" otra vez y también referir ciertas generalidades:_

_Espero no tengan problema de leer un poquito más. Me temo que conforme irán avanzando los capítulos, éstos "crecerán" también. Ojalá que no se aburran demasiado._

_Bien, respecto a la trama y lo que puede ocurrir con nuestros personajes, me reservaré todo comentario (sí, estaremos en suspenso...). La historia se encargará de develar cualquier especulación que tengamos._

_Nos vemos al final de la sección de aclaraciones, así que:_

_Enjoy! ;D_

**~oOo~**

**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**

"Para que pueda surgir lo posible es preciso intentar una y otra vez lo imposible".

Hermann Hesse _(1877-1962) Escritor suizo, de origen alemán_

**-Capítulo 2: El valor de arriesgar-**

El ajetreo del día estaba a su máxima expresión.

Mercaderes, bullicio, gente yendo y viniendo, olor a pescado, más bullicio…

Tuvo que resguardarse tras el aparador, recibiendo los kilos de salmones para pesarlos y mandarlos al almacén al otro lado de su ubicación. Dejó de perder el tiempo en la camaradería que la competencia ofrecía a cada cliente y se limitó a la atención rápida, concisa y lo menos cordial que le fuese posible. Contrario a las expectativas, su respuesta eficaz fue bien recibida por los pescadores que a diario iban a ofrecer su trabajo. Al parecer, ellos, como Minos, gustaban de la agilidad mercantil, sin disparates de amabilidad.

A pesar de ello, en lugar de verse menos ocupado, tuvo que soportar el panorama de la fila tras el mostrador, acrecentándose siempre después de las 12. Sin hacer mohines, tomaba la pesca, la ponía en la báscula, anotaba en una libreta, daba el dinero correspondiente al cliente, y dejaba que un muchachillo se llevara la carga a la bodega de donde un barco la tomaría para entregarla a Francia, España, o quién sabe cuál imperio lejano de su mundo.

De pronto, una actitud distinta rompió su monotonía. Trató de no golpear al imbécil que azotó los pescados contra la madera, salpicándolo en la cara con tripas y escamas. Tomó los cuatro salmones e hizo su labor. Sacó de la repisa inferior el dinero.

—¿Esto es todo? —le espetó el hombre con voz gutural.

Minos se encogió de hombros y miró tras el grueso hombro: —¡El siguiente!

Los noks contra su cara fue lo que obedeció su petición. Minos parpadeó un par de veces, cuando los billetes desaparecieron de su visión, una garra le encerró las solapas bajo el mandil y lo haló hacia adelante. Los ojos grises, rojos de cólera, quedaron demasiado cerca. El aliento fétido se unió al gesto retorcido.

—¿Crees que aceptaré tus limosnas? Cualquier mercader aquí me pagaría el doble por menos cantidad de salmón.

Minos alejó el rostro, sólo para dejarle ver cuán ancha era su sonrisa: —¿Y por qué no te largas con alguno de ellos y así no me haces perder el tiempo?

Los enrojecidos orbes se dilataron, una ráfaga de aire anticipó la dureza de un puño. Minos se complació en el asombro del otro al ver que su golpe había sido fácilmente frenado. Sus dedos aprensaron la fornida muñeca, retorciéndola como papel. El hombre gritó de nuevo, esta vez de dolor.

Entonces los papeles se invirtieron y toda razón se perdió para Minos, exjuez de Griffon…

Azotó aquel brazo sobre la misma barra donde los pescados yacían. Sintió el latir de la vena en su sien, en su cuello, en lo más profundo de su pecho. Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante los dedos de esa muñeca retorciéndose, aquella otra mano aferrándolo de la ropa intentando detener su otro brazo, al cuchillo que amenazaba con clavarse en la palma amoratada por su agarre.

Un minuto de evocaciones. Recuerdos, imágenes, voces de una sapuris, la guerra… Ojos azules como las aguas.

Un asalto contra su alma.

_¿Quién eres?_

_¿Qué haces?_

_Ya no eres _él_…_

Como un zumbido dentro del tímpano que desaparece, todo volvió a ser real.

Los ojos amatistas miraron a su alrededor, contemplaron esos otros pares de cuencas atónitas, llenas de pavor. Minos se percató por fin del cuchillo de hoja ancha sostenido por su mano aún en alto. Sus dedos se abrieron, dejando escapar a su presa y al instrumento que culminaría el ataque. El eco metálico del cuchillo contra el suelo fue el único sonido entre los presentes. Minos dirigió su atención a su agresor, quiso reír a su pose acobardada, a la mirada precavida de su poseedor quien se sobaba la mano casi mutilada. Pero ninguna risa pudo acudir a él.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —el dueño del local se metió entre los espectadores—. ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!

Fulminó a su empleado, a Minos a quien no parecían acudir las palabras.

—Sólo fue un malentendido, jefe —intervinieron. Todos dirigieron su atención al chiquillo encargado de las cargas de salmones—. Mr. Gretten se sintió inconforme con la paga por su mercancía y… —miró a Minos con cuidado, pensativo.

—¿Y qué, niño? —exigió el dueño.

—Y… el señor Van der Meer le jugó una pequeña broma —los nervios de su tono se ocultaron en una sonrisa—. Pero creo que nos asustó a todos, ¿verdad?

Quizá fue la elocuencia de su rostro infantil, o tal vez todos estaban tan deseosos como él de olvidar el horror momentáneo que acababan de presenciar, pues finalmente fueron capaces de reír con el muchacho cuando este lo solicitó. El administrador del lugar no tuvo más que creer la versión ofrecida y se acercó de inmediato a su cliente para evitar más reacciones ofensivas.

Minos regresó a su labor, consciente de las miradas que de vez en vez se posaron sobre él. Escuchó las peroratas de su jefe con el otro sujeto mientras pesaba el resto del salmón. Agradeció que el suceso hubiera disminuido la lista de clientes, el tedio se redujo y su paciencia regresó. Escuchó el resonar de la campana que anunciaba el fin de su turno. Su administrador y agraviado habían desaparecido cuando terminó. Se sacó el asqueroso mandil de caucho y aguardó a que el secretario llegara con la paga de esa semana. Vio llegar al larguirucho jovencito, la copia delgada de su progenitor, y esperó a que repartiera los sobres al resto de trabajadores. Al momento de su turno un grito fue lo que recibió:

—_¡Vermeer! _ ¡Mi padre te quiere en su oficina! —un anuncio para entornar los ojos—. ¡Ahora!

No había más que hacer.

Sin replicar, sin siquiera sentirse temeroso ante la idea, casi segura, de saberse despedido, atravesó los locales que faltaban para terminar la enorme bodega en la que a diario se congregaban. Viró en la esquina y continuó el trayecto rodeado de edificios a su derecha y muelles a la izquierda. Amainó sus pasos cuando llegó al cuartucho que hacía de "oficina" a los administradores. Se encontró con las caras altivas de su jefe y el bruto del salmón, afuera, esperándolo al parecer.

El más bajito se adelantó. —Gracias por venir, Señor _Verme-r…_

—Van-der-Meer —aclaró sin seña alguna de alegría. El dueño del negocio lo miró como si no hubiera razón para tal corrección—. ¿Qué sucede? —atajó, impaciente.

—Escuche, al parecer el asunto ocurrido esta mañana entre usted y Mr. Gretten fue más serio de lo que esperaba y… —se rascó la nuca—. No sé cómo decírselo. Creo que lo mejor será que…

—Está despidiéndome —cortó, tranquilo—. Por mí está bien. Sólo quiero el dinero de esta semana y me iré.

La boca del otro formó una O limpia y pura. Un bólido se atravesó antes de que Minos pudiera reír.

—No hasta que te disculpes —se irguió, aterrador, su viejo enemigo sobre él.

Minos no pudo evitar su sonrisa. —¿Y si no qué, _señor Gretten_?

—Caballeros, por favor… —trataron de interponerse—. Señor Varr der Mer, disculparse no es tan difícil. Le dejaré conservar el empleo si lo hace. Piense en su trabajo, no es tan sencillo encontrar uno en estos días. Piense en su familia.

La expresión autosuficiente desapareció. Minos se encontró rápidamente con la indecisión, con la realidad del mundo humano, sus bajezas, sus dificultades para sobrevivir. El significado de ser igual a todos, padecer el hambre, padecer la adversidad de un porvenir incierto. Los recuerdos regresaron para molerle el orgullo.

_¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Regresar a esa vida…? Harapiento, lleno de hambre._

_¿Volver a eso? ¿Para ti? ¿Para ella?_

Dio un paso atrás, dejando el reto. Desvió la vista al mar a un costado, la suave marea que se convertía en furia cuando había tormenta. Suave color azul transformado en el cobalto más profundo. Su color favorito, su razón de vivir…

—Le pido una disculpa, Mr. Gretten —musitó lo suficientemente alto para que el otro pudiera escuchar.

Se oyó el suspiro de alivio por parte del más bajo. —Gracias al cielo —sacó un sobre del pantalón—. Aquí tiene, Mr. Van… Va den Mer. Lo esperamos mañana temprano.

Minos recibió su paga, tomándola como el permiso para retirarse.

Escuchó los cortos pasos tras su espalda cuando se giró…

—Una cosa más… —murmuraron.

…el dolor repentino en su mandíbula, la gravedad jalando de él cuando ese puño le acertó en la cara.

La pared del almacén resonó cuando su costado se estampó en ésta antes de caer al piso. Viendo a los dos hombres sobre él, Minos no se distrajo con la expresión estupefacta del gerente, sino que otorgó su atención al granuja que estaba masajeándose los dedos de la mano. Haciendo todo el acopio de su voluntad, tranquilizó el hervor que creció en su sangre, a la espera de que la injusticia fuese cobrada por medio de su jefe. Mas este último se alejó, temeroso, cuando el pescador lo amenazó con la mirada.

Sólo quedaron ellos dos. Minos aguardó, un ataque más y violaría su trato con Albafika: usaría su cosmos y regresaría al juicio de antaño.

Pero su atacante se quedó tranquilo, quizá persuadido por esa aura espectral que se ciñó sobre él.

—Ya estamos a mano —se limitó a decir para emprender la marcha.

La soledad fue la única compañera esta vez. El sonido de las aves, el olor a salitre, la calma tras un ataque de ira… Todo se fue al carajo cuando apretó sus puños, devorando la cólera que en cualquier momento podría resurgir y terminar con los días de paz del pequeño pueblo.

_Un hilo…_

Sólo un hilo era necesario. Sólo uno para elevarlos, para hacerlos caer sobre el suelo y estrellarles el cráneo contra el concreto. Sólo uno para apretarles el delicado cuello y exprimirles tan fuerte que sus cabezas terminaran rodando…

Sólo uno para que el pasado volviera a consumirlo. Para que todo el esfuerzo terminara desfigurado por su maldito orgullo.

Se sonrió…

_"Ni siquiera lo pienses…"_

Se dedicó a recoger los noks que volaron cuando ese puñito endeble le azotó. Su mano se quedó en el aire cuando fue a por el último, en vez de tomarlo, fue otra más quien se lo entregó. Miró arriba, a los ojos infantiles de esa misma mañana.

—Lamento lo que le pasó, señor —se ofreció a ayudarle. Minos se sacudió la pequeña mano de un tirón—. ¿Encontró todo su dinero?

Sin dar respuesta, comenzó su camino. Sintió la persistente presencia en sus talones.

—Siempre que el señor Gretten viene al almacén ocurren esta clase de cosas. Creo que es el tipo de personas a las que mi madre llama "brabucones". Recuerdo que hace tiempo, uno de los comerciantes le pidió el dinero que le debía y eso le hizo enfadar tanto que…

—Suficiente —su repentino freno lo hizo estamparse contra él—. ¿Viste lo que sucedió hace unas horas? —el chico asintió—. ¿Y? ¿No te das cuenta de que puedo ser muy peligroso? Iba a mutilar a un hombre frente a todos, niño. Así que déjame tranquilo si no quieres tomar su lugar.

Silencio. Los ojos violáceos, sombríos, estudiaron el rostro pueril. La dentadura blanca y pequeña relució con la amable sonrisa que surgió.

—Usted es la clase de persona que mi madre llamaría "solitarios para sobrevivir" —se sacudió el pantalón tras levantarse del piso—. Y creo que usted no da tanto miedo como cuando ella se enoja conmigo y con mis hermanos.

Minos enarcó una ceja, más confundido que molesto. —¿Y tu madre es feliz por dejar que su hijo de seis años trabaje en este lugar? —sonrió, desdeñoso.

El entrecejo del menor se unió, con las mejillas tornándose en rojo—: ¡Yo no tengo seis años! Soy el mayor de mi casa, pronto cumpliré diez —alzo la nariz, soberbio—. Además… Mi madre… —su tono volvió a ser neutro—. Ella no tiene más opción que dejarme trabajar. Mi papá murió hace un año y ella apenas puede mantenernos. Es por eso que yo…

El peliblanco desvió el rostro. —¡Qué más da! —continuó su camino.

—¡O-oiga! ¡Espere! —lo alcanzó—. ¿Sabía que no sólo almaceno pescado? También entregó pan por las tardes.

—No me interesa. Adiós.

Mas la persistencia del otro continuó.

—¿Quiere que le lleve alguno en especial? Tenemos _kaffebrod, _panqués de queso, incluso hacemos glaseados con almendras. Dígame a dónde se lo llevo y lo tendrá ahí en la tarde…

—Lo dudo mucho —de nueva cuenta paró en seco—. Vivo demasiado lejos para tu alcance, mocoso.

—¿En dónde? ¡Le aseguro que mi servicio no es de los que se echan para atrás!

Mirada decidida, puños crispados… Minos sabía que la única opción para ser libre era decirle donde vivía de una buena vez.

—En la última calle, colina arriba, es la cabaña al final de la colonia.

Los enormes ojos verdes se llenaron de sorpresa —: ¿Es la casa de la diosa Freya? ¡Aquella donde yace una mujer hermosa de cabellos azules! Vaya… no sabía que usted vivía allí, señor —de pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo—. _Oooh, _y… No me diga que esa mujer es su esposa. ¡Maravilloso!

El griterío atrajo la atención de los presentes. Por primera vez en la molesta charla, Minos pudo sonreír, altivo y honrado a la vez. La respuesta que el menor esperaba para confirmar sus sospechas.

Una voz llamó desde una carreta estacionada al otro lado de la calle, ambos se giraron ante el nombre proferido.

Fue el chico quien atendió y se volvió por última vez para decir:

—La próxima vez que vaya le preguntaré por usted —el llamado se hizo más exigente—. ¡Salúdela de mi parte mientras tanto! —se alejó. Con un pie sobre la carreta, se volvió para gritar: —¡Por cierto! ¡Me llamo Minos!

Lo miró partir, un tanto desconcertado por la tenacidad y la elocuencia que un ser tan pequeño podía transmitir. Se le ocurrió que aquello del nombre podía ser una treta del chiquillo, un intento más por resultar de mayor agrado.

Aunque…

La idea de ver a otro más pequeño con el mismo nombre no le abandonó durante todo el trayecto. De pronto, se descubrió imaginando una casa donde alocadas criaturas corretearan, alguna llevando el nombre de su progenitor, otra el de su madre. La imagen de vocecitas llamándolo _Pappa_ fue suficiente para turbarlo y llenarlo de un gozo demasiado extraño.

Suspiró agradecido cuando vislumbró su hogar. Rodeó la casa en vez de entrar por la portezuela del jardín frontal. Caminó hasta llegar a la parte trasera, buscando brincar la cerca antes de que Albafika lo viera y descubriera el pequeño morete en su boca. Consiguió su objetivo de un salto limpio y a continuación prosiguió sigiloso rumbo a la llave de agua. Maldijo a su suerte cuando la vio, de espaldas, sentada sobre la roca que tapaba el pozo.

Siempre lo recibía al calor del fuego de la estufa y justo en ese momento tenía que estar fuera de la casa…

Mas todas sus quejas se alejaron al contemplarla. La mirada perdida en el horizonte lo dejó quieto, ensimismado en la hermosura que creía conocer demasiado bien pero que a cada instante le develaba cuan equivocado estaba.

Su pie dio un paso en falso, crujiendo hojas secas bajo sus pies.

—Minos —ella se volvió de inmediato, luego se acercó—. Tardaste demasiado, estaba a punto de ir a bus… ¿Qué te pasó?

La mirada se abrió, escrutándolo.

—Nada —quiso apartar la cara. Albafika lo atrapó, palpó la comisura hinchada—. Sólo fue un malentendido.

—¿Peleaste con alguien? —ahora el gesto se alarmó.

—No, no, no —sus palabras no parecían calmarla—. ¿Crees que rompería nuestro trato? Sólo fue una discusión, una tontería. Algo muy humano debo decir —la sonrisa fue como siempre, jocosa.

Albafika acarició cuidadosa el hematoma. Suspiró.

—Te creo.

Minos se dejó guiar por su mano hasta llegar al pozo. La miró bombear y recibir el agua en el pequeño bote que usaba para regar las flores del jardín. Albafika lo empujó suave para dejarlo sentado sobre la tapa de cemento. Mojó uno de los pedazos de tela que usaba para limpiar la cocina y comenzó a lavar la hinchazón en la boca de Minos.

—No pareces muy arrepentido por tus acciones —soltó de pronto mirando la sonrisa ensanchada ante sus atenciones.

—¿Debería estarlo? —jugó. Los ojos cobaltos se crisparon, riñéndolo—. Todo terminó bien. No hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Y el otro sujeto? ¿Cómo acabó él?

Minos entornó los ojos, —Para su suerte, muy bien.

La muchacha volvió a estudiarlo. Entendió la renuencia al tema por lo que continuó su labor.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Minos rompió el silencio—. ¿Alguna novedad?

Esta vez fue ella quien evitó su mirada. El noruego se percató del cambió en su actitud. Albafika terminó su tarea en su boca y se sentó a su lado, callada y sin mirarlo.

—Quería hablarte sobre eso… —murmuró luego de minutos angustiantes para Minos—. Desde que fuimos a ese evento hace dos semanas, las visitas no han parado. Hoy vinieron de nuevo. ¡Es la quinta vez¡ Esas mujeres creen que me gusta congeniar con ellas… —la risa masculina irrumpió—. ¡Minos!

El muchacho trató de contenerse. —Lo siento, preciosa. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Después de tu lúgubre expresión esperaba una noticia terrible, pero resulta que sólo tienes miedo a tomar el té con las vecinas —desmesuró su sonrisa al verla refunfuñar.

—No es gracioso para mí —apartó el rostro a su caricia. Minos no lo resintió.

—¿Cómo hacen para entenderse? —le surgió la duda.

—Una de las hijas del doctor sabe hablar koiné, uno muy raro por cierto. Ella viene y nos traduce.

—Sería más sencillo si aprendieras el idioma tú también —propuso, pero el gesto de Albafika se endureció más, sembrando un mutismo agrio como pocos.

Minos la contempló, aguardando a que cediera como solía hacerlo. Pero pasó un minuto, dos, tres… Sólo el viento frío.

Resopló. —¿Cuál es el problema de conocer personas, Alyssa?

—No me gusta que otros invadan mi privacidad. Me gusta estar sola —el ceño fruncido continuó mirando al firmamento—. Por eso te pedí que viviéramos en una casa alejada. Pero tenías que traernos a un pueblo repleto de personas.

—No hay más lugares, Alyssa. Ya te lo había dicho…

—¡Mientes! Las casas al otro lado del lago están apartadas. Podemos vivir ahí —se giró a verlo con reproche. Minos soportó.

—No. No podemos. Viviremos aquí como lo planeamos.

Punto. Fin de la discusión. Se aseguró de sonar lo bastante firme e irrevocable, aun cuando el brillo de la impotencia refulgió en aquellos ojos. No cambiaría de opinión. Si él podía soportar las burlas, aguantar ultrajes sin la opción de la venganza, ella podía –¡debía!– hacer a un lado su misantropía.

Albafika se irguió en su lugar, girándose apenas para dejar en claro que lo ignoraría.

Minos supo que no tendría opción: —Odias mucho a la humanidad que solías proteger, amazona.

La severidad desapareció al instante. La muchacha agachó el rostro, quizá avergonzada.

—No los odio —susurró apenas.

Intrigante.

El antiguo juez que todo lo meditaba se llenó de desconcierto. No era la primera vez. Pero la faceta, bastante habitual, le obligó a pensar. Tratar de entender…

¿Acaso sólo era el temor a socializar? ¿Falta de costumbre? ¿Inexperiencia? La misma que siente un niño al ser presentado en sociedad por primera vez. ¿Qué hacer, qué decir, cómo comportarse?

No…

Era más que eso. Algo más profundo, tan pesado de llevar sobre los hombros que obligaba a su preciosa perla a volver a esa terquedad que había sido motivo de desastre años atrás.

"_El profundo temor a algo…"_

—¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? —de nuevo finiquitó al silencioso panorama. Albafika negó quedamente, apretando los labios con la vista clavada en la lejanía.

¿Por qué tanto temor?

¿Por qué tanto recelo contra las personas? ¿Tendría razón para odiarlas? ¿Motivos devastadores, como lo suyos?

Sería algo general, en contra de toda la raza humana… ¿O sólo contra un grupo en específico?

—Ya no lo soporto —Albafika interrumpió sus cavilaciones. La voz fue áspera, ajena al dolor en la mirada expresada—. Ya no quiero recibirlas, ya no quiero oírlas preguntar quiénes somos, de dónde venimos, desde cuando estamos juntos y… —se mordió los labios.

—¿Y…? —Minos se acercó a su rostro. La mirada indolente se tornó al momento.

—Y si tendremos hijos algún día —terminó.

"_Oh, era eso…"_

Los pensamientos que lo acompañaron durante el trayecto, resurgieron. Junto a una duda aparatosa.

Si había forma de responder a las palabras de Albafika ninguna de esas respuestas logró llegar en su auxilio. Minos se sintió de pronto demasiado vulnerable, una sensación desconocida y demasiado incómoda para su gusto. Tragó en seco, apretando el puño sobre su rodilla, contemplándose en la mirada que lo contemplaba a su vez.

_Un hijo._

Una imagen de sí mismo. Un reflejo de su realidad. Otro yo. Otro igual pero diferente. Una huella que perdure por la eternidad, que marque la línea final y perpetua de quién había sido y definirlo para siempre como quién sería.

_Un hijo._

Uno. ¿Más?

Ahora comprendía el temor de Albafika. Y aun así, quiso atreverse:

—¿Por qué no? —contestó, los labios temblando al tratar de sonreír.

Los ojos de Albafika se abrieron exageradamente.

—¿Estás loco?

Lo escrutó en espera de una broma.

—No podemos. No… No podemos… —se soltó de su mano y giró para ignorarlo—. No lo entiendes —musitó.

Una confusión más grande se apoderó de Minos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es demasiado reto para ti? Si hemos llegado hasta aquí creo que podemos conseguir lo que queramos.

La lista de victorias se pasó en su imaginario.

Una guerra dirigida por deidades egoístas. La fulminación del cuerpo entero en hordas de cosmos que les hicieron estallar hasta los huesos. El egoísmo que casi termina matándolos y, peor aún, separándolos.

La dura batalla ganada al fin.

¿Habría mayor reto?

Mas la amarga risa lo dejó consternado nuevamente. Albafika se viró a verlo, cargada de ironía.

—Parece que olvidas un pequeño detalle, Minos.

El hielo en su expresión le cortó por dentro. El tajo en su interior trajo el recuerdo del pasado, donde con un sólo respiro de la sangre expuesta su garganta se presionaba contra sus pulmones para no dejar pasar más del letal aire. Minos evocó el dulce y mortífero aroma del líquido carmín.

Entonces entendió.

Albafika pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Esto va mucho más allá de lo que tú y yo podamos querer…

—Podemos intentarlo —interrumpió, decidido—. Podemos tratar, Alyssa. No tienes porqué ser tan negativa…

—¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!

El grito lo frenó por completo. El eco resonó contra el silencio, contra él. Minos se quedó quieto, contemplando a una Albafika inexorable, temblorosa, llena de ira, puesta en pie ante su defensa.

—Soy un cuerpo lleno de veneno —empezó al tener su atención—. No importa si la guerra terminó, o si estamos viviendo en este lugar, rodeados de gente que no tienen ni idea de lo que éramos. Aunque todo parezca cambiar habrá cosas en nosotros que seguirán iguales. Y esto… —se estrujó el pecho—. No puedo soportar el hecho de que mi sangre puede matar a… —la voz quebrantada, la mano deslizándose al vientre quizá para siempre vacío, los ojos llenos de dolor.

Minos avanzó presto para consolarla, para dejar ese asunto saldado con tal de alejar la tristeza.

—Tú no lo entiendes —lo detuvieron en el acto—. Tú siempre viviste en ese lugar oscuro, rodeado de asesinos. No sabes lo que es perder a tu familia.

El aire se vertió gélido contra ellos a pesar del verano que los adornaba. Minos lo escuchó aullar a lo lejos, entre las montañas, rumbo a la lejanía, al antaño, al peso que no lo abandonaba. Bajó la mano con la que casi tocaba las frías mejillas. Ocultó el rostro a la cruda afirmación.

_Una acusación._

_"Falsa, sin fundamentos"._

Albafika se percató del error demasiado tarde, cuando la sonrisa abnegada había surgido de esos labios maltratados por una riña que jamás conocería. Como todo en él: desconocido, misterioso, sellado en secreto. La muchacha quiso adelantarse, correr a disculparse…

—Es una pena que pienses así, _Albafika_.

No la miró más.

Estremecida por el nombre, la aludida vio la espalda que caminaba en dirección al bosque. Ni a su más suplicante llamada quiso regresar.

La soledad y el viento fueron los únicos camaradas luego de varios minutos. Albafika salió de su trance para moverse al fin y regresar a la llave del agua. Bombeó apenas un poco para dar inicio a su tarea con el jardín. El trapo húmedo y enrojecido por la sangre de Minos la confrontó, pese a su intentó de ignorarlo.

La odiosa espina se clavó en su pecho.

Soltó el cubo al suelo y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Vaya idiota…

Se limpió las lágrimas, furiosa. Porque después de dos años, había hecho lo que juró jamás volver a hacer: herirlo de nuevo.

Se dedicó a terminar las tareas correspondientes a su día. El desastre de tazas y platos en la mesa de la cocina le causó más pesar. Se preguntó si era normal en las reglas de la sociedad que sólo la anfitriona de una reunión tuviera que hacerse cargo de asear lo que visitas indeseadas provocaban. Mas la cuestión quedó en el olvido cuando el dolor de los hechos le invadió.

¿Pensar en comportamientos sociales luego de lo ocurrido? ¡Qué cinismo!

Se llenó de remordimiento.

Colocó los trastes en la alacena cuando terminó de lavarlos. Revolvió el guisado al calentarlo por segunda vez. Lo único bueno de tener vecinas entrometidas era recibir consejos para cocinar, pese a que, luego de intentar un sin número de veces, Minos no hubiera sido el primero en probar el nuevo y mejorado platillo de ese día.

Exhaló hondo.

Él regresaría. Más pronto que tarde.

A diferencia de ella, Minos no era un obstinado, un soberbio, ni egoísta. Él no se dejaba invadir por la altivez. Sólo él, entre los dos, era capaz de decir "Te amo" sin amedrentarse.

Sirvió los dos platos y colocó el de él en donde solía sentarse. Se situó en su propia silla, con el lugar vacante en diagonal a ella. Esperó.

La luz somnolienta colada por la ventana le indicó que eran más de las seis. Minos no soportaba estar tanto tiempo sin comer. Si acaso el orgullo era demasiado grande, Albafika sabía que no lo sería por mucho contra el hambre.

Eso le dio más esperanzas…

Lo esperaría. Ahí, sentada. No comería sin él, quería disfrutar su primer triunfo gastronómico a su lado. Se deleitaría viéndolo sonreír mientras degustaba a grandes cucharadas de su comida.

Las sombras se alargaron. La palidez del ocaso se filtró en la habitación, chillando los colores rojos y ocres hasta oscurecer.

Entonces tiritó, encogida en su sitio. Miró al lugar vacío. Su mano se movió instintivamente contra el plato, empujándolo. Hizo caso omiso al estruendo de los pedazos estallando contra el piso. Se escuchó. El sollozo mal retenido, reprimiendo un grito. Presionó la cara contra la mesa, apretó los dientes.

¿A quién engañaba?

No había esperanza.

_Nunca, nunca, nunca la hubo._

Desde que el destino había resuelto en darles una segunda oportunidad no podrían aspirar a un final más que ese. ¿No era obvio? Vivir una existencia que no les pertenecía no tendría mejor desenlace.

Lo había visto. Su corazón lo presintió desde antes de que todo diera inicio. Y ahora lo entendía…

Después de todo, sí había cosas más terribles que la guerra. Más funestas que la muerte.

Saberlo no le hacía sentir mejor.

_Maestro…_

Las lágrimas destilaron sin freno hasta la superficie de madera.

_¿Qué debo hacer, maestro?_

Tanto tiempo sin evocar su recuerdo. No lo había olvidado. Aquel hombre serio y gentil que la había criado estaría siempre en su memoria, en su corazón. Pero desde que todo se transformó en esa nueva experiencia, la necesidad de protección se había disuelto con la presencia de Minos.

Albafika creyó que no volvería a requerir del consuelo y cuidado del antiguo dueño de Piscis.

Sin embargo…

_Estoy tan perdida, maestro. Tan… decepcionada._

Su mayor temor se convertía al fin en realidad. Había llegado el momento en el que sus fuerzas serían extirpadas por un enemigo que ni ella ni Minos podrían vencer. Reconocer finalmente que todo había sido en vano fue lo que más le dolió. Todo había sido un error, una decisión fatal.

Cerró los ojos, oyendo las flores del jardín meciéndose al compás del viento. Las voces de las casas cercanas se apreciaban sombríamente, como cantos lejanos a la distancia…

Se sobresaltó de pronto ante los golpes en la puerta.

La sensación de confusión desapareció al reconocer el peculiar estilo. Se dirigió a la entrada, con su típico mal humor. Abrió de un tirón cuando otro golpeteo se estaba efectuando.

—_Gud kveld, fru Van der Mer!_

Albafika enarcó la ceja al caluroso saludo y al curioso título.

El chiquillo ante ella pareció recordar su carencia del idioma y se dio prisa al elevar la bandeja en sus manos, cubriendo su propia cabeza. Albafika pudo mirar el esponjoso pan, oliendo los sabores recién salidos del horno. Bufó y regresó a la cocina por una charola. Eligió el _kaffebrod_ confitado con almendras y aguardó a que el niño le hiciera el ademán acostumbrado para indicarle el precio.

En lugar de eso, lo descubrió espiando el interior de la casa por los espacios entre ella y la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? —articuló una revoltura de su lengua y la del pequeño nórdico.

El niño la miró, curioso y avergonzado.

—Esperaba ver a su esposo —parpadeó intensamente con sus grandes ojos verdes. Albafika apenas entendió la última palabra, familiarizada por tanto escucharla en labios de sus vecinas.

Desvió la mirada, —Él no está aquí… —lo cual le trajo una mala noticia: Minos no le había dejado dinero.

Estiró el pan de su charola para devolverlo. El niño la miró confundido. Sonrió de pronto, divertido. Dijo algo de lo que Albafika sólo comprendió "cobrar", "mañana", "trabajo", para luego correr por el caminito del jardín y salir a la calle empedrada. Le hizo una venia con la gorra antes de unirse a un grupo de niños, todos cargando panecillos como él. Albafika los miró descender al resto de cabañas, correteando como si jugaran. Una corta sonrisa se escapó de su expresión confundida. Se metió a casa y se apoyó en la puerta cerrada

Envidio a la gran fortuna que era el ser niño.

La belleza primigenia de la felicidad se encontraba oculta en la inocencia, en los cortos años donde el juego es el mayor disfrute.

Lo imposible. El límite. Lo inalcanzable. Son términos no hallados en la hazaña que un niño trae consigo. En su diminuto mundo pueril el infinito puede palparse con el simple hecho de imaginarlo, de verlo, de creerlo.

_Tanto como para resistir un ritual de lazos rojos…_

Se recordó a sí misma. La seguridad ante una decisión que la marcaría por siempre.

_Y la soledad que este veneno significaría._

Tanto como para resistir la ponzoña que un corazón sin fe suele exudar. Para cambiar las expectativas a lo más inconmensurable.

Miró el pan sobre sus manos. ¿Dejar la guerra para comer pan como cualquier persona? Otra imposibilidad hecha realidad.

Parpadeó permitiendo que los surcos bajo sus ojos se acrecentaran, para sonreír también, para imaginar…

_Y si acaso…_

**~O~**

Caminó sin rumbo por más de un ahora.

Sin mirar el trayecto a su paso. Sólo avanzando, fluyendo los pensamientos. Casi tropieza cuando un tronco caído chocó contra sus piernas al no divisarlo. Se detuvo al fin. Su cuerpo se encorvó contra la gruesa corteza que estuvo a punto de tirarlo. Contempló las manchas de sudor sobre la superficie rugosa. Su buen ritmo estaba disminuyendo; sus horas de ejercicio intercambiadas por pesar pescado. Qué paradoja, pensó.

Se sentó un momento a escuchar el graznido de los pájaros. Pero ni siquiera el aire frío fue capaz de calmarlo. Se estremeció, harto de tantos pensamientos. Si había algo capaz de impacientarlo era la indecisión de sus emociones, pasando de la ira a la angustia más terrible.

Sensaciones dignas de un mortal común. De un humano más.

_Qué fiasco._

El enojo le invadió. ¿A dónde iba cuando se sentía así de alterado? No demoró mucho en recordar. La gran biblioteca, el espacio silencioso donde a la suave luz de las velas un buen libro y una copa de vino eran la mejor compañía. Donde el bullicio en su cabeza se sosegaba al más delicioso reposo.

Torció el gesto consciente de la realidad. Cuánto estaba costando su segunda oportunidad… Cuánto más le exigiría que pagara.

La biblioteca al otro lado del pueblo apareció en su cabeza. Mas desechó la idea tan pronto como vino; aún no estaba listo para poner un pie en aquellos sitios.

Retomó su camino, de nuevo tratando que sus pasos extinguieran las pavorosas voces. Pero no podía, se negaban a abandonarlo. Recriminándolo, culpándolo de sus decisiones absurdas, dejar su gloria pasada por una experiencia efímera que ya, así de pronto, había venido a socavarlo para hacerle notar cuán idiota había sido al elegirla…

_A ella._

_A ti, Alyssa._

_Albafika._

¿Dónde estaría ahora si nunca se hubieran encontrado?

Grandes e interminables posibilidades.

Y todas tan atroces como la sola imagen de sí mismo sin haberse dejado envolver en ese enigmático mundo de color cobalto.

¿Qué más daba?, se recompuso sin mayor dilema. Aunque su terquedad lo sacara de quicio, aunque a veces se sintiera como un imbécil por soportarlo todo en su favor, incluso cuando sus bellos labios podían emitir las más crueles acusaciones, lo sabía…

_Estoy a tu merced._

La única verdad que le importaba y por la cual, aunque hubiera tratado de insistir, no la obligaría a formar un lazo más profundo con él. Si eso le hacía temer, si la orillaba al límite de sus fuerzas, entonces olvidaría todo hecho que tuviera que ver con convertirse en uno y dar vida a otro ser.

Volvió a casa cuando la luna estaba en lo alto. La luz de la ventana en la cocina era el único atisbo de vida. Abrió pausadamente, en un intento de no exponerse y se detuvo un instante al verla. La figurilla replegada en el sofá de enfrente. Se miraron unos segundos. Entonces el ardor de sus palabras regresó a hostigarlo, a sublevarlo.

La joven se levantó.

—Te calentaré la comida…

—No tengo hambre —mintió. Continuó áspero al decir: —Estoy cansado. Calentaré agua y me daré un baño.

—Yo lo haré —se adelantó hacia la puerta trasera—. Tú… Tú enciende el fuego mientras tanto.

No fue tras ella. Se limitó a encender la estufa y mirarla traer el balde lleno de agua, echarla a la olla que después metió a la caldera. Se distrajo con sus nudillos, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, para no tener que verla. El burbujeante sonido del agua hirviendo fue atendido por Albafika, quien desapareció por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de baño.

—Está lista —reapareció, apoyada en el dintel. Minos no se perdió con su mirada suplicante, pasó de largo sin decir nada.

Llegó al cuarto ubicado a cortos pasos de su habitación. El vapor estaba propagándose al abrir. La lámpara en uno de los extremos le ayudó a mirarse al espejo mientras se sacaba el chaleco y la camisa. No se detuvo, ni se volvió cuando unos pasos sigilosos resonaron en la estancia. Alcanzó a ver el reflejo de Albafika, encorvada sobre el banco que usaban como apoyo cuando la bañera no era necesaria. Eligió persistir en su mutismo, esperando que se diera por vencida y se marchara.

Los minutos transcurrieron, lánguidos, difuminándose la melancolía con el vapor.

—Tengo que bañarme, Albafika… —habló, incitándola a desistir, a marcharse si no iba a pedir disculpas.

Concentrado en la bañera de madera, no reparó en la repentina cercanía, ni fue consciente de ella hasta que el aliento suave chocó contra su espalda. Sintió a los delgados deditos delinear la cicatriz en su brazo derecho, alargando la caricia cariñosa hasta envolverlo en un abrazo.

No pudo apartarla, no a esos brazos trepidantes.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —oyó su voz suave.

Asintió: —El olivo blanco…

Tal vez ambos rememoraron aquel instante.

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho en ese momento que terminaría aferrándome a ti, que terminaríamos así… No lo hubiera creído —se apretó con más fuerza—. Y cuando descubrí quién eras, y tuvimos que enfrentarnos en el campo de batalla, si alguien hubiera propuesto siquiera que sobreviviríamos, que podríamos escapar con vida… Yo no, yo no habría sido capaz de aceptarlo.

Minos sostuvo sus manos, asintió nuevamente. Disfrutó el suave cosquilleo que la boca de Albafika dejó en su piel al continuar:

—No puedo creer que podamos tener una vida como la que me pides. No creo que sea posible. Formar una familia, como cualquier ser humano… Pero sé que no sería la primera vez que me equivoque, ¿verdad?

El tono adolecido le obligó a voltear, arrepentido por llevarla a ese nivel de culpa. La envolvió en un abrazo firme, apretando la delgadita figura contra su cuerpo para que nada le pasara. Sintió los débiles sollozos contra su cuello, el miedo evidente en los dedos aferrados a sus omoplatos y columna.

Dejaron pasar al tiempo, como solían hacerlo cuando lo demás en el mundo perdía su valor con el simple hecho de estrecharse así.

Minos besó la enmarañada cabellera. —Somos un par de obstinados —susurró—. Tanto como para intentar lo que dicen es imposible.

La muchacha se tensó, más temerosa que negada. Se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos:

—¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si fallamos a pasar de todo…? ¿Qué haremos?

—Sobrevivir —resolvió, besando los pómulos empapados—. Eso es lo que mejor hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Y atrapando sus labios, se dejó envolver ante la sensación de ahogo en medio de la cálida neblina, temblando al porvenir incierto que desde siempre gustaba de asediarlo. Pero, ¿habría más alternativa? Rosando la yema de sus dedos sobre la piel húmeda, supo que ambos entendían que esa sería la realidad que jamás los abandonaría: la amenaza de un nuevo reto elevándose contra ellos.

Por más distinta que resultara la batalla, su obstinación no decaería.

_Nada tan tentador como el futuro desconocido…_

Se alegró por fin. Y sometido a esa nueva perspectiva, Minos los dirigió a lo que, esperaba, fuera un baño prolongado.

**~oOo~**

_Y como dijo una de ustedes en su último comentario, el deseo de encajar trasciende mucho más del deseo de tener un hijo, pero en este caso, un bebé representará algo más grande que una mera ilusión. Sé que la mayoría aquí somos demasiado jóvenes y hoy en día el tener un hijo no es tan primordial, pero no pierdan de vista el pasado del que estos dos antiguos guerreros provienen, sé que el punto se entenderá con el paso de los capítulos._

_Ahora, aclaraciones:_

_~Sobre el "apellido" de Minos, Van der Meer, más adelante se dará una explicación al mismo. Quizá algunos ya intuyan la procedencia del mismo._

_~Aquel chiquillo llamado Minos también podría tener una razón de ser... No hay que perderlo de vista tampoco._

_Bueno, bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora. Ojalá que les haya gustado y, ya saben, __**aquí los espero con toda opinión, queja, comentario. Gracias por leer!**__ Pasen un lindo día y disfruten el resto de su semana :DD_


	3. La inminencia de fallar

_Buenas tardes. Aquí estamos, otra vez. Y ahora con un día de retraso, me disculpo. Fanfiction se negaba a dejarme entrar a la página y por tanto no pude subir el capítulo de esta semana._

_Pero yaaa! Todo pasó y ahora sí, ya les traigo la continuación._

_Un agradecimiento ENORME a cada uno de ustedes, que deja tiempo para leer esta historia. Gratitudes dobles a quienes gustan de aportar sus impresiones y comentarios con un review. Me da muchísimo gusto poder leer sus opiniones, ver caras conocidas de la historia R&J y de Alas Rotas, tales como __**Liluz de Geminis, Sayuri Moon, Archangel of Fire 777, Cuatecatl88, Hikari-Moonlight **__y__** Ariel Lycaon**__. Por supuesto, a cada una de las chicas que llegaron por primera vez a darle chance a esta secuela, mi agradecimiento no es menos embelesado, __**Abbadon DeWitt **__y __**Jessle**__, gracias otra vez por cada una de sus palabras._

_A todas y cada una de ustedes, espero no decepcionarlas. Y ya para terminar, sólo me queda decir que este capítulo contiene muchas frases en noruego, por lo que sugiero tener abierta otra página con el capítulo (enfocada en la sección de ACLARACIONES en la parte inferior) para así, en cuanto apareciera alguna de dichas palabras tengan a la mano su traducción. Es sólo una sugerencia, confío en que de cualquier modo, el capítulo es lo suficientemente comprensible._

_Sin más por ahora: ENJOY!_

**~oOo~**

**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**

"Luchar contra nuestro destino sería un combate como el del manojo de espigas que quisiera resistirse a la hoz".

Lord Byron _(1788-1824) Poeta británico._

**-Capitulo 3: La inminencia de fallar-**

Despertó cuando la luz le pegó en la cara como un puño. Entre ceños fruncidos logró vislumbrar la ventana, a la tela extra que ponían a las cortinas para frenar el paso del sol nocturno, colgando en cambio desde un lado. La manta oscura se mantenía inerte en una esquina, dando permiso al agresivo rayo.

Se giró en la cama. No necesitaba mirar su reloj puesto sobre la mesita de cama para saber que le habían espantado el sueño demasiado temprano. Se sentó, rechinando el colchón, y se talló los ojos. Si quedaban rastros de modorra en su rostro toda ésta desapareció cuando se percató del lugar vacío a su lado. Rápidamente se deshizo de las cobijas y se dirigió a la salida. La madera crujió bajo sus pies, el frío no le interesó. La encontró sentada en el sillón de la sala, con una lámpara en la mesa de centro. Su cercanía apenas quitó la concentración puesta sobre los libros.

Minos recogió la cobija de lana que en algún momento de la noche había quedado relegada al suelo. La extendió sobre los delgados hombros antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Vas a resfriarte —los ojos azules por fin lo miraron, como descubiertos a medio trance.

—_God morgen _—contestó. Minos no se sorprendió.

—Lindo acento —acarició su mejilla con el pulgar. Besó sus labios apenas para susurrar: —_God morgen, min elskede _—la supo estremecida. El noruego de Albafika había mejorado los últimos meses como para comprender la pequeña añadidura al saludo. Minos desvió la mirada a los libros, antes de que esa timidez lo incitara a quitarle el frío que posiblemente tenía—. ¿Qué lees?

La muchacha se volvió a sus lecturas. Minos evitó sonreír cuando la escuchó repetir con dificultad: —_Underground __Reise __Niels __Klim _—le pasó el libro—. Parece la historia de un hombre que cayó por un agujero hacia el interior de la Tierra —rio, sardónica—. ¿No es irónico?

Pero Minos ignoró la maliciosa indirecta. Se limitó a mirar a la tapa, sorprendido de no conocer siquiera de lejos a la obra en sus manos.

—No tiene autor —anunció Albafika, sin sorprender tampoco al noruego.

_"Otro sátiro más que crítica al mundo sin dar su nombre", _común en su época de luces y sombras artísticas.

—Aún hay cosas que no entiendo, esperaba que me ayudaras —el gesto suplicante se remarcó. Minos la miró de soslayo, demorando la petición. Consideró nuevamente la hora, se alzó de hombros y le sonrió.

—Necesitaremos café —se dirigió a la cocina, deleitándose en la expresión victoriosa que había dejado detrás.

Cuando la infusión hirvió lo suficiente para propagar el aroma de cafeína y canela, Minos regresó a la sala con dos tazas de las que ascendían fumarolas repentinas. Las colocó en la mesa junto al plato extra de rebanadas de pan untadas de mantequilla. Se sentó en el lugar que Albafika ya había preparado para él. La muchacha se colocó a su lado con presteza, dándole espacio para que pasara el brazo sobre sus hombros. Después de dar un pequeño sorbo, Minos fijó su atención en el libro ya abierto en las manos de Albafika. La voz temblorosa de la joven comenzó a recitar la obra en verso. Fue interrumpida al poco tiempo.

—_I-et-fjernt-land_ —la corrigió—. Significa "en alguna lejana tierra".

Albafika asintió. Recomenzó su lectura hasta ser frenada dos o tres palabras después. Luego de varias intervenciones, Minos descubrió que apenas había leído suficiente. Se preguntó si el encargado de la Biblioteca podría haberle informado la trama de la historia pues, de ninguna otra forma, Albafika habría podido saberla con tanta exactitud. Mas los persistentes intentos —tercos como todo en ella— por mejorar su pronunciación y su conocimiento le enternecieron. Ni siquiera se percató de la tremulosa vocecilla, temiendo por algo más que fallar en alguna rima.

El libro se cerró de pronto en sus manos. La cabellera celeste se le pegó al brazo que la sostenía, echando un largo suspiro. —Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

—Aprender a escuchar es muy diferente que aprender todo un alfabeto, Alyssa —la contempló—. Son más de diez símbolos distintos.

La muchacha entornó los ojos hacia él: —Y tú lo aprendiste muy fácil, ¿no?

Minos echó una risa. —Me gusta aprender. La gramática y la lengua son más interesantes que muchas ciencias. Revelan el lado real de una sociedad.

Albafika arqueó las cejas, confundida.

—Deberías ser profesor... —musitó, ahora mirándolo con ahínco. Minos comenzó a negar—. No, hablo en serio. He aprendido más contigo que con el cúmulo de chismosas, y eso que ellas hablan sin parar.

Nuevamente, la risa se escapó del otro. De pronto atrajo su rostro hacia él para susurrar:

—Es que mis métodos son muy _específicos _—sopló contra sus labios. Pero Albafika se apartó antes de dejarlo iniciar.

—Veamos otro libro —estiró la mano a la mesa de centro. Un grueso volumen fue el elegido—. Éste me interesó. La bibliotecaria me dijo que este hombre nació en un distrito cercano, o creo que eso entendí.

Minos observó la tapa. La cubierta mohosa le resultó vagamente familiar. Sus dedos presintieron el tacto áspero de las páginas antes de verlas. Se sorprendió al palparlas por fin: rígidas, como las recordaba.

—Absalon Pederssøn —evocó—. Nació en lo que hoy es Aurlandsvagen, a diez kilometros de aquí.

—¿Cuándo? —Albafika parecía más curiosa. El muchacho sonrió apenas.

—Hace mucho: 1528. Su estilo es demasiado ornamentado, aunque describe formidablemente los inicios austeros de este país —la miró un momento—. Me temo que él será menos asequible que el anterior.

Albafika torció el gesto. —Creo que no te entusiasman mucho los escritores de por aquí.

Levantó los hombros, defendiéndose. —No soy muy exigente, pero pienso que aún no conseguimos la perfección de otras naciones. Los daneses no nos han dejado mucho espacio para ascender a algo más artístico que las fiestas patronales. Por ahora, España parece robarse todo el crédito literario, aunque recientemente los países debajo de nosotros se han reivindicado. Alemania por ejemplo ha desatado un interesante contraataque contra Francia y sus ideas novedosas —_Lumières _le llamaban los atrevidos parlantes de la lengua romance. Hacía tiempo de la última vez que había tenido noticia de esos nuevos pensamientos racionales, los cuales habían cimbrado a la urbe europea. Pensar en lo que pronto podrían provocar le hacía ansiar salir de ahí sólo por ser testigo de tan memorables hechos.

Sintió la mirada de Albafika. Giró su rostro, momentos antes absorto en los lejanos países bajos, para sonreírle con un dejo de pena.

—Lamento aburrirte con mis temas esnobistas.

La expresión de ella se tornó en un delicado gesto. Albafika negó quedamente y sonrió: —No son aburridos, _peislæst__. _Y ahora creo entender de dónde sacaste nuestro "apellido" —entrecerró los ojos—: Señor _Van-der-Meer._

Minos dejó el libro sobre la mesa, reanudando su risa.

—Es mi pintor favorito. Disculpe mi egoísmo, _Señora Van der Meer _—echó un último sorbo a su bebida. Albafika percibió el sabor a café de sus labios cuando la besó para despedirse.

—Te veré en la tarde —se quedó pegado en su boca aun cuando sus pies comenzaron a llevarlos hacia la salida.

—Que tenga un buen día, Señor Minos_. _—susurró—. _Jeg venter… Jeg venter på deg til…_

Aunque torpes, sus palabras le hicieron frenar a medio umbral. Minos metió los dedos entre la extensa cabellera. —Pensándolo bien, creo que me quedaré un rato más.

Pero Albafika aferró sus manos, con la fuerza titánica que a pesar de los años no desaparecía. Lo empujó suavemente, riendo. Sin dejarle defenderse, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

—¡A trabajar!

Y una carcajada más potente se escuchó detrás.

**~O~**

Escuchó sus pasos alejándose de la puerta. Cuando el _crash-crash _contra el caminito de tierra se extinguió al fin, pudo respirar tranquila. Sus pulmones arrojaron el aire contenido y su pecho se relajó.

Miró por la ventana sólo para cerciorarse de que no regresaba. Tras 10 minutos sin señal de él, volvió a su lugar en el sillón de felpa y hojeó el libro que habían estado leyendo. La sonrisa escapó de sus ojos al mirar las palabras y recordar la paciencia de Minos para enseñarle significados.

No mentía. Realmente sería un profesor excelente. Pero entendía las razones que tenía para ni siquiera soñar con esa posibilidad. Ante la sociedad, elitista y benefactora de quienes poseían títulos de alto rango, tanto ella como Minos sólo eran unos pueblerinos de clase no sustentable. Por más conocimientos que Minos poseyera, sin una acreditación "humana" de los mismos, era como no contar con ellos en realidad.

Aunque, conociéndolo, un impedimento tan bajo podría ser fácilmente desechado. Quizá hiciera falta un incentivo que lo obligara a buscar un trabajo de mejor y mayor calidad. Una necesidad que fuese imposible de disuadir...

El miedo regresó.

El temblor en sus manos, el latido traicionero de su pecho.

Los días tratando de ocultarlo, primero por desconcierto, segundo por cordura... Por no guardar falsas esperanzas ni para ella ni para Minos. Se alegraba incluso de que su autocontrol hubiera guardado en secreto las semanas en las que su cuerpo comenzó a persistir en un cansancio que la desesperaba. Un letargo que la obligaba a dejar las labores más simples por el afán de recostarse y dejarse llevar al sueño. Si Minos no se había percatado de su agotamiento o de sus minutos de reflexión era tal vez porque, intelectual o no, existían cosas que aun a él le pasaban desapercibidas.

Aun así, Albafika se esmeró en ser lo más cautelosa posible. Y esa mañana agradeció tener a la mano aquellos libros para así no tener que explicar la causa de su desvelo. ¿Qué podría decir sobre ese insomnio que desde hacía un mes la dominaba, sólo por las noches, para obligarla a dormir durante el día? Esa madrugada, el sol siempre presente le había hecho sentir demasiado expuesta. El escrutinio del astro rey la delató. Su piel se turbó al presentir una realidad que no lograba descifrar aún.

Era como si su cuerpo entero supiera algo que su corazón se negaba a entender.

_No más..._

Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que confirmarlo.

Si se vería obligada a hablar, a confesarse, necesitaba estar segura de lo que diría.

Se vistió con los pantaloncillos de lana, aquellos que le había quitado a Minos tiempo atrás. La ropa de varón, por más que le disgustara a él, era mil veces más cómoda y por tanto, de su preferencia. Se calzó las botas de doble piel, ceñida también por la camisa y el chaleco del bunad. Sin comer más que el café, salió de casa también.

La calle descendente la recibió luego de su jardín lleno de arbustos aún sin flores. Caminó en dirección al pueblo, con casas rodeándola de vez en cuando, aumentando su número mientras más bajaba. Fue interceptada por los pocos habitantes que, como Minos, debían comenzar a temprana hora su jornada laboral. Los ojos amodorrados se despabilaban al instante de encontrarse con aquella figura tan extraña, delicada y vestida como hombre. Albafika respondió rápidamente a cada uno de los saludos curiosos, apretando el paso antes de que alguien quisiera charlar más de lo adecuado.

Finalmente, llegó al final de la larga calle, en donde el estrecho camino se convertía en una avenida más amplia, rodeada de edificios apenas mayores que el resto. Las cabañas se conglomeraban unas a otras, en color y forma, albergando los diversos comercios que trataban de dar prosperidad al condado de Flam. Albafika subió a la banqueta, franqueando a la gente tanto como fue posible. Escuchó el trote de los caballos, halando carretas, relinchando, mezclándose al balido de las ovejas ofrecidas al otro lado, al gorgojo de las gallinas que lloraban al presentir la muerte, al coreo de los vendedores debatiéndose en palabras a los clientes. Todo un canturreo de sonidos y voces en los que era fácil perderse.

El vértigo, que suele aparecer en el grave peligro, volvió a invadir a una Albafika vulnerable, tal como siempre ocurría al saberse tan cercana al resto de los seres humanos. Tan expuesta a ser una amenaza.

El dolor palpitó en sus sienes, recordándole por qué odiaba tanto bajar a ese lugar. Mas fue ese repentino mareo, la nausea detestable, lo que le alarmó...

Entró a la carnicería cuando se supo dueña de sus sentidos otra vez. El hombretón grueso y lleno de grasa la recibió tras el mostrador. Albafika no dio tiempo a la típica sorpresa que generaba su presencia. Apuntó a la ternera colgada desde el techo. Elevó sus dos dedos y dijo:

—_To kilo, kan._

El carnicero sonrió sorprendido. Su gesto se contrajo medio enternecido por aquel acento inmaduro. Albafika sintió el calor en sus mejillas, así que desvió el rostro. Las manos hábiles del otro cortaron y pesaron la carne en un dos por tres. El paquete envuelto en papel quedó a su disposición. Antes de tomarlo, lo escuchó:

—Luce bien hoy, señorita.

Albafika abrió los ojos, consternada, pillada en la ignorancia del significado. El hombre se aclaró la garganta y silabó lento cada palabra. Albafika logró entender esta vez. Sólo pudo asentir, pegando los labios en una línea de abnegación.

Sociable o no, recibir elogios seguía siendo incómodo.

Tomó el paquete y pagó. Salió después de un breve agradecimiento en su propia lengua; el nórdico de pronto pareció muerto en su boca.

Se detuvo un momento antes de reemprender la marcha. Observó el panorama, más lleno que antes del bullicio. En cambio, su atención quedó perdida en la lejanía. Apretó el paquete en sus manos, huellas de grasa le quedaron en los dedos: _Su excusa para bajar al pueblo... _Resintió el nervio en su interior, ausente y presente en el cúmulo de sonidos y olores a su alrededor. La revoltura, la luz que comenzaba a crecer, la nausea de nuevo.

Tragó hondo. Tuvo que aspirar algo del aire fangoso para ya no sentirse confundida. Reinició la marcha rumbo al final de la larga calle hasta doblar la esquina. Su camino ascendió a una cuadra más conocida. El jolgorio de los pueblerinos empezaba a incrementarse, obligándola casi a correr y llamar a una de las puertas con desesperación. Se alegró de ver un rostro conocido.

—_¡Mrs. Van der Mer! _

Elin la recibió con el acostumbrado gusto. La dejó pasar, recibiendo un saludo corto de parte de Albafika. La más joven se maravilló de oírla proferir su lengua. Aplaudió entusiasmada, acercándosele pronto.

—¡Qué bien lo habla! Me da tanto gusto de escucharla en mi idioma. ¿Quién le enseñó? ¿Cree que yo pueda enseñarle también? Puedo ir a su casa cuando usted quie-e...

La palma extendida de Albafika se interpuso entre sus rostros. Confundida, tratando de no exasperarse, le indicó que callara.

—Por favor, habla más despacio. Aún no entiendo todo... —uso el koiné esta vez.

Elin se rascó la nuca, avergonzada: —Mil perdones, Señora Van der Mer —entrelazó las manos tras la espalda para mirarla con más atención—. ¿En qué podemos ayudarla, por cierto?

Esta vez fue Albafika quien se llenó de pudor. Fijó su atención en el estudio a cortos pasos. —Quería saber si se encuentra el doctor...

—¿Mi papá? —la impresión se figuró en respuesta—. Él tuvo que salir hoy, antes de que el sol saliera de las montañas. La Señora Olav va a tener otro hijo y al parecer no quiere que la atiendan las parteras.

El rostro de Albafika se llenó de decepción.

—¿Es algo muy importante? —la sintió cerca de nuevo—. ¿Se siente enferma? ¿Su esposo está mal?

La muchacha negó, callada. —No es eso. Estamos bien... Yo, la verdad... Vine porque... —suspiró—. Hay algo que me preocupa. He estado sintiéndome algo... _diferente._

El interés surgió en los ojos de Elin. Su rostro adoptó una expresión seria y atenta.

—Cuénteme qué le pasa —le ofreció un lugar en la salita—. Tal vez no lo parezca pero he aprendido mucho como la asistente de mi papá. Puedo tratar de ayudarle mientras él regresa.

Albafika dudó. Miró con suspicacia a la joven frente a ella. Tenía temor de que pudiera burlarse de lo que le ocurría, a que le dijera que todo era especulación nada más. Golpeó al prejuicio en su cabeza, la mirada pecosa de Elin era demasiado sincera para dudar de ella.

Se dio por vencida.

—Desde hace tiempo me siento muy cansada —comenzó, tratando de recordar—. Esto no es común para mí, estoy acostumbrada al trabajo pesado sin resentirlo. Pero últimamente estoy agotada. Trato de dormir lo suficiente pero en la noche el cansancio se esfuma para regresar durante el día. Las piernas me pesan, la cabeza me da vueltas si camino demasiado tiempo. Me falta el aire si no me detengo a descansar, todo por actividades que antes ni siquiera me dab...

Se calló de una vez cuando la mirada de la jovencita se iluminó. Los labios se curvearon con complicidad. Albafika ladeó el rostro, confundida, frunciendo el ceño. Esperaba no recibir una mala noticia.

—Creo que ya sé lo que le pasa, _Mrs. Van der Meer _—habló la hija del doctor. Su intento por sonar solemne se perdió en la alegría—. Usted está embarazada.

La línea de las cejas de Albafika se crispó más. Contempló la puerta, distraídamente, la campanita colgando cerca de una esquina.

—No puede ser...

—Así se sentía mi mamá cuando estuvo embarazada de mi hermano. Dígame, ¿ha percibido algún cambio en su alimentación? ¿No hay cosas que dejaron de gustarle y otras que antes no le gustaban pero que ahora le encantan? —Albafika no demoró mucho en traer los recuerdos, aun así continuó callada. La cara de Elin se regocijó—. _Gratulerer!_

La obligó a ponerse en pie para abrazarla. El apretoncito apenas y fue correspondido. Elin la miró a los ojos.

—Sabía que tenía un brillo diferente el día de hoy —le inspeccionó el vientre, Albafika sintió el deseo de cubrirse con las manos—. Parece ser que no es mucho tiempo. Tal vez dos meses... Le diré a mi padre que vaya a verla esta misma tarde. Tiene que escuchar todos los cuidados que tomará a partir de hoy. ¡Cielos, cielos! —el gritó la despertó—. Tiene que descansar. ¿Se siente bien ahora? ¿Está mareada? ¿Quiere que la acompañe a su casa?

—Elin...

La frenó otra vez. De todas sus peroratas poco había comprendido. La menor se disculpó con un gesto.

—Me iré a casa. Por favor, dile al doctor que vendré yo misma a esa revisión. No quiero causar molestas.

—¡Pero no es una...

La palma elevada nuevamente.

—_Takk, Elin._

Se inclinó quedamente para después dirigirse a la puerta. Volvió el rostro para despedirse con una sonrisa. Agradeció que no persistiera en escoltarla. La alocada calle la recibió de nuevo. La luz le iluminó la cara. Sin hacer caso al movimiento incesante, al fugaz mareo, caminó de vuelta a su hogar. Apretó la carne a su costado. Se alegró de haber comprado un poco, como si el destino hubiera anticipado que tendría que preparar una cena especial precisamente ese día.

Sonrió al recibir el viento, pensando en el futuro y contando los meses: si todo salía bien, Minos recibiría un regalo bastante peculiar en su próximo cumpleaños.

**~O~**

Sonó la chicharra que anunciaba el final de la jornada.

La enorme bodega comenzó a bullir de trabajadores deseosos por terminar sus labores y largarse a casa de una buena vez. Pero aún tenían tareas qué terminar. No había acabado aún.

Pronto, el griterío de los pescadores ofertando su mercancía fue sustituido por el raspar de las palas contra el piso, recogiendo las miserias que quedaban del pescado. Los empleados hacían cada uno su labor sin perder el tiempo en camaraderías. Unos cavando, otros llevando las carretas de desperdicio a la orilla del lago donde las aves los aprovecharían, otros enjuagando el suelo para terminar de lavarlo. Sin hablar, imaginando el fin de semana que tendrían para descansar.

Como todos ellos, Minos se limitó a su propia tarea. Empujó la carretilla repleta de pedacera marítima hasta donde un carro más grande esperaba. Descargó el contenido con una pala, aún le faltaba una carga más para terminar. Regresó a la bodega, apresuró el paso. Chocó contra alguien que iba en dirección contraria. Sus reflejos evitaron lo que hubiera sido un tedioso desparramadero. Sin decir nada continuó su camino.

El otro gruñó cuando pasó de largo.

—Ni siquiera se disculpa, ¿señor? —pero Minos no se volvió, obligándolo a seguir su camino.

Unas indiscretas risas lo siguieron, en cambio. Soslayó a los dos jóvenes que habían dejado a un lado su labor con las palas para contemplar su choque.

—¿Qué le pasa Señor _Vermeer? _¿Tiene prisa de llegar a casa?

El griterío atrajo la atención de los demás. Sin embargo, el rostro de Minos no pareció alterado. Continuó su trabajo, distraído en el subir y bajar de su herramienta. Las voces cuchichearon con más fuerza. Percibió las inmaduras presencias en su espalda. Fingiendo escarbar entre la madera, los adolescentes cuchichearon lo suficientemente alto.

—Si yo tuviera una esposa tan linda esperándome —acometió uno—, también tendría urgencia de llegar a casa…

Pero la risa se pintó en la boca de Minos. Ni siquiera los miró cuando musitó:

—Con esa cara, dudo que corras con tanta suerte.

El ofendido, con su rostro cubierto de acné, se puso colorado como la sangre suelta en el piso. La risa de su compañero no hizo más que aumentar su furia. Se adelantó a Minos con su pala empuñada en alto.

Mas tuvo que detenerse, abrupto y atemorizado por la mirada fría que apareció para responder a su reto.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú —refulgieron las amatistas como duras rocas.

Acobardado, el más joven lo dejó pasar con la nueva carga en la carretilla. Ni él ni su acompañante tuvieron el valor ni las ganas de seguir riendo. Sin hablar más, se concentraron en su verdadero trabajo.

Caminando, Minos los escuchó palear, carentes ya del disfrute juvenil.

Lo disfrutó. Amaba derrotar a un rival sin siquiera usar la fuerza bruta. Sólo palabras, sólo su presencia, su briosa y aterradora presencia del Grifo.

Frunció el ceño.

La ofensa regresó a carcomerlo. ¡A eso lo habían reducido! A pelear con unos mocosos como si fuera otro imbécil, otro humano que trataba de defender su honor. Y qué honor…

Escarbó la última carga a la carreta. La vergüenza, el desánimo, la realidad de su vida, eran cuestiones más pesadas que el trabajo físico.

Regresó su carretilla al almacén y se dirigió a la oficina del supervisor. Entró luego de anunciarse, aguardó al sobre de su paga. Contó los noks arrugados, los mismos de siempre, ni uno más por el trabajo extra en más de quince días. Cuestionó a su jefe.

—Perdone, Señor _Vermeer. _Estamos cortos de personal ahora y…

—Y yo estoy corto de dinero, _Mr. Olav _—atajó—. No quiero ser grosero pero, usted me dio su palabra cuando me dijo que me pagaría las dos horas que he estado trabajando de más desde que inició septiembre.

—Y lo haré —el hombre dejó su silla para caminar hasta él—. Sólo espere un poco más, señor Vermeer. El invierno ya viene y todos los pescadores de la región estarán aquí con cargas grandes antes de que los ríos se congelen. Verá que le pagaré aún más de lo que le prometí —lo guió a la puerta—. Paciencia. La paciencia es una gran compañera. Al que sabe ser paciente se le recompensa. Sea paciente, Señor Vermeer.

Y antes de poder hacer o decir nada, Minos se encontraba fuera de la oficina, solo, con la brisa del lago enfriándose en el atardecer. Apretó los billetes en su mano, giró de inmediato y apuñó la mano para romper la puerta si era necesario.

Voces lo interrumpieron. Curioso, caminó hasta la esquina del edificio en donde éste y otro a pocos metros formaban un callejón. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando reconoció al dúo de chicos que habían tratado de fastidiarlo. A punto de largarse al asunto que realmente le interesaba, vislumbró una figura más pequeña en medio de la escena. Reconoció el cabello castaño.

—¡Ya les dije que yo no lo tengo! —la pueril vocecita resonó.

—Mentiroso —Minos no pudo ver su cara, pero estaba seguro de escucharlo escupir.

—Tú te buscaste este problema por no haberme dado el dinero por las buenas… —esculcó la ropa del más pequeño quien era sostenido por el otro sujeto. De pronto sacó algo.

El rostro infantil se desencajó. —¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo!

Las manos en sus hombros lo aferraron más. El otro vació el contenido de la bolsa de papel. Contó los billetes.

—Treinta noks —los palmeó con avaricia—. ¿No es mucho para ti? Tú sólo cargas el pescado.

—¿De dónde robaste ese dinero, Minos? —continuó su cómplice.

—¡No lo robé! Estoy guardándolo para mi mamá. ¡Regrésenlo!

El chico con el dinero se carcajeó. —Tendrás que decirle "adiós", idiot-a…

—Barty… —lo interrumpieron. El aludido cerró la boca, contemplando los ojos aterrados de su compañero. Entornó el cuerpo igual de atemorizado. El rostro de Minos, carente de emoción, lo confrontó. Barty chistó.

—Luego arreglaremos las cosas contigo, Minos —se refirió al niño—. Vámonos Vernson…

Caminaron. El niño, empujado al piso por su opresor, trató de detenerlos. Ninguno de sus ruegos los detuvo. Los dos muchachos pasaron de largo, ansiando salir de ese callejón invadido por la misma presencia oscura. Barty gritó como una niña cuando su muñeca fue aprisionada por una garra.

—Esto… esto… esto… —trató de no mirar aquellos aterradores orbes—. Esto no es asunto suyo, Señor Vermeer.

—Odio ser el bueno, Barty. En serio, lo detesto pero… —buscó sus ojos—, detesto aún más a los bravucones.

El rostro cubierto de barros, antes rojo de ira, ahora estaba blanco. —Ese niño me debía dinero, lo juro.

—Y también odio a los mentirosos —apretó su agarre. Trató de no reír al gesto horrorizado. Casi estaba seguro de que el chico se mojaría los pantalones.

—Barty. Barty… dale el dinero, Barty —sugirió el otro chico traqueteando los dientes.

El muchacho hurgó en su bolsillo. Dirigió la mano con el sobre café. Contempló las pupilas diminutas, aterradoras, en esos ojos violáceos y penetrantes.

—¿Quién es usted? —quizá no fue consciente de su murmullo. Minos lo soltó por fin cuando tuvo el dinero en sus propias manos.

—Váyanse.

Los jóvenes no despreciaron la oferta. Como perseguidos por el diablo, caminaron, tropezaron, hasta desaparecer.

Minos desvió el rostro. Bajó la mirada al chiquillo todavía tendido en el suelo. La expresión moqueante no le satisfizo; como siempre, el niño aquel no parecía asustado por lo ocurrido.

—Deja tu dinero en casa, _Minos _—le aventó el sobrecito y salió del callejón. Escuchó los pasos frenéticos que pronto lo siguieron.

—¿Acostumbra salvar a la gente así? —se posó a su lado, siguiéndole el paso.

—No.

—¿Qué hacía en ese callejón?

—Eso no te interesa.

—¿Cree que pueda asustar así a los muchachos que amedrentan a mi hermanito?

Minos frenó, deteniéndolo—. No soy tu guardián, niño —lo inspeccionó deprisa. No había un ápice del llanto anterior. La sonrisota se plasmó en la boca infantil.

El mayor retomó el camino. Sintió los pasos a su lado.

—Mi mamá quiere conocerlo, Señor Van der Meer. Le dije que usted y su esposa son nuevos por aquí. Ella espera visitarlos pronto.

—Mi esposa odia a los entrometidos. Y yo también.

—¡Qué bien! Mi mamá también los odia. Dice que no hay nada peor que una persona que habla demasiado. Creo que se llevará bien con su esposa.

Minos entornó los ojos. Le parecía increíble que alguien fuera más cínico que él. Los pasos a su lado se detuvieron. Tornó la vista sólo por incertidumbre.

—Gracias, _Mr. Van der Meer_ —la pequeña carita miraba al piso—. Creí que esos dos echarían a la basura el trabajo de estos últimos tres meses. Buscaré la forma de pagárselo, ya verá. ¡Puedo llevarle pan y no cobrárselo! —regresó la mirada entusiasmada—. O si quiere algún postre en especial, dígamelo.

El muchacho resopló. —Me basta con que me dejes en paz —retomó la marcha.

—Está bien. Lo haré —y lo siguió de nuevo. Si prometía dejarlo tranquilo no había dicho en qué momento. Por primera vez en su encuentro, Minos sonrió.

Llegó a casa luego de que su pequeño homónimo continuara por su propio camino. De alguna manera, el agotamiento se había esfumado. La ira también. Aspiró el aroma de los rosales marchitos. Incluso en otoño despedían una fragancia tenue, palpitando una vida que se negaba a morir. Minos nunca había cuestionado a la creadora del rudimentario jardín, ¿cómo hacía para que una rosa floreciera en Noruega? Jamás quiso incomodarla con esa clase de preguntas.

Abrió la puerta. Las bajas temperaturas eran visitantes no admitidas dentro de su morada. Albafika siempre procuraba mantenerlos cálidos. Detestaba el frío tanto como él detestaba el calor del Mediterráneo. Pero se holgaba en el punto medio que ella había conseguido tras muchos intentos, batallas con el hogar de la estufa y las ventanas.

—Minos…

Ahí estaba, a medio paso de la cocina. Miró su mandil, la tela hogareña, estorbosa a su inspección. Alcanzó a ver los pantalones y el chaleco que habían sido suyos. Enarcó la ceja.

—Volviste a tu vieja apariencia… —pero no había burla ni reproche.

—Me gusta la comodidad —se defendió—. Las piernas se me congelan cuando uso falda.

—Mi excusa para calentarte —murmuró, atrapándola entre sus brazos. Buscó el nudo del mandil tras la cintura. Albafika lo detuvo.

—Contrólese _Señor Van der Meer._

—Control es algo que no tengo cuando estás conmigo, Alyss-a —su boca se cerró bajo un dedo índice.

—Tengo algo qué decirte.

Seriedad. El fervor se extinguió ante el gesto estoico, atribulado. Minos se irguió para mejorar su visión.

—¿Estás bien? —quizá comenzaba a hartase del frío. Quizá estaba cansada de vivir como una pueblerina pobre. Athena al menos le ofrecía estabilidad económica y él… ¡Él no podía sacarla de su antiguo pueblo porque no contaba con el dinero para hacerlo!

—Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte —Albafika atrapó su barbilla—. Vamos a comer. Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

Sin decir nada, se dejó llevar hasta la cocina, sentar en la pequeña mesa donde recibió una porción de un platillo hasta ahora nuevo en casa.

—_Kjøttkaker_—miró la jugosa carne. Albafika asintió.

—Es la primera vez que lo preparo. Trata de no vomitar.

Minos rodó los ojos. Pero un gramo de tranquilidad lo auxilió. Si Albafika se atrevía a cocinar algo nuevo no debía estar de tan mal ánimo. Y contrario a lo esperado, la primera cucharada supo demasiado bien. El noruego paladeó la salsa.

—Delicioso —se le escapó. La joven se sintió rebosante. Entonces Minos lo vio, aquel brillo intenso, nuevo, dentro de sus preciosos ojos.

—¿Y qué ibas a decirme? —intervino cuando estuvo a punto de terminar. Albafika estaba sirviéndole té.

Se sentó nuevamente, entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa. Guardó silencio un momento, antes de volver a verlo con la misma seriedad.

—Fui a ver al doctor —detuvo a Minos a medio sorbo.

—¿Y para qué? —se alarmó otra vez. La muchacha respiró lento—. ¿Alyssa?

—Quería confirmarlo antes de decírtelo…

La vio morderse los labios, conteniéndose. ¿De qué? ¿Lágrimas? ¿Una sonora carcajada? Le pareció que serían ambas. Pero él… Él no lograba entender. Apretó la taza entre sus dedos.

—¿Confirmar qué?

Los azules ojos irradiaron, abiertos, como respondiendo algo demasiado obvio. Y el brillo. Ese brillo poderoso que podría ser la envidia del sol.

Así lo comprendió. Su aliento quedó extinto dentro de su pecho, con el corazón volcado, amenazándolo con matarlo. La revolución en su interior se resumió en la sonrisa triunfante.

—¡Oooh…! —exclamó—: ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí! —la haló del brazo para no soltarla en el resto de la tarde. La sentó en sus piernas para acunarla en su pecho. Las preguntas se agolparon en su boca. Bajó la vista al bajo vientre, lo acarició sobre el mandil—. ¿Cuánto…?

—Tres meses, tal vez menos. No lo sé —posó su mano sobre la suya—. Lamento no habértelo dicho. No quería guardar falsas esperanzas. Yo no… —se apretó contra él. Minos levantó su mentón—. Tengo miedo de que esto no funcione.

—Funcionará.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —se crispó la mirada.

Minos encogió los hombros: —No lo estoy —la ciñó de nuevo, inhaló el aroma en su cabello—. Pero te tengo aquí, sin importar lo que el destino hubiera planeado. ¿No es suficiente?

La sintió temblar, posada su cabeza en su corazón. Albafika se adormiló con el suave masaje en sus cabellos. Palpó el pecho amplio, pétreo a pesar de los años. La respiración sobre su cabeza le hizo cosquillas. Mas el batir de ese corazón cercano, tan suyo, fue lo que logró llenarla de toda la calma. El miedo al porvenir desapareció ante la expectativa, el conocimiento de que en su interior estaba gestándose un ser que poseía la mitad de ese corazón que ahora escuchaba. Un corazón al que casi destrozaba en la más letal de sus batallas.

Sí. Era más que suficiente…

Llamaron a la puerta.

Por fin retornaron de su trance. Entonces repararon en el tiempo. El té se había enfriado y el sol ya estaba enrojecido por un ocaso prolongado en el otoño. Minos los puso en pie cuando el llamado persistió. Dejó a la joven sobre la silla, cuidadoso, cual vaso más frágil. Albafika lo esperó. El tiempo a solas le permitió notar sus lágrimas sustituidas pronto por la alegría. Acarició su abdomen y rio, con la complicidad que sólo hay entre seres consanguíneos.

Escuchó a Minos entrar de nuevo. Su gesto veleidoso casi le hace llorar de nuevo. Se contuvo sólo para dejarlo hablar:

—Es el doctor.

**~O~**

_¿Cuánto tiempo debe pasar para que puedas ver tu realidad?_

_¿Cuántas señas debe haber para que lo entiendas?_

_El sueño, por más placentero, no dejará de ser un sueño. El sosiego etéreo inalcanzable._

_¿No lo ves? ¿No lo percibes?_

_Nadie puede huir de su Destino. Forjado desde el Infinito, ni tú ni nadie escaparán de su designio._

_Pero si aún deseas contemplar tu idealismo y creer que tu utopía es alcanzable, éste te abrirá camino._

_Respetará tu libre albedrio. _

_Sólo para demostrarte que aquel precioso sueño no es más que una pesadilla a la que desearás nunca haber entrado…_

_._

Se miró a sí misma.

El llano extenso la confundió, primero por resultar conocido, luego por confirmarlo. Contempló la extensión rocosa, el rayo poderoso del sol la alcanzó. Resistió el deseo de llorar ante la incomparable sensación del calor. Cielo abierto, calidez doquier. Estaba en casa.

¿Por qué?

Regresó su atención a la figura a unos pasos. Sí, era ella misma, y la vez ya no.

Erguida, briosa, poderosa. Su pasado… La armadura dorada brillando tan solemne como sus ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta que extrañaba a aquella coraza como al sol meridional. Una protección que jamás podría regresar.

Anhelo.

Su deseo se hizo realidad. Cuando menos lo esperó ahí estaba ya. Sin verse a lo lejos, dejó de ser ajena para ser _ella. _La fuerza de sus miembros volvió. El poder contenido en una sola patada, en un puño fiero. Sus rosas…

Apareció su cosmos en la flor letal. Absorbió su aroma, mortal y delicioso… ¿Cómo podía extrañarlo tanto?

Giró sobre sus talones, quería correr al Santuario y ver a sus camaradas. ¡Al carajo su soledad!

Cuerpos inertes frenaron sus pasos. Sus ojos se desmesuraron, trató de ayudar a los caídos soldados. Los examinó, no había vida, no había nada. Se sintió impotente. Escuchó el aullido de dolor a sus espaldas, se viró con fiereza a terminar con aquel que los había mermado.

Se detuvo en seco. La mano preparada con una _Piranha Rose _le colgó a un lado.

—Minos… —profirió bajo, suficiente para distraerlo, para que los ojos enloquecidos la miraran. A ella, de lejos, a la distancia. Otra Albafika.

La oscura efigie soltó a su presa. Dio un paso hacia ella.

—¡Aléjate! —retrocedió—. ¿Quieres atacarme? —su voz se tornó incrédula—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me reconoces?

Los hilos invisibles se apretaron en sus muñecas. Trató de liberarse, trató de no mirar la expresión cruenta…

_Somos enemigos…_

La jalaron al frente. Ardió su piel descubierta, raspada contra la tierra donde la arrastraron.

_Siempre lo fuimos…_

Se encorvó, buscando levantarse. Un golpe la devolvió al piso, oyó crujir los huesos de su espalda. Gritó cuando la levantaron de los cabellos…

_Sí, ¿cómo pudiste esperar algo diferente?_

_¿Amor? ¿Afecto? ¿Creíste que eran suficientes para conocerlo?_

Sus rodillas la sostuvieron cuando la levantaron. Su rostro hinchado se dirigió hacia ese sujeto extraño, desconocido. Una mano se encerró en su cuello.

—¿Quién eres…? —musitó cuando apretaron su piel.

_¿Quiénes somos? ¿En qué nos convertimos?_

Su garganta quedó reducida a un hilillo. Lloró ante la visión de esos ojos crueles que se acercaron. Y su susurro:

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian…

Lo oyó reír contra su boca, extirpando sus fuerzas, su respiración, cerrando los ojos…

Los abrió de pronto, pasmada. Se descubrió en la habitación, la luz tratando de colarse entre las rendijas que dejaban las cortinas. Notó su respiración agitada, su corazón enloquecido. Se limpió el sudor en la frente, examinó su rostro, cerciorándose de haber salido de aquel trance. Sus dedos descubrieron las mejillas húmedas, no por transpiración.

Dilató el pecho para aspirar tanto aire como le fuera permitido. La expansión de sus pulmones fue causa de malestar. El pinchazo en su interior se intensificó. Entonces ya no pudo ignorar la sensación, la incomodidad en su vientre, sentirse expuesta, derramándose como una fuente ante los ojos de todos. Pensó en ir al cuarto de baño, necesitaba lavarse el rostro, recibir el viento. Optó por el pozo.

Retiró las sábanas. Y toda calma se extinguió.

Primero ante el fuerte aroma, la presencia indubitable de las rosas, del veneno. La visión terrible…

Quiso gritar pero nada, ni la más mínima nota, salió de su boca.

—¿Alyssa? —oyó la voz de Minos, entre la oscuridad. Los recuerdos, la muerte, lo desconocido…

—¡Aléjate, aléjate! —lo empujó dando manotazos.

—¿Qué te sucede? —persistió, descubriendo el escenario—. Maldición, ¡estas sangrando!

—¡Aléjate!

Gélida como el vendaval afuera, Albafika obtuvo su atención. El vientre le palpitó, ardiéndole, llorando por el ultraje que su misma poseedora había provocado. Como le fue posible, la muchacha sonrió en la penumbra.

—Estaré bien. Por favor, sal de la habitación… No quiero que respires esto, es peligroso —se le quebró la voz ante la mirada dolida—. Tranquilo —se recuperó—, ¿quieres traer agua, por favor?

Minos asintió. Se apresuró a vestirse el pantalón. Sin botas, sin camisa, sin decir nada, salió de la recámara.

Albafika se dejó caer en el colchón, parecía herido, brotando la sangre de él y no de su interior. Palmeó el líquido caliente aún, olfateó la fragancia y lloró. Como si algo en ella se hubiera ido para siempre y tuviera la certeza de que nunca volvería, así lloró.

Lloró profundo, sola, vacía.

Por el horrible sueño, por su horrible realidad.

Por saber que sus presentimientos no habían sido más que previsiones de ese presente inevitable.

**~oOo~**

_Y yo dije que estos dos me iban a odiar por hacerlos sufrir._

_Aunque esto apenas inicia…_

_¿Qué les pareció? Creo que el momento de comprobar qué tan cruel es la vida cotidiana, comparada a la guerra, ha llegado. Pero no diré más y mejor vayamos a las…_

_**ACLARACIONES~**__ (Hay varias esta vez)_

_Palabras y frases:_

_*God morgen = "Buenos días" y min elskede = "mi amada"._

_*__Peislæst = "tontuelo"._

_*Jeg venter… på deg til… "Estaré esperando por ti"_

_*To kilo, kan = "Dos kilos, por favor"._

_Otras:_

_*Tanto el autor de __**Underground **__**Reise **__**Niels **__**Klim (Ludvig Holberg) y Absalon Pederss**__**øn**__, son autores reales de la vieja Noruega. El primero, escribió la obra ya mencionada tanto en latín como en nórdico, en verso, en 1741, sin atreverse a dar su nombre. ¿La razón? Como bien dijo Minos, aquella época navega en un mar de luces y sombras de racionalismo. Los autores acostumbraban dar una crítica a la sociedad a través de sus obras pero con el riesgo de que la Iglesia Católica los acusara de herejes o traidores incluso de la corona. Por ello, si publicaban algo, lo hacían bajo el anonimato, buscando incluso distraer a sus perseguidores cambiando el lugar de publicación y edición de sus libros, como fue el caso de Ludvig Holberg. Mientras que Absalon Pederssøn, mucho más antiguo que el primer autor, nacido en 1529, fue un clérigo y escritor dedicado principalmente a registrar la historia de su nación, con un estilo, obviamente, mucho más ornamentado y derivado al estilo barroco de su época. Los datos de su lugar de nacimiento, en el distrito de Aurland, Sogn, dados por Minos, también son reales._

_Ahora, si bien la Literatura noruega no tuvo gran auge hasta ya bien entrado en siglo XIX, sus autores contemporáneos admiten que fueron sus literatos no reconocidos, dedicados absolutamente a transcirbir su arte rural y primigenio, los que fundaron las bases de la actual literatura de este país nórdico. Vale la pena echarle un vistazo a muchos de ellos._

_*Sobre __**el apellido Van der Meer**__, si no ha quedado claro, Minos utiliza ese apellido en honor al pintor Johannes Vermeer van Delft, mejor conocido como Joannis ver Meer o Joannis van Der Meer. Nacido en 1632, vivió la época de oro neerlandesa. Su arte está influido grandemente por el estilo barroco de la época, enfocado a las obras historícas y cosntumbristas. Fue olvidado rápidamente luego de su muerte hasta que en el siglo XIX su estilo volvió a cautivar la atención de otros artistas. Quizá Minos es de los pocos que no lo olvidó. Y sí, el que ese otro Juez de Grifo de Kurumada se llame Vermeer, tuvo que ver en esta decisión de apellidarlo de tal manera ;)_

_*__**El **__**kjøttkaker**__, __son bolas de masa de carne picada (pueden ser de cerdo o de ternera), preparadas con cebolla, pan rallado, huevos y leche; se sirven con ensalada (la más tradicional es una ensalada de patatas fritas) y un baño de salsa marrón._

_Son todas por esta ocasión._

_Aún queda mucho por leer, por saber. Este capítulo tuvo un pequeño apartado que es muy del estilo del fic de "Alas Rotas". Recordemos que el pasado de Minos tiene preeminencia en esta secuela y pienso que la pesadilla de Albafika ya es un indicio de ello._

_Ya, ya, ya, no diré más. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer, chicos y chicas. __**A la espera quedo de sus lecturas y sin duda de sus comentarios**__. Pasen una bella semana y ánimo en todo. Se les quiere, un abrazo! __**Gracias por leer!**_


	4. El silencio de la verdad

_Otra semana más…_

_¿Cómo la pasaron? Espero haya sido agradable cada día y que hoy no sea la excepción. _

_Debo pedir disculpas a algunas de ustedes. Lamento haber sacado algunas lagrimitas por ahí con el capítulo pasado. ¿Me odiarían si les digo que probablemente el llanto aumente con este capítulo? D:_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por cada lectura y comentario. __**Liluz de Geminis, Abbadon DeWitt, Clara Cuatectl, Sayuri Moon, **__y a cada uno de los que lee esto, sigo trabajando en esta historia para que el drama que tanto les gusta (yo sé que más de una quiere estrangularme por hacer sufrir a Minos xD) continúe. Las dejaré por ahora…_

_Enjoy :D (Aunque no creo que se pueda esta vez T_T)_

**~oOo~**

El tiempo transcurrió lento. Cuando se percató de tal pereza se decidió a detener sus pasos. Para aguardar, quieto, sentado en el sofá que miraba hacia la habitación, hacia la puerta cerrada y sellada por la prohibición. Segundos, minutos, pensó en horas… Desesperado en la quietud imperante luego de haber dejado el balde de agua dentro de la recámara.

Escuchó el rechinido de la manija, miró la puerta abriéndose cuando estuvo casi a punto de derribarla. Se puso de pie, lentamente, así como el tiempo que parecía arrastrarse como un caracol. Un sucio y baboso caracol de desesperación, de desconcierto, de preguntas…

—Tuve que mojar el colchón para lavarlo —escuchó la voz, suave y firme—. Mi lado quedó totalmente empapado y aún huele al… —carraspeó la agudeza repentina en su tono—. Aún es peligroso dormir ahí. Improvisaré una cama en el sofá, descuida.

La figurilla en el umbral desapareció un instante. Minos volvió a vislumbrarla cuando regresó con las sábanas y cobertores doblados en sus manos. La miró en silencio, dejándola hacer la cama en los cojines del sofá en el que momentos antes había esperado. Se supo de nuevo en la misma situación, aguardando a recibir respuesta. Pero nada, nada surgía de esa expresión endurecida. El rostro de su bella perla parecía el de una estatua, solemne, hermoso, austero para retener el llanto.

La detuvo cuando terminó, frenándola a medio salón. Confrontó los ojos cristalinos, la sonrisa amarga.

—Descuida —le dijo ella entre la oscuridad—. Me aseguraré de que mañana puedas regresar a la recámar-a…

—Podemos volver a intentarlo —interrumpió repentino, tan serio y convencido como esa falsa expresión de tranquilidad frente a él—. Alyssa… Alyssa… Alyssa… —murmuró sin detenerse, estrechándola, deseoso de decirle tantas cosas que su boca no se atrevía a emitir.

Sintió el cuerpo trémulo entre sus brazos, la respiración pausada contra su cuello, los dedos que se aferraron a su espalda desnuda, tan fríos como el aire afuera… Recordó la tarde anterior, al doctor en casa hablándoles de los cuidados que deberían tomar para los siguientes meses, las atenciones, las preparaciones al recibimiento de su sueño.

Y ahora…

Todo perdido en la realidad.

_No, no… ¡No!_

Besó su cabeza, autoconvenciéndose:

—Volveremos a intentarlo, Alyssa… Y esta vez, esta vez funcionará…

La acunó en su pecho, deslizándolos a ambos al resguardo del sillón, para abrigarla de una crueldad que no era provocada por el frío, ni por el veneno predominante a unos cuantos pasos de su ubicación. Para no dejarla regresar a ese sitio inmundo, donde la desesperanza había obtenido la primera victoria de esa nueva guerra. Para convencerse así mismo de que, a pesar de ello, aún podrían tener alguna oportunidad.

—Funcionará —repitió aspirando el antiguo aroma de las rosas. Apretó los ojos en un reto—: Juro que funcionará…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**

"Los ídolos de ellos son plata y oro,

Obra de manos de hombres.

Tienen boca, mas no hablan;

Tienen ojos, mas no ven.

[…] Por más que gritan pidiéndoles ayuda, no les responden

Ni pueden salvarlos de sus angustias".

Salmo 115:4-5 e Isaías 47:7

**-Capítulo 4: El silencio de la verdad-**

**.**

Un mes. Lo contó; cada día, cada falsa puesta del sol que poco a poco comenzaba a darse por vencido por el cielo otoñal. Un mes exacto desde aquella funesta noche donde su apacible sueño pasó a ser un dolor no expresado.

Albafika se había relegado a un silencio del que apenas salía a la hora de comer y al momento de decir "buenas noches". La paciencia de Minos, probada en más de una ocasión en el pasado, enfrentó su mayor reto durante esos 30 días de renuencia. Sin tocarla, sin poder hablarle, sin consolarla, casi se sintió remontar a los viejos momentos cuando una desconocida florista de Grecia le había prohibido acercarse y elogiarla. Mas saber que su distancia era debida al sufrimiento y no a una simple terquedad, lo cambiaba todo.

Pero esperó… Los días de soledad no le harían declinar su promesa, ni llegar del trabajo, más desesperante que nunca, para comer en el mutismo provocado por Albafika. Ni siquiera su evasión a sus caricias. Esperaría al momento en que ella misma se percatara de que usar esa coraza llamada distancia seguía siendo tan inútil contra él como desde el primer día.

Sus esfuerzos recibieron recompensa, luego de un mes agonizante.

Pocas cosas se grabarían tan fuerte en su memoria como aquella tarde, donde el raso se quebraba entre sombras con el viento helado de un otoño casi invernal que se agolpaba desde las lejanas montañas hasta su hogar. Su rostro cabizbajo dejó de concentrarse en el camino del jardín al presentir esa presencia cercana. Observó desconcertado a la muchacha inmóvil, recargada en la entrada. Esperándolo.

—Bienvenido… —le ofreció una mano. Minos acudió a los delgados dedos para entrelazarlos con los suyos. Albafika se dejó abrazar luego de tantas semanas—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Minos asintió, riendo por lo bajo. Le parecía curioso que después de su indiferencia esas fueran sus primeras palabras. Acarició su cintura, detallando sus rasgos como si jamás los hubiese tocado. Se llenó del aroma que ese cuello tan añorado le ofreció. Pero llegar a los suaves labios, por fin, fue un descanso tan enorme que por poco enloqueció.

Sin temor ya a las limitaciones, la obligó a regresar al interior de la casa, persuadiendo con sus atenciones a la propia necesidad de Albafika. Encontrarla hambrienta como él, regresando sus caricias igual de osadas, fue suficiente. El recato quedó relegado, tendido en la esponjosa alfombra cuando las prendas también pasaron a segundo plano, olvidado todo temor en movimientos poco acompasados. Arriesgo la delicadeza por el anhelo que lo consumía, fortalecido por las discretas invitaciones que el cuerpo de Albafika le ofreció en ese vaivén: sus piernas enredadas en su cintura, sus dedos clavados, insistentes, en su columna. Todo, todo en ella cedía. El regocijo ante esa figura sumisa y cooperativa fue demasiado para ser soportado, tan grande como para ignorarlo por el temor a ser demasiado brusco. Deleitado en sus audibles exhalaciones, Minos la guió hacia la parte más alta de su encuentro. El sabor de sus labios en medio de ese grito culminante lo consumió. Lo dejó atónito, tratando de no perder ninguna de las sensaciones, ni la más mínima percepción en sus nervios. Sin reparar en el descuido de haber sembrado en ella una nueva semilla de oportunidad, sin siquiera haberlo planeado.

Miró los parpados temblorosos, abriéndose lentamente para dejarle mirar esos ojos vidriosos por la satisfacción. Besó las mejillas, recordando de nueva cuenta el recato. Alejó los cabellos que estorbaban su paso al pequeño lunar, al cual besó cuidadoso antes de mirarla de lleno otra vez. Escuchó a su pecho suspirar audible en sus intentos de recuperar el aliento. Bajó la cabeza hasta debajo de sus senos donde se recostó, oyendo el subir y bajar de sus pulmones, el latir cada vez más tranquilo de su corazón. La abrazó con fuerza, demasiado perdido en ese vestigio de vida. Dejó que las delicadas manos desenmarañaran sus cabellos, adormilándolo.

—Parece que el Señor Minos me extrañó… —su voz fue un canto como a la distancia. Minos sonrió contra el vientre terso. Pocas cosas le deleitaban tanto como escucharla proferir frases dignas de su mente ladina.

Pero, por algún motivo, la alegría se disipó.

Imaginarse incapaz de volver a sentirla así, estrechándola, refugiándose en su calidez, provocó una amarga sensación en su interior. Pagar sus intentos fallidos con la indiferencia de su amada perla era un precio demasiado grave. Incapaz de superarlo, pensó.

Se apretó a su cuerpo como un niño a su madre. Palmeó el abdomen desnudo con vehemencia. Suyo al igual que todo en ella.

¿Extrañarla?

Habría sido bueno reír…

_No tienes ni idea…_

**~O~**

Le tomó tiempo acostumbrarse a la sensación de vacío.

No fue capaz de decírselo a él, pero Albafika supo, aun cuando optó por dejar a un lado su tozudez para permitirle tocarla otra vez, que a pesar de volver a ser los mismos, algo —algo demasiado grande— había cambiado para siempre. Trató, como solía hacer desde que llegaron a ese sitio gélido, de ignorar esa verdad. Continuó con sus labores, preparando la pequeña cabaña para el invierno que prometía ser peor que los dos anteriores. Remendó cobertores, enceró los muebles y los pisos, aprendió a cocinar ponche para soportar el frío. Su mes de duelo pasó, su reconciliación con Minos le trajo mayor tranquilidad…

Y luego, después de las mismas rutinas, lo sintió de nuevo.

Tres meses después de haber derramado su sueño en un colchón que tuvo que ser reemplazado, lo supo. Ahí estaba, el cansancio, el letargo aunado al mareo, el despertar una mañana sin esa realidad vacua en su vientre.

A punto de preguntar a los dioses si es que estaban pagando algún crimen de antaño, lo sintió. Como una rara respuesta de difícil interpretación.

En medio de la cocina, dejó por un momento su trabajo con los guisantes y acarició su abdomen sobre la ropa. El calor del chaleco afelpado fue estremecedor bajo sus dedos. Consternada, Albafika se descubrió temerosa, en lo absoluto gustosa por recibir esa noticia silenciosa. Inclinó el rostro, oyendo solamente al agua hirviendo sobre la estufa, esperando que alguien la desmintiera.

Se oyó el _toc-toc-toc _insistente en la puerta. De vuelta al mundo real, la muchacha caminó hacia la salida, buscando en sí una expresión menos amedrentada. Abrió la puerta para sonreír apenas.

—_Gratulerer, Mrs. Van der Meer! _

El coreo no le sorprendió, tampoco los rostros entusiastas de sus vecinas que cada viernes iban a visitarla. El saludo, sin embargo, le causó incertidumbre, así como las caras desconocidas que en esa ocasión se sumaron a la sesión. Como si no tuviera suficiente desconcierto, las damas se olvidaron de sus decoros provinciales para abrazarla.

—¿Por qué no nos lo había dicho?

—¡Luce demasiado delgada todavía! ¿Es normal en las mujeres de su país?

—¡Miren sus ojos! ¡Tiene esa expresión típica de una madre!

El jolgorio le abrumó. Entre gritos y significados poco entendibles, se sintió repentinamente exhausta. Estiró los brazos, firmes, para separar a la próxima mujer que se disponía a abrazarla.

—Por favor… —fue un murmullo seco.

El barullo se aplacó al instante. Una carcajada resonó de pronto, pero Albafika no se alejó de esas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Señoras, denle un respiro… —la defendió la hija mayor del doctor—. Recuerden que Mrs. Van der Meer no está acostumbrada a nuestros modales.

Le guió hasta el sillón más cercano donde la sentó. El séquito de damas las siguió, acomodándose entre charlas individuales en el resto de la sala. La muchacha se acercó al rostro de Albafika para musitar.

—Perdónenos. Elina nos dio la noticia de que usted podría estar embarazada. Aquí las cosas duran muy poco en secreto…

Albafika torció el gesto. Observó al piso de madera apretando los puños en sus piernas. Rechinó los dientes al pensar en la hermana menor de esa otra chica que aún la sostenía.

"_Ya verás, Elin…"_

La cara atemorizada que probablemente pondría cuando la viera enojada rebajó un tanto su furia. Miró al frente hacia el cúmulo de mujeres que la veían sin poca discreción. Las expresiones muertas de curiosidad la arrojaron la verdad encima. Sonrió tristemente a sus caras entusiastas.

—Ya no lo estoy —declaró por fin—. Se fue, lo perdí. Lo siento…

De pronto, sus palabras cobraron un significado demasiado profundo. Se percató apenas que esa disculpa era lo que mejor revelaba lo que desde hacía meses la consumía. Sentirlo… _Lamentarlo._ Esa era la realidad. Pues si quedaban dudas del peligro que su sangre representaba, todas ellas se habían ido esa noche, cuando su poder volvió a servir para cumplir su función primordial: asesinar.

_Igual que a ti, maestro…_

—Lo lamento mucho… —repitió otra vez, ocultándose bajo sus cabellos.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Albafika no tuvo el valor suficiente para descubrir a esas miradas que seguramente se verían unas a otras entre cuchicheos. Si la noticia de su embarazo se había difundido tan aprisa, ¿qué sería de esa funesta novedad? El dolor en Albafika cambió a la ira, toda contra sí misma, por haber descuidado su lengua en un tema de tal relevancia.

A punto de erguirse nuevamente, dispuesta a echarlas de una vez por todas, sintió el descanso de una mano sobre su cabeza.

Su frente quedó refugiada en una regordeta barriga, en un abrazo cálido que la resguardó.

—Pobre niña —escuchó a la Señora Hansen, con su voz ronca y maternal mientras frotaba sus cabellos—. Seguramente ha sido duro para ti, ¿verdad? Seguro, seguro que lo fue. Mi hermana sufrió lo mismo a tu edad, teníamos tanto miedo de que nunca pudiera criar un hijo. No te alarmes, Dios te concederá un bebé hermoso como el de _Sara_. Ya verás… —la soltó un momento, descendiendo con dificultad a la altura de su rostro. Albafika se sintió aún más abrumada cuando alguien que no era Minos le limpió así las lágrimas—. Todo estará bien, cariño. Ten fe, arriba ese ánimo malhumorado que te caracteriza.

Rieron todas a esa verdad. Albafika las escuchó y reparó de nuevo en la presencia de las demás. De alguna manera, las miradas adolecidas le enternecieron. Sin esperarlo o preverlo, se dio cuenta de cuán beneficioso era el compartir una pena. Entonces, por primera vez, agradeció la compañía de todas esas damas tan atentas, parlanchinas y, sobre todo, comprometidas. Aquel espacio que había quedado desierto al partir de Grecia, sintió, estaba siendo ocupado finalmente. Y aunque un amigo es irremplazable, Albafika ya no cerró la oportunidad a esas nuevas _camaradas _que sin duda serían de auxilio a su corazón herido.

De pronto, su alegría se convirtió en estupor cuando sus ojos se desmesuraron.

—¡La comida!

Se levantó a toda prisa rumbo a la cocina. Las risas resonaron con mayor ímpetu. Carine, la hermana mayor de Elin, la sostuvo antes de que tropezara.

—Mrs. Gertrude y su nuera ya se encargaron de eso, Señora Van der Meer.

Y, en efecto, aquella mujer de hombros y cadera gruesos, junto a una acompañante delgadita como una escoba, estaban a punto de terminar la que era su propia labor. Albafika las miró concentradas en los últimos detalles, se sostuvo el pecho y suspiró. Regresó su atención al tumulto en la sala.

—¿Les sirvo té? —profirió con su acento más practicado. Las sonrisas unánimes fueron la respuesta.

Esa mañana transcurrió a un paso más veloz. La llegada retardada de Elin fue motivo para alargar la visita. Albafika se olvidó de reñir a la chica quien, al enterarse del terrible final de su embarazo, lloró desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Albafika la abrazó, tratando de aplacar su llanto. Con preocupación, miró a varios pares de ojos anegarse de lágrimas otra vez. Temerosa de que la sala se llenara de un montón de lloronas, se apresuró a tranquilizar a la hija más joven del doctor. Aunque agradecía su forma de compartir su pena, no estaba dispuesta a ser consuelo para todas.

Se preguntó cuál sería su opinión si acaso llegaba a contarles del presentimiento que esa mañana, antes de su llegada, le había invadido. Prefirió esperar a que las especulaciones se tornasen a un hecho.

La primera taza de té se convirtió en dos, y luego en una más de la infusión de canela y café que Mrs. Hensen elaboraba con maestría. Hablaron del trabajo que sus respectivos maridos realizaban, de cómo, por más que se esforzaran, la pésima economía de la región no daba tregua a sus gastos. Albafika las escuchó con atención, sin intervenir en lo absoluto. Cuando el tema de la conversación cambió por enésima ocasión, escucharon la puerta abrirse.

Nuevamente, el silencio llenó la sala ante la visión del recién llegado. Albafika hubiera lanzado una risotada si su típica reserva no existiera, pero tuvo que admitir que la expresión azorada de Minos, observando la escena como si hubiese entrado a la casa equivocada, fue en exceso risible.

—_God ettermiddag, Mr. Van der Meer _—Elin se compadeció y lo saludó finalmente.

Minos la miró, recuperado ya. Se inclinó quedamente para saludarlas a todas.

—Disculpe la intromisión, señor —dijo una más.

—Estábamos demasiado concentradas en la plática que no nos percatamos de la hora…

—Descuide, su esposa le tiene lista la comida.

Minos las observó atento. Paseó su mirada por todas hasta llegar a los ojos azules que buscaba.

—Oh, ¿sí? —Albafika reconoció la sonrisa mal retenida en sus comisuras. Intuyó su malicia demasiado tarde. Antes de poder decir algo, Minos agregó—: ¿Y no desean acompañarnos?

La invitación, aunque rechazada por las amas de casa más jóvenes, fue rápidamente aceptada por aquellas que poco tenían de ocupaciones en casa, así como por quienes ni siquiera estaban casadas. En poco tiempo, el comedorcito que hasta ese día sólo había sido ocupado por dos, se llenó en sus seis lugares. La comida se complementó con elegancia gracias al postre que una de las invitadas trajo corriendo de casa.

Sirviendo la segunda ronda de café en ese día, Albafika se descubrió observada. Minos enarcó una ceja, atento desde el principio a sus acciones. Verla entusiasmada en un placer tan banal, cuando ella había proferido lo mucho que le disgustaba hacerlo, le conmocionó. Albafika le sonrió, con esa mirada que era capaz de decirle todo sin necesidad de palabras.

—¡Señora Van der Meer! ¡Cuidado!

El gritó los despertó, percatándose al fin de la taza que ya tiraba borbotones de café. Minos lanzó una carcajada, yendo a por una jerga para limpiar el desastre.

Al parecer, el hecho fue suficiente para hacer desistir al grupo que los visitaba. En cuanto terminaron sus tazas y degustaron el pan glaseado, se levantaron para despedirse. Albafika las acompañó a la puerta, en donde abrazos apretados la confortaron otra vez. Las miró marcharse, luego de que la elogiaran por la amena tarde. Cerró lentamente, con la sonrisa incrédula todavía plasmada.

—¿Qué rayos acaba de ocurrir? —la voz de Minos susurró a su espalda. Albafika se encogió por el cosquilleo en su oído.

—Ni idea…

Dejó que la girara para apretarla contra la puerta. Minos la inspeccionó con atención, averiguando en sus ojos lo oculto. Albafika descubrió algo íntimo en su sonrisa. Detuvo el avance de su rostro antes de permitirle llegar a sus labios.

Acarició la barbilla que con los años se había vuelto mucho más rígida: —Creo que… debo decirte algo.

—Lo sé —abrió los ojos, Albafika lo miró confundida—. He estado observándote, poniendo más atención a tus cambios de humor —posó la mano sobre su vientre. La joven detuvo el amable toque.

Lo miró directa y penetrante. —No quiero guardar esperanzas, no de nuevo…

Minos torció el gesto, asintió para suspirar después.

—Entonces, aguardemos al tiempo —levantó su mentón para no dejarla huir más y la besó.

Esa era su mejor –y única– opción. Aguardar… Pese a la impotencia que ello provocaba en dos seres que habían vivido acostumbrados a forjar su propio camino. Ahora, tras los imparables cambios sufridos, la espera a un futuro desconocido comenzaba a ser más viable en ese mundo poco a poco descubierto. Y luego de entregar tantas cosas para conseguir el nuevo inicio que ya vivían, su invulnerabilidad, cambiada por la exposición al tiempo y al destino, dejaba de ser tan valiosa.

Si ello significaba la alegría, la recompensa luego del arduo trabajo _humano_, Minos estaba dispuesto a pagar cuanto fuera necesario. Pues el sol, sabía, aparecía siempre luego de un cielo nublado.

**~O~**

La primera noche completa del invierno llegó antes de lo anticipado. Dos semanas después de la tarde soleada en la que habían tenido visita, la estación más cruenta se anunció consumiendo al sol. Los hombres, alistando las cargas de pescado que no embarcarían por ser su propio sustento, miraron al último ocaso del año, descendiendo bajo el poder de la penumbra.

Al igual que todos, Minos lo supo, intuyéndolo en su sangre nórdica y por los recuerdos devueltos en los últimos dos años. Vislumbró los chillones colores que envolvieron al sol y entendió que no volvería a verlo después de un largo tiempo. Lamentó que aquella semilla en el vientre de Albafika tuviera que germinar bajo tales circunstancias. A diferencia de él, la muchacha odiaba la oscuridad de esos días invernales.

La chicharra de salida resonó. Sin intención de regalar un minuto más, Minos salió presuroso. Agradeció no ser interceptado por su pequeño homónimo y ascendió por las calles. Se detuvo una sola vez, frente al comercio de un vendedor de lácteos. Compró el queso y la leche necesarios. La idea de adquirir sus propias cabras apareció; ser un granjero inexperto no parecía tan malo comparado con la reducción de gastos que convendría. Sus noks, entregados casi todos a manos del comerciante, apoyaron la moción.

Apresuró el paso nuevamente. El cielo comenzaba a tachonarse de estrellas cuando alcanzó la reja del jardín. Los arbustos secos lo recibieron, junto al viento, siempre frío. Esperó la calidez acostumbrada al abrir la puerta…

No la encontró.

Ni al calor, ni a la luz de las lámparas, ni al hogar encendido. La corriente helada, entrando quién-sabe-dónde fue el único atisbo de vida.

—¿Alyssa?

El silencio respondió. Minos se percató de la puerta trasera, abierta, mientras la buscaba. El rastro de sangre, corriendo hacia la salida, consumió su calma. Gritó su nombre esta vez, apresurándose. Siguió el sutil camino pintado de rojo hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Descendió, torpe por su falta de cuidado y por la urgencia de encontrarla, tropezando contra los árboles que abruptamente cortaban sus pasos. Escuchó el murmullo del río, y un llanto.

—Alyss-a…

Calló de inmediato, en cuanto la vio. Todo su desenfreno desapareció, su corazón desbocado se encogió al escucharla gritar, gimiendo para maldecir a los dioses. La observó a la distancia, encorvada en la corriente que cubría su cintura, a los peces que flotaban sin vida en el agua enrojecida.

Careció del valor para acercarse, temiendo a su insuficiencia más que al aroma letal. Crispó los dedos contra un tronco caído, oyendo el llanto cercano que se elevaba junto al batir de las ramas sobre su cabeza.

Su presentimiento pareció más acertado: aquel invierno sería demasiado largo.

**~O~**

Los días invernales solían ser mucho más prolongados. Tediosos por la carencia de actividad.

A pesar de ello, habían sabido confrontar esa pasividad. Sin embargo, a esas alturas, cada uno de los métodos de Minos para entretener a Albafika yacían perdidos en la ausencia de ésta.

No se había marchado, aunque Minos percibía en los orbes cobalto el deseo de huir. Albafika parecía resistir, siempre en silencio, cada vez más alejada. La esperanza del noruego porque regresara tal como la última vez, se debilitaba día con día. A sus intentos de hacerla volver cedió tan sólo una noche, durante una nevada glacial a la víspera de Navidad. Un encuentro apático que no hizo más que distanciarlos aún más.

Indiferente, mordaz en las pocas palabras que le ofrecía, Albafika reprochaba indirectamente el que Minos todavía persistiera en su deseo de hacerla concebir. Su anhelo por un hijo le pareció un capricho, una tomada de pelo en la que ella, y sólo ella, era la perjudicada. Aquella noche en la que se apiado de sus necesidades, en la cual él hizo caso omiso a su orden de no verter en ella más de esos intentos fallidos, marcó el límite de su paciencia. Si Minos no tomaba en cuenta su opinión, ella no tendría por qué ceder tampoco.

Por esa razón se apartó, retornando a la actitud displicente que la caracterizaba, a su viejo yo que, desde las últimas semanas, extrañaba en demasía. Lo despreció con la sola esperanza de que esa reconciliación efímera en Noche Buena, no fuese suficiente para retoñar en su interior. Otra prueba frustrada sería terrible de sobrellevar.

"_No ocurrirá… No volveré a permitirlo", _trató de convencerse.

Un error.

Y fue cuando reconoció esos deplorables síntomas que entendió. El destino venía a jugarle otra broma, una más de sus crueles mofas.

Lo resistiría…

Ni siquiera le anunció a Minos cuando estuvo segura, la semana en la que su sangrado de cada mes no llegó. Aquel ser gestándose en ella se marcharía también, al momento en que su vientre, su sangre asesina, optara por drenarlo cual desperdicio.

_Como al primero… Y al segundo…_

¿De qué serviría decírselo entonces? Poco le importaba si lo descubría por sí mismo. Mientras no lo mencionaran, no habría motivo para creer que esa sería diferente a las ocasiones anteriores. Así, se mantuvo a la espera de lo inevitable.

Minos lo presintió. Años de conocerla lo habían hecho un experto en interpretar ese lenguaje de mutismo. Pero no la cuestionó. Dejó de persistir en la búsqueda de alguna señal, de una muestra de que todavía deseaba estar a su lado. Si Albafika prefería ignorarlo, si ello le hacía sentir mejor, entonces, él lo aceptaría. No habló más de lo necesario, no trató de acariciarla durante la noche, pese al suplicio que su cuerpo resentía al rozar esa piel prohibida. Se alejó también, con la única diferencia de ser una puerta abierta, disponible para cuando Albafika decidiera regresar.

La miró un día, antes de marcharse al trabajo. Pese a su conducta, la joven no se había desantendido de sus obligaciones. Sin embargo, el desayuno indolente, en el que apenas y lo miraba, le hizo desear que también se desprendiera de esas labores. Cuchareando la crema de arroz con desgane, observó de soslayo sus movimientos, su espalda, su expresión tal vez perdida en la oscuridad tras la ventana. Albafika sentía nostalgia por la luz como Minos de ella.

El noruego paladeó una última vez su comida y se dispuso a levantarse. Se quedó en su sitio al percibir la fragancia fatal de las rosas. Dirigió su atención al piso, como por inercia. Sus ojos se contristaron ante el líquido escarlata, chorreando en cardenales por las delgadas piernas de Albafika. La joven permaneció quieta como si no se percatara aún de nada.

—Alyssa… —se levantó cauto.

—Está bien —lo detuvo, sin girarse. Minos reconoció el dolor en el tono apretujado—. Ve a trabajar, yo me haré cargo.

Desobedeció, se acercó flemático, —Es peligroso que…

—¡Dije que te vayas! —apartó el brazo a su toque—. Ve y haz tu trabajo. No insistas, vete.

La contempló sólo un instante, antes de resoplar y partir.

Avanzó taciturno entre el día que aparentaba ser noche, pateando piedras en el camino, haciendo que el tiempo transcurriera. Llegó al trabajo antes de enloquecer por el aburrimiento o por los pensamientos asediándolo. Como si no existiera conmiseración, su jornada pasó igual de sosegada. Sin clientes que atender por el invierno, sus labores se reducían a escarbar entre los almacenes para limpiarlos mientras no hubiese carga que transportar.

Regresó a casa antes de que las tinieblas envolvieran aún más al pequeño pueblo. Ni siquiera tuvo deseo de objetar a la noticia dada por su jefe que lo obligaba a asistir a la cena, algo tardía, conmemorativa por el nuevo año. Llegó a casa, agradecido por el calor que al menos la estufa se dignaba a ofrecerle. Caminó a la cocina, inmaculada como el resto de la casa, y se limitó a comer en soledad. Bebió el ponche percibiendo la combinación de los sabores y el licor.

Un golpe sordo lo distrajo. Se dirigió intrigado hacia la recámara, la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño lo impulsó. La empujó suavemente para encontrarse a la figura endeble de Albafika quien trataba de recuperarse de alguna caída.

—¡Alyssa! —entró para auxiliarla. Inspeccionó su ceño fruncido, afligido por algún dolor—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sigues sangrando?

El cobalto lo fulminó enfurecido por esa propuesta. La sangre, persistente por su aroma, le contestó en cambio. Pese a su negativa, la llevó en brazos a la cama. Acercó la lámpara en la mesita para observarla mejor. El gesto decaído, carcomido por la debilidad, fue suficiente para alarmarlo.

—Llamaré al doctor…

—¡No! —le clavó los dedos en el brazo—. Nadie puede acercarse a _esto_. Si el doctor me ve descubrirá lo que soy. ¡Creerá que somos un par de fenómenos!

—Correré el riesgo.

—Pero yo no. Ya es suficiente con vivir así. No pienso dejar que alguien más sufra por mi culpa. Prefiero morir aquí sin haber hecho más daño y…

Apretó los labios, contrayéndose. Minos soslayó el tono carmesí expandiéndose lento por debajo de sus rodillas. Escuchó la respiración áspera que quería darse por vencida.

—¿Y yo? —dijo de pronto, Albafika lo miró por fin—. Si mueres, si te apartas de mi lado… ¿Eso no me lastimaría? ¿No estarías dañándome a mí?

Crispó la mirada ante su desdén. La joven rehuyó sus ojos con desprecio. Se irguió, empujándolo.

—Más te vale no llamar al doctor, ¿oíste?

Caminó rumbo al cuarto de baño, dispuesta a encerrarse ahí si era necesario. Minos apretó los puños. Se viró aprisa para detenerla, para exigirle el respeto que merecía. Se adelantó, en cambio, a sostener el cuerpecillo que de un momento a otro se desmoronó.

.

.

.

Albafika abrió los ojos. La luz suave de las lámparas le ayudó a ver las sombras erguidas a corta distancia. Trató de hablar, mas su lengua seca y pegada al paladar no le obedeció.

—_Hun er våken!_

El extraño idioma la confundió por un instante. La voz le ayudó a entender.

Expandió los parpados de lleno para encontrar el rostro preocupado de Elin, reconoció a esa otra cara envuelta en una espesa barba como su padre. Frunció el ceño. Intentó levantarse.

—Descanse, señora —la mano del doctor, aunque suave por los años, era sumamente firme.

—Qué susto —Elin la tomó de la mano—. Estuve orando para verla despertar, creímos que sería necesaria llevarla a la capital. Gracias a Dios está bien.

El doctor se acercó a su hija. —Elina, será mejor que la dejes descansar.

—No —Albafika alcanzó a musitar. Tragó para remojar su garganta con la poca saliva que le quedaba—. ¿Qué sucedió? Ustedes… —trató de mirarlos, detallar sus manos, sus rostros, algún indicio del veneno—. ¿Ustedes están bien?

El hombre y su hija se desconcertaron —¿Por qué no habríamos de estarlo? —contestó la chica.

—Fue una tarea difícil mantenerla lejos de la muerte —suspiró el doctor—. Pero, como dijo mi hija, a Dios gracias porque todo resultó bien —Albafika continuó su observancia, quería hacer más preguntas—. Bueno, lo mejor será marcharnos. Debe descansar, no lo olvide.

—Pasaré mañana para ver cómo sigue… —Elin apretó su mano y se levantó para darle espacio a su padre.

—Procure no esforzarse demasiado, señora —también palmeó su mano. Se acercó de pronto para murmurar—. Y recuerde: lo que le pasa a un paciente, queda entre el doctor y éste.

Si le guiñó el ojo o no, estuvo poco segura. Los miró partir, despidiéndose antes del hombre parado a medio umbral. Reparando en su presencia apenas, Albafika distinguió la mirada de Minos. Las amatistas parecían más oscuras ante el crepitar de las lámparas. Se acercó a la cama cuando estuvieron solos, Albafika distinguió las bolsas negruzcas bajos sus ojos.

Apartó la vista, frunciendo el ceño: —Te dije que no lo llamaras.

—Es un buen hombre, hábil en su profesión y con una moral interesante. Uno de los pocos por los que valdría la pena convertirse en caballero. Aunque le sorprendió todo lo ocurrido, no hizo preguntas. Esperó hasta curarte y verte despertar. Me juró no decirle a nadie…

—Elin no es tan precavida…

—Ella no entró mientras te curaba. Estuvo aquí hace apenas unas horas, cuando ya habías dejado de sangrar.

Albafika palmeó su vientre por debajo de las sábanas. Era cierto: estaba vacío. Se ladeó en el colchón, echándose la frazada hasta los hombros. Sin decir "buenas noches", esperó a que se marchara.

Lo sintió acercarse. —Puedes odiarme si quieres, Albafika. Pero no me obligues a hacer algo que ni siquiera cuando aún éramos enemigos pude hacer… No lo conseguirás.

El mutismo persistió. Minos dio media vuelta entendiendo que no tendría respuesta.

—Minos —se detuvo, giró el rostro hacia el bulto envuelto en cobijas—. Es la última vez, ¿oíste? No quiero, no te dejaré que me hagas volver a intentarlo. Ya es hora de aceptarlo, de entender quiénes somos y lo que jamás seremos capaces de obtener. Promete que desistirás también.

El rostro del otro se inclinó, miró al suelo, a la alfombra que había tenido que lavar aunque la tinta carmín le cercenara los dedos. Suspiró quedo.

—Si eso es lo que deseas: lo juro. Pero, será a cambio de recibir tu compañía en la reunión de nuevo año que harán dentro de una semana. Si eres capaz de hacer a un lado tu obstinación, yo también lo haré.

Sería un trato, un pacto que socavara el orgullo de ambos. Aguardó demasiado tiempo por la respuesta, creyendo que la joven se había dormido, burlándose de sus tretas.

La vio removerse, apretando aún más la frazada contra sí. Con voz endeble contestó:

—De acuerdo.

**~O~**

Se resguardó en el pequeño compartimento provocado por la pared y una columna de madera. Fingió arreglarse el cabello cuando Minos la encontró. Su gesto severo, ausente de su típica broma, le obligó a salir. Hizo un mohín antes de tomar el brazo que le ofreció.

Caminaron al centro de la reunión, donde los invitados se conglomeraban alrededor de mesas y bailes tradicionales. Albafika ignoró las miradas que hurgaban a su atuendo un tanto desaliñado. Quitarle los holanes a ese horrendo vestido fue una tarea que no terminó del todo bien. Aun así, tuvo que presentarse en la reunión, tal como había prometido.

—Espero tengas una buena razón para traerme aquí —espetó lo suficientemente bajo para que fuera un murmullo entre los dos.

Pero Minos ni siquiera la miró. Ganas no le faltaban de largarse también. Si la había llevado ahí, sabiendo de antemano la actitud con la cual se presentaría, no era por ser un masoquista. Conocía las absurdas reglas sociales: un buen marido jamás dejaría que su esposa abandonara una reunión sola; al llegar el momento, debería acompañarla a casa. Albafika sería, con todo y su apatía, su boleto de salida.

Por supuesto que, no se lo diría.

—¡Señor _Vermeer_! —la voz les obligó a volverse. La joven escudriño al hombrecito, más bajito que ella.

—Mr. Olav —Minos inclinó la cabeza, empujó suavemente a su compañera—: Mi esposa.

El título le supo amargo a la aludida. Tuvo que asentir y saludar, soportando así las loanzas de siempre. Tanto el hombre, como su acompañante, una mujer tan chaparra como él, se entretuvieron haciendo preguntas sobre su vida matrimonial.

—¿Y sus hijos? —indagó la Sra. Olav, afirmando al pequeño bulto que sostenía en sus brazos.

Albafika miró a Minos, sardónica, abriendo los ojos para invitarlo a responder. Supo que su sonrisa era un intento por contenerse.

—Me temo que aún pasara tiempo para ello, _madame. _

La mujer río, henchida. —Oh, Stivan, tu empleado es un adulador de lo más noble…

Albafika miró a otra parte antes de ceder a sus deseos de golpear a todo el mundo. El tal "Sr. Olav" carraspeó.

—Escuche Señor Vermeer, no piense que le hice venir sólo por gusto. El otro día escuché a uno de los empleados decir que usted sabe la lengua de nuestros benefactores. Y justo hoy mi hijo –usted ya lo conoce, es mi secretario–, entablará negocios con ellos. ¿Consideraría apoyarlo como intérprete? El crecimiento de nuestro negocio depende de eso.

Aunque aún le costaba entender conversaciones tan elaboradas, Albafika alcanzó a comprender la esencia de esa petición. Volteó a ver a Minos sin ocultar su asombro. Danés, koiné, latín, noruego… ¿Cuántos idiomas dominaba?

—Creo que podría considerarlo, señor Olav. Si acaso existe una remuneración acorde al servicio…

La confianza regresó a ese gesto sonriente. Albafika creyó comprender para qué habían ido a ese odioso lugar. La respuesta del administrador fue positiva. De inmediato, los guió al grupito de hombres trajeados con las más ostentosas prendas de la urbe y moda europeas. La muchacha recordó los atuendos con los que Minos solía vestir al cortejarla en Grecia, tan distintos al bunad desgastado que ahora portaba. Un sujeto de ojos altivos los recibió, Albafika reconoció los genes del sr. Olav en esa barbilla.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, padre? —cuestionó sin discreción—. ¿Qué pensarán de verme con un empleaducho…?

La respuesta del padre fue firme. Lo haló de la manga del saco para hacerle devolver su atención a ellos. Enfurruñado, el hijo se volvió para verlos. Fue entonces que reparó en la presencia de Albafika.

—¿Y usted es…? —se le acercó, como un león a la carne.

—Mi esposa —intervino la figura alta de Minos—. ¿Qué le parece si comenzamos, _Master Olav?_

El interpelado subió las cejas, chistó como un crío. —Cómo sea… —los presentó al séquito de hombres de negocios. Su lenguaje quedó limitado cuando los saludos se transformaron en una conversación más compleja.

Aburrida, Albafika se distrajo en los arreglos puestos en el techo que trataban de disimular el feo almacén que en realidad era esa estancia. Eludió las miradas que iban más allá de la cortesía, incluso de parte de los sujetos con los cuales tuvo que ver dialogar a Minos. Se percató de lo rápido que "Master Olav" había quedado relegado, quizá tan desorientado por el idioma como ella.

—Parece cansada, señora… —se le acercó cuando sus intervenciones no fueron captadas por los otros. La joven asintió sin decir nada—. ¿Le aburren estas cosas? —volvió a sentir—. Entonces creo que nos parecemos.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que la boca de Albafika fue una línea tensa.

—¿En verdad es esposa del señor _Vermeer_?

El tonito socarrón le enfadó—. Van-der-Meer —aclaró—. Sí, lo soy.

El otro torció el gesto como si fuese una noticia terrible. —Qué hombre tan afortunado… Espero la valore suficiente. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos? —Albafika frunció el entrecejo, pese a ello le contestó—. Vaya, no es demasiado. Siempre está la opción de arrepentirse, de buscar algo mejor. Ya sabe… —se adelantó un paso más. Orgullosa, la muchacha se quedó en su sitio, fulminándolo—. Hace un momento los vi hablando con mis padres. Espero no les hayan metido en la cabeza el deseo de tener hijos —rio, atrevido, complemente idiota—. Perdonara mi atrevimiento pero, creo que usted es demasiado hermosa como para malgastar su tiempo con trabajos en casa. Dígame, ¿no le gustaría viajar y conocer el mundo? Hace poco hice amistad con un inglés, tiene un barco enorme y prometió prestármelo cuando yo quisiera. Si usted lo deseara, yo podría…

—Vaya, vaya —la presencia en su espalda lo instó a callar. Ambos miraron la expresión amenazante, risueña, de Minos—. Coqueteando con la mujer de otro justo en sus narices. Creo que se equivocó de negocios, Master Olav.

El jovencito alzó las manos, inocente. —Sólo hice reflexionar a su esposa, para que considere sus opciones. ¿O piensa que es justo hacerla padecer el hambre en este pueblo olvidado de Dios?

La expresión de Minos comenzó a cambiar. Albafika lo notó.

—Minos… vámonos —solicitó deprisa.

Quienes estuvieron cerca para percatarse del ambiente tenso comenzaron a dirigir su atención al par. Los daneses a cortos pasos, aunque confundidos, parecían entender la gelidez que cortaba el aire. Minos apartó sus ojos del más joven. Sonrió para sí como si todo fuese demasiado absurdo.

—Suerte con sus negocios, Master Olav… —caminó hacia Albafika.

El aludido se adelantó también. Susurró en el mismo vigor para dirigirse a la joven:

—Piénselo, _madame. _Tal vez yo pueda darle lo que él no.

De algún modo, Albafika supo que la misma imagen había aparecido en la mente de Minos. El sueño no cumplido se les grabó hondo, en ella como suplicio, en él como un insulto. Albafika notó ese cosmos demasiado tarde. Sin poder hacer nada, lo sintió girar con velocidad. Una fuerza oculta por tantos meses ascendió de pronto, sólo un mero atisbo, suficiente para atinar con toda su furia en la cara del joven Olav. Un puño repentino que lo estrelló contra el cuarteto de hombres de negocios, demasiado perdidos en las circunstancias como para alcanzar a defenderse.

El griterío se extendió. La música murió y un barullo, más desconcertado que pavoroso, se incrementó. Minos levantó de la camisa al cuerpecillo endeble.

—¿Te parece divertido ahora, estúpido niño rico? —su grito resonó sobre el resto. Dos hombres trataron de detenerlo. Dispuesto a golpearlos también, se entornó como un animal salvaje…

—Basta.

La cólera cedió. Minos alzó la vista a la estatua inalterable que era Albafika. El reproche en sus ojos lo desconcentró. Un hombre aprovechó para acertarle un puño justo en la cara, forzándolo a soltar al pobre muchachillo.

Por fin, el padre del mismo se atrevió a acercarse.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos le sucede, Mr. Vermeer?! ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! —el mutismo imperó, digno de un verdadero escándalo. Minos se levantó, obligado por los mismos que habían intentado detenerlo. Se zafó de ellos de un tirón, mirando a su jefe—. Considérese despedido, señor Vermeer. Por su bien, le aconsejo no volver por mi territorio. ¡Largo!

No objetó. Salió sin desmesurar sus pasos, apaciguando el nudo de cosmos que quería estallarle en puños y brazos, controlando los hilos, viendo la silueta de Albafika alejarse, sin ayudarlo, más bien avergonzada. Consolado en la cara hinchada del hijo de su supervisor, abandonó el lugar. Atravesó las penumbrosas calles, procedido todo el tiempo por la efigie de vestido bombacho y cabellos azules. Llegaron a casa, el cosmos ya había desaparecido.

Albafika empujó la puerta con un puñetazo cuando abrió. Su serenidad se extinguió en cuanto estuvieron resguardados de la intemperie.

—¡Qué te sucede, Minos! ¿Enloqueciste?

Minos se sacó el chaleco de un tajo, —Lamento haber interrumpido tu escena de cortejo, Albafika.

La joven rio: —¡Qué inmadurez! ¿Crees que lo que hiciste fue correcto sólo por tratar de… "defenderme"? Ese tipo es un idiota, un bravucón, ¡y tú cediste a sus tonterías! Ahora no tienes trabajo y el invierno no ha terminado. ¿Cómo rayos pagaremos esta casa? ¿La comida? ¿Piensas hacerla aparecer con tu cosmos?

—Pensaré en algo… —se encaminó a la habitación, dando por terminada la discusión. Albafika lo persiguió.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿"Pensaré en algo"? —negó ofuscada—. ¿Crees que perder algo tiene poca importancia? Estás aquí, sentado, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Pero, ¿por qué me sorprende? No has sido tú quien ha perdido tres hijos los últimos meses…

—¡También han sido mis perdidas! —se irguió de pronto—. No eres la única en este lugar, Albafika. Cada suceso, cada risa, cada lágrima ha sido tan tuya como mía. ¿Es que aún eres la misma egoísta, amazona, como para no notarlo? Los hijos que has perdido también eran míos. ¡No hay entre los dos alguien que sufriera más!

Albafika retrocedió, mordiéndose la lengua para frenar el llanto. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Te equivocas —disminuyó su vigor—. Sí hay una diferencia. ¿Sabes cuál es? Que tú no eres el asesino, tú no eres quien ha estado matándolos. ¿Sabes lo que es entender que eres el verdugo de tus propios hijos, de tu futuro? Es ahora cuando pienso que esto sólo es el castigo de deshonrar a los dioses. Dejé mi lealtad a Athena por seguirte y ahora pagó las consecuencias. Tú también… Ambos estamos padeciendo por el crimen de desobedecerlos.

—Los dioses murieron, Albafika —espetó—. Dejaron de existir, nos abandonaron cuando ya no fuimos útiles para sus caprichos. Y ahora, sólo queda este silencio, esta guerra entre tú y yo. Y he considerado que probablemente sea la única que no superaremos…

Cerró la puerta cuando se adentró en el cuarto de baño.

Rodeada de ese abandono, Albafika salió también. Dejó la casa y caminó rumbo al paisaje cualquiera al que sus piernas la llevaran. Avanzó por un paraje conocido hasta llegar al claro visitado por ambos hacía tanto. La yerba, oculta bajo la nieve, le picó las piernas cuando la pisó. Encaró la negrura de los valles y montañas, las casa lejanas apenas visibles por las lucecitas de las lámparas todavía encendidas. Elevó la mirada al raso, encrespado de nubarrones que se tragaban a las estrellas y la luna por igual.

Cuánto anheló al sol. Habría dado cualquier cosa por recibir ese rayo meridional, la brisa cálida del mar, el olor a sal, la vida que había dejado…

Nada de eso regresaría. Sólo quedaba el tiempo, consumiéndolo todo. Y su sangre. Ese regalo imborrable, lo único que permanecía a pesar de ser otra. Aquella sangre que la ataba al pasado, sin dejarle volver a él, sin dejarle avanzar. Permanecía en un limbo interminable, gobernada por las decisiones que lo habían cambiado todo.

Sola.

Sin esperanza ya de nada.

Gritando a la oquedad de su existencia. Vacía y sola por fuera, vacía y sola por dentro. Nada.

—¡ATHENA! —aulló, quebradas voz y alma—. ¡¿En dónde estás, Athena?!

¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Por qué no respondía? ¿Es que era verdad que su diosa se había hastiado de ella, de su deslealtad?

_Los dioses han muerto_, confesó Minos. ¿Cuánto habría clamado él para convencerse de ello? ¿Terminaría sin voz, así, como ella?

El sopló fue la única respuesta. Ondeando la amplia falda, anunciando la próxima nevada, el aire se alzó hacia el cielo infinito, inalcanzable.

Sí, se dijo contemplándolo, han muerto. Una certeza más terrible que la de saberse infértil, porque ahora, además de su vientre eternamente cóncavo, su corazón terminaría tan árido de esperanza como su futuro de hijos.

Dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, lloró hasta que las lágrimas le hicieron falta, cuando la ventisca comenzó a cubrirla. Entonces se levantó, trémula, e inició una marcha errante rumbo aquella parte al otro lado del lago. Deseando fluir con la nieve, lejos, hasta desaparecer.

**~oOo~**

_No hay peor vacío que saber que aquello en quien confiabas no es tan real o viable como pensabas. _

_Athena se ha ido y los problemas aún no terminan, ¿cómo los resolverán? Muchas dudas quedan todavía, quizá se respondan en los próximos capítulos._

_**ACLARACIONES~**_

_Solamente las frases en nórdico:_

_*God ettermiddag = "Buenas tardes"._

_* Hun er våken! = "¡Está despierta!" (Cuando Elin ve despertar a Alba luego de que ésta se desmayara)_

_Sobre el noruego y el danés, ambos idiomas dominados por Minos. La verdad es que el danés era considerado el idioma culto de Noruega, las personas con educación y preparación profesional, sabían hablar danés (algo así como los eruditos que sabían hablar latín). Hasta bien entrado el siglo XIX, Noruega tuvo un idioma oficial, hoy en día, dividido en dos dialectos diferentes. Personalmente creo que Minos tiene todas las cualidades del intelectual prodigio del siglo XVIII, por ello, pensarlo como un poliglota no me parece descabellado, no sé qué piensen ustedes. (Opínenlo, sería interesante saberlo…)_

_**UNA COSA MÁS: **__El siguiente capítulo es MUY largo. Es por ello que he pensado en que sería bueno dividirlo en dos partes, a menos que ustedes se sientan dispuestas a leerse más de 10,000 palabras de un jalón. POR FAVOR, en su review díganme qué prefieren, si dejarlo así como está, o dividirlo en dos. Su opinión me interesa, ya lo saben… _

_**Esperaré a saber qué les pareció. Muchas, muchas gracias otra vez por leer. Espero no haya sido demasiado cruel (No me odien, por favor T_T). Que tengan una bonita semana!**_


	5. La esperanza de recibir nuevas fuerzas

_Hola, hola, hola!_

_Esta semana se me pasó volando y, gracias a Dios, hubo mucho de lo que aprender y agradecer._

_Espero que a ustedes también les haya ido de maravilla y si acaso hubo cosas tristes o difíciles, tengan fe y mucho ánimo, el sol siempre sale luego de un cielo nublado. _

_Me gustaría aprovechar este primer espacio de notas para contestarles a dos personitas que dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado, como ambas lo dejaron como _guest_ me temo que sólo por aquí será posible contestar._

_**Abraxas: **__Me parece que tú ya habías dejado un comentario en la historia de "Romeo & Juliet", sin embargo no pude contestarte debido a que también lo subiste como guest. Así que, aprovecho esta oportunidad para darte las gracias por haber leído aquel otro fic y además venir a leer éste también. Me disculpo por lo triste o duro que ha sido la trama, espero que eso no mengue tus deseos de leer y así descubrir si tus esperanzas para Alba y Minos se harán realidad._

_**Kyojin: **__Sé que es triste T_T Perdón, lamento que sufras también. Pero descuida, tengo la esperanza de que con este capítulo me perdonarás… Gracias por pasarte a leer y por comentar, las palabras de cada una de ustedes me impulsa!_

_Ahora, en general y para todas: Respecto a este capítulo, tengo que disculparme. ¿Recuerdan que les pedí su opinión para saber qué hacer, si subirlo completo o en partes? Bien, la mayoría optó por la primera opción, sin embargo *ya me pueden llover las piedras* lo medité bien, releí y releí el capítulo y consideré que lo mejor será dividirlo en dos. ¿Por qué? –sin duda merecen saberlo–, sucede que al escribir siempre busco que haya tres elementos narrativos en cada capítulo: inicio, clímax y desenlace. El problema es que en este LAAAAARGO capítulo, dichos elementos aparecían dos veces, pues encontré dos argumentos principales en el mismo, cuando se supone sólo debería haber uno. Es por ello que finalmente decidí seccionarlo en dos capítulos diferentes. Ya sé, ya sé, merezco que me apedreen por haberles pedido su opinión y al final hacer otra cosa. Pero créanme que lo hago sin la menor intención de ofenderles, estoy haciéndolo porque creo que a ustedes les gustara más así, no hablando de extensión narrativa sino de trama y argumento, ya lo verán. Aun así, si deciden machacarme lo aceptaré Q_Q_

_En fin, ya no los entretengo más. Sin duda, en este capítulo podrán respirar mejor, con más ánimo, ya verán por qué… Por último, este capítulo contiene ciertos remansos del Gaiden de Manigoldo, en el cual Albafika aparece; así que ténganlo en cuenta. _

_Los veo en la sección de aclaraciones ;)_

_Enjoy…_

**~oOo~**

**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**

"Y conoceréis la verdad; y la verdad os hará libres".

_Un hombre de Nazaret. Siglo I_

**-Capítulo 5: La esperanza de recibir nuevas fuerzas-**

Deambuló sin rumbo por largo tiempo.

Sin pensar, sin mirar lo que sus pies pisaban. El aire helado le cortó el aliento con cada paso y aun así, no quiso detenerse. Sintió la ropa mojada, la falda llena de nieve igual que sus hombros. Oyó el gemir del vendaval entre las ramas, sobre su cabeza. Un llanto inentendible… Como el suyo.

Se detuvo al fin. Miró el extenso plano frente a ella, los largos pinos terminaban para abrir paso al lago congelado y cubierto de la misma nieve que la golpeaba. Limpió los rastros de sus nuevas lágrimas convertidas ahora en una delgada capa cristalizada. Agarró los holanes maltrechos de su vestido y avanzó, decida, con firmeza y sin temor, sólo deseando que sus pies encontraran pronto el punto donde el hielo fuera lo suficientemente débil para dejarla caer.

Caminó…

Caminó…

Caminó…

El aire gélido a su espalda le obligó a detenerse y ponerse sobre sus rodillas. Respiró con dificultad cuando sus pulmones resintieron el terrible frío. Sostenida por el inquebrantable piso congelado, esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

¡Ni siquiera podía suicidarse!

Por enésima ocasión, el destino parecía interesado en revertir todos sus planes. Airada, Albafika golpeó la gruesa capa con el puño. No permitiría otra treta más. Azotó con sus dos manos el suelo, llorando de nuevo, suplicando que terminara de una vez. Perdida entre sus gritos escuchó el crujido del hielo que comenzaba a ceder…

_**Detente…**_

Levantó la cara. El torrente de nieve que iba en aumento fue lo único que encontró. Temerosa por aquel susurro tan claro, aguzó la vista, concentrándose ahora en hallar al responsable. Su búsqueda terminó en la percepción del clima en sus huesos. Finalmente, su cuerpo emitió queja ante la agresión de la ventisca y le exigió atención. La mente de Albafika se llenó de imágenes, del reproche que Elin y su padre le darían, tal como el resto de sus vecinas a las que desde hacía tanto no veía.

¿Qué pensarían si realmente algo malo le sucediera? El remordimiento le embargó. Trató de contradecirlo, argumentando sus faltas, su pecado. ¿Valía la pena vivir como asesina de sus propios hijos? La culpa se hizo más fuerte. Imaginar las caritas tiernas que nunca podría ver le hizo empuñar las manos otra vez. ¡Rompería el hielo aunque traicionara su trato con Minos y trajera a su cosmos para ayudarla!

Se detuvo, el puño a medio camino…

Recordó su rostro, la sonrisa tan humana, la mirada vehemente que sólo le ofrecía a ella cuando estaban juntos. Pensó en el dolor que seguramente lo consumiría cuando encontrara su cuerpo inerte en el lago. Y aun así… ¿Cómo regresar a casa? No sólo lo había torturado con su desdén, había fallado en toda oportunidad de ser una mujer apta para un hogar. ¡Ni siquiera podía darle una familia! Había sido ella nuevamente quien destrozó todas sus esperanzas de esa nueva vida.

¿Cómo ir, entonces, y continuar?

Su clamor al cielo se quedó en su boca, harta de no recibir respuesta. Sin embargo, algo hubo en aquella repentina calma que le motivó a pensar. Sólo un instante, segundos que bien pudo haber imaginado. Pero el suave murmullo que contradijo a la ventisca obligó a su corazón a reponerse. A buscar refugió antes de que la tormenta hiciera mella en su salud y se convirtiera en otra carga para Minos. Si terminaba con su vida sería en algún lugar donde él no tuviera que pagar por su muerte.

Se levantó con dificultad, ordenándole a sus piernas a sostenerla. Los primeros pasos fueron una tortura en sus articulaciones, pero no cedió. Caminó a través de la cortina blanquecina que no parecía ceder. Tiritando, buscó el camino de regreso cuando sus pies tocaron la superficie cerca de los árboles. Los minutos buscando la convencieron de que no lo encontraría. El viento se hizo más arduo contra ella y eso le hizo temer. Por alguna razón, su deseo de morir había quedado extinto bajo una repentina lucha de supervivencia. Decida a ganarla, avanzó entre los troncos, bólidos gigantes que apenas lograban protegerla. Alzó un brazo para cubrirse la cabeza pero eso tampoco ayudó.

Decidió salir del bosque para buscar ayuda. Halló la planicie donde el camino para las carretas aún no se cubría del todo por la nieve. Continuó a través del mismo, temerosa y cansada, tratando de encontrar un indicio de vida humana. Sin embargo, la negrura en la que se perdía el páramo le desanimó por completo. Sus pasos desganados trastabillaron con su falda haciéndola caer. El pecho le ardió, su corazón comenzó a ceder junto a sus fuerzas…

_**Levántate, pequeña…**_

El susurro otra vez. Sus latidos aletargados se volvieron frenéticos nuevamente. Miró hacia su alrededor para buscar a su perseguidor. Encontró una luz, clara y cuadrada, en cambio. Un atisbo de su brío regresó y fue suficiente para levantarse, para caminar en esa dirección. El curioso resplandor se convirtió en un edificio mientras se acercaba. Reconoció así la refulgencia de las velas tras una ventana. Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a la entrada.

Sus nudillos fueron apenas una insistencia cuando la puerta cedió. Empujó uno de los grandes portales lo suficiente para conseguir entrar. El calor fue un alivio demasiado grande, una invitación para instalarse más en la estancia. Albafika se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, buscando absorber la nueva calidez por cada uno de sus poros. El dolor áspero en su pecho, así como la fatiga y el temor a morir, se desvanecieron poco a poco hasta no quedar un mínimo dejo de su existencia. Entonces, pudo inspeccionar el lugar que la había refugiado.

Se adentró, detallando la altura del techo sostenido por arcos angulosos en el centro. Avanzó entre la hilera de largas bancas de madera, posando la mirada en la parte frontal donde se alzaba un pequeño altar elaborado con el mismo material rustico. Las velas crepitaron suaves encima de los grabados en aquella pared…

—Pareciera que nunca has visitado una iglesia.

La sorprendió una voz resonante. Se giró para encontrar un rostro sonriente. Aquel hombre se acercó a ella. Albafika pudo apreciar sus gestos con mayor facilidad; los ojos, tras esos lentes, eran gentiles, igual que la sonrisa donde se asomaban ya los rastros de la edad. Cuando estuvo a su lado, dirigió también su vista al altar.

Entonces, Albafika asintió, como un sutil saludo, y después habló:

—Una vez fui a Italia, ahí entré a una —agachó la cara. Los viejos recuerdos la invadieron.

Una risita avergonzada la alejó de sus pensamientos.

—Seguramente debes sentirte decepcionada. Comparado con ellos, nosotros no tenemos grandes edificios o bellos altares ornamentados con oro. Aunque, si sirve de algo, nos sentimos satisfechos a pesar de eso, ya que la casa donde Dios debe habitar no es una hecha por manos humanas.

Albafika volvió a sentirse consternada. Recordó los antiguos rumores que solían invadir Atenas, donde se hablaba de súbditos fieles a una deidad que no era la propia Athena. Y aquella leyenda… los viajeros del primer siglo que habían llegado a la ciudad para pregonar a ese "dios no conocido" al que los mismos griegos habían dedicado un altar como precaución por si uno de dichos soberanos llegaba a pasárseles por alto. ¿No eran aquellos rumores impartidos por quienes eran resultado de esa nueva revelación? A Albafika, el hecho de que tantos adeptos persistieran en su lealtad, pese a no presenciar ninguna prueba material de aquel a quien adoraban, le parecía demasiado insólito, y que la propaganda de tal fidelidad no fuese exclusiva de una sola nación lo hacía aún más extraño.

Observó de nuevo al frente. Era cierto, la decoración de ese lugar era diferente. No había candelabros gigantescos, ni un bello órgano plateado, ni grandes bancas de fina caoba. Pero tampoco había una luz lúgubre ni un sujeto que, enloquecido por el alcohol, estuviera matando a todos, contradiciendo sus prédicas. Se adelantó al pequeño púlpito y miró las letras grabadas en la pared de madera.

—¿Qué es? —sintió curiosidad. El hombre a su lado miró también, sonrió una vez más.

—Es un salmo. ¿Sabes qué son los salmos? —por supuesto, Albafika negó—. Son poemas, escritos por personas que alababan a Dios. Éste es muy pequeño, pero también es demasiado bello. Por eso decidimos ponerlo aquí —se aclaró la garganta para comenzar—:

"Alabad a Jehová, naciones todas;  
Pueblos todos, alabadle.

Porque ha engrandecido sobre nosotros su misericordia,  
Y la fidelidad de Jehová es para siempre.  
Aleluya."

La muchacha permaneció en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que por más que trataba no alcanzaba a entender. ¿Misericordia? ¿Fidelidad? ¿Realmente había un dios con esas cualidades? Hasta ahora sólo había conocido en ellos la guerra y el deseo de supervivencia. Pero este ser, de nombre difícil de pronunciar, parecía distinto y extraño.

Aunque… Recordó las palabras de Minos, la razón por la cual había terminado errante para parar en esa vieja iglesia.

"_Los dioses han muerto"._

¿Cómo pues, un dios muerto, o al menos dormido como Athena y Hades, podía ser fiel para siempre?

Tuvo que decírselo al hombre a su lado. Sorprendido por su interés y desconcierto, volvió a sonreírle.

—Me parece que no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? —la muchacha negó—. ¿De dónde vienes? —Albafika le contestó y sólo hasta ese momento le compartió su nombre—. Bueno, Albafika, parece que tengo mucho qué contarte. ¿Te gustaría un poco de café?

La joven se apresuró a objetar, invadida por ese viejo recelo que la caracterizaba. —Pero es tarde. No quiero molestarlo… Vendré otro día.

—Para nada. ¿Molestia? Desde luego que no. Además, afuera hay tormenta, ¿crees que te dejaríamos salir? Ven… —la obligó a seguirlo—, mis hijas cocinaron panecillos esta tarde y pienso que aún están frescos y suaves.

Llegaron hasta un cuartito edificado con la misma madera gruesa del resto de la iglesia. La única lámpara de aceite brillaba en medio de una pequeña mesa. Albafika aceptó la silla que se le ofreció y miró al hombre ir y venir apaciguadamente para servirle café y traerle pan. Se sentó frente a ella y bebió de su taza. Se sacudió las migajas de las manos para abrir un libro de pastas desgastadas, apenas descubierto por Albafika.

Le sonrió luego de hallar la página que necesitaba: —Bien, lo mejor será empezar desde el principio.

Con la ventisca azotando de vez en vez en las ventanas y el calor acogedor que lo contrastaba en la estancia, Albafika lo escuchó. Le habló de un pueblo antiguo, elegido por ese Dios mencionado al principio. Sus habitantes, tan humanos como el resto, se alejaron innumerables veces de él. Preferían lo que otros pueblos les ofrecían en sus doctrinas y tradiciones sanguinarias. Después de mucho tiempo, cuando la distancia entre Dios y el hombre se había acrecentado de forma irreparable, el primero actuó su carta maestra, más allá de ese pueblo rebelde que constantemente lo dejaba. Conocer cuál fue el método para abrir de nuevo la puerta hacia él, le conmocionó.

—¿Cómo pudo ser? —tuvo que frenarlo, antes de acomplejarse aún más—. ¿Cómo un dios soberano pudo permitir que sacrificaran a su propio hijo?

—La cosa es, Albafika, que el ser humano no es capaz de salvarse a sí mismo. Años y años de decadencia, los hombres sólo piensan en hacerse el mal si eso los "beneficia". Esa conducta negativa ha sido causa de las peores acciones que podamos imaginar y son terribles delante de Dios. Él es conocido por su justicia y alzarse de hombros y decir "bueno, hagamos de cuenta que no ocurrió nada", lo dejaría como un ser lleno de injusticia. Por eso, era necesario que alguien pagara, que alguien sufriera la pena que cada uno de nosotros merece. Así su misericordia se hace factible sin extinguir su justicia.

Albafika se sintió repentinamente incomoda. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que un dios no requería ser defendido, sino que éste actuaba en pro de sus súbditos a quienes, por cierto, no llamaba defensores o guerreros, sino hijos. Lo más inusual era pensar en esa historia, un plan que, según aquel hombre, había sido forjado desde antes de los siglos, y cuya trascendencia superaba a los mismos. Nada comparado a las hazañas meramente terrenales que había vivido en favor de su diosa. Eso le contrarió.

—¿Usted cree en esto? —se atrevió a preguntarle, el otro asintió—. ¿Y cómo? ¿Lo ha visto? ¿Conoció a ese hijo que murió sacrificado?

Se preguntó si estaba siendo demasiado grosera, pero poco le importó comparado con sus dudas.

El hombre se tornó pensativo. Torciendo levemente el gesto respondió: —No, nunca he visto a Dios cara a cara, si a eso te refieres. Pero pienso que si limitas tu fe exclusivamente a lo que tus ojos ven, pronto te verás en grave peligro —la escudriñó con la mirada, Albafika necesitó apartar la vista—. Además, puede que yo no haya visto al Mesías con mis propios ojos, pero hubo muchos que sí tuvieron la oportunidad, escribieron dichas experiencias y, aun así, muchos no les creyeron. Lo cual prueba que ver algo no significa que alguien vaya a creerlo. La fe, es mucho más que eso.

Esta vez, Albafika tuvo que mirarlo. Crispó las cejas con desilusión.

—Antes, solía tener mucha fe. Pero creo que aquello en quien creía ya no está conmigo.

Pasó el tiempo junto con su decaído suspiro. De pronto, el apacible silencio fue interrumpido: —¿Tienes hijos, Albafika?

La muchacha abrió los ojos, casi como si hubiese recibido una bofetada. Negó rápidamente.

El hombre continuó: —Y dime, si llegaras a tener uno, ¿lo dejarías morir para pagar la condena de un criminal?

—¡Nunca! —se aferró a la mesa. La sonrisa apareció en el gesto contrario.

—Entonces, creo que un Dios que es capaz de dejar ir a su único hijo sólo para pagar mis deudas, es alguien en quien vale la pena creer —echó un último sorbo a su café—. La fe, por más pequeña y débil que sea, si está puesta en el ser correcto, será causa de grandes prodigios, Albafika.

De alguna manera, aún sin entenderlo del todo, eso había sonado demasiado lógico. La joven observó su taza vacía, sin saber por qué, desde hacía unos minutos, la sensación de oquedad había desaparecido de su corazón.

—_Pappa! _—se volvieron a la voz. Una adolescente se adelantó por la puerta—. ¿Por qué sigues despierto? ¿No dormiste nada?

Más cerca de su padre, Albafika pudo percibir en la muchachita los rasgos heredados por el mismo. Mientras el hombre se explicaba, la menor se viró a verla sin rastro de recato. Entonces, Albafika reparó en su intromisión. Miró a las ventanas, la nevada había cesado y el cielo estaba emblanqueciéndose.

—¿Ya amaneció? —se levantó abruptamente. Miró las caras confundidas, se dio cuenta de que había hablado en su vieja lengua—. Lo lamento —regresó a su nórdico cerril—. Me marcharé enseguida. Gracias… —se dirigió especialmente al gentil hombre de anteojos—: Gracias por todo.

Salió después de una breve inclinación. La estancia eclesial la recibió de nuevo, con las luces tenues del amanecer entrando por el pequeño ventanal en el pórtico. Albafika se volvió una vez antes de salir. Le pareció que ese altar tan simple era mucho más bonito que aquel otro en Italia.

Avanzó por el trayecto casi borrado por la nieve. El blanco resplandeciente fue cegador al principio. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a los diferentes tonos, logró apreciar al fin al cielo, todavía nocturno e invernal. Mas tuvo que sonreír; la nevada había conseguido eliminar la capa de nubes que desde hacía semanas habían ocultado el firmamento. Ahora, pese al aspecto oscurecido, el raso se mostraba refulgente. Caminando con un desconocido gozo, Albafika creyó vislumbrar el lejano rayo de una aurora boreal, desapareciendo justamente cuando sus pasos se detuvieron al enfrentar su hogar.

El temor quiso volver. Descubrió a su corazón latiendo contra su pecho, cansado por la caminata y asustado por lo que vendría. Se adentró en el camino de su jardín, contrita por sus rosas marchitas, tan a la espera de esperanza como ella. Posó la mano sobre la puerta, acariciando el cedro corrugado. Le pareció que habían pasado años desde la última vez que la cruzó.

Inhaló hondo, oyendo la voz de la señora Hansen en esa visita alegre:

"_Ten fe",_ había dicho. Y aunque en aquel entonces no fue un impulso tan relevante, sus palabras cobraron otro valor en ese momento, sujetando la respiración.

Entró al fin. Sintió el helado silencio imperando en toda la estancia. Cerró lentamente para quedar entre penumbras. Se dirigió a su habitación donde lo halló. Sentado sobre el colchón, encorvado, con los codos apretados contra las piernas, expectante del piso. Minos no se movió cuando ella se internó en la estancia, parecía que ni siquiera la había oído.

—¿Minos? —fue hasta ese momento que despertó.

La miró, con los ojos abiertos y perdidos. Albafika descubrió las ojeras, la quijada hundida. Se dio cuenta, por su aspecto desaliñado, que probablemente la habría estado buscando toda la noche. Pese a su sorpresa, y al evidente alivio de verla en casa, Minos se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente. Su expresión era todo desconsuelo.

Los brazos de Albafika picaron por envolverlo en un abrazo, pero el orgullo y la culpa persistieron. ¿Cómo ir a él luego de sus lúgubres ansias de perder la vida?

_Si este Dios desconocido me perdona… ¿Significa que él también lo hará?_

Las dudas la envolvieron. Temerosa, sólo se atrevió a acercarse para sentarse a su lado sin poder decir nada. El tiempo avanzó lento, arrastrando los segundos con flojedad. Sabiendo que no conseguiría las palabras para reivindicarse, Albafika suspiró. Quizá lo mejor sería decir lo más simple, lo más burdo, pero salido de su corazón…

—Debo disculparme —la voz tenue de Minos irrumpió sus divagues.

La muchacha lo miró, a su rostro decaído mirándose los dedos.

—No… —se corrigió—. Debo solicitar tu perdón. Te traje aquí, creyendo que te haría feliz, pero sólo resultó ser una más de mis ideas fallidas. ¿No es irónico? —soltó una risa—: Toda nuestra vida pensando que no podía existir algo más terrible que la guerra. Nada más angustiante, más letal para socavar nuestras fuerzas. ¡Qué equivocados estábamos! Y ahora estamos aquí, añorando esos días como si fueran mil veces mejor que esta humana lucha por sobrevivir. Lamento todo esto, Albafika. No te culparé si te marchas… Puedes hacerlo, si regresar a tu antigua morada te hará feliz. Sólo… —la miró, suplicante—, sólo dame tu perdón antes de marcharte. Entonces te dejaré ir. Juro que dejaré ir…

No lo dejó terminar. Sin resistirse más, Albafika se echó a su cuello, apretándolo entre sus brazos.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó tremolando por el llanto mal refrenado—. ¿Pedirme perdón? ¿Dejarte? ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Cree que pueda ser mejor en otra parte? ¡Usted parece no conocerme bien!

—Alyssa… —fue un débil susurro, el corazón de la joven rebosó por el gusto de ser llamada así después de tanto—. No he sido capaz de darte lo que deseas. Sólo he conseguido alejarte de mí, hacerte infeliz lejos de la tierra en la que creciste, del viento cálido, del sol…

—Tú eres el sol que necesito, ¿no lo entiendes? —se pegó a su corazón, comprendiéndolo todo al fin—: Sin ti, aunque estuviera en Grecia, haría más frío que el causado por este invierno. Tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias de haberme traído contigo, no podrás, ni dejaré que te libres tan fácil de mí.

La risa quiso venir en ese pecho amplio. Albafika sintió el temor de esa mano temblorosa que acarició su espalda. Evocó la ausencia que en las últimas semanas le había impuesto. El remordimiento la apabulló.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas feliz? —dócil, Minos musitó.

La muchacha se irguió suavemente. Observó sus facciones carcomidas por el cansancio, acarició sus mejillas hundidas.

—Sólo ayúdame a resistir. Sé firme… y quédate conmigo aunque desees nunca más hacerlo —lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Jamás desearía algo así —su objeción, casi infantil, le causó gracia. Y aunque estaba segura de que su actitud en las últimas semanas ameritaban que Minos deseara abandonarla, guardaba la esperanza de conseguir impugnarse.

—Necesito algo más… —susurró. Minos la observó con atención, a su acción de llevar una de sus manos al cordel que sujetaba el corsé de su atuendo. La sonrisa acudió a su rostro cuando la escuchó decir—: ¿Podrías ayudarme con este vestido?

**~O~**

Le pareció, a simple vista, que las cosas habían mejorado.

Aunque habían pasado ya dos meses en los que toda búsqueda de empleo había terminado en fracaso, sintió que la negra nube que meses atrás los había acechado finalmente se disipaba. Ver a su bella perla con su antigua parsimonia reafirmaba sus esperanzas. Por supuesto que su repentino cambio de conducta le sorprendió. La noche en que todo recelo se había esfumado cambiado por el ansia de volver a ser uno, se atrevió a preguntarle en dónde había estado, esperando que ello pudiera resolver sus dudas.

Lo que escuchó lo confundió aún más. La historia que había escuchado en la iglesia, fue rápidamente relatada por Albafika, no sin menos ímpetu que el del clérigo. Sin poder creer que algo así pudiera haberla afectado tanto, Minos no quiso indagar más allá. Pero, si aquello tenía relación con su cambio de ánimo o no, el noruego no tenía gran objeción. Con tal de verla feliz y plena…

—Lo lamento, Señor Van der Meer —el dueño de una tienda de telares lo arrojó a la realidad. Minos tuvo que esfumar el recuerdo de Albafika cocinando esa mañana para verlo con atención—. Por ahora no estamos buscando quién nos ayude. Estamos bien. Sé que encontrará algo en otra parte.

No ocultó su decepción. Sin embargo, salió luego de agradecer la oportunidad. Se rascó la nuca, ofuscado, una vez fuera del local. Esa era la quinta vez que lo rechazaban en ese mes. Según los cálculos que había realizado desde el día en que fue despedido, le quedaban sólo dos semanas antes de que sus reservas de hortalizas y de carne se terminaran. Luego de eso, se quedarían sin nada.

Resopló. El pago de arrendamiento también era otro gran problema.

Alzó la vista, pilló a los ojillos curiosos que de vez en cuando se viraban a verlo. La idea de no ser contratado por el rumor que se expandía de su mal carácter —cortesía de su antiguo jefe y su apreciable primogénito—, se hizo más latente. Comenzaba a creer que jamás conseguiría trabajo. Caminó por las calles llenas de gente, ignorando a quienes todavía lograban reconocerlo luego del escandaloso final de esa reunión. Agradeció cuando casas y personas empezaron a disminuir, dejando solamente el trayecto rodeado de planicies nevadas, donde el verde, a diferencia de otros inviernos, parecía totalmente ausente. Llegó a la parte alta de la planicie recorrida, se detuvo para observar el nuevo camino que ahora descendía rumbo a parajes mucho más desolados. Observó las casas en la lejanía al otro lado del lago. Aún no se había aventurado por aquellos territorios tan distantes. Recordó a los ganaderos, ellos siempre solicitaban personal, lo mismo que los panaderos…

Retrocedió, negándose a sí mismo.

_Una mala idea…_

Aún no estaba listo.

Regresó por donde vino. Retomó los viejos callejones para llegar hasta la larga avenida, avanzó por ese tramo ascendente, hasta pasar las casas y llegar a la suya. Abrió la puerta, agradecido por el calor hogareño al que no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Se dejó caer en una silla del comedor, soltando la carne que Albafika le había encargado.

—¿Cómo te fue? —la vio entrar.

Negó, luego resopló: —Creo que me tienen miedo… —su risa surgió sin ápice de diversión.

¿Quién lo diría? Años de entrenamiento, prosperando con la sola idea de ser el terror de la humanidad y ahora, cuando finalmente lo era, no le resultaba en lo absoluto gratificante.

—¿Qué hay de ser profesor? —Albafika posó una mano sobre su espalda. Minos volvió a negar, esta vez con aversión.

—No tengo título universitario, lo sabes. Tampoco recomendaciones. Las personas no confían en cualquier tonto para que les enseñe a sus hijos.

La muchacha bufó: —Como si tú fueras "cualquier tonto". No seas tan negativo… Si te ponen a prueba se darán cuenta de que no necesitas ningún título. Sabes cinco idiomas –y sólo los que te he escuchado hablar–, estoy segura que ningún profesor en este lugar, por más buenas que sean sus recomendaciones, puede hacerlo.

Minos hizo un mohín. Alejó la posibilidad antes de que lo convencieran.

—Nadie querrá un profesor que en su último trabajo golpeó a su jefe.

Además…

"_La escuela queda al otro lado del lago"._

Albafika soltó una exhalación, sin ocultar su exasperación: —¡Y yo soy la terca!

Se alejó a la estufa. La sonrisa llegó a Minos, mirándola aumentar el fuego mientras refunfuñaba. Después de echar al horno una masa para hacer pan —desde que no tenía trabajo, Albafika había optado por elaborarlo ella misma, sus resultados, para fortuna del noruego, mejoraron con el tiempo— se dedicó a iniciar los preparativos para la comida.

—Por otro lado —Albafika se giró para verlo—, podrías hablar con el doctor. Elin me dijo una vez que a veces tiene que ir hasta Sogn por nuevas medicinas, pero que suele posponer los viajes por temor a dejarlas solas a ella y a su hermana. Tal vez si le dices, te deje a ti hacer el viaje.

Minos lo consideró. Realmente, no tenía excusa para declinar esa propuesta. Asintió con una sonrisa en dirección a Albafika. Cuando el olor a harina horneada comenzó a propagarse, la decisión de ir y hablar con el doctor ya estaba firme en su cabeza.

**~O~**

La dejó en cuanto terminó de comer.

Albafika lo miró partir desde la ventana, iniciando su labor con los trastos sucios. Alcanzó a gritarle que tuviera cuidado, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que esa época oscura fuese segura. Minos se giró apenas y le sonrió. Luego abrió la cerca del jardín y continuó su camino rumbo a la casa del doctor.

La muchacha suspiró. Trataba de ocultarlo pero no podía evitar su preocupación. Si Minos no conseguía convencer al doctor podrían declararse oficialmente en graves problemas.

_Por si fuera poco…_

Se palmeó el vientre. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo? ¿Cuántas esperanzas rotas? Y ahora…

"_Ten fe", _recordó las palabras de la Sra. Hansen. Y eso era precisamente lo que haría. Lo único que le quedaba en realidad.

Continuó su labor hasta dejar la última taza brillando inmaculada. Se secó las manos en el mandil que después colocó sobre el clavito puesto cerca de las alacenas. Fue a la sala para leer otro de los libros sobre la mesita de madera. Tras varias páginas donde la falta de comprensión imperó sobre cualquier dejo de entendimiento, se rindió. Cerró las tapas y volvió a suspirar. Miró a su alrededor casi como aburrida. De pronto, el paisaje hogareño la constriñó. Luego de tantos meses evadiendo a Minos y a su interior vacío, pudo percibir de nuevo la calidez de esa pequeña cabaña, silenciosa y sencilla.

_Mía.._. La sintió suya por primera vez.

Se levantó aprisa antes de que las lágrimas la dominaran. Estaba cansada de llorar, después de días llenos de drama se había decidido a no dejar que el llanto la invadiera otra vez.

Salió de la casa, por la puerta trasera. Tomó el cubo al cual llenó de agua y la navaja que usaba para su labor en el jardín. Caminó hacia el frente, a los rosales decaídos por el frío. Acarició las ramas secas y les sacudió la nieve. Se espinó un par de veces, la sangre brotó quedamente de sus dedos y se derramó aquí y allá sin que ella lo previera. Albafika miró el rojo contra el blanco y el negruzco de los tallos, intuyendo de inmediato el lugar en dónde los retoños resurgirían con mayor ahínco. Continuó su trabajo, eliminó cada parte que no serviría para el próximo nacimiento. Limpió la tierra de todo cúmulo de hojas o hierbas. Se preguntó, por vez primera, en la razón de que su sangre otorgara vida sólo en esa específica tarea.

La respuesta vino de inmediato, como un puñal en su contra:

Por más vida que diera a una rosa, ésta, se suponía, sólo tenía la tarea de asesinar. Al final, lo que quedaba era el mismo resultado letal.

Y aun así…

Pese haber servido para dichos fines, Albafika no había percibido en ellas la misma fragancia atroz, ni para ella ni para nadie que quisiera acercarse a admirar el bello vergel en primavera. Minos, sus vecinas elocuentes, el curioso niño del pan, las aves que canturreaban entre sus ramas… Nadie. Nadie moría.

¿Por qué? ¿Tenía relación con su deseo de ver florecer rosas aunque fuese en ese ambiente hostil lleno de hielo? Evocó la primera vez en la que, anhelante de su antiguo yo, se decidió a sembrar una de las semillitas traídas de la Grecia calurosa y mediterránea. Su súplica, aunada a su sangre tan perjudicial, había brotado en cientos de rosas en el primer florecimiento. La muerte, por pura fe, se había convertido en vida.

Entonces…

_"¿Podría ser…?"_

Silbó el viento frío contra su ser, moviendo las ramas marchitas. Resintió la gelidez dentro de sus huesos y se dispuso a dejar la tarea por ese día. Un movimiento brusco entre los arbustos la detuvo. Hincada sobre la tierra, Albafika fue confrontada por un par de ojos brillantes. Sorprendida más que asustada, se quedó quieta a la inspección a la que el interesante ser la sometió. Escuchó el gruñido gutural en ese pecho, intuyó que él sentía la misma curiosidad que ella tenía.

—Hola —no atinó nada mejor para decir; jamás había visto a un perro tan de cerca.

Estiró el brazo en su dirección. El can siguió en la misma postura retraída, alejado e indiferente.

"_Así que esto se siente…", _reparó finalmente en lo que significaba ser evadido.

A punto de darse por vencida, una nariz helada le tocó las yemas de los dedos. De un momento a otro, el serio animal se convirtió en un confianzudo acompañante, cuando pasó de olisquear la mano ofrecida para lamer el rostro entero. Albafika se tambaleó cuando se arrojó suavemente contra ella. Miró a los alrededores, esperando oír algún dueño enojado por tomarse esas libertades con su perro. Pero no oyó ni escuchó a nadie. Acarició la cabeza entre las puntiagudas orejas y sonrió al levantarse.

Se despidió de él, esperando que saliera por donde vino. Dio el primer paso y escuchó otros detrás. Miró hacia abajo, la expresión atenta fue demasiado humana. Albafika trató de alejarlo, distrayéndolo con piedras que el perro ni siquiera miró. De pronto, éste se adelantó, obligándola a seguirlo. Doblaron la esquina, rumbo a la parte trasera. Entonces el perro subió las escaleras que conducían a la puerta y se sentó. La muchacha se quedó en su lugar, mirándolo con asombro.

¿La estaba invitando a entrar?

Sonriendo ante su juego, aceptó la oferta. Abrió la casa para ambos y lo dejó ir hacia la sala. Como si conociera la estancia de memoria, el perro se trepó al sillón donde se acomodó con facilidad. Albafika lo imitó y se dejó caer a su lado, echándose una manta encima. Retomó su lectura, con la enorme cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Quieres que te lea algo? —lo vio mover las orejas. Abrió la página donde se había quedado, torciendo el gesto de inmediato—: Seguro que tú entiendes más que yo.

La idea de sentirse demasiado estúpida por hablar con un perro se desvaneció al acariciar el pelaje suave y pardo. Albafika le rascó el lomo, sintiendo en su palma el subir y bajar de su respiración. Se dio cuenta de que quizá era precisamente eso lo que les hacía falta.

—¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —susurró. Un gemidito suave surgió para responder.

Regresó su atención al libro. Sus tareas de desciframiento quedaron perdidas por el cansancio, ese letargo que la obligaba a dejar la labor más simple. Echó la cabeza contra el respaldo y se apretó los ojos, en una lucha contra el sueño que en esa ocasión perdió.

Despertó cuando las luces del día ya habían declinado. Oyó el ulular del viento y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta trasera. Notó que su canido amigo había desaparecido. Quizá había ido a terminar alguna travesura o ido a cumplir alguna necesidad. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena, las últimas sobras de salmón quedarían en el _torrfisk _que apenas había aprendido a preparar. Escuchó que la puerta se abría cuando estuvo preparando ya los últimos detalles.

Salió de la cocina para verlo. Minos cerró la puerta y se quitó las botas y el abrigo, sólo él podía resistir el invierno de esa manera. Lo vio reclinarse contra el sofá. Sus ojos cerrados reflejaban cansancio.

—¿Y? —Albafika no soportó la espera, se sentó en el sillón al lado—. ¿Cómo te fue?

Minos abrió los ojos, con la espalda recargada en la mullida tela y los ojos ausentes mirando al techo. Una exhalación prolongada salió de su pecho.

—Hablé con el doctor —dijo por fin—. Le sugerí la idea que me diste. Dijo que es cierto: necesita ir a Sogn y a veces hasta la capital por los medicamentos que requieren sus consultas. Dice que es muy complicado. Los viajes son largos y caros, por lo que costear a un empleado sería demasiado.

Albafika apretó los labios. Pensó en las palabras de ánimo que debería darle, tratando que la decepción no la inundara.

—Pero… —la voz de Minos hizo que levantara el rostro nuevamente, encontró una sonrisa mal retenida—: A pesar de eso, el doctor dijo que prefiere sufrir dichos costos a dejar solas a sus dos hijas —abrió los ojos, entusiasmado de repente—: Me dio el trabajo, Alyssa.

Albafika echó un pequeño grito. No le importó, por más infantil, tonto, femenino que sonara, se llenó de risa mientras se arrojaba emocionada hasta él. Lo escuchó soltar el aire, sofocado, cuando se apretó así de efusiva en su contra. Lo riñó por haber guardado tanto suspenso y volvió a reír junto a él.

Minos la acunó en sus brazos cuando las carcajadas se apagaron en tranquilidad. Respirando el aroma de sus cabellos celestes, dijo: —Lo único que lamento será tener que irme y dejarte sola casi una semana…

—Está bien —se apresuró a decir—. Me las arreglaré sola. Tú sólo has tu trabajo.

Le sonrió, una pequeña risa se le escapó al recordar su emoción, casi asesinándolo por ser tan efusiva. Minos le acarició el rostro, detallando sus labios con el pulgar.

—Al fin sonríes.

La miró, sonriendo a su vez con cierto atisbo de gratitud. Había extrañado tanto ese gesto. Intercambió su dedo por sus propios labios. Albafika se dejó atraer cuando su caricia se tornó más intensa, permitiéndole cambiarlos del pequeño sofá al largo sillón que los esperaba. Cerró los ojos cuando Minos inició su labor, zafando los botones de su chaleco de felpa. Lo sintió detenerse de repente, echando una exclamación.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué rayos es eso, Albafika?

La muchacha se incorporó a medias, viajó su mirada de la expresión sobrecogida de Minos al bulto de pelos en la esquina del sillón. Como un fisgón que ha sido descubierto, el peludo y recién conocido de Albafika salió de su escondite cuando ésta le estiró la mano. La muchacha terminó de erguirse para acariciarlo.

—Lo encontré esta tarde. No sé de dónde vino, nunca había visto a ningún perro cerca de aquí.

Se giró a Minos. Su gesto azorado casi le saca una risotada. Se agachó al perro, rascándole el mentón para contener la risa.

—¿Crees que haya escapado de algún granero? Dijiste que aquí los perros cuidan ganados, ¿no es así?

Por fin, Minos reaccionó. Enarcó las cejas, todavía asombrado por la imagen de su bella perla conviviendo gentilmente con un can.

—Lo dudo —aclaró—. Son demasiado fieles para escapar. Tal vez buscaba alguna oveja y terminó perdiéndose él. Lo llevaré mañana a la plaza para ver si alguien lo reconoce…

—¡No! —lo fulminó, el perro gruñó, acompañándola.

Minos frunció el ceño. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Descifró entonces su expresión, casi demasiado tarde.

—Oh, no. No, no, no. Un perro, no —el gesto de ella se tornó suplicante—. No, no lograrás convencerme. ¿Crees que quiero que _eso _se pasee por toda la casa, royendo los muebles que con tanto trabajo te conseguí? No. En mi casa no entrará ningún condenado perro.

—También es mi casa, Señor Van der Meer —se levantó, tozuda—. Puedo decidir también.

—¡Arruinará tus horas de trabajo! La limpieza que hagas, tu tiempo en el jardín…

—Lo manejaré, haré un espacio para él también.

—Ensuciará, ladrará toda la noche, tendremos que alimentarlo…

—Y me cuidará mientras tú no estés —sonrió.

Minos calló. Verdaderamente, cuando Albafika se lo proponía, podía ser desesperante. Negó una y otra vez, apretando los dedos en su cintura. La idea del perro guardián comenzó a hacer mella en su cabeza. Miró al perro, quieto y observador de la riña. Se sacudió los cabellos de la frente.

—Maldición… —se alejó rumbo a la cocina—. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

Albafika se mordió la lengua para no sacar esa sonora expresión de victoria. Se encaminó hacia el mismo lugar, pensando en las posibilidades que se cernían ya sobre su corazón. Dispuesta a retribuirlo más tarde, se metió a la cocina para atender el hambre de Minos.

El perro movió la cola, siguiéndola de cerca.

**~oOo~**

_Como dije, este fue un capítulo de aliento, un tiempo para tomar un respiro y mirar al frente nuevamente._

_Pero… Yo no sonreiría todavía… Aún falta y si pensábamos que la carencia de un hijo era el mayor problema, aún no hemos visto nada._

_Ahora…_

_**ACLARACIONES~**_

_**Sobre la plática entre el clérigo y Albafika: **__Ni piensen que me la saqué de la manga. Comprobado por la Historia y por el pasaje bíblico de Hechos 17:16-34, a mediados del Siglo I d. C. comenzó una propagación intensa del cristianismo. Por supuesto, aquellos primeros hombres de fe, pregonaban una esperanza que, desde mi punto de vista, está lejos de los ornamentos meramente religiosos que lamentablemente hoy nos quieren imponer muchas de las diversas ideologías "cristianas". Grecia y Roma fueron los primeros lugares para sembrar esa nueva fe. Atenas, politeísta en aquellos años, tenía en su ciudad varios monumentos erigidos a todos sus dioses. En uno de dichos altares, existía uno cuyo epitafio rezaba "AL DIOS NO CONOCIDO", por si acaso se les llegaba a "pasar por alto" uno de ellos. Pues bien, el apóstol Pablo, fue quien les habló de ese Dios desconocido y del Evangelio, que es nada más y nada menos, que el sacrificio de Jesucristo en pro de la humanidad corrompida. Así, el cristianismo continuó su difusión a través de los años y, sin duda, para el Siglo XVIII, época de Alba y Minos, su auge ya estaba bien afirmado. Es por ello que no es en lo absoluto descabellado que ella tenga cierta noción de estas historias, ahora reafirmadas por el clérigo. Y por cierto, hablando de éste, ¿sabían que Noruega era un país sumamente pobre en aquellos años y sin embargo totalmente alfabetizado? La respuesta a esta contradicción se halla en la lectura de la Biblia, pues con el Protestantismo, donde la lectura del Libro Sagrado es personal y no mediada por sacerdotes, las familias se comprometían a aprender a leer por dicha razón, pasando esta exigencia de generación en generación. Interesante, ¿no?_

_En fin… Será todo por ahora. Espero me perdonen por dividir el capítulo, les aseguro que es para bien._

_Quisiera saber sus comentarios al respecto de peludo amigo de Alba, un personaje que ciertamente no estaba planeado y que sin embargo, me agradó bastante. ¿Y a ustedes? Ya me lo dirán…_

_Que tengan una bonita semana. __**No se olviden de dejar cualquier queja, sugerencia o comentario.**__ Si veo pronto los reviews acostumbrados, puede ser que me anime a subir más rápido la segunda parte de este capítulo diseccionado xD __**Gracias por cada palabra y por cada lectura!**_


	6. El error de mirar al ayer

_Hola, hola, hola! ¿Cómo les va?_

_Seguramente, la machaca de golpes que me quisieron poner en el capítulo pasado hoy está multiplicada, ¿verdad? ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón porque demoré en traerles esa "segunda parte" del capie! De nuevo, el trabajo y otras actividades me anegaron T.T_

_Pero ya… ¡No más excusas! Y ahora sí, aquí tienen esta segunda parte, que más bien es un capítulo independiente. Ya verán por qué..._

_Contesto reviews para guest:_

_**Kyojin: **__Despreocúpate en cuanto a eso de dejar el review como "anónimo", me alegra que puedas dejarme al menos un nombre o seudónimo para contestarte de manera más personal. Me da tristeza saber que también a ti te he recordado cosas difíciles, pero, será así por un tiempo. Tus deducciones sobre si Alba podrá tener ese chiquitín o no, me parecen muy interesantes. Habrá que ver qué sucede… Y, ok, no me duermo (aunque no tengo sueño XP). Por mí, escribe comentarios hiper-largos, yo soy requetefeliz leyéndolos ;3_

_En general: Mis estimadas amigas y lectoras, en este capítulo damos comienzo a otro episodio angustiante de la vida de estos dos. Pero no diré más… las veo al final en la sección de aclaraciones._

_Enjoy!_

**~oOo~**

**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**

"El pasado es un cubo lleno de cenizas".

Carl Sandburg _(1878-1967) Poeta, historiador y novelista estadounidense._

**-Capítulo 6: El error de mirar al ayer-**

Miró sus pies, andando, sobre la hierba. Sintió la humedad bajo sus plantas, el helado vestigio de un rocío incierto. No supo en dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Caminar, se dijo, quizá lo llevaría algún sitio conocido.

Como errante, siguió su propia sombra, alargada por un sol cada vez más decaído. El tiempo, sin embargo, parecía detenido, enloquecido por alguna manía del Destino. Los segundos largas horas. Las horas, eternidad… Observó su alrededor, el llano se extendía hacia un infinito desconocido. Notó la ausencia del viento o de cualquier otro rastro de vida. Su caminata se convirtió en una carrera, entonces. Corrió hasta que los pulmones le ardieron, hasta que su corazón martilló contra su garganta.

Nada… Ningún atisbo de cambio en el panorama verde y callado.

Gritó. Ni siquiera escuchó su voz, ni un susurro, ni un chasquido que denotara tono en sus cuerdas vocales. Gritó de nuevo, una y otra vez, sólo el silencio se escuchó.

Un pequeño ruido, casi como el chillido de un ratón, le arrojó esperanzas. Dispuesto a encontrar aquel ser, se viró de inmediato. El desolado paisaje lo enfrentó, parándolo en seco. Sus ojos pasmados encontraron a la hierba muerta, al sol perdido, al cielo pintado de gris por una ceniza de orígenes desconocidos. Apabullado por el descubrimiento, caminó sigiloso hacia ese mundo traído por sus propios pasos. La tierra, a sus espaldas, continuaba yerta y con vida, diferente al otro páramo frente a él. Mas la soledad, se erguía indómita en todo su alrededor.

El mismo sonido resonó. La esperanza, aunque escasa, le obligó a correr a su encuentro. Se adentró en la llanura gris, corriendo de nuevo, con la piel exudada de un temor incapaz de ser retenido y los ojos llorando ante el veneno que aquellos residuos oscuros provocaron. Pero continuó. El chillido malinterpretado se convirtió pronto en un sollozo, luego en el llanto audible a una lejanía posible de disuadir. La cumbre de la colina por la que ascendía estuvo a punto de terminar, así supo que lo encontraría.

Ahí, hincado sobre ese suelo desolado…

Se detuvo al ver la espalda que tremolaba por las posibles lágrimas. Se acercó con la sola excusa de preguntar en dónde se encontraban, en dónde estaba su mundo, cómo iría a casa. Ignoró el dolor ajeno de esa pequeña figurita para cuestionarlo.

Su voz pareció volver al preguntar: —¿En dónde estamos…?

El otro en cambio siguió agachado, concentrado en sí mismo, elevando el llanto. Repitió la pregunta, recibiendo la misma indiferencia. Espetó una queja. A punto de usar su fuerza para zarandearlo, sus ojos repararon al fin en el parecido de esas ropas sucias, en el familiar tono de la voz acongojada, del cabello corto, blanco, oscurecido por la lluvia gris que no cesaba.

—Yo no quería… —escuchó el murmullo—. Yo no quería pero ellos me obligaron.

Tembló, ambos. No tuvo el valor de tocarlo. —¿De qué estás…?

Un grito. Sus oídos a punto de estallar al aullido enloquecido. La quieta imagen se irguió de pronto, en su contra. Sintió los dedos encajándosele en los brazos cuando se defendió. El forcejeo duró apenas un instante para dar paso a los sollozos que se convirtieron lentamente en una risa infantil. Maligna.

—¿Verdad que ellos nos obligaron, Minos? —la pequeña cara se alzó, enfrentándolo. El mayor cayó de rodillas, contemplando los ojitos amatistas, crueles y llenos del odio que él también poseía.

"_¿En dónde estamos?", _su mente clamó lo que su boca no pudo.

El rostro contrario quedó a su altura, percibió la mirada cómplice, el rencor tras su propio yo.

"_¿En dónde estamos?"_

Su pecho latió.

"_En dónde…"_

El niño se acercó. Sus labios fríos se pegaron a su oído, el susurro fue claro, íntimo, estremecedor…

_En tu corazón._

El silencio fue un eco para su revelación. Sólo un instante de mutismo, transformado luego en una revolución de palabras, gritos, sollozos, escenas entremezcladas justo frente a sus ojos. El niño junto a él bramó un nombre hasta ahora impronunciable. Sintió a su propia garganta emitir aquel alarido. Lo miró correr a la figurilla ensangrentada que de un momento a otro apareció. Se hincó junto a él sobre el cuerpo inmóvil, lo abrazó él mismo llorando mientras el más pequeño se arrojaba a los autores de tal desastre. Su odio contra los mismos quedó reducido al horror, todo por ese escenario en el que un niño despedazaba, mutilaba, quitaba la vida a quienes quitaron la del ser en sus brazos.

Miró el tono carmesí destilando de los pequeños deditos. Se llenó de tristeza, una más terrible que la evocada por el cuerpo pútrido que aún apretaba contra su pecho.

"_¿Por qué?", _cuestionó a esos orbes homónimos cargados de malicia.

El otro sólo se entornó y emprendió la marcha hacia él. La viveza se tornó en debilidad al estar cerca nuevamente. Como un muerto más, el pequeño niño cayó en su hombro, apenas sujetándolo con su brazo libre. El mayor escuchó la débil respiración, los latidos llenos de odio que poco a poco descendían a la muerte.

Y el frío…

El terrible frío de pronto resurgido.

La intemperie del mismo abismo, la boca de la Muerte abriéndose lentamente desde sus pies. Los muertos a su alrededor se levantaron, iniciaron sus pasos endebles y torpes en su dirección. Lo culpaban, a él y no al niño que los había cercenado. Lanzaron sus quejas en susurros espectrales que le enchinaron la piel.

Tenía que huir. Tenía que alejarse como solía hacer desde siempre. Mas su deseo quedó frenado con una garra flaca que le prensó el brazo. Sin atreverse a mirar aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, escuchó el sibilante murmullo.

_¿Hasta cuándo huirás?_

Sintió el rostro, el aliento fétido acercándose…

_¿Hasta cuándo pagarás tus pecados…?_

Las lágrimas contritas fueron entonces un clamor lleno de culpa, un llanto de súplica, pronunciando el nombre de aquel ser muerto, susurrante…

_¿Hasta cuándo, Minos…?_

_¿Cuándo…?_

_¿Cuándo asumirás tu culpa?_

_._

_._

_._

—¿Cuándo…?

La cara demacrada y terrible se esfumó para dejar un rostro delicado. Las cuencas vacías fueron reemplazadas por dos zafiros, oscurecidos por la preocupación.

La voz de ultratumba también había sido extinta por ese otro dulce sonido.

—¿Estás bien? —Albafika se sentó a su lado.

Concentrado ya en la realidad, Minos guardó silencio, meditando, tratando de olvidar su sueño. Asintió quedamente, en un intento de sonreír y tranquilizarla. Se tendió en la cama nuevamente, abriéndole un espacio a su lado para abrigarla.

—Será mejor dormir. Mañana debo partir temprano —declaró—. Lamento haberte despertado.

La rodeó con un brazo, no presentó queja cuando la muchacha se negó a una caricia más atrevida. Por alguna razón, Albafika había vuelto a su viejo rechazo, uno más discreto pero sin duda perceptible. No entendía sus motivos, pero estaba demasiado confundido como para preguntar justo en ese instante.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Minos se enorgulleció de su autocontrol para no denotar el tambor incesante que le había quedado de corazón tras despertar. Sintió la quietud de su bella perla, sabiéndola dormida. Aprovechó la ocasión para acariciar el terso rostro y pasear la mano por la extensa cabellera.

Los recuerdos lo traicionaron, haciendo surgir la imagen de aquellos cabellos blancos y largos entre sus dedos, dentro de sus sueños. El corazón se encogió tras un vuelco…

—Había olvidado la última vez que tuviste una pesadilla —la suave voz lo sorprendió. Albafika se había tornado apenas un poco, estudiándolo—. La primera vez fue en el bar donde nos conocimos, después de que me hablaste de tu hermana. Aunque esta vez… Esta vez susurraste cosas.

La vio tomar su mano, apretando suavemente, todavía escrutándolo. Sabía que ese silencio era una exigencia a una explicación. Apretó los labios, conteniendo las palabras. No permitiría que algo tan oscuro resurgiera. No allí, no en ella…

_Nunca para ti…_

Le sonrió. Bajó suavemente para dejar un beso en la preciosa frente. Acarició sus labios con el mismo roce delicado y la cubrió aún más con las mantas.

—Sólo fue un sueño, Alyssa… —la abrazó de nuevo, aferrado como un niño que se asusta por los monstruos bajo la cama. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, luego musitó con seguridad—: Fue un sueño nada más…

**~O~**

Los cascos de los caballos dejaron el chapoteo del camino lodoso cuando entraron a uno nuevo, afirmado inteligentemente por piedra y cemento. El golpeteo se volvió entonces más audible, mezclándose al bullicio que anunciaba la bienvenida a la ciudad.

Minos haló las riendas para disminuir la velocidad. Se irguió, estirando el cuello y la espalda. Se sentía agarrotado y cansado, pero se alegraba de ver nuevamente un rastro de civilización. Aunque no era su primer viaje, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a los tres días de camino que debía hacer desde Flam hasta Sogn. Las llanuras blancas cambiaron por las casitas de madera y por los lejanos edificios en donde comercios mucho más prodigiosos se anunciaban.

Chistó por enésima vez al mirar a las muchachas ataviadas en sus coloridos bunader. Lamentaba que Albafika no pudiera acompañarlo en esos trayectos tan agotadores.

Frenó en cuanto estuvo frente a la casa del farmacéutico. Apenas bajando del transporte, alguien salió a recibirlo.

—¡Señor Van der Meer! —los ojitos encantados otra vez. Minos tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ser irrespetuoso ante las coqueterías inocentes de la hija de ese otro doctor.

—Busco a su padre, señorita Bergman —entró en la estancia. La chica lo siguió de cerca.

—Está atendiendo a un paciente, en seguida vendrá.

Minos se refugió en el sillón del pequeño recibidor. Para su mala suerte, sintió a la delgada figurita sentarse a su lado. Sesgó la mirada interesada y fingió no verla.

—Cuéntemelo otra vez, Mr. Van der Meer… ¿de dónde viene?

—De Flam, señorita.

—Pero ha viajado al extranjero, ¿cierto?

Minos suspiró. —Sí, pero de ello ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Una risa entusiasmada surgió.

—Entonces usted debe conocer mucho del mundo. Yo nunca he ido a otro lugar que no sea Aurland. Mamá dice que no es bueno que una chica de mi edad se presente tanto en sociedad.

"_Y cuánta razón tiene…"_, Minos se enderezó en su lugar, ocultando su sonrisa.

—¿Tiene esposa, señor Van der Meer? —la pregunta derritió toda su alegría. Minos se giró a verla, sin ocultar ya su ceño fruncido—. Es que, usted no lleva sortija y yo pensé…

—Estoy casado —cortó rápido, la chica se llenó de desilusión.

—_Oooh…_ —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Con el peso de la incomodidad y del autodesprecio, Minos se recorrió de su lugar, para dar por terminada esa escueta conversación.

El farmacéutico apareció de pronto. Tras despedir a su último paciente, el hombre se volvió a verlo. Minos se sintió inmensamente agradecido cuando, con una orden concisa, el doctor obligó a su hija a salir de la recepción. Una vez que estuvieron solos, dieron inicio al negocio que les concernía. Luego de revisar la lista del doctor de Flam y de contar los frasquitos correspondientes a cada aspecto de la misma, Minos se apresuró a pagar el precio y a cargar la frágil mercancía. Una vez en la carreta, colocada y amarrada en un sitio seguro, se dirigió a agradecer a su interlocutor.

—¿Viajara a esta hora? —cuestionó el hombrecito, Minos miró al cielo, a la Luna bien puesta sobre su cabeza—. Quizá no lo sepa, señor Van der Meer, pero las afueras de este pueblo son peligrosas durante la noche. ¿Por qué no se queda? Tenemos libre una habitación. Mañana podrá salir a temprana hora.

Minos lo consideró. Estaba exhausto y hambriento, pese a sus deseos de regresar a casa. La sensación de saberse observado le embargó. Alzó la vista, pillando los ojos ansiosos de la hija del doctor, espiándolos tras la ventana. Se dirigió al farmacéutico, sonriendo.

—Creo que iré al hotel del pueblo —y sin dejarse convencer, subió a la carreta y se marchó.

Dejó la carga en el establo, a cortos pasos del recinto donde se hospedaría. Desensilló a los caballos para dejarlos paciendo libremente en el estrecho donde los dejaría dormir. Aseguró las cajas de medicinas, cubriéndolas con una lona de tela que, supo, sería difícil de quitar. Luego caminó rumbo al hotel y entregó dinero extra al chiquillo encargado de cuidar a los caballos.

Escuchó los murmullos de la gente que aún permanecía en las calles. Esos pueblerinos, cercanos a la gran ciudad, adoptaban sin darse cuenta la conducta de los citadinos aledaños. Nada más molesto para alguien acostumbrado a la calma de una aldea en la que el ruido más fuerte es la bocina lejana del tren. A punto de llegar a la entrada principal del hotel, se detuvo junto al vidrio de un local cerrado. Sin desearlo, su atención se concentró en el mostrador donde objetos de bisutería resaltaban con las luces exteriores.

Recordó las palabras de esa muchacha imprudente.

"_Usted no lleva sortija…". _Claro, pensó, y Albafika tampoco llevaba una, pese que hacía tiempo desde que había hecho la promesa de formalizar ante la sociedad algo que entre ellos ya estaba claro. Minos reparó apenas en que, así como esa tarde lo habían interrogado a él, también era probable que a su bella perla la hubieran incomodado del mismo modo en algún momento.

Se acercó al vidrio, mirando con más ahínco las blancas etiquetas que anunciaban los costos. Escuchó los pasos en su dirección, se hizo a un lado para dejar el paso libre a ese otro transeúnte. Reparó en el aura oscura demasiado tarde.

—Nada tan enternecedor como un anillo de matrimonio… —Minos se giró, confrontando los ojos violáceos cuando los reconoció—. ¿Se casarán en una iglesia como buenos cristianos?

Pese al latido furioso de su corazón, Minos hizo a un lado su nerviosismo para devolverle el cinismo con un gesto.

—¿Por qué no? —contestó—. El último dios al que serví resultó ser bastante decepcionante…

El otro ensanchó su sonrisa, casi en acuerdo a su declaración. Aún así, Minos supo que la expresión, casi esculpida en piedra, iba carente de alegría. Sintió el viento en su espalda y sólo en ese instante se percató del sudor que comenzaba a descender por su columna. La calle, de pronto, le pareció demasiado solitaria.

—Parece sorprendido de volver a verme, Señor.

Minos se alzó de hombros, tratando de quitar la tensión de los mismos.

—Ya sabes cómo me disgustan los encuentros inesperados, Lune.

—¿Inesperados? ¿Creyó que sería el único que correría con la fortuna de sobrevivir?

Hizo una mueca, desinteresado, buscando ganar tiempo. —Sobrevivir, quizá. Pero no pensé toparme con nadie, en especial en este lugar.

Tanto tiempo planeando no ser encontrado tan fácilmente. Su precaución, en caso de que alguien más de su séquito resultara sobreviviente, había fracasado. El otro pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Le dará gusto saber entonces, que mi paso por aquí es momentáneo. Sólo un trabajo y me marcharé.

Minos alcanzó a mirar el maletín plateado. Aunque era indudable que el látigo de Balrog había desaparecido, comprendió que algo igual de letal estaba resguardado ahí dentro.

—¿Te volviste mercenario, Lune? —enarcó una ceja con pugna.

—Yo lo llamaría "trabajador a sueldo". La paga es buena y no hay que rendirle honor a nadie. Una vacante está disponible por si acaso se ha cansado de jugar al pueblerino honesto.

—Estoy bien con lo que tengo, gracias —disuadió—. Ser un pueblerino honesto me hace feliz.

—¿Feliz? —Lune se ciñó los guantes de piel—. Hace cuatro años, escuchar una palabra tan endeble de su parte habría sido prácticamente imposible. Sin duda, tratar de hacerle entrar en razón será tan difícil como la última vez.

Se dio la media vuelta, permitiéndole recordar aquel instante en el que el mentor fue fácilmente superado por el estudiante. Minos frunció el ceño, sin deseos de acceder a sus provocaciones. Esperaba que se marchara de una buena vez, pero Lune se quedó en su sitio. Decidido a dejarlo ahí antes de ser interrogado de su paradero, el perfil adusto del más joven viró en su dirección.

—Aunque, es probable que su alegría pueda disiparse pronto —lo escrutó, crudo, tal como siempre supo hacerlo. Minos crispó las cejas, confundido—. ¿Oh, no lo sabe? Hasta el más torpe podría percibirlo… Eligió el lugar más apropiado para fracasar en su ilusión de la familia feliz. Porque, aunque huyamos del pasado… —caminó hacia él—, aunque nos escondamos de lo que fuimos un día, nadie, ni siquiera usted, puede escapar de sus propios pecados. ¿O ya olvidó sus tiernos días de infancia? ¿Esa verdadera esencia que aún corre en usted?

Su rostro, las facciones delicadas y crueles, estuvieron a escasos centímetros. Sabiéndose inspeccionado, Minos no rehuyó de la mirada homónima a la suya, parecida a esa otra que buscaba no recordar.

—Veo que no has cambiado en nada, Lune —murmuró, controlando su ira.

El muchacho sonrió con cierto auge de tristeza en sus comisuras: —Es una pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo sobre usted…

Se separó de él. Minos pudo respirar tranquilo cuando lo vio caminar, dispuesto ya a dejarlo tranquilo.

—Qué tenga una excelente noche, señor. Ha sido un verdadero placer charlar de nuevo con usted…

Se alejó sin volverse una sola vez. Como el único sonido en la solana calle, Minos escuchó sus pasos hasta convertirse en débiles susurros. Perdió de vista la efigie alta, los cabellos blancos, la seguridad maligna. Y estuvo seguro: jamás volvería a encontrarlo.

Pero no importaba. Porque aquella semilla de dudas, que el mismo había tratado de ocultar desde hacía más de dos años, finalmente había germinado. Las palabras de su mejor aprendiz habían logrado hacer efecto a pesar del tiempo de evitarlo.

Con el temblor aún en sus brazos, Minos se dirigió al hotel. El asunto del anillo pareció irrelevante de un momento a otro.

**~O~**

Para Albafika, los meses avanzaron lento, como un sosiego del que no quería despertar jamás. Le pareció que la primavera había traído un sopor mucho más profundo que el del mismo invierno.

O quizá el sopor era suyo. Una hibernación interna que consumía sus fuerzas cada vez con más ahínco.

¿Por qué?

Reconoció los síntomas, mas no quiso admitirlos.

_No aún… _

Esperaría.

_Hasta estar segura._

Por ello se envolvió en otra nueva soledad. Alejada de los pueblerinos, de las cordialidades a las que casi estaba acostumbrándose. Se resguardó en el silencio, uno más monótono, para nada apático, sólo cuidadoso y reflexivo.

Las ausencias de Minos le favorecieron. Con él lejos, poco tenía que fingir, resistiéndolo siempre que estaba en casa, a sus ansias de explorarla, inventando siempre excusas para hacerlo declinar sin herirlo.

Hasta que todo cambio…

El último viaje, hecho en Mayo cuando el Sol por fin había regresado. A Albafika se le figuró como que aquel que había vuelto era alguien más. O, mejor dicho, que Minos se había quedado en alguna parte de ese camino de tres días y no conseguía regresar pese a las deliciosas tardes primaverales.

Lo observó con atención. Especuló… Tal vez se sentía enfermó. Tal vez era el agotamiento. Tal vez estaba harto de sentirse rechazado. Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez… Las miradas ausentes, al sentarse en la mesa y sumirse en un silencio casi sepulcral, ¿qué significaban? Trató de ignorarlo, fingir que se recuperaría. Hasta aquella noche en la que, despertando entre penumbras, Albafika vislumbró esos ojos vacios que la veían como si se tratase de un monstruo. Entonces supo que algo estaba mal. Cuando intentó acercársele y saber qué le sucedía, Minos pareció despertar de su trance sólo para alejar sus manos y dejarla sola en la habitación.

No había más que hacer.

Quiso convencerse de que aquello, probablemente, sólo era un periodo de crisis. Sus vecinas, durante sus visitas cada vez menos frecuentes, le habían dicho que los hombres solían ensimismarse en su trabajo y se perdían en el mismo. Sus deseos de antaño por tocarlas también desaparecían para luego volver con el tiempo. Algo común, pasajero.

E incluso así, ella no…

Un ladrido la despabiló. Con el pecho retumbándole, miró al perro a su lado, ladrándole aún. Recordó su labor con los vegetales, cortó las rodajas necesarias y las echó al agua que ya hervía. Escuchó el ladrido que exigía su parte en ese quehacer. Albafika le arrojó el pedazo de carne que le concernía. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y corrió entusiasmada a recibir a Minos pese a que su llegada se había adelantado a la hora esperada.

—_Velkommen! _—se acercó a él—. ¿Tienes hambre? Llegaste temprano, la comida aún no está lista.

—No tengo hambre —la apartó—. Me daré un baño, estoy cansado…

El noruego caminó a la habitación, el perro se atravesó entre sus piernas. Casi a punto de tropezar, Minos gruñó, dándole un golpe para apartarlo.

—¡Con un demonio, Albafika! ¡Saca a ese perro de la casa!

Se hizo el silencio. Casi resintiendo ella el empellón, Albafika se agachó a su peludo acompañante.

—No tienes porqué gritar —le sobó el costado adolorido. Minos en cambio siguió su camino.

—Sácalo de aquí… ¿entiendes? —la puerta se cerró tras él.

Albafika respiró hondo. El largo hocico de su compañero se pegó a su frente, dándole ánimo. Acarició la parduzca frentecilla y dejó que le lamiera las mejillas.

—Sólo necesita tiempo —le musitó—. Lo lamento, _Venn, _pero tendremos que dar un paseo otra vez.

Se levantó, cuidadosa. El perro a su lado la siguió hasta la puerta. Albafika aguardó, esperando que la habitación se abriera y Minos surgiera de su interior para pedir disculpas. Después de varios minutos supo que tendrían que marcharse. Sólo unas horas, cuando aquel Minos impaciente se alejara. Con esa esperanza, Albafika salió en dirección contraria al pueblo. Esperaba que aquel clérigo de ojos gentiles aún no se cansara de auxiliarla.

**~O~**

La pared resonó con cada uno de sus golpes. Aun cuando oyó a lo lejos que Albafika tenía que marchase, otra vez, a causa de su repentina amargura, no se atrevió a dejar la soledad del cuarto de baño en donde se enclaustró. Sintió la cabeza hinchada, lo sesos comprimiéndosele contra el cráneo.

Sólo cuando vio la mancha roja en la madera se detuvo, clavando una última vez la frente en el mismo lugar. Escuchó su respiración agitada y esperó…

Pero nada. Ahí estaba todavía. Esas voces, las viejas insinuaciones de su antigua vida. No se iban…

Todo lo contrario.

Persistían.

Volvían, a pesar de haberse sacudido la cabeza, de haber suprimido todo sonido, todo escarnio. Regresaban. A burlarse. A jugar con él. A dominarlo.

_¡No!_

_Largo… ¡Largo de aquí!_

Y las oía reír. Después de tanto, sentía las cosquillas de sus carcajadas contra su oído, en su mente.

Maldijo a Lune otras cien veces. Jamás debió encontrarse con él. Jamás debió salir de casa, de su comodidad. Mejor morir de hambre que volver a experimentar esa congoja. Mejor la nada que una vida llena de culpas, de recuerdos hechos pesadillas.

Y entonces entendía. Ya no maldecía a Lune ni a su destino. Porque si había alguien responsable de todo ese reclamo interno no era otro más que él mismo. Sus fracasos, su odio, sus acciones, su orgullo y falta de arrepentimiento.

Se echó el balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Tiritó de angustia al percatarse de la falta de sensibilidad. El agua helada tampoco servía. Nada funcionaba.

_Ni siquiera Albafika…_

La verdad fue un puñal en el pecho. Lo sabía… Estaba perdido.

Las voces de sus pesadillas lo envolvieron, lento, atrayéndolo.

"_Ven… Ven aquí, Minos. Ven y paga tus pecados…"_

La casita en la colina, vieja, maltratada, consumida por el fuego, ahí estaba, en su mente clavada.

Gruñó, conteniendo un grito.

Desnudo y empapado, se metió a la cama. Con las sábanas cubriéndolo hasta la cabeza, apretó los ojos, suplicando que el sueño se apiadara de él y lo dejara ir.

**~O~**

Albafika regresó cuando las estrellas alcanzaban a vislumbrarse en el cielo soleado. La charla con el hombre de la iglesia había conseguido tranquilizarla, tal como las veces anteriores. Entró a la casa sin deseos de reñir más pero lo que halló la dejó sorprendida. ¿Cuándo había visto que Minos fuera a la cama tan temprano? Dispuesta a no molestarlo, se dirigió a la cocina para terminar la cena que nadie comería. Al terminar, regresó a la habitación y colocó las mantas extra sobre las ventanas. Dejó a _Venn_ junto a la puerta principal, con la estufa encendida, y se vistió la ropa abrigada que usaba para dormir. Se fue a la cama, añorando ese abrazo apretado que desde hacía semanas no la aferraba.

Despertó a media noche. Amodorrada, con un presentimiento. Aguzó los oídos a lo que creía había escuchado. Sin embargo, el sueño la dominó demasiado pronto.

Un claro e indudable quejido le obligó a abrir los ojos otra vez y no cerrarlos más. Albafika se irguió, miró el bulto a su lado que trepidaba de forma esporádica. Retiró las mantas cuando el gemido adolorido se repitió. Miró el rostro contraído, angustiado por un sueño que debía ser terrible. Compartiendo su miedo, sacudió el cuerpo de Minos, helado como un muerto. Su tono alto, sus manos agitándolo por el hombro, nada funcionaba esta vez.

Sintió la oleada del cosmos inconsciente y se alarmó.

—¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

La sombría presencia se elevó sobre ella, aterradora y funesta como en sus propias pesadillas, donde el pasado los obligaba a pelear nuevamente. Albafika supo entonces que ningún frío en ese país nórdico sería tan perturbador, tampoco esa voz, jadeante, murmurando nombres desconocidos y el suplicio de una culpa secreta.

_Venn _atravesó la puerta. Aunado a su dueña, ladró y gruñó tan inquieto como ella. Albafika se levantó. Corrió al patio y regresó con un cubo de agua que echó sobre Minos. El cosmos oscuro se redujo, los puños crispados contra las sábanas se suavizaron. La muchacha respiró tranquila cuando lo vio abrir los ojos, se inclinó hasta él, observando su mirada confundida.

—Tuviste otra pesadilla —se sentó al borde de la cama cuando él trató de levantarse. Le quitó el cabello mojado de la frente y sonrió avergonzada—. Lo lamento, tuve que echarte un balde de agua.

Pero Minos seguía callado, mirando al resto del cuarto como si fuese irreal. Albafika casi pudo escuchar el latido frenético de su corazón.

—¿Qué estabas soñando? —por primera vez, Minos huyó de su mirada. Albafika recordó los gritos en medio de su somnolencia—. ¿Quién es Ariadna?

Los ojos violetas se desorbitaron, se arrojaron a verla con una expresión que Albafika no pudo descifrar. La muchacha le explicó la mención de ese nombre durante sus sueños. Pero él sólo volvió a alejarse. Se puso de pie para ponerse un pantalón.

—Todo está bien, Albafika. Vuelve a dormir —salió de la habitación.

Albafika no tuvo valor de perseguirlo. Una repentina punzada en su vientre la obligó a recostarse de nuevo. Acarició aquella parte tan en riesgo, sobando para amainar el temor resentido. La nariz húmeda de _Venn _se le pegó al brazo.

—Estará bien... —los animó a los tres. Mas no pudo disuadir aquella sensación, aquel grito interno que osaba en informarle cuán equivocada estaba.

**~O~**

Minos se refugió en el rincón más frío de la sala. Las imágenes de aquella pesadilla seguían plasmadas en su mente, difuminándose lentamente mientras la conciencia aumentaba su predominio. Tembló, sabía que no era por el ambiente helado que le agolpaba el pecho todavía desnudo por su estrepitosa huida.

Rechinó los dientes cuando las voces en su cabeza se burlaron de su soledad. Las odió en sobremanera, culpándolas de su actitud distante y despreciativa. Jamás hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que su deseo por Albafika quedaría reducido a cero, todo por el temor a invocar su pasado por descuido, por dejarse llevar en su ansía de amarla y así evocar los antiguos hechos, los nombres. Como en sus sueños…

Apretó los puños. Tenía que buscar la forma de que sus pesadillas no fungieran como una revelación para su bella perla. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué hacer para huir de ti mismo? Minos apenas había comprendido su terrible realidad. Si el viejo yo, aquel ser que creía muerto, había regresado, era sólo porque nunca se había extinguido en realidad. Siempre había estado ahí, buscando su lugar otra vez y así decirle que este Minos inocente, ansioso de amar a una mujer como cualquier ser humano, era una mentira.

_Un autoengaño…_

Vio salir a Albafika de su habitación. La muchacha lo miró un instante. Minos evadió sus ojos con indiferencia, esperando que su desdén la hiriera lo suficiente para alejarla. Por fin, escuchó sus pasos rumbo a la cocina, escoltada por el enorme perro como si necesitara protección. Alejó su deseo de ir tras ella y se entretuvo corriendo las cortinas de todas las ventanas de la sala. La mañana había llegado ya con un sol refulgente. Escuchó el movimiento de trastos en la cocina y sus anhelos por envolver a Albafika en un abrazo se agolparon en su contra.

A punto de ceder a sus instintos, un golpeteo en la puerta lo contuvo. Sin ápice de entusiasmo, se dirigió a la entrada para abrir. Se halló con la familiar expresión de un rostro infantil.

—¡Señor Van der Meer! —la sonrisa fue de alivio.

Minos enarcó las cejas, sin esfuerzo alguno por mostrarse amable.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero el niño ni se inmutó. Su mirada verde se tornó melancólica.

—Ya no lo he visto en los almacenes. Escuché que lo… que ya no trabajará ahí. ¿Es cierto?

El mayor sonrió mordaz: —Al parecer sí —¿apenas había notado su ausencia? Lo miró despreciativo, a su cara agachada por la tristeza. Quizá aquel niño había sabido de su despido desde el primer día pero sólo hasta ese instante se atrevía a visitarlo. No le interesó preguntarlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —increpó cuando lo vio mudo. El niño alzó el rostro, sonriendo de repente.

—Al menos podré verlo cuando traiga pan. He dejado de venir por acá pero le prometo que desde hoy será mi cliente predilecto. ¡Le aseguro que sí!

Minos intuyó la molesta presencia, robándole su preciada calma cada tarde y sin descanso. Se adelantó, frunciendo el ceño para echarlo de una vez por todas, cuando el otro avanzó también.

—Por cierto, ¿recuerda lo que le dije de mi madre? ¡Acabo de tener una gran idea! —Minos estuvo a punto de alegar, el niño lo asió de la mano—. ¡Venga, voy a presentársela!

Lo haló, sacándolo del umbral, para obligarlo a correr por el camino del jardín, luego hacia la calle. Se detuvieron por fin, junto a una carreta estacionada unas casas más adelante. Minos tiró de su brazo, echando chispas por haber sido sacado de su hogar casi medio desnudo. Echó una mirada alrededor, esperando no ser visto por alguno de sus indiscretos vecinos. Se sintió observado, confrontó a los dos niños, casi copias de ese otro chiquillo que tantos problemas le ocasionaba, sentados arriba de la carreta de madera.

Su homónimo rodeó el ancho del carruaje, Minos lo escuchó cuchicheando, tironeando de alguien igual que como lo había hecho con él.

—Vamos, mamá. Ven a conocerlo… Ven, ven, ven…

Decidido a largarse de ahí, sin siquiera ofrecer ayuda a la mujer que seguramente se había entretenido en arreglar alguna rueda del rudimentario transporte, Minos se giró para regresar por donde vino.

—Adiós —dijo alto y caminó.

Como un estratega demasiado experto para perder la batalla, el pequeño giró en dirección contraria, rodeando la carreta, jalando de su nueva víctima, para confrontar al mayor.

La mujer hizo frenar al niño, reprendiéndolo de inmediato.

—Ya basta… —continuó los regaños que Minos había escuchado desde el otro lado—. Te dije que no estoy lo suficientemente arreglada para conocer a nadie. Ahora discúlpate con Mr. Van der…

Sus palabras quedaron perdidas en el momento que dirigió su atención al aludido, a Minos, quien se había quedado como una piedra desde el primer instante en encontrarla. Enmudecido, detalló la figura entera cuando se quedó quieta frente a él, cual incrédulo que debe ver para atreverse a creer. Si su rostro alcanzó a expresar lo que su interior sentía, no lo supo jamás, pero olvidó la última vez en que su pecho resintió una sensación así, un furioso golpe propinado al reencontrar aquellos ojos azules que se tornaron del asombro al dolor cuando lo vieron.

—Minos… —la oyó susurrar, ambos sabían que no se refería al niño a su costado.

Entonces se supo reconocido. Al fin, después de tantos años, alguien lo reconocía. Y sin saber si ello sería causa de horror o del más maravilloso alivio, el noruego asintió, torpe, como una cortesía obligada. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, en lo más profundo de su corazón. Las letras se conjugaron en su lengua, todas las palabras no dichas expresadas en un nombre, proferido en un susurro íntimo y secreto:

—Buenas tardes… _Genibera._

Y no pudo negarse a los brazos que se apresuraron a estrecharlo.

**~oOo~**

_El pasado suele ser un mapa para comprender el camino al futuro, pero también puede tornarse en un agujero en el cual hundirnos, si no tenemos cuidado, se vuelve una atadura que vuelva al presente algo fútil, horroroso e incluso, inmerecido._

_Pronto veremos a cuál de estas dos "clases" de pasado pertenece Minos. _

_**ACLARACIONES~**_

_***Genibera: **__Estoy segura que más de una quedó con cara de "What?" (O.ô) con este final. Si acaso no soportan la espera, puede ir al fic de "Alas Rotas" y echar una ojeada, al menos a los primeros capítulos, creo que entenderían mucho mejor la problemática que implica la aparición de este personaje. De cualquier forma, los siguientes capítulos ayudaran a entender quién es…_

_***Venn: **__El capítulo pasado olvidé mencionar un poco sobre este curioso y canido personaje. Resulta que se trata de un Behund Noruego, perros que, creo que es obvio, son oriundos de aquel país nórdico. Los hay en color pardo, grisáceo y marrón, en el caso de _Venn_, es el primero. Son perros usados para el cuidado del ganado, fieles, dóciles, su complexión es muy parecida a la del Pastor Alemán, con la excepción de que el Behund tiene la cola enroscada por detrás de los cuartos traseros. El nombre, puesto por Albafika, _Venn_, es la palabra noruega para decir "AMIGO"._

_Oki, suficiente de aclaraciones._

_Aaaah, se acerca un buen lío y espero estén preparadas para ello, porque sin duda, yo no lo estoy xD __**Recuerden, mis amigas, decirme qué les pareció. ¿Alguien se fangirleó con la aparición de Lune? **__(Yo sí… aunque el condenado sea un malvado) También díganme qué sintieron al respecto. _

_**Gracias por leer. Espero que tengan una muy bonita semana! X3**_


	7. La nueva hebra del pasado

_¡Hola, a todo el mundo!_

_Luego de una semana y de estar a punto de decidir no publicar este capítulo (el proceso de reedición fue complicado), henos aquí._

_Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana, que sigan disfrutando de sus vacaciones (los que estén descansando) y los que no, que aun así le estén echando ganas xD_

_Ojalá que quienes no habían leído "Alas Rotas" (ese fic que funge como precuela de "Romeo & Juliet"), lo hayan hecho en estos días, pues a partir de este capítulo habrá muchas referencias del mismo e incluso aquellas preguntas que no fueron resueltas antes ahora serán respondidas._

_Estoy ansiosa de conocer lo que este capítulo representará para cada una de ustedes. Comenzará una nueva complicación en el pequeño mundo de Alba y Minos, por lo que estoy esperando ver si logran descubrir de qué se trata. _

_Al único __**GUEST**__ del capítulo anterior: espero que sigas al pendiente de esta historia. Gracias por tus palabras, veamos si tus esperanzas de la ayuda para Minos se harán realidad. A ver qué pasa. Aguardaré a tu opinión (sólo déjame tu nombre o nick-name en tu comentario, por favor)._

_En fin, muchas gracias a todas por seguir leyendo… De que habrá sorpresas, sin duda las habrá._

_Enjoy… (miremos a Minos en jaque)._

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se quedó en el interior de la casa aún cuando escuchó el griterío de aquel repartidor de pan. Pero cuando el ruido amainó lentamente, tuvo que salir de la cocina para ver qué sucedía.

Casi comienza a reír al vislumbrar la figura de Minos, jaloneado por un niño, atravesando la calle. Albafika salió también, sólo hasta la verja del jardín. Observó atenta la escena, poco dispuesta a interrumpirla, prefería ver a Minos en una encrucijada de tal magnitud esperando que ello amainara sus recientes desplantes.

Una mujer apareció de pronto y toda alegría se disipó.

Sosteniendo la puertita de madera, Albafika miró el encuentro. Se preguntó qué podrían decir, dado que a esa distancia no lograba oír. Pero presintió que algo –no supo qué fue– lo suficientemente fuerte había ocurrido como para dejar a Minos con esa expresión asolada. Presenció el repentino abrazo que aquella desconocida se apuró a darle, aguardando a que él mostrara seña alguna de incomprensión, que todo fuese un error, o cierta confusión. Los segundos pasaron y las manos que desde hacía semanas no la acariciaban, se posaron suaves sobre los hombros de esa otra mujer. Conteniendo la respiración, Albafika se quedó quieta, incapaz de apartar la vista.

¿Qué era esa sensación extraña, cruel y dura en sus entrañas? Ni siquiera cuando Minos deshizo el abrazo, una vez que se percatara del escrutinio de ella, Albafika pudo ser capaz de mirar a otra parte. Sólo cuando él regresó, cuando su rostro estuvo cerca, consiguió regresar a la realidad.

—La rueda de su carreta se atoró —lo escuchó hablar, mirándolo con atención. ¿Acaso estaba evitando sus ojos? —. Iré a ponerme una camisa y le ayudaré a repararla…

Se metió a la casa y desapareció.

Albafika sintió la presencia de unos niños a su alrededor, se habían acercado a mirar su jardín, embelesados por las rosas desconocidas para ellos. La muchacha los ignoró, agradecida de que se concentraran en _Venn _y en su vergel. Llevó su vista al frente nuevamente. Trató de recordar si en alguna parte había mirado antes a esa persona, pero nada vino a su cabeza. En cambio, contempló su sonrisa, las comisuras de ese rostro joven aunque cansado se extendían ampliamente, mirando al cielo, recargada en el carro de madera. Albafika descubrió el fulgor de esos ojos y su corazón se sobrecogió. Era la misma mirada de Minos poco antes de ser descubierto. Un aire juvenil y misterioso…

Un gesto que nunca había visto en él. Una alegría que jamás había expresado. Ni siquiera con ella.

**.**

**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**

"Lo que tarda tanto en llegar es igual que si no hubiera llegado, peor incluso, porque el cumplimiento a destiempo de lo que tanto se deseó acaba teniendo un reverso de sarcasmo".

Antonio Muñoz Molina _(1956) Escritor español._

**-Capítulo 7: La nueva ****_hebra_**** del pasado-**

**.**

**.**

Inició su labor en cuanto terminó de colocar un travesaño de madera bajo la carreta. Una vez segura, ayudó a desensillar el caballo que luego dejó en manos de su pequeño homónimo, dándole permiso de dejarlo pastar en su patio. Entonces, Minos regresó a su puesto, desatorando de su sitio la rueda de madera. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano antes de inspeccionar el desperfecto.

Había visto muchas veces cómo sacar una rueda y repararla. A causa de sus viajes a Sogn, se había obligado a aprender el oficio para no correr el riesgo de quedarse varado a medio camino, en espera de que alguien quisiera ayudarle. Mas ver y poner en práctica un conocimiento, siempre suele ser muy distinto. Sin rechistar, palpó la madera fisurada, dejada así luego de atrancarse entre las piedras de la calle. Se puso en pie, dispuesto a buscar algún pedazo de madera que sirviera para repararla. Su rostro se topó con otro, la mirada celeste lo invadió. Haciendo acopio de su voluntad, se alejó rápidamente sin trastabillar.

—Traeré algo para reemplazar esa varilla, también tengo brea, creo que podré repararla antes de que anochezca…

Caminó rumbo a la casa, oyendo su asentimiento. Y su corazón…

Respiró hondo antes de atravesar el jardín donde soslayo a Albafika, encorvada con el trío de niños que, para su buena suerte, actuaban de excelente distracción. Pese a ello, estaba seguro de que las preguntas ya comenzaba a agolparse en su cabeza. Tenía que despedir a su vieja conocida cuánto antes…

_Genibera…_

El nombre se derritió en su paladar cuando lo pronunció, aunado a la sensación de haber reencontrado esa mirada gentil, nostálgica, crispada al musitar su propio nombre. Buscando entre los pedazos de madera que usaba de leños, Minos hurgó en el recuerdo de ese rostro. Detalló en su mente cada parte, cada cambio, reparó en la velocidad y crueldad del tiempo. Ella había crecido tanto, las suaves arrugas en sus ojos anunciaban el paso de los años, del sufrimiento. E incluso así, su mirada era fiel, amable, llena de la dulzura que antiguamente lo había impactado.

Chistó, sacudió la cabeza para hacerse volver al mundo terrenal. Tomó lo que había ido a buscar y regresó a la carreta. Evitó el gesto alegre y lleno de curiosidad para concentrarse en su labor.

—Jamás imaginé que Minos estuviera refiriéndose a ti todo este tiempo…

Lamentó que Genibera no tuviera deseos de guardar sus emociones.

Sonrió, sin alegría, sacando el travesaño delgado y roto de la rueda.

—Creo que ambos nos sorprendimos —simplemente dijo.

La sintió a su lado, hincándose. El aire de su largo suspiro le golpeteó en los brazos.

—Tengo tantas cosas qué decirte, y tantas preguntas… ¡Dios mío! Si le hubiera hecho caso a ese niño antes… Te habría visto desde hace mucho.

Tuvo que verla. El brillo en sus ojos le conmovió. Trató de sonreír con más honestidad para calmarla.

—Yo tampoco le presté atención, soy igual de culpable, Genibera.

Cortó deprisa, antes de que ese nombre volviera a causar la misma sensación. Giró el rostro para colocar la vara nueva en el sitio donde la vieja había estado. Un reclamó en su contra le invadió, de haber sido más renuente habría disuadido la petición de arreglar esa maldita rueda. De haber sido más apático, habría alejado el abrazo que lo envolvió y toda oportunidad de volver al pasado. Pero ahora estaba allí, conviviendo con la persona menos adecuada para arreglar sus circunstancias. Como si sus pesadillas no fuesen suficiente conflicto, el destino le había traído su mejor arma para derribarlo.

Quizá lo mejor sería estrujar la rueda restaurada entre sus dedos y arrojarle las palabras más duras que jamás hubiera pronunciado. Quizá lo mejor sería correr, tomar de la mano a Albafika y huir de ese cruento país nevado.

—¿Te casaste, Minos?

Su voz fue un suave viento, su pregunta una dura roca. La miró de nuevo y todas sus barreras se resquebrajaron. Bajó la mirada un instante al decir:

—Sí…

—¡Vaya! —alzó los ojos para observar la enorme sonrisa—. ¿Y es una buena mujer? —la vio golpearse la frente—. Oh, claro que debe serlo. Sin duda es la mejor si tú la escogiste, ¿cierto? Y dime… ¿puedo conocerla?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Minos sintió un indicio de compasión. La verdad tras la sonrisa de Genibera fue un baldazo de agua helada. Terminó de colocar la rueda en su lugar a la que posteriormente resanó con alquitrán y los restos de brea que habían quedado de la última vez que Albafika reparó las fisuras de los muebles. Quitó el travesaño bajo la carreta una vez que acabó.

—Tendrás que llevarla con un carpintero si quieres que quede en buenas condiciones —advirtió.

Se puso de pie y ofreció una mano para su acompañante. Esperó que las frases hirientes aún quisieran salir de su boca, debía deshacerse de esa presencia antigua, de esa emoción arraigada por tanto tiempo y renacida por el simple vistazo de los gentiles orbes azulados. Tenía que alejarla, ¡ahora!

Los dedos de Genibera se apretaron en su mano, instándolo a mirarla. Se decidió a despedirla de una vez por todas.

—Minos…

Ambos volvieron la espalda. Con el aliento en vilo, Minos agradeció haber apartado su mano antes de que Albafika los descubriera. No supo interpretar el gesto de sus ojos cobalto y se paralizó en su sitio por esa verdad.

—¿Es ella? —su compañera se adelantó, interesada. Sin esperar a que él la presentara, se acercó—. Es un placer. Soy Genibera Solberg, gracias por permitir que Minos llevara nuestro caballo a tu patio.

Albafika frunció el ceño, confundida: —¿Minos?

—Me refiero a mi hijo… —miró tras su hombro y silbó. El trío de niños corrió a toda prisa—. Espero que no hayan provocado problemas en tu jardín.

—_Mamma! Mamma! _—el cúmulo de voces los rodeó.

—La señora Van der Meer tiene un jardín hermoso. Plantó flores que trajo de su país natal —anunció uno.

—¡Y tiene un perro, mamá! ¿Cuándo nos dejarás tener uno a nosotros? —el mayor acarició la cabeza de _Venn._

—Niños, niños, dejen los parloteos. Es hora de irnos —una exclamación de queja salió de sus pequeñas bocas—. Basta ya. Hemos causado suficientes problemas… Arriba, el señor Van der Meer terminó de arreglar nuestra carreta.

Llenos de entusiasmo, los niños rodearon a Minos. La única niña del grupo le abrazó las piernas mientras soltaba fuertes gratitudes. Bastó una mirada de su madre para que se subieran al vehículo, aguantándose las risas.

—Son un peligro hasta para ti… —Genibera meneó la cabeza, sonriendo en dirección a Minos, quien casi tropieza ante la avalancha de infantes. Él torció el gesto, conteniendo sus propias ganas de sonreír. Prolongó un instante el nuevo encuentro de sus ojos con la expresión afable de su vieja amiga. Entonces reparó en el escrutinio de Albafika.

Carraspeó. —Iré a por tu caballo.

Las dejó solas, reparando en su error sólo cuando estuvo demasiado lejos. Casi corriendo, se dirigió a la parte trasera de su hogar para tomar las riendas del debilucho caballito que –seguramente– apenas había sido posible de pagar. Se sintió aliviado cuando las encontró en la misma posición, sin rastro de charla o riña.

Sujetó al animal en el lugar correspondiente y se alejó unos pasos. Quedó junto Albafika para mirar subir a Genibera a su carreta.

—Bueno, este ha sido un encuentro muy especial, ¿verdad? —apretó las riendas, dilatando la despedida. Minos supo que trataba de contener las lágrimas—. Nos vemos luego, Señor Van der Meer —luego dedicó una corta mirada a Albafika.

Se quedaron quietos y callados hasta que la carreta desapareció en la calle descendente. Un aguijón de culpa se clavó en el pecho de Minos al entender el silencio en el que Alyssa los había sumido. Esperaba explicaciones y se devanó lo sesos buscando disuadir cualquiera de estas.

—Parece una persona muy amable… —no se atrevió a mirarla cuando la escuchó. Albafika supo que no obtendría nada si no era más directa—. ¿De dónde la conoces?

Minos trató de sonreír, con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

—De mi antiguo trabajo, es esposa de un cliente frecuente. Viven al otro lado del pueblo.

No se dio cuenta de que mentía hasta que su última palabra se deslizó por su lengua.

Albafika lo escrutó, sin atisbo alguno de emoción. Sus labios se curvaron de repente, sardónicos.

—Así que… ¿Su esposo es pescador y su hijo reparte pan?

Minos se encogió de hombros, comenzó su camino rumbo a la casa. —Al parecer sí.

Trató de que el asunto quedara saldado. Abrió la puerta y entró, Albafika lo siguió de cerca.

—La invité a cenar —dijo, deteniendo su huida hacia la habitación. Minos se giró, no pudo ocultar su enojo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

La muchacha se recargó en la pared, con esa risa inquisidora—: Dijiste que tenía que socializar, ¿no?

—Tienes a tus vecinas para eso, todos los viernes, ¿lo olvidaste?

Sabía que su tono ya no era el de una conversación. No le importó. Apretó los puños cuando Albafika se quedó impávida, sin temor a su repentino mal humor. Como retándolo, la muchacha le contestó con voz queda:

—Descuida, vendrá hasta dentro de dos semanas. Para entonces, tú tendrás que hacer el siguiente viaje para el doctor. No tendrás que aburrirte con nosotras.

La irritación aumentó, pero un dato importante se aunó a la misma: La razón de que el día anterior hubiera llegado a su hogar con tan enorme desdén.

Ahora fue él quien sonrió.

—Ya no trabajaré para el doctor.

La cara de Albafika se quedó pasmada. Minos se explicó, eludiendo su decepción:

—El doctor se cansó de gastar más dinero del que tiene. Hice mi último viaje ayer… —agachó la cabeza. De pronto, su afecto hacia Albafika, que sentía haber traicionado, le reclamó en la cara haber sido tan estúpido por ni siquiera tratar de convencer al viejo médico de no despedirlo.

—Está bien… —Albafika se le acercó—. Encontrarás algo mejor, estaremos bien.

La culpa se clavó más hondo. Autodespreciándose, Minos alejó la cara de la mano de Albafika. Se sintió demasiado indigno de ser acariciado por ella luego de las emociones que casi lo dominaron. Sin embargo, su acción obtuvo un efecto diferente en ella. Encontró el dolor en sus ojos cuando bajó las manos que casi lo palpaban. No trató de enmendar su error, la dejó marcharse a la cocina en donde se refugiaría por el resto de la tarde. Hastiado de tantas fallas, se adentró en la habitación. Oyendo el ir y venir de sus pasos, el sonido de los cacharros chocando, el hervor de la comida, se reclinó en la cama.

El cúmulo de memorias que había tratado de ignorar desde que despertó en la madrugada lo acarició. Suave, amable, como los agradables ojos azulinos que también habían regresado para dominarlo. La evocación de sus pesadillas se hizo más fuerte. La impotencia de sentirse vulnerable, totalmente expuesto a su pasado. Sus deseos de sentirse libre fueron ya una mera utopía. Y cerrando los ojos a lo que sería otro sueño terrible, se dejó llevar. Lejos de la cocina cálida, del amor que sentía, de toda posibilidad…

**~O~**

Pensó que el transcurso de las semanas mejoraría la situación. Ignoró el hecho de que Minos estuviera nuevamente desempleado, aumentando la incertidumbre que de por sí ya tenían del futuro, y que además de ello, sin ninguna labor que realizar, él saliera durante casi todo el día para regresar solamente a cenar, solo, sin solicitar su compañía e ir a dormir para repetir al día siguiente su monotonía.

La quinta mañana en que lo vio salir, mudo y sin mirarla, lo entendió. Minos estaba evadiéndola y se preguntó cuál sería la razón.

Trató de no mortificarse demasiado. Con el letargo aumentando a cada día que ese pequeño ser en su interior crecía, las ocupaciones y los miedos no fueron buenos compañeros. Albafika trató de ignorar la soledad que amenazaba con robar sus esperanzas y prefirió concentrarse en el día a día. Quiso entusiasmarse con las actividades de los viernes ya más esporádicos y no pensar más en aquella mujer o en el desdén abrupto de Minos. Sin embargo, fueron precisamente sus entrañables amistades las que fisgaron más profundo en sus temores.

"¿Una amiga desconocida?", negó efusivamente una de ellas cuando por error sacó el tema.

"No hay amigas, cariño… Para los hombres, no hay amigas, si sabes a lo que me refiero…"

Y después se marcharon, jurando solemnes no hablar de ello con alguien más.

Albafika las vio alejarse, ensimismada en sus frases punzantes. Indirectas desconocidas.

"_No hay amigas, si _sabes_ a lo que me refiero"_

Pero ella no lo sabía. No lo entendía… ¡Cómo explicarles que jamás fue instruida para entender algo como eso! A diferencia de todas, ella no venía de una familia donde la dirección de una madre es mil veces mejor que la otorgada en una escuela. El único padre que había tenido sólo la había guiado hacia un camino de guerra, un destino elegido por ella misma y que ya no servía para nada.

_¿Cómo combatir a lo desconocido?_

¿Qué armadura, qué estrategia podría servir para sortear esos peligros, cuales sea que fuesen? ¿Tendría al menos oportunidad?

Apretó los puños, sentada en la cocina. Estaba decidida a entender las cosas de una vez por todas. Se enorgullecía de haber optado por hacerlo con sus propios medios, indagando de forma diplomática antes de que cualquier reacción ofensiva tuviera que ser ejercida.

Lavó los vegetales que tenía sobre la mesa y los cortó para dejarlos hervir mientras realizaba la mezcla para sus _medisterkaker_. Revisó la gaveta del horno, cocinándose ya los pedacitos de jengibre que se convertirían en panecillos. Regresó a su trabajo con la masa de carne y en cuanto estuvo lista comenzó la separación en pequeñas bolas planas. No ocultó su deleite al olfatear el aroma de la carne cocinada cuando empezó a asarla. Se sentía aliviada de haber aprendido lo suficiente justo para ese momento.

Porque esa noche, finalmente, se realizaría la cena a la que la desconocida de cabellos marrones asistiría.

No especularía. Albafika jamás aceptó el cuchicheo de la primera impresión, detestaba enjuiciar –tal como decía Minos– a un libro por su portada. Jamás lo había hecho, pese a su renuencia con las personas, y no lo haría ahora.

Colocó el mantel que la Señora Hansen le había ayudado a bordar el fin de semana. Limpió por segunda vez el piso de la cocina y le ordenó a _Venn _esperar en la sala junto a la puerta. A punto de terminar la comida, escuchó pasos en el vestíbulo posterior a la estancia donde se encontraba. Sintió alegría al ver a Minos antes del anochecer pero su emoción se disipó ante sus ojos ausentes.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar? —indagó, el otro la miró, la misma expresión enfadada desde que le había dicho de su invitación a su vieja conocida.

—¿Tengo opción? —le pasó de largo. Se giró para verlo examinar sus platillos. Lo escuchó exhalar pesadamente y se atrevió terminar con la distancia. Encontró una sonrisa entristecida cuando se posó a su lado—. Todo se ve delicioso, Albafika.

Tornó el rostro apenas para verla, luego de largos días. La contrariedad de sus acciones fue mucho peor que su indiferencia.

_¿Qué está sucediéndote?... _Albafika no tuvo el valor de preguntar, mas los ojos perdidos frente a ella se le clavaron duro. Minos parecía un niño, un pequeño totalmente indefenso a algo que ella no era capaz de entender. Sus dedos se apresuraron a tocarlo, a levantar esos cabellos tupidos del rostro, pero Minos ladeó la cara, quitándole la oportunidad de regresar a él.

Albafika lo dejó ir. Salió de la cocina sólo hasta que la puerta resonó con los golpecitos dados desde afuera. Aplastó a sus nervios por la determinación de descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo. Abrió para dejar pasar al mismo trío de niños de la última vez, que acudieron a _Venn _como si fuese a él a quien iban a ver. En seguida, confrontó a la invitada de honor de la velada. Albafika la observó con discreción mientras se presentaba, esta vez con formalidad. Escudriñó sus ojos, ventana del alma, para ver qué podrían esconder. Pero no hubo nada más allá del brillo amable y la gran cordialidad.

—Buenas noches, Señora Van der Meer... Gracias otra vez por invitarnos.

La descubrió mirando por detrás de su hombro y reparó entonces en la presencia de Minos a sus espaldas. Quizá se equivocaba, pero Albafika creyó haber notado la alegría desmesurada cuando su invitada lo vio.

—Traje un pastel —enseñó la bandeja en sus manos. Albafika envidió la fineza de ese acabado, nunca había conseguido algo como eso.

—Excelente, Mrs. Solberg —Minos habló y apretó suavemente el hombro de Albafika para que le permitieran entrar. La muchacha se quedó, dejando que él la guiara rumbo al comedor, y esperó la entrada de alguien más. Se asomó a la puerta, echando miradas a un lado y a otro. Nadie más venía. Ningún esposo al parecer…

Los alcanzó, todos ya sentados a la mesa. Anunció que traería la comida y _Mrs. Solberg _se ofreció a ayudarle. Albafika logró convencerla de quedarse en su lugar. Uno de los niños, en cambio, no se dejó persuadir y corrió a auxiliarla. Reconoció a su repartidor de pan y le pasó los platos para que los llevara a los demás.

—Ya sólo falta uno, señora Van der Meer —anunció cuando regresó por cuarta vez. Albafika lo escuchó parlotear acerca de lo feliz que se sentía de estar en una casa tan bonita como la suya. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba decir lo que pensaba. De pronto, se quedó callado, observándola servir las albóndigas y la salsa—. ¡Está embarazada, señora Van der Meer!

Lo volteó a ver, a su expresión llena de asombro, inspeccionando su vientre. Le dolió que un niño se alegrara de algo que Minos ni siquiera había notado. Se encorvó ligeramente para soplar sobre su dedo índice:

—_Sssh… _Es un secreto.

El niño asintió, serio, como si guardase una confidencia nacional. Albafika le dio el último plato y lo siguió con su propia porción. Esperó encontrar un ambiente tenso, digno de desconocidos, sólo para hallarse con la sonrisa de los únicos dos adultos en la habitación. La amena conversación cesó en cuanto la vieron entrar. Entonces, Minos se irguió en su silla y le ayudó a sostener su plato mientras se sentaba. Comieron silenciosamente, escuchando hablar solamente a los niños, discutiendo sobre quién podría ayudar a servir el postre. Por alguna razón, parecían muy entusiasmados de pasar tiempo al lado de Albafika.

—La primera vez que la vio, Heidi dijo que usted es un ángel, señora Van der Meer —declaró el hermano mayor, sonriente. La niña a su lado enrojeció, le jaló el cabello con una de sus manitas.

—¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! Te odio —y le sacó la lengua.

Albafika resintió el calor en su rostro. ¿Qué tenía para que la gente siguiera adulándola de esa forma? Se apresuró a negar para calmar la riña.

La madre de los niños se le adelantó, aplacó el asunto y echó una suave risa.

—Mil perdones… No se guardan nada. Aunque tienen razón —le sonrió—, eres muy bonita y por lo que escuché, muy hábil para cuidar tu jardín.

Asintió como agradecimiento. Soslayó a Minos, quien parecía más atento a su plato, se preguntó de qué cosas podrían haber hablado acerca de ella.

La conversación durante el postre se dirigió a un tema nacional. Minos habló finalmente, discutiendo en monotonía sobre los últimos sucesos concernientes a su país. Genibera Solberg escuchaba atenta y aunque poco tenía qué decir, cuando lo hacía, era para dar una atinada respuesta. Albafika los escuchó callada, totalmente consciente de que nada tenía que aportar en esa charla. Se desconcertó de la honestidad de Minos, quien sin tapujos se atrevió a confesar su falta de trabajo.

—¿Por qué no vienes a la panadería? —invitó Genibera, sorprendiéndolos a ambos—. Con la ausencia de Sigmund el trabajo ha aumentado muchísimo. Tú ya sabes cómo preparamos todo, aumentaríamos la cantidad de panes por día y mejoraríamos la venta. Además, ya están cerca las celebraciones nacionales y sin duda necesitaré ayuda… ¿Qué dices? Te pagaré no como a un empleado, sino como a un socio.

Albafika percibió la incomodidad del noruego a su lado. Minos se apresuró a negar, sabía que lo hacía por ella.

—Vamos, vamos —insistió Genibera Solberg—. Ningún amigo mío estará sin trabajo mientras yo viva.

Minos desvió el rostro para encontrar el de Albafika: —¿Qué opinas?

La repuesta vino a su boca con tanta fuerza que casi se escapa sin su permiso.

_¡No! Quédate… Quédate conmigo. Ya no sigas alejándote, por favor…_

Pero sonrió débilmente… —Parece buena idea.

—Perfecto —su invitada dio una suave palmada—. El trabajo es duro, lo sabes, pero también es sustancial. Te aseguro que será mejor que tus trabajos anteriores, y tú puedes venir a visitarlo cuando desees —se dirigió a Albafika.

Terminaron el postre, los niños solicitaron una porción más. Albafika compartió los panecillos de jengibre que había cocinado esa tarde y les dejó untarle la mermelada de manzana que había preparado semanas atrás.

—¡Lo olvidaba! —todos miraron a Genibera. Agachada y casi oculta bajo la mesa, la vieron sacar de un enorme bolso a un par de muñecos, no más grandes que la menor de sus hijos. Miró a Minos, sonriendo con suma complicidad—. ¿Te trae recuerdos?

Minos tomó los graciosos monitos de trapo con las manos. El gesto se sobrecogió.

—Sí, bastantes.

Genibera Solberg rio. —En mis tiempos libres me dedicó a cocerlos. Jamás he podido igualar a los que Ariadna hacía.

Un respingo… O más bien dos. Primero de Minos, luego de Albafika. Aturdida por el nombre, trató de tranquilizarse para poder investigar ese misterio ante sí. Sin embargo, Minos se levantó, rápido, antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

La muchacha de ojos celestes no pareció percatarse de aquello.

—¿Crees que podrías escenificar algo para nosotros? —levantó los muñecos, suplicante.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Genibera… —negó, autocorrigiéndose—: Señora Solberg.

—¿Escenificar…? —Albafika no pudo resistirse más. La otra la miró, un tanto sorprendida.

—Oh, quizá no lo sabes… Pero él antes podía mover títeres con sólo mirarlos. ¿No le has mostrado? —estudió a Minos, ambas lo hicieron. Albafika juró que nunca antes lo había visto tan pálido, tan incapaz de enfrentar su mirada.

Minos soltó a los muñecos y exhaló audiblemente.

—Tal vez otro día…

Un débil jaloncito en su pantalón le hizo llevar la vista al suelo. Se encontró con la redonda carita de la hija menor de Genibera.

—¿Tú sabes manejar títeres? —todos oyeron la suave vocecita.

—¿En serio puede hacerlo? —se le unió el siguiente, las expresiones se llenaron de emoción.

Genibera Solberg asintió, un tanto avergonzada: —Siempre han querido mirar un espectáculo de marionetas pero nunca he podido llevarlos al teatro ni a nada parecido. Les hablé de que tú probablemente podrías… —y se encogió de hombros, abnegada.

El silencio prosiguió para expectación de los más chicos. Albafika no dijo nada, tratando de entender. ¿Escenificar? ¿Marionetas? Los recuerdos de esos conceptos la embargaron y no fueron en lo absoluto placenteros. Con el deseo en la punta de la lengua de preguntar qué rayos sucedía percibió una débil fuerza que la dejó perpleja. Quiso decirle a Minos que no lo hiciera, no de nuevo, que no rompiera el trato. Pero esa chispa de cosmos era apenas perceptible, para nada una amenaza. Junto a los otros, atestiguó el momento en el que el primer muñeco se irguió, por sí mismo para ayudar a su compañera a levantarse también.

Las caras de asombro se encendieron, aplaudiendo, ubicándose al otro lado de la mesa para observar con atención.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Cómo lo hace! ¿Cómo hace eso, mamá? —aplaudieron, gritaron, absortos todos por ese acto tan peculiar.

—Les dije, niños… Es un mago —la madre rio, tan emocionada como ellos.

Genibera Solberg volvió a meter las manos en su enorme bolso y sacó un delgado instrumento, lleno de hoyuelos en la parte superior. Le sonrió a Minos, acercando la flauta a sus labios.

—¿Qué tal una polca, señor Van der Meer? —y recibió un asentimiento, igual de gustoso.

Los movimientos torpes del principio se convirtieron en pasos suaves y graciosos. Las marionetas danzaron una melodía conocida por la mayoría que acompañó cada giro y acorde con palmadas rítmicas. Todos, todos sonriendo…

Excepto una.

La sonrisa desapareció de pronto del rostro de Albafika. Se complacía en ver un nuevo uso para aquellos hilos tan letales, una habilidad que ya no quitaba la vida sino que la animaba. Sin embargo, detallar el escenario frente a ella le hizo comprender que dicho uso no era nuevo en lo absoluto. Descubrir que no había sido ella quien conociera primero esa particularidad, le atormentó.

_¿Por qué…?_

Miró a Minos, sus dedos moviéndose con maestría, unido a la muchacha alta de cabellos largos y marrones, de ojos amables, tocando con destreza las finas melodías. Ambos usando sus talentos en conjunto, hábiles y perfectos, conocidos sin duda desde hacía años. Los niños jugueteando con las marionetas de hilos invisibles. Sus risas, sus rostros…

Un cuadro hermoso.

Una pintura donde ella no tenía nada qué aportar.

**~O~**

Tres meses pasaron como un soplo desde su nuevo trabajo.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, habría dicho que no le costó demasiado acostumbrarse a la rutina: levantarse a las 5 para ir hasta el pequeño almacén de la antigua familia Baker y preparar la masa del _kaffebrod_ que luego hornearían. Su trabajo continuaba hasta la seis de la mañana, con el nuevo pan recién hecho, para luego acompañar al séquito de niños que se encargaría de repartirlo en las casas vecinas y hasta donde sea que hubiesen hecho algún encargo. Se quedaba solo durante una o dos horas, atendiendo a los clientes que venían a por su hogaza del diario. Luego, era reemplazado por Genibera, quien tomaba su lugar para dejarlo ir a por agua al riachuelo y llenar de nuevo el pozo familiar. Al mediodía, cuando el trabajo amainaba al fin, podían sentarse tranquilos para tomar el almuerzo que Genibera preparaba. Conversaban, casi siempre solos, pues la muchacha acostumbraba dejarle el tiempo libre a sus hijos antes de que la jornada vespertina comenzara.

Le sería difícil admitirlo pero, para Minos, ver a su vieja amiga rodeada por tres hijos, siempre le causaría pesar. La observaba, cuando los reprendía, cuando los abrazaba o besaba tiernamente en la frente, y no podía evitar figurarla como una hermana mayor en vez de como su madre. Trataba, tanto como le era posible, de quitar de su mente la imagen de la adolescente intrépida y llena de sueños, ahora convertida en una ama de casa, viuda y atareada. Recordarla a ella como era antes le traía cada una de las demás memorias, los sucesos que, tal como su amiga, habían desaparecido o cambiado tanto que poco o nada quedaban de ellos. Recuerdos que seguían atormentándolo.

—¡Minos!

Se sobresaltó en su silla. Quitó la atención de su taza de café y vio al frente. Genibera seguía gritando hacia la calle, al trío de niños.

—¡Y no lleguen tarde, necesitamos todas las manos posibles para los panes de las celebraciones de mañana! ¡A las cuatro! ¡¿Escuchaste, Minos?!

Su boca se curveó. Aún no se acostumbraba a compartir el nombre con el hijo de Genibera. La muchacha se metió de nuevo, murmurando cosas sobre la impertinencia de esos niños malcriados. Se sirvió más café después de sentarse al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —atrapó a Minos cuando la contemplaba. La sonrisa se tornó divertida.

—No es nada, Señora Solberg… —negó, bebiendo su café distraídamente.

El ceño de la aludida se unió: —Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así.

Minos enarcó una ceja. —¿Acaso las viudas regresan a su antiguo apellido? —su sonrisa desapareció, entendiendo cuán estúpida había sido esa broma—. Lo lamento, no quise…

—Está bien —ni un rastro de dolor—. Nunca me gustó su apellido… Suena muy extraño para una panadera. A él le quedaba bien. Era maestro, ¿sabes? —Minos tensó los labios, poco le gustaba hablar del difunto esposo de Genibera—. Era un buen hombre, los niños lo extrañan demasiado.

—¿Y tú? —quizá era muy impertinente, pero eso le daba igual.

Genibera torció el gesto y suspiró. —A veces… A veces sí, a veces no. Es extraño. Solíamos conversar como lo estamos haciendo tú y yo pero siempre sentí que estábamos lejos el uno del otro. La gente me juzgó por no haberlo acompañado a la capital cuando enfermó. Me enteré tres días después que había fallecido, ningún tratamiento funcionó. Todos dijeron que yo era una mala esposa, que fui capaz de dejarlo solo en sus últimos momentos porque era una malagradecida, una infiel —soltó una risa irónica—. Inventaron tantas cosas sobre mí. Lo que nadie supo jamás fue que yo nunca…

Calló, llevando su mirada al frente. Minos inclinó la cabeza.

—Nunca lo quisiste —terminó por ella. Genibera apretó los labios y alzó sus pequeños hombros.

—Como dije, era un gran hombre. Mi mamá lo adoraba. Cuando ella murió, Sigmund se encargó de hacerle un funeral digno. Cuidó la panadería de mis padres aunque pudo haber vendido todo y obligarnos a ir a otro lugar. Siempre respetó los ideales de mi familia, nos cuidó hasta su último aliento. Cualquier mujer lo habría amado.

"_Cualquiera, menos tú", _se guardó en sus adentros.

Genibera bufó de pronto. Sonrió, recompuesta: —Basta de mí. Por una vez, cuéntame algo de ti. Llevas aquí tres meses y no me has dicho nada. Ni creas que te dejaré hacerte el misterioso, Minos. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Y… ¿cuál fue la estrategia que usó Albafika para atraparte? —entrecerró los ojos, perspicaz.

Minos desvió la vista: —Es una larga historia, Genibera.

—¡Bah! —soltó un manazo sobre la mesa—. ¿Crees que me conformaré con eso? Te sacaré la verdad aunque no quieras. Veamos… —alzó los ojos pensativa—: ¿Dónde la conociste?

—Grecia —se limitó a decir.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—Agresivo… —rio bajo, recordando ese primer encuentro con la peligrosa amazona. Notó el desconcierto de la otra—. Es decir, fue muy complicado al principio. Muchas veces pensé que no funcionaría. Estoy seguro de que ella también lo pensó.

—Es muy hermosa —admitió, una nota de pesar filtrada en su voz.

Minos asintió quedo: —Lo es…

_En todo sentido. _

Hermosa, única, por dentro y por fuera. Frágil y temeraria en una sola mirada. Perfecta, su ayuda idónea. Minos percibió la punzada de culpa. Se preguntó si a esas alturas Albafika ya lo odiaba por prácticamente abandonarla. Su cuerpo entero ardió, tal como siempre lo hacía cuando se negaba a terminar con la distancia y descargar sus ansias de hacerla suya, de resguardarla y protegerla como había jurado hacer en esos votos que nunca dijo.

Estar con Genibera, a escasos metros de su viejo yo, le espetaron rudamente por qué no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—¿Ya le hablaste sobre ti? —su homóloga pareció leerle la mente. Confundido, Minos la miró—. Es que, la última vez que la vi, parecía perdida. No sé por qué, pero me dio la impresión de que no les has dicho nada sobre tu vida en Flam y me pregunté si sólo eran ideas mías o si tal vez no le has contado lo qué hacías aquí.

Minos rodó la taza entre sus dedos, ya no quiso verla.

—No creo que sea necesario decirle nada.

—Es tu esposa. ¿No tiene derecho a saber quién eras? —el tono fue acusatorio.

Minos crispó las cejas para enfrentarla: —¿Tal como tú le dijiste a Sigmund que no lo amabas?

El gesto femenino se encendió. Minos reconoció la ira contenida de esas mejillas tornándose en carmín. Tal como las recordaba… Se detuvo la frente con una mano, cerró los ojos y respiró.

—Lo lamento, Genibera. Yo… —buscó las palabras, pero todo parecía enredado dentro de su cabeza. Las voces de insidia se intensificaron, hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlas—. Aún la extraño —soltó finalmente, sabiendo que entendería a quién se refería—: La extrañó más a cada día que paso por las calles de este pueblo, cada vez que miró los muñecos que cociste o cuando estoy frente a la fuente sin agua de la plaza. No tolero hablar de ella, ni siquiera con Albafika. No lo he hecho y sé que no lo haré.

"_Aunque ello implique desilusionarla, romper su confianza…"_

"_Incitarla a que ya no me ame"._

Apretó el puño encima de la mesa. Genibera interpretó su silencio y no quiso afligirlo más. Observó la luz a través de las ventanas y de pronto sonrió. Se levantó de súbito, atrayendo su atención.

—Tengo algo qué mostrarte…

Lo obligó a ponerse de pie y a salir del local por la parte trasera. Caminaron rápidamente por la ladera descendente, internándose en el bosque luego de varios minutos. Faltaba poco para que dieran las cuatro y comenzaran las labores vespertinas, pero Minos no dijo nada. La siguió hasta el arroyo, continuaron el camino al lado de éste, contra corriente. Se detuvieron frente a una pendiente, erigida sobre ellos, donde el río era entonces una cascada, bajita y nada temeraria. El deslice de las aguas, aquí estrepitosas allá tranquilas, era hermoso sin embargo.

—¿Reconoces este lugar? —Genibera se giró, risueña.

A Minos se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Asintió, sin habla. Casi pudo verse a sí mismo, un niño al lado de su hermana mayor, conviviendo alegremente con una familia de panaderos, disfrutando la tarde del verano para hacer un día de campo.

Genibera se acercó a la orilla: —He venido aquí muchas veces, incluso después de que desapareciste. Me sentaba y recordaba lo que vivimos. Le pedía a Dios que te cuidara, en donde sea que estuvieras. Y ahora… —abrió los brazos, llenando su alrededor—: ¡Gracias por escucharme, Dios mío! ¡Gracias por cuidarlo y permitirme verlo otra vez!

No la interrumpió. Le agradaba su expresión jubilosa, por él, por su vida. Contempló su cuerpo esbelto, oculto tras el bunad, y se convenció de que los años no habían menguado sus fuerzas en realidad. Envidió su confianza y su fe, el coraje de permanecer ahí, agradecida, pese haberse casado con un hombre que no amó y haber frenado sus sueños por esa misma razón.

Genibera se viró, atrapando su mirada.

—Tal vez ya no te acuerdas de lo que jugábamos aquí —devolvió su mirada al río. Minos se posó a su lado.

—"Alcanzar la rama" —contestó. Ella asintió. Vislumbraron la rama del pino al otro lado, colgando enorme justo en medio de las aguas.

—Ariadna te regañaba todo el tiempo por tratar de hacerlo. Te caías más de lo que lograbas tocar —comenzó a reír—. Yo siempre me caía, mi mamá ardía de enojo cuando me veía empapada. Decía que era la más rebelde de la familia.

Minos se unió a su risa.

—Pero… —Genibera adoptó una expresión enigmática. Minos la vio arremangarse y amarrar la falda a su cintura. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, ya había saltado a la primera roca. Llegó a la enorme piedra en el centro y se volvió a verlo—. ¡Ahora podré alcanzarla! —su gesto era pura diversión.

—¡Vuelve aquí, Genibera! —se llenó de miedo ante la sola idea de verla caer—. ¿Qué demonios piensas? ¡Regresa!

Pero ella sólo comenzó a reír. Dio un pequeño salto, casi rozando las espinas verdes. Refunfuñó cuando su segundo y tercer intento volvieron a fallar. Dobló las piernas un instante, todavía oyendo la voz de Minos que la reprendía, y se impulsó con toda su fuerza. Echó una risa triunfante cuando sus dedos agarraron la rama, trayéndose consigo un puñado de agujitas.

Entonces, cayendo sobre uno sólo de sus pies, perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó hacia atrás. El agua tronó sonoramente cuando la recibió. Minos logró vislumbrar su mano, saliendo a la superficie, aferrando la roca enlamada. Echando una maldición se arrojó al río, resistió fácilmente la corriente contra su costado y emergió para sostener los codos de la muchacha. Fue cuando sintió el fangoso suelo en sus pies, sosteniéndolo firmemente. Genibera lo miró juguetonamente, de pie y fuera de peligro desde el principio.

Ella echó una risa: —Debiste ver tu cara. Creí que te daría un ataque.

—No es gracioso, Genibera —trató de verse serio, pero ella rio más fuerte.

—¿Olvidaste que era la mejor nadando, Minos? Aunque estuviera demasiado hondo podría nadar, incluso mejor que tú —ahuecó la mano para lanzarle agua. Minos se echó hacia atrás, casi atorándose con el suelo lodoso.

—¡Ya basta! —ordenó, ella lo desobedeció—. ¡No somos unos niños! ¡Basta!

Lo dejó tranquilo para acercarse a la superficie. En efecto, Minos comprobó su habilidad para desplazarse. Sin embargo, tuvo que ayudarle a salir del agua; la falda, totalmente empapada, le pesó demasiado.

—Deberías traer a Albafika, Minos —se escurrió los holanes, apretándolos entre sus manos. Minos se sacó el chaleco para hacer lo mismo. Genibera tal vez entendió su silencio—. Aunque supongo que deben esperar a que el bebé nazca. Tal vez la próxima primavera…

Minos no pudo verla. Se sintió consternado por sus palabras, pero el dolor fue más avasallante.

—Ella no puede tener hijos… —se concentró en el chaleco mojado.

—¿De qué hablas?

Su voz, casi un regaño, le hizo verla de nuevo. Genibera enarcó una ceja, azorada.

—Ella _está _embarazada, Minos. ¿No lo sabes? —esperó, el rostro del otro se aturdió. Genibera entornó los ojos—. ¡Hombres! Cualquier mujer que use la ropa así de holgada sin duda está embarazada… Sigues siendo el mismo distraído, Minos.

El muchacho se contrario. Estaba dispuesto a objetar, a exigirle que no jugara con sus emociones en base a un asunto tan lacerante. Sin embargo, sus argumentos lo detuvieron. ¿No tenía sentido que no supiera de ese embarazo? Él mismo se había apartado de Albafika. Y ella… ¡por qué no le había revelado esa verdad!

Se sonrió, triste.

Porque él no la había dejado acercarse en primer lugar.

Tanto tiempo deseando que su preciosa perla saliera de ese mutismo, de su soledad, y era él quien la había orillado a un aislamiento mucho más arraigado.

Desvió la atención a su acompañante. La vio batallar con las duras botas; sin el calzador, era casi imposible colocarlas. Chistó, reteniendo una risa, y se acuclilló a su lado. Le quitó el zapato de las manos y le obligó a posar una de éstas sobre su hombro.

Tomó su pie y lo empujó suavemente, agrandando la boca del calzado con su mano. La risa de la otra lo impacientó. Se estaba haciendo tarde y aún faltaba mucho pan por hacer. Hizo más fuerza y el pie consiguió entrar, su éxito, sin embargo, se redujo a cero cuando la pierna de Genibera empujó demasiado fuerte, propinándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Minos soltó pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones y al pie que sostenía. La muchacha cayó, indefensa, sobre él.

La escuchó reír, fuerte, acostada encima de su pecho. Minos no pudo hacer más que acompañarla con su propia carcajada. Cuán absurdo podía ser un simple día…

_Derrotado por una bota_, sería la burla de su antiguo ejército.

—La otra te la pondrás tú sola, Bera —advirtió, fingiéndose resentido.

La risa se extinguió en ella.

—Al fin —levantó el rostro, su gesto lucía complacido—. Estaba ansiosa de escuchar que volvieras a llamarme "Bera". Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi verdadero nombre.

Él no supo qué responder. Dejó su débil sonrisa como única contestación. Genibera alargó una mano para acariciarle los cabellos de la frente.

—Voy a tener que prestarte un cepillo, dudo mucho que ésta sea la mejor presentación para vender pan… —detuvieron su toque.

Minos los incorporó a ambos. Quedaron sentados sobre la hierba, oyendo el canto de los pájaros y el choque de la cascada. Minos apretó la pequeña mano, delicada para hacer el pan más suave, endurecida por el trabajo. Los recatos fueron prontamente olvidados, al fin evadidos, cuando la miró a los ojos. La asió con firmeza, jalándola hacia él. Apretó sus hombros, aún tan frágiles, y la abrazó para musitar un secreto entre los dos:

—Te extrañé…

_Tu risa._

_Tu enojo._

_Tu cabello como chocolate líquido._

_Tus ojos amables, fijos en mí._

_Tu voz, diciendo mi nombre, conociéndome…_

Nada de eso logró articularse. La ciñó con mayor ahínco, estremecido por su propio roce, en su espalda, en su nuca. Dejó que los recuerdos volvieran a embargarlo, hostigándolo con los _hubiera_, y dejó ir a su mente, a donde el pasado y sus pecados ya no lo encontraran, donde sólo era un niño más, jugando en un riachuelo a "alcanzar una rama", donde perder ante su mejor amiga era el mayor peligro.

—Yo también, Minos. Te extrañé cada día… Cada minuto, cada segundo… Te extrañé con todas mis fuerzas —la sintió resguardarse en su cuello y no se lo impidió.

Y aunque sabía el verdadero sentido de aquellas palabras, que su forma de extrañarlo era diferente a la suya, Minos no pudo ni quiso negarlas.

**~O~**

Sonrió. ¿O qué fue ese gesto curvo que surgió melancólico en sus labios?

Apretó el molde entre sus manos, el desayuno que había preparado se había enfriado por su caminata, su búsqueda de ambos cuando no los encontró en el local y punto acordado.

El viento jugueteó con su falda y con la hierba alrededor. Oyó el silbido triste, corriendo al infinito para desaparecer, como su corazón. Los ojos cobalto se inclinaron, huyendo a cualquier imagen para distraerlos; un vistazo más a aquella escena a unos pasos y sabía que no lo resistiría. Se pondría a llorar, afligida, como cualquier torpe pueblerina que no soporta la imagen de aquel a quien más ama abrazando, íntimo y seguro, a otra mujer. Acarició su vientre abultado, un golpecito desde el interior pareció darle ánimo.

Sus lágrimas cayeron en silencio y las odió.

Por ello sonrió… O eso trató, en un intento de no quebrarse a un llanto agrio como desde hacía semanas su corazón le exigía.

Limpió el rastro salado en sus mejillas y miró a su lado.

—Vámonos, _Venn…_

Seguida por su fiel acompañante, Albafika retomó el camino por donde había llegado. Sola nuevamente. Tal como en los viejos tiempos.

**.**

**~oOo~**

_Una prueba más de nuestra asombrosa capacidad por dañar a otros, aún sin siquiera darnos cuenta…_

_¡Opiniones! Quiero saber su opinión acerca de todo esto._

_Y a favor de Genibera sólo puedo decir que odiarla desde ahora sería errado. Este personaje aportará mucho, bueno o malo, eso lo veremos…_

_**ACLARACIONES~**_

_Ninguna esta vez! xDD_

_Este capítulo fue más largo para deleite de quienes esperaban ese capítulo LAAARGO que les prometí y nunca les di v_v Espero que les haya gustado._

_Avísenme de cualquier duda respecto a Genibera y el pasado del que tanto se la pasan hablando. Si es posible, contestaré lo necesario, aunque en realidad, poco a poco se irán develando muchas dudas ;3_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Expláyense con las opiniones, por favor xD**__ Les deseo un bonito día, nos veremos, si Dios quiere, en una semana X3_


	8. El fruto de no ceder

_¡Alooooo! _

_Una semana más, siete días de espera… Mis días de vacaciones pronto terminarán T_T_

_Pero no entraremos en cosas depresivas. Qué gusto regresar, como siempre, me disculpo con algunas de ustedes porque nuevamente fui causa de melancolía. Lamento haber traído recuerdos tristes con el último capítulo, espero que eso ayude a entender un poco más lo que están viviendo los personajes y así, si es que llegan a solucionar sus dificultades, las de ustedes también se llenen de luz y esperanza._

_Aunque, aún falta ver qué sucederá…_

_Sin más qué decir, las dejo leer._

_Enjoy…_

**~oOo~**

**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**

"Si eres orgulloso conviene que ames la soledad; los orgullosos siempre se quedan solos".

Amado Nervo _(1870-1919) Poeta, novelista y ensayista mexicano._

**-Capítulo 8: El fruto de no ceder-**

Su mano se paseó suavemente por el vientre abultado, abombanchado aún más el bunad de lana. Se dejó llevar por la voz de orador del hombre sentado frente a ella. El tono suave y firme era un bálsamo, las palabras, sin embargo, una poderosa demanda…

»_El amor es sufrido, es benigno;_

_El amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece…_»

El amor…

Los recuerdos tan recientes se clavaron en su corazón…

»_no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo,_

_No se irrita, no guarda rencor…_»

Recuerdos intermitentes, crudos en sus circunstancias.

Y, las preguntas…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Minos se había alejado? ¿Por qué esa distancia? ¿Era el pago por sus errores, por haberlo despreciado en los meses de invierno y vacío? O acaso… ¿había dejado de amarla?

»_Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera,_

_Todo lo soporta…_»

¿Soportar?

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo resistir esa nueva sensación de oquedad? ¿No debía sentirse plena por fin?

Su mayor anhelo, ¿no estaba ahí, dentro de ella, renacido con su nueva fe? El golpecito en su interior le respondió, haciéndole sonreír. Pero… saber que Minos no estaba enterado de ello le arrebató otra vez su alegría.

La imagen en aquel río, a escasas horas de haberla visto, se le encajó como un cuchillo, directo a su corazón…

»_El amor nunca deja de ser…_»

Quizá Minos había hallado la plenitud en Genibera Solberg. Quizá ella era esa persona en quien las palabras del clérigo se cumplían. Un amor que espera, un amor que nunca deja de ser… Albafika estaba segura que la historia de Minos respecto a esa mujer era mentira. Ellos se conocían, no desde hacía meses, eran años los que precedían ese abrazo fuerte y apretado junto al arroyo. Años de esperar a reencontrarse, de verse a los ojos y saber que había valido la pena esperar…

"_El amor nunca deja de ser…"_

¿Por qué habían ido a Noruega si no era por esa razón?

Todo cobró un nuevo sentido… Al fin entendía el resiente recelo de Minos hacia ella. Si había encontrado a su vieja conocida, era obvio que ella ya no sería parte de esa vida que tanto habían deseado.

Un vástago sobrante e inservible.

Una rama seca que ya no tenía por qué existir…

—Albafika.

Abrió los ojos, apenas notó que los había cerrado. Apartó la vista del hombre frente suyo, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas. Carraspeó varias veces para luego sonreír.

—Es un pasaje muy hermoso —declaró. Todo lo que había en ese libro de pastas degastadas le parecía bello. Aun así, el otro notó su falsedad.

—¿Tuviste problemas en casa nuevamente? —cerró el libro para verla con atención. Albafika abrió los ojos, como si no comprendiera la pregunta—. Tu esposo… ¿tuviste que salir de casa otra vez por él?

La joven apretó los labios, negando y mirando por las altas ventanas. Había acudido tantas veces a refugiarse a ese lugar a causa del humor deplorable y desconocido que solía embargar a Minos. Sin embargo…

—No —respondió—. Esta vez no… En realidad, él ya no pasa mucho tiempo en casa —rio, amarga. Guardó silencio, tratando de evadir la mirada compasiva de su acompañante. Bajó la vista a _Venn, _recostado frente a la chimenea. Sus ojos se crisparon, reteniendo las lágrimas—. A veces, últimamente… he sentido que todo esto fue un error. Creo que me equivoqué al unirme con una persona que ni siquiera conozco. Yo pensaba, creí saber quién era pero ahora… Ahora entiendo que todo fue sólo mi imaginación. Pero, a pesar de eso, no entiendo por qué el saberlo me hace sentir tan…

Hundió el rostro, sin poder terminar. _Venn _se levantó de pronto, posó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, emitiendo un gemidito tenue. Albafika le acarició la frente, mordiéndose la lengua. No emitiría un sollozo, ni una sola muestra de debilidad. Se quedó quieta, con la vista clavada en su canido amigo, incluso cuando oyó la otra silla recorrerse, acercándose.

—No eres la única persona en el mundo que ha sentido eso, Albafika… —escuchó. El largo suspiro le motivó a mirarlo. La sonrisa avergonzada le sorprendió—. Yo llegué a olvidar la cantidad de veces en las que quise desertar también. No sólo de mi matrimonio, también de otras labores… No le digas a nadie pero, trabajar como un guarda eclesial no es la labor más fácil —soltó una risa—. A veces, la presión de los otros es tanta que llegas a preguntarle a Dios si esto no es un castigo en realidad. Y mi esposa… Bueno, ella no era más paciente que yo. Era testaruda, terca en cuanto a la forma de ver las cosas, solía faltarle fe cuando los problemas nos oprimían. Más de una vez pasó por mi mente el que tal vez había elegido mal… Trataba tanto de hablarle, de hacerle entender.

Torció el gesto, alzándose de hombros, evocando el pasado.

Albafika lo miró aún, atenta: —¿Y qué hizo? —le parecía que la historia no terminaba todavía. El hombre sonrió, casi con resignación.

—Esperar… El tiempo me hizo entender que si estábamos juntos incluso siendo tan diferentes no era para combatir, buscando siempre tener la razón. Dios quería enseñarnos algo: a ella a tener fe, no en mí, sino en él; a mí a tener paciencia, no sólo en ella, sino también en el Creador. Muchas veces, creemos que ya somos lo suficientemente buenos, lo suficientemente tolerantes. Nos creemos perfectos. Entonces llega alguien, una persona o circunstancia para demostrarte que aún te falta tanto por aprender. En la terquedad de mi esposa vi mis propios errores, mi afán de confiar en mis propios medios, sin dejarle ese aspecto de mi vida al Dios que tanto pregonaba en mis prédicas. Entendí también que podía tolerar los errores de las personas afuera cuando ni siquiera soportaba y enmendaba los de mi propia casa —la miró, sonriéndole—. Sus últimos años fueron sin duda los mejores. Ambos esperamos ya no en nuestras fuerzas sino en Dios. Dejamos que él moldeara nuestro carácter a través de las virtudes y las fallas del otro. Al final, la errante muchacha con la que me casé, era una mujer llena de esperanza.

Albafika distinguió la melancolía en esos ojos. El remordimiento le invadió. Nada era más terrible que evocar la memoria de alguien que ya no está. Sin embargo, admiró la evidente fuerza que suplantó rápidamente cualquier rastro de tristeza. Una convicción de un porvenir eterno que vencía a la misma muerte. Tal como siempre solía ocurrirle, Albafika se sintió envidiosa de esa seguridad que iluminaba el gesto contrario. Mas la historia del clérigo y su esposa, los pequeños detalles, le adolecieron.

—¿Cómo puedo lograr todo eso? —cuestionó, angustiada—. ¿Cómo seguir intentando si me he dado cuenta de que aquella persona que creí conocer no es quien pensé?

Si Minos no confiaba en ella, si no podía responder a sus dudas… Si su reacción a sus preguntas era el alejarse y despreciarla, ¿cómo seguir intentando? Si tal parecía que alguien más podía hacer ese trabajo de confianza mejor que ella. Mejor que nadie…

El brazo del clérigo se estiró, tomando de nueva cuenta al inseparable libro. Las páginas del más reciente fragmento quedaron abiertas otra vez. La sonora voz comenzó a leer: —El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se deleita en la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser…

Levantó la vista, escudriñando por sobre los lentes a una Albafika desconcertada. La muchacha se quedó callada, frunciendo el ceño sin entender su escrutinio. Entonces, el hombre inclinó la cara nuevamente y recomenzó el pasaje. Verso a verso, las palabras se diluían en ese canto de verdades dulces. Cuando terminó por segunda vez, la miró de nuevo, como aguardando. Al no recibir respuesta más que ese gesto confundido, le sonrió, enarcando las tupidas cejas.

—¿Lo notaste? —habló paciente, cual maestro—. ¿Hay algún indicio aquí que hable sobre _"conocer"? _—los ojos de Albafika parpadearon. Negó débilmente, sonriendo al fin—. El amor no depende de lo que necesitas para sentirte satisfecho o seguro. Tal como lo escuchaste, es casi una osadía. O, ¿a qué te suena a ti "todo lo soporta"?. El amor no se trata de lo que los otros te darán para que tú estés dispuesto a amarlos. Si te afanas por conocer a tu esposo lo suficiente para entonces amarlo, me temo que te quedarás esperando. No se trata de lo que tú conozcas de él, más bien todo es sobre qué tan dispuesta estás de seguir a su lado a pesar de que llegues a conocerlo de verdad, con todos sus errores y fracasos. Eso, Albafika… eso es amar, aún a costa de tu propia satisfacción. Entiendo que ahora pongas esa mirada, no es sencillo lo que estoy diciendo pero estoy seguro de que nada en esta vida que realmente valga la pena es sencillo. Por eso es que pocos pueden conseguirlo.

—¿Así que debo regresar aunque él no quiera decirme nada? ¿Qué pasa si es él quien ya no quiere seguir con esto? ¿Cómo…?

Suspiró, ofuscada.

_¿Cómo convencerlo? ¿Cómo atraerlo a mí de nuevo?_

Si su sueño por un nuevo ser ni siquiera había resultado efectivo…

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Albafika alzó el rostro para verlo cuando se puso de pie:

—Ten fe… "Lo que es imposible para el hombre, es posible para Dios". Ya no trates con tus métodos, deja que los suyos actúen.

Ahora fue ella quien torció los labios: —Ya lo he buscado demasiado… —comenzaba a pensar que ese Dios no quería dejarse ver. La vergüenza le carcomió cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se habían hecho tan audibles. El otro en cambio, sólo ensanchó su sonrisa, en una propuesta determinante.

—Entonces, quizá sea tiempo de que dejes que _él_ te encuentre a ti —levantó el libro de pastas maltrechas y lo abrió—: "Y ahora permanecen la fe, la esperanza y el amor, estos tres, pero el mayor de ellos es el Amor".

La tranquilidad tocó los femeninos labios cuando se curvearon. Albafika negó en sus adentros, callando sus quejas y angustias. La misma calma, percibida por primera vez en aquella noche nevada, se cernió en su interior. Atendió el movimiento brusco dentro de su vientre, apretando el golpeteo para suavizarlo. Le rascó el mentón a _Venn _quien parecía igual de calmo. Se decidía a marcharse cuando alguien atravesó la puerta apresuradamente.

—¡Papá! —el menor de los hijos se internó sin escrúpulos—. ¡Papá es terrible! ¡Se robaron más caballos de Mr. Bregsten!¡Su hija también desapareció!

El gesto amable se perdió tras el ceño fruncido. Albafika miró por primera vez a ese hombre tan pasivo llenarse de ira.

—Esos maleantes… —apretó los dientes. Miró a su hijo—: Petrioh, lleva a la señora Van der Meer a su hogar, usa la carreta. Yo iré a ver a Mr. Bregsten.

—¿Tú solo? —se horrorizó.

—Estaré bien —le palmeó el hombro—. Date prisa. No dejes que se marche sola… —se dirigió a Albafika—: Disculpa. Tendremos que cancelar nuestra charla —le pasó el libro que tenía, cerrándole las manos sobre la corrugada portada—. No olvides lo que te dije: Tal vez ya es hora de que dejes que Él encuentre…

Le sonrió por última vez antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer. Albafika miró el objeto entre sus manos, pese a su insistencia de declinar la oferta. Dirigió su atención al muchachito a su lado y en silencio lo siguió hasta la carreta estacionada en un humilde establo. Aceptó su ayuda para subir y enseguida hizo una seña para que _Venn _la imitara. Una vez arriba los tres, el adolescente chasqueó las riendas para que el único caballo se moviera. Albafika aprovechó el trayecto para pedir los detalles de aquella repentina intromisión. Su chofer, para fortuna suya, fue lo bastante comunicativo para informarle que, desde hacía semanas, los condados cercanos habían sufrido la aparición de ladrones. Grandes cantidades de ganado desaparecían todas las noches; las casas eran saqueadas cuando sus integrantes estaban distraídos por el trabajo o en alguna celebración vecinal. Las mujeres jóvenes habían sido víctimas también. La hija del ganadero, el Sr. Bregsten, era la quinta en desaparecer de Aurlandsvangen.

—La lluvia nos obliga a prolongar las jornadas de trabajo. Todos quieren aprovechar el cielo despejado, antes de que la tormenta anegue los caminos. ¡Esos malditos ladrones usan esas salidas para hacer sus crueldades! —de pronto calló, reparando quizá en su vocabulario—. Lo siento…

Albafika negó con un dejo de compasión ante la expresión asolada. Sin ofrecer su opinión a tales sucesos, elevó el rostro. Las nubes, en efecto, ya comenzaban a reunirse para celebrar otra de las acostumbradas tormentas de Agosto. Llegaron antes de que terminaran de cubrir completamente el cielo.

De nueva cuenta, Albafika se apoyó en los hombros que le ofrecieron ayuda. Agradeció la gentileza de aquel muchachillo, buscando una forma de retribuirlo. El otro se conformó con un ramo de rosas para regalarlo a la que, esperaba, algún día sería su prometida. Dispuesta a no quedar en deuda, Albafika se apresuró a hacer los cortes necesarios a su vergel, esponjado y colorido para ese entonces, solícita a las peticiones del chico. Después de algunos minutos, un esplendoroso ramo quedó terminado.

El muchacho se subió a la carreta, cuidadoso de no aplastar su precioso presente. Con una gran sonrisa y una venia con su sombrero, ordenó a su caballo ponerse en marcha. Levantó un brazo para despedirse cuando estuvo a una larga distancia. En cuanto lo vio desaparecer, Albafika entró a casa finalmente. Se apoyó de lleno contra la puerta, inhalando profundamente en busca de que el repentino mareo se esfumara.

No se lo había dicho pero, en cuanto su transportista le pidió aquel ramo, sus fuerzas se habían contraído. El corto viaje en la carreta, pese a la brisa que le había movido el cabello, había hecho una mella extraña en su estómago. Soslayó el suelo, a _Venn _devorando gustosamente el desayuno que había preparado para Minos. La bandeja, inservible luego de haberlo descubierto en el río junto a su _adorada _amiga del pasado, estaba más vacía a cada efusivo mordisco del perro pastor.

Las imágenes volvieron a embargarla. La tranquilidad se disipó, el dolor ante ese hogar vacío le apabulló a su vez. Las náuseas, más fuertes que antes, le estrujaron los intestinos, al igual que la pena le resquebrajó el corazón.

Dejando la recién regalada Biblia sobre el sillón más cercano, corrió hacia la tina donde lavaba los trastes. Los restos de su última comida fueron prontamente expulsados, junto a sus lágrimas de impotencia, del resentimiento que, burlándose de ella, le anunciaba que no era la primera vez en la cual debía vérselas solas.

Y, seguramente, tampoco sería la última…

**~O~**

El rugido en los cielos los distrajo.

De vuelta en casa, secos al fin, habían empezado la nueva ronda de panecillos y postres para la tarde. Envueltos en el cálido ambiente, el trueno frenó un par de segundos sus actividades. El repiqueteo de la lluvia en el techo se oyó de inmediato. Tres veloces figuritas atravesaron la puerta de repente. Genibera Solberg dejó su tarea con el horno y se adelantó a ellos.

—¡Minos! ¡Te dije que tenían que regresar de inmediato! —miró al trío, manos en jarra—. ¿Dónde estaban?

—Fue culpa de Minos, _mamma _—el otro se apresuró a traicionarlo—. Hizo que nos perdiéramos cuando estábamos buscando esto…

Hicieron espacio a la única niña quien, abriendo su capa en su regazo, mostró el motín de bellotas y otros frutos que habían conseguido. Los tres sonrieron, esperando ser impugnados por ese regalo. La madre los miró, enarcando las cejas.

—Ya no tendrás que gastar dinero en estos ingredientes, mamá —el más grande buscó clemencia.

Genibera los dejó en suspenso unos cuantos segundos más. Cuando consideró que era suficiente escarmiento, se encorvó rápidamente para sembrar un beso en cada uno de las despeinadas cabecitas.

—¡Vayan a lavarse! —tomó la capa llena de bayos, los chiquillos corretearon hacia el interior de la casa—. Los quiero aquí en cinco minutos, ¿entendieron? —resopló—. Qué niños…

Regresó a la enorme mesa de trabajo. Se lavó las manos en la pequeña tina que tenía sobre una repisa y volvió a subirse las mangas hasta más arriba de los codos. Su largo cabello color chocolate quedó ceñido a una coleta. Oyó una pequeña risa. Ladeó el rostro para mirar a su socio, concentrado en su trabajo con la masa para galletas. La sonrisa mal escondida le impresionó.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —indagó mientras revisaba los hornos.

Minos extendió la masa y la aplanó para comenzar a hacer los cortes redondos. La volteó a ver, su sonrisa pareció desaparecer.

—Aún no me acostumbro a verte como madre, es todo.

Genibera Solberg frunció el ceño: —¿Crees que soy muy joven para controlarlos? —Minos trató de objetar.

—No, no dije eso. Es sólo que…

—Soy más fuerte y seria de lo que piensas. Quizá sea una viuda que tiene que encargarse sola de tres niños locos pero, si acaso me obligan, puedo ser más terrible que mi propia madre.

Minos contrajo el gesto. Compararse con aquella mujer, de duro carácter cuando se enojaba, era algo demasiado enorme. Pensar a su vieja amiga con esa rudeza reafirmó su desconsuelo; era sumamente extraño visualizarla de esa manera. No porque fuese incapaz de criar y educar a un hijo, sino más bien porque nunca imaginó que llegaría a suceder. La verdad sobre el matrimonio de Genibera, declarada por ella esa misma mañana, le desilusionó nuevamente.

Fue en ese momento que su mente trajo otra imagen desconcertante. A la propia Albafika correteando tras algún niño, reprendiéndolo, besando su tierna frentecilla. Se dio cuenta que la desesperanza traída por los antiguos meses ya no era tan latente. Descubrir entonces que esa posibilidad de verla como madre podía hacerse realidad, le causó gozo… e inquietud.

Escuchó el golpeteo del agua, la lluvia escurriendo por las ventanas. Se sintió culpable de estar ahí y no con ella, solventándola de los temores que los truenos y relámpagos aún le provocaban.

—¿Minos? —por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Genibera quien lo inspeccionaba ante su expresión ausente. La mirada celeste, de pronto encogida, le hizo entender que ella sabía en quién estaba pensando.

—Lo lamento, Genibera… —terminó de cortar la última galleta—. Me marcharé temprano hoy…

—¡¿Qué?!

Antes de que ella pudiera contestarle, el grupo de niños había regresado. El pequeño homónimo de Minos caminó rápidamente luego de escuchar su última frase.

—No puede irse todavía, señor Van der Meer. Queríamos escucharlos platicar de nuevo sobre el pasado de mamá…

Genibera enrojeció, se adelantó a jalarle la oreja.

—Pero, si serás… ¿has estado escuchando a escondidas nuestras conversaciones?

El niño hizo una mueca de dolor: —Tú nunca quieres contarnos nada, mamá. Además, no he sido el único que los escucha…

Los otros dos niños palidecieron. Su madre les echó una aterradora mirada. El más grande observó a Minos cuando su oreja fue liberada. Trató nuevamente de convencerlo de que se quedara.

—Mañana habrá una celebración en la noche. Todavía tenemos muchos panecillos y postres por hacer… ¿verdad, mamá?

Se viró a verla, salvando a sus hermanos de la reprimenda. Genibera asintió al escucharse aludida. Reafirmó la aseveración de su hijo.

—Van a inaugurar el proyecto para una vía de ferrocarril que pasará cerca de Flam. Seguro te lo mencioné… —miró a Minos—. ¿No? Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes. Harán una fiesta para celebrarlo y tendremos que hacer el triple de postres entre hoy y mañana.

Minos torció el gesto sin darse cuenta. El rugido de las nubes era una exigencia, el temor de Albafika también. Mas los rostros al frente fueron difíciles de disuadir. Agachó el rostro, pensando en sus opciones.

—Está bien… —Genibera le habló. Minos levantó la cara, encontrando la expresión solitaria—. Si deseas irte lo entendemos. Descuida.

—¡Pero…! —los niños alegaron.

—Cállense, cállense. Si el Señor Van der Meer tiene que irse no se lo impediremos. ¿Sí? —miró al noruego, con sumisión. El amplio pecho se constriñó, dolido por aquella mirada.

Ladeó la cara, concentrado en las imperfecciones del piso de madera y así musitar:

—Puedo quedarme un rato más…

Las expresiones jubilosas aparecieron. Sin darle tiempo a nadie de regodearse, Genibera Solberg comenzó a repartir responsabilidades. Encargó a Sigmund, su segundo hijo, el cuidado de la panadería, es decir, de la atención a los clientes que pudieran llegar a comprar alguna hogaza o canastilla de galletitas. Su única hija, aunque pequeña, demostró su habilidad al comenzar a pelar la cáscara de las bellotas y bayos que ella misma había traído y hervido momentos antes. Mientras tanto, los portadores del mismo nombre, heñían la nueva mezcla de harinas y otros ingredientes para terminar de verter en los respectivos moldes que, finalmente, Genibera colocaba dentro de los dos hornos familiares.

Los minutos transcurrieron rápidamente, hasta convertirse en horas que más que trabajo, parecían una amena entretención. Genibera se paseó un par de veces, supervisando el resultado con la masa. En su último recurrido, deslizó su dedo índice por los restos de harina en la gran mesa de madera. Su hijo gruñó cuando sintió el rastro blanco sobre su nariz.

—¡Mamá! —la mujer volvió a acariciarle las mejillas, restregando más del polvillo—. ¡Ya basta, quiero trabajar!

Se limpió con el dorso de la mano. El resultado obtenido fue el contrario. Al tener sus propios vestigios de ingredientes, el tratar de limpiarse terminó en embarrárselos aún más, manchando casi la mitad de su rostro. Genibera echó una risotada, en especial por ver el enorme puchero de ese rostro semi-infantil.

—Señor Van der Meer, defiéndame… —se le pegó a un costado. El mayor trató de ocultar su risa.

Su alegría se disipó en cuanto una mano llena de restos de masa se acercó amenazante. Hábil, se agachó para evitar los atrevidos dedos. Nunca imaginó que otra mano lo esperaría del lado contrario, a su otra mejilla indefensa. Genibera había usado su primer brazo para distraerlo y así llenarlo con su segunda mano.

Enojado ante esa derrota, Minos se estiró para tomar con un puñado de harina. Sonrió ante la imagen de pómulos emblanquecidos y la boca refunfuñando. Olvidando por completo con quién estaba tratando, no previó esa horda de harina que se abalanzó en su contra. La risa de Genibera estalló cuando lo vio empanizado como sus panes glaseados.

Pero las miradas se crisparon de inmediato, cuando una lucha de harina se inició de repente. Ignorando sus labores y sus años, se arrojaron montones del polvillo blanco esparcido bajo sus pies y en la mesa. Intercambiando expresiones de rivalidad, risas, pleitos y diversión. Se detuvieron sólo cuando Minos se percató del público al otro lado de la tarima, obligando a su enemiga a parar también. Genibera miró junto a él a los tres niños, observándolos a ambos con atención quién sabe desde cuándo. Los ojillos perplejos fueron demasiado embarazosos.

Los niños se voltearon a ver unos a otros. La niñita resopló, con una expresión repentinamente madura:

—Qué infantiles…

Se hizo un sutil silencio, terminado cuando la risa estalló nuevamente, primero de Genibera, luego de Minos quien no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla en ese cúmulo de carcajadas. Los más pequeños, al verlos, se unieron pronto a su alegría. Callaron al momento en que su madre lo hizo, para motivarlos a continuar con el trabajo. En cuanto el espacio quedó limpio del desastre de harinas, continuaron con sus respectivas tareas. Tal como lo habían predicho, el trabajo se intensificó. Los clientes aumentaron al caer la noche, llevándose los panes necesarios para elaborar alguna comida para la celebración. Dirigido por su jefa, Minos se dedicó la siguiente media hora en traer nueva agua para el pozo. Aseguró las reservas del trigo, la avena y el azúcar guardados en los almacenes a cortos pasos de la panadería, al igual que la decena de cabras que tuvo que dirigir al establo para resguardarlas de la lluvia.

Regresó al cuarto de trabajo, empapado y agotado. Echó una corta mirada a la escena de la familia trabajando. La figura imparable de Genibera trajo los recuerdos de su infancia, donde en una cocinita maltrecha, una jovencita pobre, alta y de blancos cabellos como los suyos, se esforzaba por tenerle lista la cena más deliciosa. Sacudió la cabeza y desapareció esa maraña de memorias que habrían podido asediarlo en cualquier momento. Regresó a su lugar en la mesa para amasar la nueva ronda de _kaffebrod_. Perdió la cuenta del número de bandejas que ya había llevado al horno, tan sólo en ese día.

Cerró la enorme gaveta por enésima ocasión y dio media vuelta para recomenzar el ritual de mezclar y envolver. Agradeció el silencio para poder concentrarse en lo que sus dedos hacían y así no pensar más en el pasado.

—Minos… —sólo en ese instante despegó sus ojos de la argamasa—. Minos, despierta.

Genibera sacudió al niño, apoyado sobre la mesa y con media mejilla llena de betunes. Tuvo que darle un pequeño pellizco para hacerlo despertar.

—Ve a la cama, Minos.

Levantó a medias la cara de la tabla de madera. —Pero todavía tenemos muchas cosas que… —bostezó como un leoncito—, cosas qué hacer…

La madre enterneció el gesto. —Hoy fue suficiente. Vete…

Minos no pudo apartar la mirada, siguiendo la escena desde el principio. Una presencia se posó a su costado, se percató entonces de la enanita figura de la única hija de la familia. Como una florecilla tambaleando por el viento, la niña trastabilló un par de veces, buscando a su mamá. Sus pequeños pasos vacilaron para después desvanecerse por el sueño. Moviéndose casi por inercia, Minos detuvo su caída. No negó al bultito que se acomodó entre su brazo y su pecho, colgándose de su cuello. Volvió a ponerse en pie, cargando con cierto temor a la pequeña.

—Qué pena… —Genibera le dedicó una expresión avergonzada. Dirigió a su hijo mayor a la puerta que conducía a la casa. Dudó un momento a medio umbral—. Seguramente Sigmund también se quedó dormido en el mostrador… —tenía un gesto casi suplicante. Minos entendió.

—Está bien —dijo, dándole el permiso de ir a por el niño aunque eso significara quedarse más tiempo con la niña entre sus brazos.

Genibera aceptó su oferta y desapareció por otra de las puertas. Minos escuchó el traqueteó de sillas y puertas para atrancar; luego de varios minutos, la vio reaparecer, ahora con un niño apoyado a horcajadas en su cintura y con la cabeza reposando en su hombro. La joven se acercó a él, estirando con dificultad su brazo más libre. Sin embargo, ambos entendieron la imposibilidad de esa acción. Con un nuevo gesto de vergüenza, Genibera lo guió por el pasillo que dejaba atrás la estancia laboral e iniciaba su hogar. Sus sombras se estiraron, trémulas ante las lamparitas en una que otra mesa en las esquinas. Minos la siguió hasta las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación del niño. Le ayudó a acomodarlo en la cama y después se alejó, mirándola discreto en su ritual de arroparlo. Después de un corto beso en la mejilla, Genibera se irguió para verlo otra vez, apuntando a su hija con la mirada.

—Ella duerme conmigo… —por alguna razón, rehuyó a sus ojos. Minos volvió a seguirla, hasta una recámara de proporciones mayores. Entonces se detuvo a medio paso de la puerta, al comprender la clase de invasión que pronto efectuaría.

Entrar a su dormitorio… A un aposento tan personal. Ahora entendía el extraño bochorno que de un momento a otro le había invadido a ella.

Se adelantó por la estancia, enfocando su atención sólo al frente, sin hurgar en los secretos que una recámara matrimonial suele resguardar. Caminó hasta la enorme cama… Sintió las venas latir en su cuello, intuyendo su nerviosismo, y se sintió como un estúpido. Inclinó su cuerpo para dejar a la figurita todavía pegada en su pecho. Los deditos no cedieron, se aferraron a su cuello o a sus cabellos. Genibera tuvo que ayudar a zafar el resistente agarre. El éxito llegó al poco tiempo, levantó las cobijas y la metió dentro. Acarició los cabellos marrones, más oscuros que los suyos.

—Lo siento… —le susurró a Minos, quien negó en silencio.

Salieron después de que ella prendiera la chimenea de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con sigilo, para después ir e indagar en la última habitación, donde el hijo mayor estaba tirado bocabajo sobre la cama. Los ronquidos, el sueño pesado, fueron más recuerdos para su homónimo de ojos amatistas, quien se vio así mismo en esa estatua vencida por el agotamiento. Genibera cerró esa puerta también, luego de echarle dos mantas encima.

—Lo lamento, Minos —le dijo mientras descendían por las escaleras—. No me di cuenta del tiempo y creo que esa aventura tras bellotas los dejó muertos.

Minos sonrió entre las danzarinas velas: —Son buenos niños… —declaró casi sin pensar. Genibera esbozó otra sonrisa, llena de complacencia.

—Creo que te quieren mucho. En especial Minos… Nunca deja de hablar de ti.

La afirmación le hizo sentir incómodo, en especial porque comenzaba a creer que el sentimiento podría ser recíproco. Genibera carraspeó.

—También quieren mucho a tu esposa. Heidi ama los jardines desde que fuimos a tu casa.

_Albafika…_

Una punzada de reproche en su contra. Minos resintió un frío terrible, odiándose, maldiciéndose. Dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia la ventana, el cielo soleado estaba oscurecido ante la noche y los últimos vestigios de la tormenta.

Genibera Solberg comprendió.

—Es tarde. Tienes que irte, ¿cierto? —Minos la vio caminar hacia la estancia donde elaboraban los panes—. Está bien. Aún tenemos dos o tres encargos por hacer pero creo que puedo arreglármelas. ¿Crees que puedas llegar más temprano mañana? Será necesario comenzar una o dos horas antes de lo acostumbrado —entornó el cuerpo apenas para verlo—. Oh, pero olvidé que vives al otro lado del lago… Qué tonta —se dio un golpecito en la cabeza—. Descuida, mejor vete. Buenas noches, Minos.

Desapareció tras la puerta. La soledad y el silencio le dominaron. Un quedo _clac-clac _en las ventanas era el único sonido alrededor, sumado a su respiración. Inhalaciones paulatinas medio exhaustas. Sí, eso era… cansancio, sentirse extenuado. Los murmullos de las memorias deambularon nuevamente en su cabeza, ¿cuánto habían pregonado ese día? Las evocaciones positivas, la alegría de la infancia, eran siempre aplastadas por la piedra de los días trágicos, de lo que ello le había motivado a realizar.

Lo meditó…

Si regresaba ahora, acomplejado de tantos recuerdos, descubrirse ante Albafika sería casi un hecho. Rompería de una vez por todas las oportunidades de protegerla del pasado, de sí mismo. ¿Valdría la pena…? La tormenta había terminado. No había más rayos, ni truenos, ni peligros para esa bella perla en casa. Regresar a ella cambiaría esa seguridad.

Observó la puerta al frente, la hoja que abría y cerraba para cualquier lado. Las luces de la habitación se colaban entre las rendijas de la parte inferior. Escuchó el movimiento de la escoba, el ir y venir de sus pasos. Su mente escarbó un recuerdo. La maltrecha biblioteca, la única del pueblo. Vieja, fría y siempre solitaria. Los pocos libros resguardados en su interior eran sólo leídos por una persona.

Sonrió.

Recordó los días lluviosos en los que el trabajo era cancelado por ir a leer a escondidas alguno de aquellos ejemplares. Su maña de pedirlos "prestados" y no regresarlos rara vez era descubierta por alguien. Hasta que cierta amiga, hija de panaderos, lo pilló a media fechoría. Y aunque le había costado cada gramo de su orgullo, tuvo que vérselas para regresar el libro a su estante, tal como esa testaruda chica se lo había ordenado.

Reacia y firme, Genibera no había cambiado esas cualidades. Tampoco la extraordinaria habilidad de convencimiento…

Atravesó la puerta una vez más. Inspeccionó el pan en el horno, listo para salir y dejarse enfriar. Restregó un trapo húmedo por encima de la mesa de trabajo. Fue hasta sentir la mirada insistente que alzó la cabeza, todo rastro de incomodidad se disipó al encontrar los ojos azulinos, amigables y cercanos. Sonrió de lado, confianzudo:

—Espero que tengas una habitación para huéspedes…

.

.

.

Genibera preparó su cuarto mientras él terminaba de limpiar.

Con el último costal de materia orgánica dejado en una esquina, Minos supo que realmente estaba cansado. Se dirigió a apagar el fuego de los hornos luego de sacar la última bandeja de galletas con avellanas. Genibera entró justo antes de que empezara a cabecear sobre su silla.

Para su deleite, se encontró que no sólo le había acondicionado la habitación de huéspedes, también tenía lista agua caliente dentro de la tina de metal puesta en el cuarto de baño. El placer de sus músculos agarrotados en el tibio líquido fue demasiado. Su anfitriona llamó a la puerta después de un tiempo, sugirió prestarle ropa de su difunto esposo para lavar su pantalón y camisa llenos de harina. Pero Minos objetó; prefería los sucios atuendos a ese _honor…_

Finalmente, Genibera lo guió hasta la recámara que le concernía. Apenas un cuartito de menos de 10 metros cuadrados, suficientes sin embargo para una noche. El hogar en una esquina, además, no era en lo absoluto despreciable. Genibera colocó una cobija doblada sobre la cama recién hecha. Detalló el lugar con la mirada.

—Sé que no es la habitación de un rey…

—Es perfecta —la tranquilizó. Genibera guardó silencio, mirándolo en la oscuridad, como esperando…

Soltó un largo y cansado suspiro: —Qué día tan agotador. Será mejor dormir, mañana habrá mucho más trabajo… —se dirigió a la salida, frenó en cuanto estuvo a cortos pasos de él—. Buenas noches.

Minos sostuvo su mirada, su habilidad para ver en la oscuridad como si fuese de día no se había ido del todo.

—Buenas noches.

Una extraña decepción surcó el rostro contrario. Sonriendo débilmente, la joven salió de la habitación. Sin deseos de pensar en ello, Minos se echó en la cama. El techo alto, lleno de vigas de madera, trajo la realidad de saberse fuera de su propio hogar. El colchón, cómodo por la falta de uso, fue un tanto inconfortable en cambio. La ausencia de la deliciosa fragancia de las rosas se hizo mucho más latente. El saberse solo, sin ese otro cuerpecito, sin esa presencia que añoraba… Contuvo sus deseos de salir corriendo en ese mismo instante, ayudándose solamente de los mismos argumentos que lo habían ayudado a quedarse. Pensó en las preguntas que le haría a Albafika en cuanto la viera al día siguiente, todas sobre esa nueva respecto a su embarazo.

¿Por qué lo había ocultado?

¿Cómo lo había hecho?

¿Cómo había surtido efecto? ¿Desde cuándo…?

Sus ojos se cerraron, agotados, entregados a favor del sueño.

Despertó de un respingo, cubierto de transpiración helada. El corazón atravesado en su garganta confirmó sus sospechas de haber sido víctima de otra pesadilla. Se sentó a medias, buscando calmar el temblor en sus miembros. Mas las imágenes confusas, los gritos, los horrores, se acrecentaron en su cabeza. Oyó el ruido abrupto afuera, rasgando el vidrio de la ventana. Sintió un temor infantil al sonido deslizante, sintiéndose como un idiota al descubrir las ramas de un árbol cercano, restregándose al compás del viento. Sabiendo que no podría dormirse ya, se levantó a mirar tras las cortinas. El cielo estaba nítido, los rayos del sol comenzaban su batalla contra las sombras.

Una vez vestido, se asomó por una pequeña abertura de la puerta hacia el exterior de pasillos. Cuando se supo en tierra segura, se aventuró hacia el cuarto de baño. El agua fría ayudó a despabilarlo por completo. Regresó rápidamente a su recámara, cerrando la puerta con llave. Esperó, sentado en la cama, hasta que escuchó el bullicio matutino en las otras habitaciones. Sonrió a la voz mandona de Genibera que no regaló ni un minuto más de sueño a ningún niño. Entendió el mensaje cuando ni siquiera fue hacia su puerta para llamarlo. Aguardaría…

Oyó a los pies llenos de energía bajar las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. Entonces, Minos pudo salir, inspeccionando detenidamente los alrededores. Bajó los escalones con sumo cuidado y llegó a la puerta principal. Salió, igual de discreto, y cerró para quedarse ante el recibidor. Acomodó cualquier detalle sospechoso en su ropa o cabello, resintiendo que todo ello debía ser demasiado absurdo. Golpeteó sus nudillos un par de veces. Alguien se acercó, veloz.

—¡Señor Van der Meer! —era el mayor, giró la cabeza para gritar—: ¡Mamá, ya llegó Mr. Van der Meer! —le hizo espacio para dejarlo entrar. Fingiendo como un experto, se encaminó tras la feliz figurita, hacia la cocina.

El resto de los niños lo recibió del mismo modo. Evitó mirar a la niña al final de la mesa, disuadiendo el agarre en su cuello y su pecho de aquellas diminutas manitas. Genibera entró con una nueva orden de platos de avena y panes tostados. Le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Señor. Qué gusto recibirlo tan temprano… —Minos reconoció la risa en esa mirada. Tuvo que contestar su saludo con una venia silenciosa antes de que su propia carcajada escapara.

Los acompañó por primera vez a desayunar. Usualmente, llegaba cuando ellos ya habían terminado, para ir directamente al cuarto de trabajo y dedicarse a sus responsabilidades. Pese a ello, la comida duró poco, impulsados todos por la mujer de la casa que no dio tregua para perder tiempo. Iniciaron sus labores con una hora de anticipación. El doble de _kaffebrod_ estaba listo cuando la panadería abrió sus puertas a los clientes.

Era cierto. El trabajo aumentó en sobremanera, Minos lo entendió cuando las reservas de panecillos se terminaron antes del mediodía. Ayudó a cernir la harina, la leche y el azúcar en un molde mucho más grande. Los menores no fueron a repartir panes esta vez, colaboraron a revolver los ingredientes que Minos preparaba o a decorar los pasteles y las galletas con crema. Sabores poco comunes comenzaron a surgir entre la masa; chocolate, frambuesas, manzanas. Los clientes hicieron peticiones especiales sobre los mismos y más de uno aceptó gustoso el pastel de naranja que Minos había aprendido a cocinar hacía más de diez años, ahí, justo en ese local.

Dirigió su atención al frente, sólo un breve instante para otear al más grande de la familia Solberg. Descubrió la habilidad de esas manos, haciendo los ornamentos en la masa cruda de las galletitas de chocolate y nuez. Se preguntó, por primera vez, en qué tan sólo podría sentirse un niño sin un padre. La experiencia propia fue su respuesta…

—¡Quieren más panes glaseados! —entró Genibera, apresurando a cada miembro de ese cuerpo de trabajo.

Las manos se movieron más aprisa. Los personas, aunque pocas, iban de aquí allá, tan concentradas y veloces que parecían decenas y no sólo cuatro. Se oía el subir y bajar de las gavetas, el movimiento de heñir con firmeza, sin descansar, el calor de los hornos cada vez que alguien sacaba o metía una bandeja.

Atardeció, la luz en la habitación se tiñó de un endeble carmín. El ajetreo amainó también. Uno de los niños se escurrió en un banquito, exhausto, para darse un respiro cuando los pedidos terminaron.

El hermano mayor se asomó a la puerta que dirigía al local.

—Creo que mamá está cerrando. La gente ya está concentrándose en ir a la plaza y preparar todo para la fiesta.

Volvió a meter la cabeza a la habitación. Compartió la sonrisa con sus hermanos, alegres de que el largo día estuviera terminando.

Minos dejó de escucharlos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin duda, para él también había sido una mañana dilatada en demasía. Aunque no por el esfuerzo o el trabajo… Albafika apareció en su cabeza, arrojando una pena mayor en su contra. Se preguntaba la razón por la cual ni siquiera había recibido su visita, a pesar de su ya larga ausencia. Ensimismado en esa duda, no se percató de la presencia de Genibera, quien examinó su expresión.

—Ya puedes marcharte —lo sacó de cavilar—. Ve a casa… O mejor aún —sus ojos se llenaron del brillo de una idea: tomó uno de los grandes pays rellenos de frutas—, vamos a convencerla de venir a la celebración.

No le dejó negarse. Lo obligó a seguirla, hasta la carreta. Genibera instó a su caballo a darse más prisa de la que le era posible al flacucho animal. Minos estaba absortó de ver la repentina tenacidad, mas agradeció que fuera ella misma quien lo motivara a regresar. Estacionaron la carreta frente a su hogar. Minos le ayudó a bajar, Genibera parecía realmente preocupada en asegurar que ese postre llegara intacto a manos de Albafika.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —la cuestionó, abriéndole la verja del jardín.

La muchacha le dedicó una miradita suspicaz: —Ni de broma te dejaría venir solo. ¿Crees que no te conozco? Estoy segura que si hubieras venido sin mí, aprovecharías para encerrarte en casa como llevas haciéndolo estos dos años. Pudiste librarte de mí todo este tiempo, pero ya no…

Llegaron hasta la puerta. Minos contrajo el ceño, risón. Conocía cuan real podía ser esa amenaza. Empuñó los dedos para golpetear con sus nudillos. Su llamado quedó a medias cuando la puerta se abrió pausadamente. La figura alta y erguida de Albafika los recibió. El gesto adusto fue, en cambio, una cruel bienvenida.

—Ah, vaya… No estabas muerto.

Voz fría, mucho más que el hielo, mucho más que ninguna otra de las voces y miradas que pudiera haberle dedicado en el pasado. Minos no respondió a su sarcasmo; lo lamentó de inmediato. Albafika dirigió sus ojos a Genibera, fiera, explosiva.

—¿Y tú? —espetó—. ¿No tienes un esposo en casa a quien guardarle respeto?

Genibera retrocedió ante los pasos de ella: —No, no… No es lo que tú piens-as…

—¡Cállate! —una orden imposible de ignorar. Albafika frunció la mirada, llena de pugna—. ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, a mi casa? ¿Piensas que esa cara llena de culpa me convencerá? Ahora entiendo por qué no te habías aparecido por aquí, falsa, embustera…

Por fin, Minos se interpuso. —Espera en la carreta, Genibera.

Sin decir nada, la aludida dio media vuelta. Albafika fue tras ella.

—¡No he terminado…!

La frenaron, apretándole los brazos. Minos la obligó a entrar. Cerró de un portazo cuando estuvieron dentro.

—¿Qué significa esto, Albafika? Vengo del trabajo, con la persona que está ayudándonos a sostener esta casa, sólo para que actúes como la insolente que nunca has dejado de ser…

Albafika soltó una risotada, entornó los ojos, mirándolo con desdén.

—¿Trabajar? ¿Crees que soy estúpida…? ¡Quién demonios va a creer que debes ausentarte dos días para hacer pan!

—¡Es para un evento! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? —se mordió los labios, tratando de controlarse—. Ella venía precisamente para eso. Quería invitarte, quiere conocerte también. Por eso quería que fueras con nosotros…

—¿Y para qué, Minos? Estás muy bien acompañado, no me necesitas, ¿o sí? ¿Para qué vienen ahora y se molestan en ver si yo quiero ir a una maldita fiesta? —cruzó los brazos, pensando un momento—. ¿Y puedo saber qué piensa el _Sr. Solberg_ de esto? O quizá es tan _abierto_ y _amable_ como su querida esposa…

—Él falleció —atajó, duramente, a los cobaltos cada vez más sardónicos—. Hace más de un año que Genibera está sola.

—¡Excelente! —alzó las manos—. Así sólo seré yo la perjudicada. ¡Bien, Minos! Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan tranquilo… Sin el menor remordimiento por pasar la noche fuera de casa, "trabajando" según tú, sin pensar en cuan preocupada por ti puedo estar yo. Es decir… —sonrió con el escozor de las lágrimas—, ni siquiera estamos casados. ¿Por qué tendrías que angustiarte por mí? Por deshonrarme, por traicionarme otra vez… Por romper tus promesas. Está bien, te felicito… ¡Tu plan es perfecto-o!

—¡Ya basta! —la obligó a callar, su grito aunado a una fuerte bofetada. El control desapareció—. ¿Cuándo te he deshonrado, Albafika? ¡¿Cuándo he hecho algo que te ofenda y te haga dudar de mí?! ¡Dime!

Sintió el temblor en sus brazos, el palpitar en sus sienes.

La observó, exigiendo una respuesta a sus preguntas. La altanería de aquellos orbes se había disipado, la expresión estoica se había ido. Sólo quedaba ese rostro perplejo, las manos sosteniéndose la mejilla hinchada. La mirada dolorida fue suficiente para calmarlo, para hacerlo temer, lleno de una culpa terrible.

Albafika le dedicó una mirada afligida.

—Creo que acabas de responderte tú mismo, Minos… —susurró. Una respuesta para ambos en realidad.

_Oh no…_

Cuánto deseó socorrerla, envolverla en un abrazo como antes. Pero las faltas se interpusieron, los motivos para dejar a un lado el mero sentimentalismo y pedir perdón. ¡Cuánto! ¡Cuánto quiso decirle que lo lamentaba! ¡Que aceptaba su error, ese y tantos otros que ella ni siquiera imaginaba! Las voces, los susurros, los reclamos, fueron cada vez más claros…

Dio la media vuelta, antes de que su mirada contrita delatara aún más. El silencio hizo eco cuando salió sin hablar ni mirar atrás.

.

.

.

—Discutieron… ¿verdad?

La voz de Genibera lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó a su gesto cargado de angustia.

El barullo a sus alrededores era ya mucho a esa hora. Todos los habitantes de Flam estaban reunidos en la plaza principal, en la parte Este, cercana al camino que llevaba al distrito de Aurland. Las palabras del alcalde, junto a las del arquitecto que se encargaría de la construcción de la nueva vía del tren, fueron la inauguración oficial para la celebración. El respetuoso silencio, guardado para escuchar a los hombres en el pequeño teatro improvisado, quedó relegado en cuanto toda esa parafernalia acabó. El jolgorio dio inicio, compartiendo manjares y disfrutando de bailes todos los pueblerinos.

La juerga fue en aumento conforme las horas pasaron. El ambiente se llenó conforme a la llegada de cada familia que se integraba a la fiesta. Todo Flam estaba fuera de casa, disfrutando la larga velada.

Minos no quiso mirar siquiera la reunión. Sus pecados se extendieron como la niebla en todo su ser, opacando cualquier entusiasmo. Incluso el constante bromear de los tres chiquillos que ya conocía bastante bien, fue insuficiente. Sólo Genibera fue capaz de traerlo al mundo real.

No contestó a su pregunta, sin embargo. Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, empacando el pan que un comprador había solicitado en el puesto colocado para la familia de panaderos.

—Sí —la oyó suspirar—. Discutieron. Fue por mi culpa, estoy segura…

—No —cortó.

Si había un culpable… No era otro más que él. Recargó la espalda en la pared del edificio donde se habían ubicado. Llevó su atención a la rueda creada por los pueblerinos que bailaban. La tranquila melodía le recordó aquel primer baile. Parecía tan lejano…

—Estoy perdiéndola… —fue incapaz de retener su voz. Pero ya no le afectó.

¿Podía ser posible? Se burló de sí mismo, de cuan patética era esa verdad. Si la guerra no había sido suficiente para alejarla, para evitar que ella optara por tomar sus propias decisiones aunque éstas significaran destruirlos, una vida cualquiera en su natal país nevado parecía ser la opción para conseguirlo.

No… ¿País nevado?

De nuevo evadía su responsabilidad.

"_¿Hasta cuándo, Minos…?"_

Tembló, a esa maldita voz indolente.

"_¿Hasta cuándo huirás de ti mismo?"_

El pasado…

Revelar quién fue… Quién era… Demostrarle a Albafika que la única de sus decisiones erradas era el haberlo elegido. A él, a Minos de Grifo… Un asesino. Más allá de su labor como espectro, sus pecados antes de siquiera portar una sapuris.

"_¿Lo aceptarías… Alyssa? ¿Soportarías toda la verdad?"_

La respuesta fue más cruel que aquellos días de sangre.

Y sin embargo…

La sola idea de perderla, de ver en ella esa mirada de decepción, fue suficiente.

—Lo siento, Genibera —actuó, finalmente—. Pero ya debo irme…

Su vieja amiga le sonrió, entendiendo. Lo dejó marchar luego de entregarle un par de pastelillos.

—Nada mejor que un postre para reconciliarse —declaró.

Minos agradeció sus intenciones. Dispuesto a no perder más tiempo, se encaminó entre el tumulto de gente, hasta encontrar el largo camino que lo guiaría a casa.

Un rayo atravesó los cielos, su estruendo lo siguió en breve tiempo. Hizo un doble esfuerzo para ignorar a los susurros en su cabeza, convertidos en gritos de exigencia, de pugna y violencia. La esperanza de ser perdonado por aquel corazón frágil al que tanto amaba sería el impulsor de cada uno de sus pasos.

**~O~**

Albafika se encogió ante el feroz rugido de los cielos.

El aire silbó de forma espectral entre las ramas de los altos abetos. Señales suficientes para terminar su caminata y volver a casa.

Llamó a _Venn, _sonrió al verlo corriendo con un enorme pescado entre las fauces. Al menos alguien disfrutaba la noche. Caminó junto al riachuelo unos cuantos minutos más para luego ascender por la colina que le conduciría a su hogar.

Otro rugido en el firmamento le motivó a acelerar sus pasos. Se mordió los labios, resuelta a no gritar por la desesperación, tampoco por la pena de saberse oficialmente sola.

_Después de tanto…_

La soledad, su vieja amiga, sabía tan amarga en ese camino entre la hierba, debajo del amenazante cielo nublado. Albafika suplicó porque se alejara, antes de convencerse de cuan real era nuevamente su presencia.

Se detuvo un instante, aguzando el oído, volviendo la espalda al bosque que había dejado atrás. La tranquilidad de _Venn, _devorando ansiosamente su festín, le indicó que aquel ruido sólo había sido imaginario. Exhaló hondo al vislumbrar la parte trasera de la casa. Entró por la puerta que había dejado abierta antes de marcharse. Escuchó ruidos en su recámara, los pasos frenéticos. Seguramente Minos había regresado. Pero no iría a confrontarlo, el ardor todavía latente en su mejilla se lo impidió.

Se dirigió a la cocina para calentar sus pies descalzos frente a la estufa.

Entonces paró en seco, enfrentada por los rostros desconocidos, comiendo voraces sus conservas.

—En la habitación tampoco hay nada…

Dos hombres más se acercaron, salidos de la recámara y deteniéndose de inmediato al percatarse de Albafika. El tiempo se detuvo cuando sintió todas esas miradas centradas en ella como si fuese la intrusa en ese lugar.

No era tonta, en cuanto los vio supo de qué se trataba, y le causó una mofa desmesurada el entender que ladrones estuvieran en su casa siendo ella una antigua y temeraria guerrera. Si acaso ellos la veían vulnerable, pronto se darían cuenta de tan grave error…

El mareo repentino la contradijo.

El frágil corazón que resguardaba en su interior. La posibilidad de perderlo por una acción demasiado gallarda, torpe, nada maternal…

Todo brío se vino abajo, contando a la media docena de hombres fornidos, ya saboreándola con la mirada. El miedo del ser gestado en su interior se anunció con un brusco movimiento, deteniendo casi a su propio corazón. Aun así, supo que lucharía hasta donde sus fuerzas alcanzaran, hasta donde su fe la llevara…

Pero, qué extraño, era la primera vez en su vida que realmente se sentía vulnerable y fácil de quebrantar.

Como si se tratase de un humano más… Otra mujer débil y frágil para ultrajar.

**~oOo~**

_Ya vamos rumbo a la recta final, mis estimadas amigas._

_Y como debe pasar en los desenlaces, se avecina algo grande. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya odian a Genibera o a Minos? Tengo que decir que no puedo culpar a ninguno de los dos… Naah! En serio quisiera matar al antiguo grifo ¬_¬_

_Ahora bien, __**ACLARACIONES~**_

_*Solamente el pasaje bíblico con el que se abrió este capítulo: 1 Corintios 13. Por muchos, poetas, teólogos, filósofos, es conocido como el poema predilecto para describir al Amor. Me agrada no sólo por representar bellamente las virtudes de este compromiso –no sentimiento–, sino por demostrar precisamente eso, que se trata de un pacto, una ardua tarea que se consigue día a día. Y aquí hablamos de no sólo el amor ejercido entre un hombre y una mujer, el amor entre la familia y los amigos, también tiene mucho qué ver._

_Ok… Antes de que maten a Minos, aguarden, aún tenemos que saber cuál es ese pasado que tanto le atormenta y que ha hecho mella en el pobre al grado de alejarlo de Albafika. La indefensa sirena también se las tiene complicada con este final. Chan chan chaaaan, ¿qué ocurrirá?_

_Como siempre mil gracias por leer, chicas. Gracias por los favs, por las lecturas, por los comentarios. __**En espera ansiosa de sus opiniones, les mando un abrazo y el deseo de que este ombligo de semana sea excelente! Hasta pronto!**_


	9. La hora de pagar tus deudas

_Buenas noches, estimados míos! (Acá son como las 11 pm, por ello el "buenas noches")_

_Ok, pues antes que nada, una enorme disculpa. Se supone que esto debía estar colgado desde el miércoles, pero apenas vengo a subirlo. Entré a clases otra vez (adiós vacaciones T.T) y como era de esperar, desde la primera semana ya hay un buen de cosas por hacer. Realmente, espero poder actualizar como ya estábamos acostumbrados pero seguramente no será así. Por ello, si me retrasó en los update, de antemano, les pido que me disculpen…_

_Trataré de venir lo más pronto posible. _

_Y bien, a lo que nos concierne… Nos faltan tres capítulos para terminar con esto, mis amigos. Aún quedan muchas cosas por saber y sé que todos nos quedamos con los pelos jalados por las ansias luego del final del capítulo pasado. Pues la espera terminó…_

_Enjoy… (nos vemos al final)_

**.**

**~oOo~**

Miró desinteresado la caída del sol. Las facciones angulosas, delicadas y frías, se reflejaron en el cristal de la ventana. Oyó el traqueteo de las gigantescas ruedas en las vías. De haber sido como cualquiera de los pasajeros ahí dentro, se habría dormido de lo aburrido que era todo.

Su último trabajo había sido demasiado fácil. Sólo un hombre joven odiado por su familia, por aquellos hermanos que no podían aceptar que el padre le hubiera dejado todo a él, dejándolos fuera de cualquier atisbo de herencia. Matarlo, le habían encargado, era el plan perfecto para que ellos pudieran tomar parte de la codiciable hacienda.

Absurdo. Vano. Infantil…

Los humanos seguirían siendo las mismas moscas torpes, persiguiendo la luz de sus vanidades para morir por las mismas. Aquel trabajo fue fácilmente culminado. Sólo una charla con aquel joven, bien parecido pese a su condición de pueblerino, con expresiones fornidas y presuntuosas por saberse el favorito de papá. La conversación había durado apenas un poco cuando el elegante muchacho de cabellos blancos ya se había ganado toda su confianza. Una sola distracción, el que le diera espalda con la excusa de servirle más whisky, y su cuello quedó disponible, expuesto para las manos hábiles que lo rompieron sin el menor problema.

Sí… Infantil.

Casi bostezó, mirando al firmamento, verde y bello a esas alturas del verano, fastidioso para alguien que odia con todas sus fuerzas su tierra natal. Lune había olvidado la última vez en la que esperó tan ansiosamente algo. Pero ahí estaba, deseando salir ya de ese suelo nórdico que tanto le disgustaba. Ni siquiera su labor con aquel heredero había satisfecho su ansía de sangre. Quizá, sólo quizá, lo único que podría otorgar valor a ese patético viaje fue su paso por Sogn, donde su viejo y adorado mentor tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con él.

Sonrió, recordando la expresión temerosa y disgustada. Nada cómo ver la vulnerabilidad de esos ojos tan antiguos, antes llenos de vigor y ahora nada más que de la efímera humanidad. La triste mirada de un humano que vive a expensas del tiempo, del placer de vivir, de la felicidad…

Miró su reflejo, fruncido el entrecejo. Detestó haber descubierto en su propia mirada ese remanso de envidia.

El tren disminuyó la velocidad, pronto llegaría a su última terminal. Estaba decidido a dejar para siempre ese país nevado. Su próxima parada quizá sería la Nueva Hispania, deseaba ver con sus propios ojos aquel mundo recién colonizado. Tomó su abrigo y bajó, solo, el único pasajero que había llegado hasta ese destino. Afianzando el aguerre de su maletín plateado, caminó fuera de los andenes, hasta llegar a la calle transitada de vehículos y gente. Apresuró el paso, rumbo al puerto. Se hospedaría en un hotel para partir a primera hora en la mañana.

Pensando en lo que haría con el dinero que sobrara después de garantizar un pasaje para España, se detuvo. Encorvado, fingió mirar una mancha en su zapato. Su perfecto oído se aguzó aún más. Entonces los escuchó, detrás suyo, sigilosos, los mismos pasos que desde que salió del vagón no habían dejado de seguirlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron, emocionados por ese jueguillo. Desvió sus pasos después de incorporarse. Caminó de aquí allá, sin un destino fijo, divirtiéndose con ellos. Se metió a un oscuro callejón, decidido a atraerlos.

Los pasos se detuvieron al doblar la misma esquina. Lune les dio la espalda a las sombras alargadas, adentrándose más y más.

—Camino sin salida —dijo alguno de ellos. Lune sonrió en la oscuridad, los encaró por fin. Su mano sacó un objeto largo y enrollado de su portafolios. Los hombres se rieron.

—Vas a lastimarte con ese látigo…

Otro más lo secundó: —¿Te lo prestó tu hermana de su trabajo como bailarina…?

La voz quedó ahogada cuando la enorme cuerda de cuero se enredó en ese cuello regordete. Suave y hasta grácil, el látigo dio varias vueltas para después halar del hombre, tragándolo la oscura calleja.

Un breve instante de silencio. Luego, los balbuceos inentendibles de los horrorizados compañeros, mirando al cuerpo que de pronto rodó hacia ellos. El cuello cercenado, la sangre caliente, todavía borbotando, los ojos abiertos y carentes de vida… Fue demasiado tenebroso, incluso para ladrones y asesinos.

—¿Quién será el siguiente? —Lune atravesó las sombras, apenas lo suficiente para que su sonrisa fuera visible. Tensó su arma por encima de sus labios.

Escuchó el sonido de una mecha encendiéndose.

—Tú sigues… —el frío metálico de ese cañón se le pegó a la oreja. Se sorprendió de haber caído en la trampa, guiado como una ovejita a ese callejón.

Tornó el rostro lo permitido para mirar la sonrisa de ese otro sujeto. ¿Un cliente insatisfecho? ¿Un buscador de venganza?

—Me tomó tiempo encontrarte. Pero al fin podré vengar a mi padre, Señor Minos…

El enfado se tornó en asombro. ¿Minos? Lune comenzó a entender… Bajó su látigo, enrollándolo hábilmente en su diestra. Se volvió por completo, sin el menor atisbo de temor por el grupo de hombres que ya comenzaba a acercarse a su espalda. Mas la mecha detrás del cañón le instó a darse prisa. Aunque quince segundos eran suficientes.

—Al parecer te has equivocado de persona —declaró, retrocediendo a la luz para verlo mejor.

El otro frunció el ceño. —No te servirá mentir. Tu apariencia concuerda con mis fuentes…

Lune se encogió de hombros.

—Tan sólo es una desafortunada coincidencia de rasgos. No te dejarías engañar por lo que meros rumores te han dicho… ¿o sí, Heinrich? —el gesto contrario se encogió, presionado por la mirada violácea que lo desentrañaba todo. Subió la pistola, cerca de su frente.

—Basta de palabras…

Lune suavizó la mirada: —Adelante, puedes matarme y descubrir por ti mismo que no soy la persona que buscas… —clavó sus ojos en él, persuasivo—. O, puedes bajar tu arma, y escuchar el lugar en el cual el asesino de tu padre reside.

Breves segundos precedieron a su gesto perspicaz. Las chispas se apagaron finalmente, sin emitir ninguna detonación. El arma descendió al fin.

Lune leyó esa mirada, sabía que tenía su confianza.

—¿Me dirás dónde encontrarlo? —lo cuestionó el otro. Lune sonrió. Sacó de su abrigo un retazo de papel donde comenzó a escribir una dirección.

—No sólo eso —lo observó—. Te diré la forma en la que tu retribución puede ser más sustancial… El hombre que buscas espera morir. Por tanto, asesinarlo sin más será demasiado aburrido para ti. Sin embargo, él tiene en su poder algo con lo cual tú podrías reducirlo a una mera pieza de carbón. Destruye ese objeto frente a sus ojos, después mátalo si eso te complace. Pero asegúrate de mostrarle lo que se siente perder aquello que más te importa.

Estiró el brazo. El papelito quedó asegurado en la mano de su interlocutor, éste miró la fina caligrafía y se preguntó qué clase de persona estaba frente a él. Sus palabras comenzaron a hacer eco en su interior.

—¿Y toda tu caridad informativa tendrá un costo? —cuestionó mordaz, indispuesto a soltar una sola de sus ganancias.

Pero Lune sólo volvió a sonreírle, terminando de guardar su arma, burda pero eficaz imitación de su antiguo látigo. Tomó el asa del maletín y se acomodó las solapas de su gabardina.

—Estaré conforme con saber que hiciste caso a mis indicaciones. Sólo asegúrate de destruir sus esperanzas antes de destruirlo a él —le dedicó una última mirada—. Te deseo éxito, _Master_ Heinrich.

Avanzó entre el séquito de aquel sujeto a sus espaldas. Oyó el murmullo de indicaciones que se extendió en cuanto se alejó. Rumbo a su verdadero destino pensó en lo interesante de toda esa situación. Se sintió dichoso de haber leído y aprendido toda aquella historia que involucraba a su viejo mentor, escrita ahí, en el Gran Libro de la olvidada y caída prisión infernal.

Estaba seguro de lo que pronto procedería, casi hubiera hecho una apuesta como cualquier mortal en una casa de juegos barata. Lamentaba no presenciarlo, mas el sólo hecho de imaginarlo ya era causa del más grande placer.

A punto de llegar al hotel, su última parada en ese país deleznable, lo supo. Realmente, su viaje había valido mucho la pena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**

"Las naturalezas inferiores repugnan el merecido castigo; las medianas se resignan a él; las superiores lo invocan".

Arturo Graf _(1848-1913) Escritor y poeta italiano._

**-Capítulo 9: La hora de pagar tus deudas-**

**.**

Sus ojos azules se pasearon con discreción. Contó a los hombres a su alrededor, pensando en sus opciones.

Tres al frente, dos a su espalda. Algo le dijo que pronto llegarían más.

Buscó acompasar cada respiración, tratando de calmar el retumbar de su pecho. Tenía que calmarse, de nada serviría entrar en pánico o en una agresividad fútil. Escuchó el gruñido gutural a pocos pasos. Todos miraron al perro mostrando sus colmillos, con las orejas pegadas al cráneo. Albafika supo que _Venn_ había intuido la situación.

Un sujeto a sus espaldas sacó un arma, apuntando a la cabeza del can.

—_Venn… _—le susurró Albafika con firmeza. El perro se calmó pronto, caminó hasta ella. Entonces ambos fueron hacia el centro de la cocina, obligados por el mismo hombre y ese cañón desenfundado.

Albafika buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a distraerlos y así correr, la única opción que no representaría un peligro para los dos seres indefensos que deseaba proteger.

—Pueden llevarse lo que deseen —les dijo. Las expresiones no hicieron más que pugnarse—. Tomen lo que quieran y váyanse.

—Eso es una excelente idea —voltearon todos a la voz, al sujeto entrando apenas. Albafika miró la mueca sonriente, no parecía mayor de 20 años, y pese a ello, no recordaba haber visto un gesto tan cargado de malicia. El jovencito se le acercó, la mirada ávida—. Miren nada más… ¿Habían visto un rostro como este? Cuando te vi en aquel río creí que un ángel había aparecido pero, —desenfundó un cuchillo de su pantalón—, habrá que ver qué tan inmortal eres.

El filo se pegó a las clavículas cadentes. Albafika sintió el roce como una provocación. Levantó una mano cerca de _Venn _para volver a tranquilizarlo. Tuvo que retroceder cuando ese otro rostro se acercó, la repisa de madera la detuvo sin embargo. El tórrido aliento le rozó los labios.

—Incluso en mi trabajo es raro encontrar ejemplares como tú. Tal vez te deje viva para hacerte parte de mi colección privada… —rio, respirando en su cuello—. Sí, ¿por qué no?

Se irguió nuevamente, antes de que Albafika perdiera los estribos. El joven se giró a sus ayudantes:

—Amárrenla. No la tocaremos hasta que empiece la función.

Todos parecieron de acuerdo. Tres hombres se acercaron. Albafika tragó en seco cuando descubrió la gruesa soga, salida de quién sabe dónde, desenrollada lentamente para ella.

Ya era suficiente…

_Se terminó la calma._

Crispó los dedos contra la madera a sus espaldas, entonces se impulsó. Sonrió cuando vio que su brío no había menguado del todo; su hombro había logrado echar al piso a uno de ellos. _Venn _se arrojó a su siguiente agresor. Albafika aprovechó y lanzó su puño, duró y conciso, al rostro de otro más que pronto fue en su dirección. Lamentó descubrir el dolor en sus falanges, pero no cedió.

Alguien se pegó a su espalda. Albafika no dejó que esa maniobra contra su cuello se efectuara. Atravesando la mano antes de que el fornido brazo la encerrara, aferró la muñeca con sus dos manos para no dejarlo ir. Su atacante giró sobre ella y terminó en el piso con un contundente golpe. A pesar de ello, la muchacha no pudo deleitarse; su espalda le dolió a horrores ante esa arriesgada táctica. En efecto, los años sin entrenamiento cobraron factura.

_Justo ahora…_, se enfureció.

Un chillido agudo la frenó en seco. Su expresión se llenó de miedo al ver a _Venn_ tirado en el suelo, con la sangre escurriendo desde su costado hinchado. El líder del grupo se posó a su lado, apuntando con una pistola directo a la cabeza del animal. Albafika se quedó en su sitio, aguardando, resintiendo el hormigueo de energía en sus piernas. Si acaso se atrevía a dispararle…

Pero el otro guardó el arma, pues _Venn _ni siquiera volvió a levantarse. El joven dirigió una mirada a Albafika, un asentimiento suave fue la orden para los que aún estaban en pie. Dos manos en cada brazo la obligaron a levantarse. Ya no presentó más resistencia, tan sólo miró fijamente al bultito de color pardo que se quedó inmóvil. Dejó que la sentaran en una de las sillas del comedor después de que sus muñecas terminaran sujetas tras su espalda. Una callosa mano aferró su mentón, forzándola a mirar al hombre acuclillado frente a ella.

—Por favor, jefe… Dígame que nos dejará un poco para nosotros también —sonrió lascivo. Su _jefe_ aceptó la petición. Había suficiente para todos, declaró. El otro ensanchó su mueca, los dedos ásperos rodearon los delgados tobillos y ascendieron lentamente por las piernas.

Albafika ya no pudo tolerarlo.

Usó la poca potencia que aún le quedaba, para incrustar su rodilla en la cara impúdica. Sintió el crujir de la quijada y el resto del cráneo, mirando al igual que los demás a su agresor caer de espaldas. Aquel cuerpo tampoco volvió a levantarse. Ninguno de los demás hombres tuvo más valor para acercarse.

Entonces el más joven del grupo se adelantó. Su rostro hizo un gesto a uno de los opresores de Albafika. Sin voltear, escuchó que prendían la estufa. Pese a la intriga, continuó enfocada en el muchachito de facciones perversas. No apartó el rostro a su mano, a la caricia cariñosa que descendió por su mejilla. En cambio, gritó de dolor cuando un puñetazo le azotó en la cara. Los cabellos de su frente quedaron asidos de la agresiva mano. El joven sonrió, mirando los labios llenos de sangre.

—Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido —apretó su agarre—. Te deshiciste de tres de mis mejores subordinados tu sola. Parece que necesitas que un hombre de verdad te enseñe a comportarte —alguien le pasó las tenazas con las que Albafika avivaba el fuego.

La mirada cobalto se desmesuró al ver el carbón enrojecido.

—Por favor… —su voz tembló—. Estoy… Estoy embarazada.

Jamás pensó que llegaría el día de suplicar a un enemigo. Pero todo rastro de orgullo se desvanecía al fin. Albafika estaba segura de que su sangre pronto comenzaría a manar, perdiendo nuevamente todo su sueño, al pequeño ser que nada tenía que pagar en todo ese asunto. Rogó que su última petición fuera suficiente. ¡No podía existir tanta crueldad en un simple hombre!

—Descuida —la sonrisa maligna le aterrorizó—: Muy pronto dejarás de estarlo.

Levantó la falda de su bunad, sosteniendo sus piernas para acercar el carbón incandescente a su parte más interna.

—Alguien viene.

Se detuvo. El grupo se pegó discreto a la ventana.

Albafika quedó yerta en su silla, con la cabeza enmarañada y el rostro adolorido. Esperaba que su humana y mortal condición le ayudara a perder la conciencia. Así no tendría que presenciar esa pesadilla. Lamentó que sus últimas palabras para Minos fueran una discusión. Haber declinado su invitación para aquella fiesta, fue también causa de todo su arrepentimiento.

—Ese maldito —oyó al líder cuchicheando, riendo como un loco de un momento a otro—. Sí, es él… Apresúrense, imbéciles. Ya saben qué hacer.

Dos corrieron hacia la salida. Los que quedaron tomaron a Albafika, sacándola de la cocina. La sentaron nuevamente, cerca de la sala, apuntando hacia el recibidor. Consternada ante ese cambio de escenario, trató de observar sus movimientos con atención; todos parecían atentos a la puerta.

Entonces entendió, intuyendo cada acción y las razones para las mismas. Se llenó de un nuevo temor. Una mano frenó su voz, ahogando el nombre que había proferido en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

—¿Alyssa?

Todos lo oyeron.

Minos se adentró en la silenciosa estancia. Sus ojos encontraron la mirada aterrada de esa figura amagada en una silla. Un sonoro golpe le azotó en la espalda antes de poder pensar en nada. La misma viga de acero se le estampó por segunda vez, terminando de tirarlo al piso. Aturdido, dejó que lo levantaran a medias. El agarre en sus dos brazos, más el recuerdo de la imagen momentos antes, fue suficiente para hacerlo despertar. Se sacudió, rugiendo como un animal para quitarse esas manos de encima.

—Yo no haría eso, Señor Minos —lo contuvo el tono firme, la pistola apuntando a la sien de Albafika.

Minos apretó los dientes, controlándose. Posó su mirada en aquel hombre, demasiado joven. Algo hubo en sus ojos que le alarmó.

—Me tardé tanto tiempo en encontrarte —avanzó hacia él, dejando el arma que amenazaba a Albafika en manos de otro—. Agoté todos mis recursos en conseguir cualquier información. Incluso mi herencia fue insuficiente. Por eso me atreví a unirme a trabajos que todo buen ciudadano consideraría viles pero… Tú vales todo ese esfuerzo.

Continuó caminando, rodeándolo cual león a su presa. Minos se devanó los sesos por entender aquello.

—Pensé que habías muerto —siguió hablando—. Años y años de búsqueda, siguiendo las pistas de tu paradero. Creí que tendría que ir a perseguirte hasta al mismísimo abismo. Y justo cuando pensé que tendría que ir a Grecia en donde mis fuentes me informaron que estarías, encontré un alma buena que me dijo que estabas aquí, ¡en Flam! Justo por el camino que mi caravana tendría que atravesar. ¿No es gracioso? —se hincó frente a él, apoyando el mentón en una mano para contemplarlo—. Siempre que imaginas que tus sueños no se cumplirán, el destino mueve las piezas para hacerlos realidad.

Minos confrontó al azul metálico y sin vida de la mirada contraria.

—Te ves confundido, Minos —adujó el más joven—. Pero, no me sorprende —endureció las facciones—. ¿Cómo podría ser que un asesino considere la vida de sus víctimas? ¿Cómo imaginar que alguien que mutila a sangre fría a otro ser humano se ponga a pensar en si éste tiene familia? —sonrió ante el gesto que comenzaba a apabullarse—. Desapareciste, luego de tu crimen, no dejaste rastro para que la policía te encontrara. Un trabajo excelente, debo admitir. Pero te faltó algo cuando mataste a Heinrich Petersen, Minos…

Las amatistas se desorbitaron ante aquel nombre. Le faltó la respiración al musitar…

—Tú eres… Tú eres su hijo —no era una pregunta. Los añiles orbes fueron ya demasiado familiares.

—Sí, muy bien, Minos. Al fin estás comprendiendo. Mataste a mi padre en el crimen más sangriento que ha existido en Noruega. Pero olvidaste una cosa: a su progenie, dispuesta a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Dejar un vástago vivo es un error que ningún asesino que se considere profesional debe cometer. Y voy a demostrarte por qué…

Se levantó, dejando la mirada inquieta detrás. Minos siguió sus movimientos, con el pasado carcomiendo cada pensamiento. Observó a la figura ceñida a la silla, la expresión confundida de Alyssa. Recordó a aquella otra persona a la que él había amarrado del mismo modo.

—¡Esto es entre tú y yo, Petersen! —le gritó—. Yo lo asesiné, tienes razón. ¡Así que ven, arreglemos esto los dos!

El joven rio, llegando hasta Albafika. Minos trató de liberarse cuando vio el brillo metálico de un cuchillo. Tenía qué hacer algo, ganar tiempo con diplomacias.

—Escúchame, escúchame… —usó toda su capacidad para frenar el temblor en su garganta—: Te doy mi palabra de que me quedaré aquí. No huiré, lo juro. Dejaré que me mates, por el medio que prefieras, pero… ¡déjala ir!

El otro ensanchó su sonrisa: —Lo pensé muchas veces, Minos. Vaya, vaya que realmente lo pensé. Matarte y listo. Pero, ¿por qué privarme de la diversión? —solicitó el pedazo de carbón rojizo a uno de sus ayudantes—. Creo que sería interesante quitarte la oportunidad de conocer a este pequeño vástago —apuntó al vientre abultado, desmesurando la mirada de Albafika—. Si yo no pude disfrutar a mi padre tú tampoco deberías disfrutar a tus hijos. Parece justo, ¿no? Sí… —contempló la mirada atribulada de Minos—. Te diré qué es lo que haré: disfrutaré un tiempo de calidad con tu amada esposa, te dejaré verlo, no te preocupes. Le sacaré esa sucia cosa que crece en su interior, para que descubras lo que se siente perder a quién amas. Después, cuando ya no te quede nada, dejaré que tú mismo te vueles los sesos con mi arma. ¿Qué dices…? —acercó el pedazo incandescente al cuello expuesto de Albafika—. Primero nos desharemos de este rostro tan bello.

Minos se impulsó hacia adelante, apresado de inmediato por sus agresores. En cambio, su grito frenó el avance del carbón a pocos centímetros de la piel de Albafika. Sintió el hervor de sus hilos, bullendo desde su corazón. Las voces fueron cantos graduales dentro de su mente. La razón, la culpa ante toda esa verdad, comenzaron a evaporarse, mirando al frente, a su bella perla amenazada.

Dirigió su ceño fruncido al joven verdugo.

—No voy a repetirlo, Petersen. Suéltala, ahora —el otro comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué harás, _Minos? _Me parece que aún no entiendes tu posición aquí.

—¿Qué haré? —ahora fue él quien sonrió—. Voy a matarte… —descubrió el rostro hinchado de su bella perla—. No, puede ser que incluso aunque la sueltes, lo haga. Así que voy a contar hasta diez para que salgas de aquí con toda tu gente. Si lo haces, tal vez te deje ir…

Albafika percibió el atisbo del poder amenazante. Trató de negar con la cabeza, pero uno de sus agresores aferró aún más sus cabellos para disponer su cuello.

Heinrich Petersen soltó una queda risa.

—Qué gentil eres, Minos. ¿Le dijiste eso a mi padre cuando lo mataste? —se tomó el mentón, pensativo—. Una generosa oferta. No lo sé, déjame considerarlo, ¿quieres?

Los segundos transcurrieron lentos, casi una amena conversación. De pronto, Heinrich levantó el rostro, sonriendo con resignación.

—No, yo creo que no…

El tiempo se detuvo. El grito de Albafika resonó contra cada pared cuando su piel se calcinó debajo del tiesto ardiente. Entonces, mientras su garganta se desgarraba, los sucesos transcurrieron a toda velocidad a cortos pasos.

Con ese alarido toda paz terminó. Las voces se conciliaron de una vez, activando cada célula en el cuerpo de Minos. Se incorporó de un salto, sacudiéndose con facilidad del agarre en sus brazos. Antes de permitirle nada, aferró al opresor a su derecha. Apretó el endeble cuello con sus manos hasta que dejó de moverse. Dos más se lanzaron en su contra, los hilos apresaron al primero, dejándolo levitar un instante antes de arrojarlo a la pared. Los huesos de aquel hombre crujieron contra la madera casi agujerada, ya no volvió a levantarse. Minos dirigió su atención al resto, todos mirándolo con un desconcierto rayando en el temor.

Increíblemente, se atrevieron a atacarlo. De dos en dos, saliendo de alguna parte, casi interminables. Los puños y las armas ya no fueron suficientes. Uno a uno, quedaron inertes en el piso. Muertos algunos, inconscientes la mayoría. Después de exhaustivos intentos, uno más se arrojó en su contra. Ante el repentino ataque, Minos esquivó con dificultad el carbón todavía ardiente. Sintió el roce en su mejilla entre los movimientos que delataron a algún buen peleador. Finalmente retuvo en lo alto las tenazas y el brazo que las sostenía. Apretando su agarre, obligó al otro a soltar su arma. El tizón encendió rápidamente la madera que lo recibió, pero no puso cuidado en ello.

Alzó entre sus hilos a su último rival. Los miembros se retorcieron junto a los alaridos llenos de terror. Sólo unos minutos, luego un silencio sepulcral. Ya no hubo nadie a quién enfrentar. Dirigió su atención a cortos pasos, no perdió tiempo en contemplar el gesto decaído o los ojos incrédulos de Albafika. Buscó a la persona que le interesaba, lo halló corriendo hacia la puerta trasera. Heinrich Petersen gritó al sentir las muñecas y los tobillos rodeados por un lazo invisible. Su cuerpo se movió, obligado, hacia atrás, volando por la estancia hasta caer al otro lado.

La oscuridad de la habitación se había terminado y entre las llamas que iban acrecentándose, miró la espectral efigie que se acercó. Retrocedió, sentado como había quedado.

—Aguarda, aguarda… —balbuceó, recordando la forma en la que sus hombres habían levitado antes de que el crujido de huesos se dejara oír—. Espera, Minos. Espera. No pensaste que hablaba en serio, ¿o sí? Por favor, yo sólo quería saber quién era el asesino de mi padre. No iba en serio con eso de… —gritoneó cuando sus piernas fueron jaladas por aquella fuerza invisible—. ¡Espera, espera! Te daré todo el dinero que quieras. Vamos, tengo mucho, pídemelo. Luego me marcharé como dijiste, ¿sí-sí? Por favor, te daré lo que quieras, sólo déjame ir…

Lanzó un alarido cuando su pierna se dobló por la mitad. Las lágrimas vinieron al ver el gesto adusto. Minos lo levantó entre sus hilos.

—"Déjame considerarlo, Petersen…" —frunció el ceño, sin atisbo alguno de satisfacción. Observó la mirada aterrada, los ojos azules, gemelos de los de su propio progenitor. Un dejo de culpa le manchó, cubriéndolo lentamente.

Dejó su mirada fija en él: —Lo lamento… —un murmullo de sinceridad.

Y descubriendo la tristeza en esos ojos amatistas, Heinrich sintió la rápida torcedura en su cuello antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

Minos se quedó quieto, contemplando el cuerpo inerte en el piso. El calor de las llamas, el gemido a sus espaldas, fueron suficiente para traerlo a la realidad. Se entornó rápidamente y atravesó las flamas antes de que crecieran demasiado. Se dirigió a Albafika, quien batallaba contra la atadura a sus espaldas. Hincado a su lado, desamarró las sogas. La miró sobándose la piel mallugada de sus muñecas y apretó los puños al descubrir la quemadura al final de su cuello.

—Alyssa… —quiso acariciar el rostro demacrado—. Lo lamento…

La muchacha apartó la cara. Sus ojos fueron una clara acusación, casi declarando no conocerlo. Toda palabra o disculpa murió en la boca del noruego. Si la culpa había sido insoportable antes, nada fue comparada a la demanda que los zafiros endurecidos le provocaron.

De pronto, Albafika abrió los ojos abrumada.

—_¡Venn!_

Se levantó con dificultad, retirando las manos de Minos cuando trató de ayudarla. Caminó torpemente hasta la cocina y se agachó hasta el cuerpo inmóvil. Tocó el pelo enmarañado, oliendo el hierro por todas partes. Sus lágrimas murieron al percibir el endeble subir y bajar del pecho de su amigo.

—Está vivo —musitó, llena de alivio. Quiso levantarlo pero desistió ante el dolor en sus manos. No negó el apoyo de Minos esta vez y le dejó cargarlo, siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Así lo hicieron. Una vez afuera, en el patio y cerca del pozo, Albafika se dedicó a inspeccionar las heridas en _Venn_. Descubrió sus costillas rotas, además de que su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado de tantos golpes. Calculó la cantidad de sangre que debió haber perdido y el temor le embargó al saber el poco tiempo que aún le quedaba. Debía sanar al menos una de sus costillas y reanimar a sus pulmones… ¡De inmediato!

Levantó sus manos, palmas abiertas a escasos centímetros del pelaje ocre. Hacía tanto que no traía un gramo de su cosmos y pensó que la falta de práctica le impediría realizar su ritual de sanación. Escuchó la objeción de Minos, mas hizo caso omiso a todas sus palabras. Concentró su atención entera en sus manos, suplicando que la energía oculta renaciera. El suave cosquilleo se transformó pronto en una fuerza más evidente, entonces supo que estaba transmitiendo la vida necesaria al cuerpecito peludo que quería recuperar. Los minutos transcurrieron lentos mientras las células eran restauradas, los huesos unidos y el ánimo devuelto. La lozanía, sin embargo, en Albafika, inició un rápido descenso, peligroso para ella y el pequeño en su interior.

Tenía que parar o él también moriría…

Un dilema doloroso.

Sintió una chispa de nueva fortaleza a su lado. La mano de Minos se posó sobre una de las suyas para auxiliarla. El nuevo cosmos le reconfortó. Continuaron el tiempo necesario, hasta que el pecho de su canido amigo exhaló una bocanada honda y recomenzó respiraciones más acompasadas. La tranquilidad inundó a una Albafika exhausta quien ignoró las náuseas y el fuerte mareo ante la seguridad de la vida de quienes amaba. Los dedos de Minos se cerraron sobre los suyos, motivándola a mirar su rostro cabizbajo, la expresión asolada y llena de culpa.

"_¿Por qué…?"_

Albafika recordó las palabras del causante de todo ese mal. Aquel joven de perversa mirada parecía vinculado a Minos, hablando de muerte, retribución, arrepentimiento. En ese momento, Albafika entendió su repentina distancia, o eso creyó. El temor que le había sobrevenido cuando lo vio retorcer a todos esos hombres volvió a forjarse en sus entrañas. Las ganas de vomitar aumentaron, el ardor en sus muñecas, en la mejilla hinchada y su piel quemada…

Un bullicio de voces irrumpió de pronto.

Las personas aparecieron por todas partes, venidas desde el otro lado del pueblo para apagar esas llamaradas ya extendidas fuera de las ventanas y del techo. El puñado de hombres a los que Minos sólo había dejado inconscientes, salieron despavoridos, gritoneando con los pelos y la ropa chamuscados. Los vecinos, casi todo Flam, estaban ocupados en apagar el fuego. Albafika no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlos ir y venir, tratando de rescatar al menos las habitaciones y la cocina. Minos no quiso separarse de su lado aunque ello significara observar la destrucción de su hogar.

Una vez controlado el calor, luego de horas extenuantes en las que la lluvia terminó su trabajo, los pueblerinos lograron contener a los sujetos que reconocieron como parte de un grupo de traficantes de mujeres y de armas. Los amagaron de ambas manos y los sentaron en el pasto, esperando al alguacil. Encontraron en un camino oculto en el bosque la larga caravana, llena de adolescentes y mujeres jóvenes de muchas partes del país. El fervor de toda la gente fue mayor que el del mismo incendio, deseando todos arremeter de una vez contra los granujas.

—Pero antes nos dirán qué rayos sucedió aquí —gritó el alguacil cuando llegó.

Entonces, los ojos de cada interrogado se desencajaron, mirando a Minos con horror. Las explicaciones se atropellaron, describiendo cada uno la forma en la que ese hombre había matado a los demás. Lo culparon de haber sido él quien provocó el fuego al tirar un carbón encendido. La atención de todo pueblerino se dirigió a él, aunado al desconcierto de verlo casi ileso a pesar del gran embrollo, pegado a la muchacha embarazada quien estaba casi inconsciente a esas alturas.

—Señor Van der Meer… ¿Cómo hizo para defenderse de estos canallas?

La pregunta del oficial casi le ofendió. Sonrió mordaz para responder. La mano frágil de su bella perla, apretándole la suya, lo contuvo.

_No más peleas… No más culpas… No más sangre…_

Casi la pudo escuchar. Volvió a mirar a los demás, sus gestos perplejos y temerosos le desconcentraron. ¿Acaso no lo habían mirado así desde antes, siempre intuyendo la clase de persona que era…?

"_Un monstruo", _incitaron sus inseparables voces.

El alguacil carraspeó, avanzando a él. —Lo lamento, Mr. Van der Meer. Temo que tendrá que acompañarnos también…

Albafika se adelantó, débil: —No… —su susurro no fue escuchado por nadie.

Minos la detuvo esta vez. Besó su cabeza llena de enredos azulados antes de dejarla en manos del Elina y el doctor. Avanzó en dirección del alguacil y el séquito de oficiales que escoltarían al resto de delincuentes. Ignoró las caras perplejas que siguieron sus pasos. No tuvo el valor de enfrentar los ojos celestes que a corta distancia presenciaron todo el espectáculo. Genibera Solberg parecía dispuesta a abogar a su favor, pero la indiferencia de Minos le hizo ceder.

No la dejaría intervenir. Ni a ella, ni a nadie más.

El pasado lo había alcanzado al fin. Y Minos supo esa noche, con la llegada de ese joven lleno de odio, que la hora de pagar estaba muy cerca.

**~O~**

Fueron los quince días más largos de toda su vida.

No le molestó el lugar donde lo habían dejado, la celda oscura y vacía le trajo remansos de la vida que había dejado atrás. Pero la mirada apabullada de sus vecinos en la rudimentaria prisión, era la exigencia que minuto a minuto le recordaba la realidad de esa experiencia.

Los ojos, llenos de temor, de los maleantes que habían corrido con la suerte de sobrevivir, eran la verdad de su condición.

Meditó en los sucesos de las últimas dos semanas, ahí, solo, mientras la frialdad de cada pared era el único sonido. Supo desde el principio lo que ocurriría. El alguacil había insistido en que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. De camino a la pequeña jefatura, donde sólo había dos diminutas celdas que servían casi de dormitorios para los presos que luego eran trasladados a la jurisdicción en Aurlandsvangen, el hombre alto de mirada jactanciosa, le informó que ese asunto quedaría saldado pronto, que sabía que él era inocente y nada malo ocurriría. Sólo seguían protocolos, aseguró.

_Nada más que mentiras… Pura palabrería._

Era demasiado irónico verse en una situación como esa, cuando hacía más de diez años, una prisión parecida lo había resguardado; cuando fue acusado injustamente por un crimen cometido por nada menos que el padre del propiciador de ese nuevo y reciente acto. Conocedor de la excelente justicia de los seres humanos, Minos entendía muy bien sus posibilidades de salir de ahí, y a menos que se atreviera a dejar su mutismo y revelar todo ante sus interrogadores, podía acostumbrarse de una vez a su nuevo hogar entre mazmorras.

El oficial mayor del pequeño pueblo se sintió desconcertado ante su actitud. La displicencia por hablar y salvarse de alguna condena era insólita, y se negaba a creer aquella confusa declaración del resto de sus detenidos quienes aseguraban a toda voz que ese hombre de cabellos blancos era una clase de demonio salido de las pesadillas. La versión de la fuerza invisible jalando los cuerpos de sus compañeros era poco creíble, por abrumante, por aterradora, tanto como el silencio del acusado, quien parecía dispuesto a dejarse condenar antes de admitir o negar nada.

—Diga la verdad, Señor Van der Meer… Cuando llegue el Coronel de Aurland no tendrá más oportunidades. Él no le regalará más tiempo, creerá que usted tenía algo que ver con esta bola de rufianes, lo acusará por ser cómplice de todo esto.

El alguacil lo miró por entre las gruesas y delgadas rejas. Minos ni siquiera se molestó en alzar el rostro, observó fijamente al grupillo de hombres, pegados en la pared contraria para no estar cerca de la valla que fungía como separación de ambas celdas. Un solo vistazo en su dirección y aquellos asesinos y secuestradores se encogían amedrentados, tal como la mirada cobalto se había estremecido ante su propia imagen, la del ser erguido sobre las llamas que devoraban los cuerpos desmembrados por sus hilos…

—¿Señor Van der Meer…?

Persistió el alguacil. Minos agachó la cara otra vez. El hombre al otro lado resopló, se alejó de ahí echando murmullos de esa terquedad tan absurda. Él no entendía…

"_Nadie entiende…", _Minos sabía. Nadie comprendía que su vida plena, el sueño de ser feliz al lado de su bella perla, finalmente había muerto. Gracias a él, a sus propios dedos de lazos terribles, por su pasado que había estado persiguiéndolo desde hacía tanto y que al fin lo había alcanzado. ¿Cuánto más faltaría? Si el hijo de Heinrich Petersen era sólo uno de los muchos niños a los que él había dejado sin padre, ¿cuántos más había allá afuera deseando destruirlo? ¿Por cuántos más debería pagar…? ¡Por cuántos más sufriría Albafika!

El terrible grito de Alyssa seguía clavado en su mente, el alarido que determinó todo. Su voz quebrantada se aunaba a aquella otra, a la de su propia hermana, ecos de agonía que surgían de la cabaña en la colina, incendiada como su reciente y último hogar.

—Tienes visita, _Vermeer…_

Las horas habían pasado con extrema lentitud, hastiándolo de voces y culpas lacerantes. Ver de nuevo a su vieja amiga, sin embargo, tampoco fue causa de gratitud. El gesto de Genibera se contrajo, dolida en los recuerdos de una figurita encorvada dentro de una celda, así, con la misma resignación de que todo ha terminado.

Los segundos transcurrieron sin que pudiera decir algo. Aunque era la tercera vez que iba a verlo, no conseguía palabras para animarlo.

—Hablé con el alguacil, Minos… —dijo después de aclararse la garganta—. Dice que aún no has declarado nada de lo que pasó. Piensa buscar a Albafika y pedirle a ella que hable por ti…

Las amatistas ardieron de repente, mirándola con recelo. Genibera retuvo la respiración.

—Sí… —se aferró a los barrotes—. Le dije que eso te haría enojar. Le sugerí que esperara y por eso me pidió que te convenciera de hablar… —lo miró fijo, sin más temor—. Minos, tienes que decirles lo que pasó. ¿No te das cuenta de que puedes ir a la cárcel? Diles que tú no hiciste nada malo, que tú sólo defendiste tu hogar. No eres un criminal. Aún hay tiempo para que esto no se vuelva más difícil. El alguacil me dijo que los oficiales del distrito no vendrán hasta dentro de una semana, di la verdad antes de que vengan. _Por favor… _Hazlo por ella, hazlo por Albafika.

Minos miró sus puños, crispándose en medio de la penumbra. Se mordió la lengua para no permitir que ese cúmulo de verdades se escapara de su garganta. ¿Decir la verdad? ¿Confesar todo para ser libre? ¿Regresar con Albafika para que otro de sus vindicadores viniera a ajustar cuentas lastimándola a ella?

Rio en sus adentros…

Si no hablaba sería precisamente por ella.

"_Mejor este merecido encierro que hacerte más daño…" _

—¿Cómo está?

Fue su única respuesta. El ansia de saberla bien podría ser la única razón aceptable para salir de ahí.

Genibera suspiró con pesar. —Aún se está recuperando en casa del doctor. Su hija mayor me dijo que estará bien. Tuvo que dormir casi toda la semana para recuperar energías —descubrió las preguntas en la mirada violácea—. El bebé está bien… Casi lo pierde, dijo el doctor, pero todo está bajo control ahora.

El rostro de Minos volvió a contraerse. Genibera intuyó la culpa secreta que aún no conseguía develar. Habría dado todo por colarse entre esas barras de fierro e ir a sacudirlo, exigirle que actuara con firmeza.

Persistiría: —Minos, por favor…

—Está bien, Genibera. Gracias por seguir apoyándome a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… —la muchacha se desconcertó, ¿se habría enterado ya de los rumores que corrían sobre una relación clandestina entre ambos? Pero, sin dar muestras de que su especulación fuera verdad, Minos se levantó, quedando quieto en su sitio—. Ahora, yo me encargaré del resto. Vuelve a casa, por favor. El trabajo debe ser duro todavía.

La muchacha no supo qué decir. Sin saber cómo interpretar la expresión omisa, le volvió a hablar:

—¿Hablarás con el alguacil?

El rostro contrario se inclinó suavemente. Entre la oscura estancia, Genibera apenas alcanzó a distinguir el gesto tranquilo. Sólo supo una cosa: aquella curva escueta en sus labios no denotaba ni un gramo de pasividad.

**~O~**

Despertó en una cama que no era la suya. Al abrir los ojos, cambiando la impávida negrura por esa estancia llena de resplandor, se sintió mareada. Observó el techo, las vigas de madera intactas y recordó el fuego, abrasando todo, arrasando con su hogar.

Quiso levantarse pero no tuvo las fuerzas necesarias. Se removió en el colchón duro, entre las sábanas con olor a medicina, recibiendo el dolor como reprimenda. Su cuerpo estaba tieso, adolorido en extremo, le ardían las muñecas y la piel en su rostro y cuello. El incierto fue una agonía mucho peor…

—¡Minos! —su grito se redujo a un débil jadeo. La puerta al otro extremo de la habitación se abrió en poco tiempo.

El rostro familiar le tranquilizó. —¡Ya despertó, papá!

Elina se acercó a ella, el doctor no demoró en unirse también. Tras revisarla y cerciorarse de su mejoría, le explicaron lo ocurrido. Luego de aquel incidente, las personas del pueblo se habían encargado de recuperar lo que fuera posible de su cabaña. El fuego había consumido la sala y parte de la cocina, pero las habitaciones seguirían en pie por si deseaban regresar y reconstruir lo demás. El Señor Thunmund, dueño de la cabaña ahora semidestruida, no presentó demasiada queja ante lo terrible que era la situación. Les dejaría los siguientes meses libres de renta si prometían arreglar los desperfectos.

Una noticia más llegó para alivio de Albafika. Al igual que ella, _Venn _estaba recuperándose, un granjero había ayudado a terminar de sanarlo y ahora su amigo dormía plácidamente en un granero cercano mientras todo se solucionaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? —les preguntó tras una pausa. Le parecían demasiados hechos para una noche.

—Cuatro días —respondió Elin. Albafika la miró perpleja—. Gracias a Dios que todo está bien. Creímos que sería demasiado para que ambos lo soportaran… —acercó una mano para posarla en su vientre. Ambas sintieron el movimiento repentino, contestando a las preocupaciones de la más joven.

Acariciándolo por fuera, Albafika también agradecía que nada malo le hubiese ocurrido.

—¿Dónde está Minos? —estiró el cuello, lo suficiente para no recibir dolor, buscándolo.

Elin apretó los labios, incómoda. Fue su padre quien contestó.

—Está en la jefatura, señora. Continúan investigando lo que pasó.

Sus palabras fueron una piedra contra el cristal de paz que apenas comenzaba a percibir. Los recuerdos de esa noche, la razón de que un grupo de criminales se ensañara precisamente contra ellos, se hicieron latentes. El gesto de Minos, primero cruel, defendiéndola, torciendo los huesos de sus victimarios, luego lleno de culpa, pidiendo perdón por involucrarla en un asunto que ni siquiera terminaba de entender… Tantas emociones, tantas verdades no dichas.

"_Un hombre desconocido"._

Y a pesar de ello…

—Necesito verlo —aumentó sus fuerzas cuando trató de levantarse, pero ni Elina ni su padre se lo permitieron.

—Tiene que recuperarse primero, Señora Van der Meer —ordenó el doctor—. Irá a verlo en cuanto su salud no peligre más.

—Pero…

—Sólo espere —insistió Elin—. Descuide, todo Flam está afuera de la jefatura. No piensan dejar que incriminen al hombre que rescató al pueblo de esos delincuentes. Primero debemos asegurarnos de que usted y el bebé no corren más peligro. Él estará bien…

Albafika no pudo ni se atrevió a desobedecer.

Esperó, tratando de no perder los estribos, como le habían dicho. El cuarto de huéspedes de la familia del doctor fue su hogar provisorio. Una semana después, cuando el cuerpo dejó de dolerle, pudo ponerse en pie y cubrir sus necesidades sin ayuda de Elin, quien era su enfermera casi las 24 horas. Se aseó luego de tantos días; Albafika pudo descubrir lo mucho que su cuerpo había cambiado en tan sólo ese periodo. Le abrumaba el enorme globo de piel que ahora tenía por abdomen, así como el ardor en su espalda y sus pies hinchados. La ignorancia de ese mundo tan humano era insoportable sin Minos a su lado. Deseaba poder ir al cuarto oscuro en el que seguramente lo tenían y suplicarle que terminara con su silencio, que dejara de tener miedo y le dejara ayudarle a enfrentar todo lo que ahora vivían.

¿Por qué se ocultaba? ¿Por qué no le permitía entrar tal como ella había quitado toda barrera para dejarle introducirse en su vida? ¿Acaso valía tan poco para él? ¿Realmente desconfiaba de ella?

"_Muchas veces, creemos que ya somos lo suficientemente buenos…" _recordó las palabras del hombre en la iglesia. "_Entonces llega alguien para demostrarte que aún te falta tanto por aprender"._

Quizá tenía razón…

En sus días de recuperación, Albafika aprovechó las horas leyendo aquel libro enigmático galardonado por él. Comenzó a inquietarse, a cada página, con cada verso en latín que se descifraba no sólo ante sus ojos sino en lo más profundo de su ser. Pensando que no sería capaz de entender por sí misma lo que leía, se sorprendió de hallar comprensión en cada palabra. Las historias de los hombres y mujeres que vieron a ese Hijo antes de que fuera sacrificado, le turbaron. Todos expectantes de lo que él fuese a decir o realizar, casi muerta su fe cuando lo vieron colgado de un madero como cualquier mortal. El énfasis de aquel hecho, aunado de forma inminente a un concepto desconocido, le impresionó nuevamente. ¿Qué había en el _perdón_ que fuera tan importante? ¿Por qué era tan necesario que un único individuo pagara el precio de todos, sólo por perdonar sus faltas y regresarles la luz?

La comparación con sus propias experiencias, sus creencias e ideologías, volvía a ser inherente en cada lectura. Por ello, se sintió completamente agradecida cuando Elina abrió la puerta, casi dos semanas después de su llegada ahí, anunciándole la visita del clérigo de Flam.

Deseosa de arrojarle sus preguntas, detuvo su andar cuando un invitado más se coló por la puerta para sumarse a la reunión.

—_¡Venn! _—se encorvó para abrazarle el cuello. Acarició el suave pelaje, feliz de que apenas se notara un atisbo de su cojera.

—Lo encontré de camino acá —oyó la voz de su consejero—. Creo que ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que alguien más lo trajera.

Albafika sonrió, pegada a la cabeza parduzca. _Venn _le lamió la frente una vez más y se alejó a un rincón de la estancia cuando su dueña se puso de pie para recibir a su otro visitante.

Sentados en la mesa de té que Elina le ayudó a improvisar en la habitación y luego de las breves cortesías que apenas se acostumbraba a otorgar, Albafika dio un breve informe de su recuperación física. El hombre frente a ella, se percató de su ansiedad, desatada finalmente cuando Albafika le informó de sus nuevos descubrimientos, salidos de ese libro tan peculiar. Consciente de que seguramente estaba hablando sin mucha lógica, atropellándose en sus explicaciones, la joven inclinó el rostro, de vuelta al ya muy viejo recato de antaño.

El otro rio quedamente, pensando en sus dudas y el gran interés.

—Tal como veo, puedo darme cuenta de que estás dejando que te _encuentre._

Albafika lo vio beber de su taza. Sonrió más tranquila, recuperando la confianza. Sesgó el libro de pastas desgastadas en una esquina de la mesa, acarició la cubierta carcomida por los años.

—Me di cuenta de que todas las personas que se acercaron a ese hombre para pedirle ayuda, tenían algo en común…

Los ojos tras las gafas se pusieron más atentos. Albafika respondió:

—Estaban _rotos _—asintió para sí—. Me dio la impresión de que no sólo sentían dolor en su cuerpo. Por ejemplo, todos aquellos que pedían ser sanados de alguna enfermedad. Parece que el verdadero problema residía en sus corazones. A diferencia de los que sólo se acercaban para discutir con él y exigirle que se retractara de su camino.

Su acompañante asintió: —"Los sanos no tienen necesidad de médico, sino los que están enfermos". Eso fue lo que dijo Cristo. Y tal como lo has dicho, vino a traer una sanidad que va mucho más allá de la cuestión corporal. Hablaba siempre de una salud que sólo el perdón puede dar.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —interrumpió—. ¿Por qué es tan necesario ser perdonado? Aún no logró comprenderlo…

—Hay un lazo, Albafika. Un lazo que se rompió entre Dios y el hombre. Un lazo roto que hizo que el segundo deambulara solo, buscando a ciegas unirlo, siempre con sus propios métodos. El humano, vacío por ese lazo roto, quiere llenarlo de formas falibles y que más tarde en lugar de alegría le traen dolor. A ese dolor buscan darle solución, de nuevo bajo sus propias reglas, dejándole una agonía más fuerte. Así, vamos por la vida acumulando errores, perdidos a la deriva de un mar que cada vez es más tormentoso. Como Creador de cada uno de nosotros, Dios se duele de vernos así de perdidos, conoce nuestro corazón y sabe que lo único que puede regresar la estabilidad es una cosa: el perdón. Y eso es lo que él ofrece. Un perdón que no sólo queda como una bonita palabra en un tapiz. Es el perdón a esa búsqueda absurda en la que cada uno nos embarcamos en algún momento, llenándonos de fallas y pecados que no sólo nos dañaron a nosotros sino a los que nos rodeaban. Es el poder de ser sanado al fin, de que todos nuestros errores sean echados a lo profundo del mar y comencemos a una nueva vida donde ya no hay juicio, sino la unión de ese lazo que estaba roto. Dejamos de estar solos, dejamos de buscar, todo por el perdón que sólo ese hijo que murió sacrificado, tal como tú lo llamas, pudo otorgar.

Albafika respiró hondo… Descubrió sus manos aferradas a los brazos de su silla. Sus labios se quedaron unidos cuando no tuvo palabras, ni dudas, ni quejas, ni incredulidad con la cual descartar ese breve discurso.

Pensó una vez más en aquellos personajes, deseosos de ser restaurados en cuerpo y alma. ¿Podía haber una deidad no sólo capaz, sino deseosa, de favorecer así a un simple humano?

Aquel pasaje sobre el Amor leído semanas antes tuvo más sentido. Pero… ¿Cuánto le era posible perdonar y amar a ese Dios desconocido?

Tuvo que preguntárselo. El clérigo se reclinó contra el respaldo, pensativo.

—Yo preguntaría otra cosa, Albafika —le dedicó una mirada audaz—: ¿Cuántos pecados son necesarios para que el ser humano comprenda que está perdido? O, si lo trasladáramos a un ámbito médico, ¿cuántas infecciones necesita un enfermo para reconocer que está en peligro de morir? Al leer sobre aquellas personas hace dos mil años, podemos darnos cuenta que habían llegado a un estado donde sus fuerzas habían superado el límite. Estaban derrotados, caídos, con la esperanza de ser sanados por la fe en Jesús. Reconocían finalmente que estaban enfermos… Incluso ese ladrón, puesto sobre una cruz junto a él, imagina cuántos años vivió sin recibir perdón a su búsqueda errada de robar y asesinar. Sólo hasta que estuvo ahí, superado completamente su orgullo, aceptó la realidad. ¿No es absurdo? ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo entonces?

Nuevamente, Albafika no pudo contestar. Cruzado de brazos, el otro agachó la cabeza, mirándola sobre sus anteojos.

—La respuesta es la misma: El doctor es para los enfermos, para aquellos que ya se han reconocido como tal. Así como la medicina se suministra en quien ha ido con un médico a recibir ayuda, el perdón se otorga a quien ya comprendió su necesidad del mismo. Es difícil, claro está. Implica despedirte de tu viejo yo que vive complaciéndose a sí mismo, cargando culpas en el camino. Implica desnudarte, mostrarte tal como eres ante quien te creó, aceptar que a pesar de tu lejanía necesitas de su ayuda, de un lazo unido de nuevo a él. Después, cuando lo más difícil del tratamiento ha comenzado, todo lo demás se forja sin que ninguna nube oscura siga tapando tu vista del camino. Y créeme, Albafika: Nada será tan nítido como llevar una vida en la que tu corazón reside en manos seguras, libre de culpas, del temor que el pasado provoca a nuestro porvenir.

Albafika no hizo más preguntas. Decidió callar para comprobar si aquellas palabras tenían fundamento en la práctica. Ya lo había visto en ocasiones anteriores, mas ahora necesitaba experimentarlo, no sólo entenderlo tras escuchar.

Su consejero se despidió luego de degustar los panecillos que sus hijas cocinaron especialmente para su visita a Albafika. La joven prometió visitarlo pronto, en cuanto todo ese barullo de problemas se redujera un poco. Como siempre, el hombre con sus ojos gentiles, le instó a tener fe, a dejarse encontrar por completo. Después se marchó.

Los pensamientos comenzaron a bullir.

Recargada en la puerta, sólo escuchando el crepitar del fuego en la pequeña chimenea. Se sintió acalorada de repente con todo ese fervor en el cuarto, con el bunad prestado y angosto de la difunta madre de Elina que le hacía sudar demasiado. O quizá eran aquellos extraños cambios de temperatura, de capacidad de autocontrol, mareos y nauseas que desde hacía siete meses le embargaban.

No lo supo. Pero sabía que requería con urgencia sacarse al menos el chaleco y las calzas de tela delgada. Necesitaba liberar su cuerpo de toda esa envoltura de atuendos…

_Liberar…_

La palabra le sonó extraña bajo ese contexto. Y en cambio, parecía encajar a la perfección con las recientes explicaciones del clérigo. Los ojos perdidos, cual niño indefenso, de Minos se aparecieron sin esperarlo dentro de su mente. La agresividad, la maldad, la oscuridad, el rencor o el miedo por sus últimas acciones… Nada de eso tuvo la misma fuerza que aquella mirada en la cocina, donde Minos la confrontó con una expresión repleta de culpa y temor.

Se envolvió nuevamente en el chaleco y se calzó las botas. Llamó a _Venn, _quien acudió de inmediato a su lado.

—Es hora de ir por él… —le informó.

A hurtadillas, encontraron el resto de la casa en soledad. Tanto el doctor como sus hijos, se habían retirado, brindándole todo el espacio para escapar. Feliz por la oportunidad, Albafika salió escoltada por su fiable acompañante.

La jefatura quedaba del otro lado del pueblo, aunque eso no le preocupó.

El anhelo por ser libre, por terminar con las distancias y entender a aquel con quien había decidido unirse para siempre, era una obligación para no darse por vencida. Ni siquiera por el tenue calor que comenzaría a hacer mella en su estómago, o por el cansancio que representaba cargar no sólo su peso sino el de un pasajero más dentro de sí misma.

Ni siquiera por imaginar al mundo oscuro en el que estaba a punto de adentrarse, la verdad oculta tras el pasado, que pondría en encrucijada sus propios argumentos de liberación.

**~oOo~**

_No importa cuánto intentemos, el pasado nos alcanza tarde o temprano… las consecuencias, buenas o malas, cobrarán factura._

_Pues bien, chicas. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Alguien se esperaba que Lune apareciera de nuevo? ¿Alguien quiere torturarlo por soplón? xD En fin…_

_**ACLARACIONES~**_

"_**Los sanos no tienen necesidad de médico, sino los que están enfermos". **__Versículo que pueden encontrar en Lucas 5:31, y que explica prácticamente lo que Cristo vino a realizar. Es interesante porque, si lo analizamos, es algo que supera a la religión y lo afirma de una manera personal, que involucra a toda aquel que lo lee y entiende. ¿Enfermos o sanos? Esa es la pregunta…_

_**Sobre Heinrich Petersen, **__o el vengador de Minos. ¿Se sintieron ofuscadas o confundidas? El capítulo 13 de _Alas Rotas _ayudaría a entender por qué este jovencito le tiene tanto coraje a Minos y además, la razón de que él noruego se alce de hombros ante una posible condena. La cosa ahora es si Albafika podrá convencerlo o no, y cuál será el resultado de todo esto._

_Como dije, quedan preguntas qué responder, cosas por entender, por solucionar… ¿Lo conseguirán Alba y Minos? Ya lo veremos._

_**Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia**__. Espero que hasta ahora haya sido lo suficientemente buena como para continuar. Vamos ya, oficialmente, a la recta final. __**Estaré ansiosa de escuchar sus opiniones, especulaciones, apuestas, todo! **_

_Si al igual que yo entraron a la escuela otra vez, les deseo ánimo y que les vaya bien en todos sus proyectos. De igual forma, a los que ya estaban en clases, sigan echándole muchas ganas. ¡La perseverancia tiene recompensa! _

_Nos vemos pronto, disfruten su fin de semana! :DD _


	10. El perder y ser hallado

_Ahora me retrasé cuatro días… Lo siento T.T_

_¿Cómo les va? ¿La escuela ya logró enloquecerlos o aún están en sus cabales?_

_Pues bien, para los que quieran despejarse un pequeño ratillo de todas esas labores, aquí vengo a colgarles el penúltimo capítulo de esta dramática historia (de nuevo pido disculpas para quienes han llorado con el último update). _

_¿Qué sucederá con Minos y Alba? ¿Al fin habrá reconciliación…?_

_Ya lo veremos…_

_Respondo a __**Kyojin: **__Me requeté-encantaron tus predicciones respecto a lo que sucederá. Si no tuviera ya escrito el último capítulo, admito que probablemente tus apuestas respecto a esta pareja habrían influido bastante. Aun así, espero que no te decepcione el desenlace que habrá en este y el siguiente capie. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y además por siempre dejarme tu punto de vista. Me hace feliz, en serio X3_

_Pues bien, no digo más. Es hora de develar algunos misterios…_

_Enjoy :DD_

**.**

**~oOo~**

El frío fue un eco entre la humedad de las paredes.

Aunque poco podía ver del exterior, el rugido de los truenos en el cielo oculto fue el claro anuncio de todas las tormentas ocurridas desde el día en que lo llevaron ahí. La lluvia había cesado, justo cuando Genibera había dejado su celda tras no recibir nada de su parte. Aún así, el gélido ambiente se mantuvo.

Echó una mirada al frente, las paralelas rejas eran la única separación de esos vecinos tan peculiares. Los pocos que aún se atrevían a mirarlo de vez en vez, alejaron de inmediato la vista de aquellas amatistas oscuras, para nada interesadas en lo que observaban. Minos los vio replegarse a la pared contraria, masticando tímidamente las mismas porciones de comida que él ni siquiera se había molestado en sesgar. El hambre y el miedo al porvenir se habían marchado esa misma tarde, cuando su vieja amiga le informó del estado de Albafika.

Los pensamientos, las voces indolentes, todo era un susurro claro, una sentencia final, más cruenta que cualquiera que esos patéticos oficiales pudiera otorgarle.

Un hecho de lo que ocurriría. Algo que simplemente aguardaba, ahí, sentado en el roído banco que había servido de apoyo para dormir cuando el piso era demasiado duro.

Por ello, no se sintió sorprendido cuando la volvió a ver.

Oyó los suaves pasos desde el lejano pasillo de la jefatura. Aquellas pisadas eran inconfundibles, acostumbrado a ese toque tan singular tras los años de escucharla ir y venir en la cocina, atendiendo el bello vergel, caminando a su lado cuando iban a buscar un claro fresco donde descansar mientras comían. Pasos antiguos, cada vez más cercanos a su celda. La fragancia a rosas que se esparcía sólo reconocible a su nariz experta en memorizar su aroma.

_Sí… _Era ella, ¿quién más podría ser?

Sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron de la imagen tras las barras de frío hierro. Observó a sus ojos, el azul inquebrantable que lo había convencido de dejar una vida esplendida y lujosa para convertirse en un mortal débil, expuesto a lo incierto… Pleno, feliz, real. Detalló su cuerpo entero, el bunad desconocido, la amplia envoltura de telas sobre ese vientre rollizo al que deseó tocar; pegar su oído, escuchar los soniditos al otro lado, quizás podrían reducir las fieras voces de su consciencia.

_Como si alguien pudiera… _Se sonrió.

Alzó la vista nuevamente, mirándola apretar el grueso barrote mientras lo miraba a su vez. Reconoció la angustia en el precioso gesto y descubrió las vendas cubriendo la probable quemadura en su cuello. Pensó que ni esos harapos eran suficientes para menguar la nobleza en todas sus facciones, mas la vista de sus heridas, de su evidente temor por él, fueron suficientes para ya no ceder al silencio o al escrutinio.

Se incorporó, entendiendo que las palabras pronto vendrían. Las exigencias a una explicación…

Echando una última mirada a esa figura idónea, giró hacia la pared, tratando de recobrarla en su memoria fija y llanamente, hasta la posteridad. Suspiró, harto, cuando las vocecillas se burlaron nuevamente de él, de cada intento por recuperarla…

Entonces lo supo, oyendo la tímida voz de su preciada perla cuando comenzó a hablar. Esperaría a que terminara… Esperaría a escuchar y grabar también el dulce sonido. Empuñando los dedos, reteniendo la respiración antes de volverse a verla, adquiriendo la fuerza necesaria para lo que, sabía, estaba obligado a hacer…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**

"Gozaos conmigo, porque he encontrado a mi oveja que se había perdido"

_Un hombre de Názaret_

**-Capítulo 10: El perder y ser hallado-**

**.**

Los alaridos habían cesado hacía un par de horas, cuando la lluvia arrasó con el cielo y con todo deseo de seguir pregonando justicia.

Sin embargo, 20 minutos fueron suficientes, luego de que la torrencial caída de agua se convirtiera en una tenue brisa, para que los vecinos de las casas aledañas volvieran a invadir la calle frente a la dependencia del alguacil. El mismo oficial de bajo rango se mantenía a la entrada, tratando de callarlos y de evitar que el asunto se tornara en una clase de revuelta. Su jefe, el comandante al mando, se mantenía detrás de la puerta de doble hoja, oyendo los gritos, las exigencias, temiendo también porque ese asunto no se calmara de una vez por todas.

Por tanto, fue grande su desconcierto cuando el gritoneo se redujo. Curioso por los murmullos seseantes, se atrevió a asomar la cabeza por una de las puertas. Su acobardada figura salió de lleno en cuanto entendió de quién se trataba aquella mujer de cabellos celestes y de andar ligero. Se quedó en el umbral, mirándola igual que todos cuando se acercó hasta él.

—Lamento venir sin avisar —oyó la voz, firme y clara, en lo absoluto endeble como imaginó—. Quisiera hablar con el alguacil.

El aire de regodeo que desde hacía días no sentía, volvió a invadirlo:

—A sus órdenes, Señora. Soy Sigurd Ottar, alguacil de Flam, condecorado oficialmente por su Señoría, Andreas Maciomhair quien es el Comandante del distrito más grande de Sogn, es decir Aurland, y además de un buen amigo de su servidor… —se inclinó por segunda o tercera ocasión, deseando tomar una de esas bellas manos que jamás se levantaron de los costados—. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

La mujer torció el gesto, soslayando las miradas a sus espaldas, atentos todos a su encuentro. Sigurd Ottar comprendió de inmediato.

—Oh, pero qué torpe… Pase por favor, Señora…

Se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar. La alta mujer pasó deprisa, quitándole toda oportunidad de mirar de cerca los hermosos rasgos. Sigurd echó una mirada afuera, ordenándole a su oficial de apoyo que se quedara dónde estaba. Sabía que esa entrevista requeriría de toda intimidad.

Cerró las puertas cuidadosamente. Luego se volvió a la recién llegada para ofrecerle una silla que él mismo recorrió a su cuidado. Un enorme perro, entrado quién-sabe-cuándo, se posó rápidamente cerca de los femeninos pies, impidiéndole tomar un asiento lo bastante cerca de ella. Haciendo un mohín, se sentó al otro lado de su pequeño escritorio.

—No necesita decirme nada… —le sonrió amable—. Allá afuera no quise intervenir pero sé muy bien a qué vino. Es la Señora Van der Meer, ¿cierto?

La vio asentir, sus ojos impenetrables se tornaron suplicantes cuando habló.

—Minos… —frenó—. Es decir, mi esposo, quisiera saber cómo se encuentra. No pude venir antes y necesito…

—Descuide, descuide… —alzó las manos, disuadiendo la repentina envidia resentida en sus entrañas—. Me enteré de que usted estuvo inconsciente un par de días y que además el doctor le ordenó guardar reposo la última semana. Después de lo que tuvo que vivir… —la miró compasivo—. No me imagino lo que debió sufrir, justo cuando estaba por atrapar a esos ladrones. Mis investigaciones no fueron suficientes al parecer. ¿Cómo puedo disculparme con usted, Señora?

—¿Lo soltarán pronto? —ignoró todo su drama de solidaridad. Sigurd apretó los labios, celoso otra vez. No estaba acostumbrado a fallar tan pronto en sus conquistas. Resopló, entendiendo que quizá ese gesto tan hermoso no podría caer ante sus halagos.

—Eso no lo sé, Señora… —se sinceró—. Las cosas comienzan a complicarse.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Él no hizo nada… Él no… —parecía debatirse entre sus memorias—. Lo que pasó fue sólo por defendernos. Esos hombres entraron, quemaron todo… Minos sólo estaba…

Calló antes de terminar. Las delicadas manos se deslizaron por la enorme barriga, Sigurd oyó la respiración pausada. Se adelantó sobre su silla, recargándose en el escritorio.

—Yo le creo, de verdad que sí. Pero ocurre un grave problema, Señora Van der Meer. Su esposo… él se niega a hablar conmigo. Los delincuentes que atrapamos esa noche hablan más que él. Y son tantas las cosas que dicen, cosas de locos, de gente que delira. Dicen que vieron morir a su líder de una forma sobrenatural, levitando como si alguien le hubiera hecho brujería…

Sonrió, mirándose las manos. Entonces levantó el rostro, hallando el gesto inexpresivo como una piedra, y toda alegría se disipó. Si se atrevió a escrutar de lleno aquella impávida expresión fue sólo por el gran deseo que tenía desde hacía semanas por desentrañar ese misterio. La mirada azul se enfocó en otro punto, huyendo deprisa de su atención.

Sigurd Ottar regresó la espalda al cómodo respaldo acolchonado. Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo, mirando los documentos que había solicitado para la investigación.

—¿Sabe algo, Señora Van der Meer? Este caso me tiene un tanto intrigado… Las personas allá afuera suplican porque libere al "Rescatador de Flam", es decir, a su esposo. Y en cambio él, no ha dicho nada que refute o contradiga las acusaciones que el resto del grupo de Heinrich Petersen le ha hecho. ¿Tiene idea de por qué se niega a confesar?

Los ojos contrarios se posaron un instante en los suyos antes de inclinarse nuevamente. Ella negó quedamente. Sigurd se rascó la nuca, ofuscado. Qué raros eran esos extranjeros… Observó atentamente a la mujer al frente, inspeccionando cualquier indicio sospechoso. Las dudas acerca de la veracidad de esos maleantes y sus palabras al interrogarlos, regresaron. Pero, ¿realmente podía ser cierto? Estaba seguro de que todas las patrañas sobre la muerte de su líder no eran más que eso, palabrerías y excusas para ser impugnados el tiempo necesario, antes de que llegaran los altos mandos de la vecina Dinamarca a hacer de ello un asunto oficial del Estado. Exactamente lo que él quería evitar.

Divagó entre sus últimas conclusiones, todas descartadas en cuanto venían a su mente. La hermosa dama a unos pasos tampoco era de gran ayuda.

—Quisiera pedirle algo, Señor Ottar —rompió el silencio, obligándole a mirarla.

Sigurd sonrió de lado, feliz de que al fin se dirigiera a él de forma directa: —Por favor, Señora, llámeme Sigurd simplemente.

Pero ella sólo se irguió, desinteresada en intimar más. Sus facciones delicadas se volvieron mucho más serias.

—El hombre que nos atacó… ¿Puede decirme quién era?

Quizá aquellas cejas crispadas eran mucho más que severidad. Quizá lo que había tras esos zafiros oscurecidos no era más que el miedo. Pero, ¿miedo a qué? Sigurd no lo pudo resolver.

Suspiró repentino, reaccionando a la pregunta.

—Se llamaba Heinrich Petersen, señora. Un caso triste si me lo pregunta… —el otro rostro se llenó de cautela, totalmente atenta—. Era el primogénito de un hombre de negocios muy importante en este país. Su padre también se llamaba Heinrich, por cierto. Era el encargado de cobrar impuestos luego del último censo que hubo, hace unos diez años. Lo hallaron muerto un día, junto a otros hombres de la élite. Fue un caso realmente espantoso, se habló de ello por mucho tiempo. Nadie encontró al asesino… —se echó hacia adelante, apretándose el mentón con sus dedos entrelazados.

"Yo aún no era alguacil, por eso sé poco sobre el asunto. A su muerte, Heinrich Petersen "Padre", dejó a una esposa y tres hijos solos. Aunque la viuda de Petersen pudo continuar con una vida y economía sustentable, todo indica que los hijos no la pasaron del todo bien. El segundo murió en una deuda de apuestas según me informaron, apenas un adolescente que viajó al mal camino. La hija menor desapareció luego de que un matrimonio ventajoso resultara mal. Y Heinrich "Hijo", él también estaba desaparecido hasta hace unos días. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que era el líder de un bando de traficantes?"

Una confirmación de lo desbalanceada que era le existencia humana. Un día estás lleno de oro, y al otro sólo de plomo. Sigurd recordó el cadáver del jovencito cuando inspeccionó la casa de los Van der Meer. Aquellos miembros que no se habían rostizado con el fuego, en efecto, estaban desunidos del cuerpo. Le pareció ver a un títere descompuesto cuando dejó que la camilla lo llevara rumbo a la morgue del distrito. Sus conclusiones, demasiado osadas para su gusto, volvieron a asediarlo.

El gesto pensativo al otro lado del escritorio tampoco le pasó desapercibido.

—Por si fuera poco… —rompió el silencio—, ahondé aún más en este caso y pedí los informes forenses de la muerte del padre de Heinrich Petersen. He de decir que me sorprendió mucho lo que encontré —revolvió el papeleo en la mesa hasta dar con el documento correcto—: Muerte por desmembramiento, indicaron los doctores. Sus huesos estaban rotos. Brazos, piernas, el cuello… Como una muñeca maltrecha.

Por primera vez, vio a la firme mirada desorbitarse. Sólo un atisbo, una mera abertura de los ojos cobalto. Suficiente para Sigurd y su búsqueda de cerrar el caso. Le tendió el papel de aquel informe tan nauseabundo, una mano sin vacilar lo aceptó.

—¿Ahora entiende por qué este caso es tan complicado?

Mas ella no lo escuchó. La mirada azul iba y venía en las letras una y otra vez. La carencia del nórdico no fue un impedimento, los tecnicismos médicos tampoco. Las delgadas cejas se juntaron con cierto dejo de incredulidad. Sigurd Ottar aprovechó la oportunidad ofrecida; palmearía finalmente los pequeños hombros como el compasivo agente que era. Se incorporó discretamente para caminar hasta ella. El enorme perro dejó su comodidad para levantarse de repente, parándolo en seco. Sólo un asomó de los filosos dientes para hacerle entender que era mejor quedarse en donde estaba.

Aun así, la hermosa mujer siguió con la vista clavada en la hoja en sus manos.

Sigurd carraspeó, escurriéndose a su silla nuevamente. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

—Señora Van der Meer… —el rostro se alzó quedamente para prestarle atención—. También deseo la libertad de su esposo. Es más, quisiera que eso ocurriera antes de que el oficial del distrito llegara. Estaba pensando que podríamos acelerar esto, terminar el asunto de una forma más eficaz… —se deslizó por el otro lado de la mesa, evitando así agresivo al can—. Dígame, ¿no se siente demasiado sola en casa? Si usted acepta, yo podría con mucho gusto hacerle compañía…

Se sentó sobre el escritorio, atrapando su mirada. Oyó el gutural gruñido bajo el escritorio pero no le importó. Los ojos azules estaban tan fijos en él… Sigurd estaba dispuesto a olvidar que aquella era una mujer casada y encinta, tal como lo hacía cuando la situación lo requería.

Aunque ese brillo nostálgico…

El mutismo se dilató y lo que el alguacil esperaba fuera nada más que un tiempo para pensar su propuesta, se convirtió en la seguridad de que ni siquiera lo habían oído. La mirada perdida se restableció de un momento a otro. La fortaleza albergó la bella expresión.

—Por favor, Señor Ottar… —se levantó; una mujer realmente alta—: Necesito _verlo_.

Sigurd comprendió a quién se refería, y aunque hubiera podido declinar fácilmente la petición, supo que no podría conseguirlo. Si la mirada celeste de Genibera Solberg –la única visitante hasta ahora del sospechoso en prisión– era inconmovible, esa otra a pocos centímetros no tenía siquiera descripción.

Echando un resoplido de derrota, alargó la mano para tomar su llavero. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, rumbo a la primera reja que los conduciría al pasillo. Se detuvo, virando.

—El perro no puede entrar, Señora —apuntó al animal con desdén.

Albafika se encorvó apenas, acariciando la parda cabeza. Besó las orejas quedándose reclinada un breve instante.

—Déjamelo a mí, amigo —musitó para erguirse de nuevo.

Siguió al alguacil a corta distancia. La comisaria no era tan grande como aparentaba, apenas la oficina y un pasillo largo donde dos celdas provisorias esperaban. Albafika escuchó que su respiración volvía a alterarse en cuanto el hombre cerró la primera reja luego de adentrarse en el corredor. Caminó sin distraerse, oteando la pared de barras verticales que de inmediato comenzó a su derecha. Reconoció a uno o dos rostros, las memorias de aquella última noche en su hogar…

Entonces lo vio, en la otra de las improvisadas prisiones. Sentado sobre un banco de madera. Solo.

—¡Tiene visita, Señor Van der Meer!

La gentileza mostrada por Sigurd hacia ella, se disipó cuando azotó las llaves contra las rejas.

—Estaré cerca por si me necesita, Señora —le murmuró aguardando un agradecimiento que Albafika jamás le dio.

La muchacha esperó a oírlo salir, fijando su vista al frente, en el joven alto que se puso de pie tras varios minutos. Observó el blanco y alborotado cabello, la espalda ancha, fornida por el trabajo, los músculos detallados bajo la camisa desgastada… Las ropas sucias, el rastro de las cenizas todavía vigente, manchas de procedencia desconocida. ¿Sangre? No hubo el tiempo de indagar.

Su primer intento por hablar quedó reducido a un fútil jadeo, las palabras estaban muertas en su boca pese a que se sentía estallar por decir tanto. Los recientes hechos la embargaron de todas las dudas que creyó disuadidas tras su charla con su consejero. Tragó fuerte, aplastándolas nuevamente.

—Minos… —susurró. ¿Qué más decir? Sabía que había hablado los suficientemente alto para ser oída y en cambio él, no se volvió—. Quise venir desde hace días… Pero no pude.

Silencio, más hondo esta vez. Percibió el temblor en sus manos y aferró uno de los barrotes para disimularlo. Encontró una bandeja de comida fría y de mala apariencia, tirada en el piso sin ser atendida, como ella.

—Debes tener hambre, ¿verdad?

Se sonrió, sínica. ¿En verdad era lo mejor que podía decir? Se mordió la lengua, furiosa.

"_Por favor, necesito ayuda…"_

Se sorprendió de clamar sin siquiera pensarlo. Mas la calma le invadió cuando dejó de resentir el nerviosismo en sus manos. Tragó fuerte otra vez para después suspirar.

—Hablé con el alguacil. Me contó que no has querido decirle nada de lo que pasó… —el tono fue más conciso. El otro sin embargo no cambió su estoica postura—. Minos… Por favor, necesito saber qué pasa. Sea lo que sea yo…

Su boca se quedó abierta, con las palabras negándose a salir.

¡Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo! ¿Por qué aún no podía quitar esa cadena de silencio, del temor que la amarraba a su orgullo, al miedo de decir lo que sentía?

"_Si ya no somos aquellos rivales…"_

"_Si ya no tenemos las mismas batallas…"_

"_Entonces… ¡¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?!"_

"_¿Por saber quién eres en realidad? ¿Por descubrir que no seré capaz de superar esa verdad? ¿Por descubrir en ti todo lo que yo carezco…?"_

Se aferró a la celda nuevamente. Las palabras del hombre de la iglesia se hicieron más fuertes. La inminencia del perdón, la medicina del enfermo… Había que descubrir cuán rotos estaban para entonces recibir restauración.

¿Pero hasta cuándo? Si él ni siquiera la miraba… Él no parecía deseoso de recibir nada que lo sanara. Tanto tiempo tratando de negar las ideas que tenía sobre él, sobre la razón de su recelo, sólo para que todas ellas fueran reafirmadas por su plática con el alguacil. La revelación de un mundo oscuro que no creyó real. Y ahora, sólo le quedaba ver cómo un hombre desconocido se hundía en un fango todavía más confuso. Un hombre desconocido, con el que había vivido, al que amaba tanto…

—Por favor… —apretó los travesaños de metal, suplicando—. Por favor, Minos…

"_Déjame ayudarte… Déjame cargar todo ese dolor contigo..."_

"_Déjame…"_

—¿Eso era todo? —la despertó su apatía. La violácea mirada la confrontó—. Si así es, entonces tengo algo qué pedirte.

La muchacha levantó la cara, consciente de sus mejillas empapadas, atendiendo al gesto sombrío que sin vacilación le dijo:

—Quiero que te vayas, Albafika. Y no hablo de esta prisión, sino de Noruega. Regresa a tu hogar… Vuelve a Grecia.

Los segundos transcurrieron, oyendo en la lejanía una amable voz que en algún momento confesó amarla. La declaración cada vez más distante, desapareció finalmente, rota como un vidrio atravesado por los vacíos ojos amatistas. Albafika apretó los labios, recuperando las palabras y la firmeza en sus piernas. Se enjugó el rastro de las lágrimas por última vez, con aquellas recientes palabras como un eco todavía en su cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, luego lo miró sin más temor.

—¿Puedo saber la razón de que me pidas eso?

Minos asintió, serio y formal, como si de una conversación de trabajo se tratase.

—Genibera me informó que la casa se perdió casi por completo. Yo estoy aquí varado y no sé cuánto tiempo deba pasar para salir. Es innecesario que te quedes, lo mejor para ti será regresar a Grecia. Puedes pedirle a Genibera el dinero necesario para tomar una diligencia hasta Aurlandsvangen y luego un tren hasta la capital. Abordar un barco tampoco te será difícil y estoy seguro de que recuerdas el camino de regreso, ¿no es así? —esperó un momento para asegurarse de que ella había entendido—. Bien… Como dije, puedes solicitar el dinero que necesites a Genibera. Yo se lo pagaré luego.

Albafika asintió mecánicamente, perdida en cada oración, reteniendo las náuseas y cada lágrima que deseaba forzar a sus ojos a llorar. Pero no lo permitiría. No seguiría siendo la débil y contrita.

—Descuida —la voz de Minos sonó repentinamente amable—. En cuanto salga de aquí, iré a buscarte. Me haré cargo de ambos cuando los encuentre —dedicó una furtiva ojeada a su vientre.

Y sonrió débilmente… Una sonrisa falsa.

_¿Cargo de nosotros?, _Albafika repitió en su mente. ¿Hacerse _cargo _de ellos?

"_¿Sólo una _carga?_"_

Sólo un bulto del cual era necesario deshacerse.

Apretó una mano en su dilatado abdomen. El latido de su propio corazón parecía acompasado al suave movimiento dentro de ese espacio tan preciado. La sonrisa regresó a sus labios, confiada.

—Espero que no te moleste que me quede hasta que el temporal de lluvias termine —lo enfrentó.

Minos contestó el gesto, mordaz. —Si eso es lo que quieres…

Albafika crispó aún más los puños, mirándolo. El nombre de la que sería su "benefactora" para regresar a Grecia, se encajó en su mente. La respuesta a su pregunta del porqué no era digna de la confianza de ese hombre caído, al fin llegó.

Y lo aceptó. Como aceptaba haber sido derrotada en aquellas ya muy lejanas peleas de práctica, así lo aceptó.

—Entonces, creo que debo retirarme —inclinó el mentón para despedirse e ir hacia la reja al final del corredor.

Sin mirar atrás. Saboreando su derrota más terrible… La única que sabía no sería capaz de superar.

.

.

.

Regresó a la cabaña consumida por el fuego. Aunque el doctor y sus hijas le suplicaron continuar con su estadía en su hogar, Albafika disuadió amablemente todas sus buenas intenciones. Ya no podía depender de ellos, necesitaba urgentemente recuperar su tenacidad, la de la vieja Albafika que había aprendido a vivir sola, ignorando todo el dolor que ello implicara.

Uno de sus vecinos se ofreció a improvisar una puerta en la que había sido la recámara principal. Con la sala completamente destruida, los únicos cuartos habitables eran su habitación y la cocina. Dispuesta a sobrevivir lo que faltaba de Agosto en ese reducido espacio, se dedicó a quitar la capa de cenizas que cubría los cuartos sobrevivientes. Sus entrañables compañeras de los viernes se apresuraron a ir en su ayuda en cuanto supieron que había regresado. Albafika recibió abochornada los juegos de colchas nuevas y las cortinas recién bordadas por un par de ellas. El segundo día de limpieza terminó con una tarde de café y pastelillos, donde se dedicaron a halagar su rebosante barriga y a darle motivación para que no decayera su ánimo.

—Tu esposo saldrá pronto, descuida —decían unas.

—Y estamos seguras de que esos rumores sobre él y la panadera son sólo tonterías. Aunque esa mujer tiene una vida escandalosa, sabemos que no se atrevería a meterse en líos para quedar en el odio de todos nuevamente.

—Puedes estar segura, querida Albafika…

Y ella sólo sonrió, sin deseos de hablar y de romper sus esperanzas. Declinó la propuesta que algunas le hicieron de contarle aquel hecho que mantenía todavía en boca de muchos a Genibera Solberg. Disparates de pueblerinos era lo que menos deseaba en ese instante.

Los siguientes días estuvo sola. Se les arreglaba para cocinar, resintiendo cada vez más el peso extra de ese pasajero en su interior. Su jardín perdió todo su brío durante su ausencia, lo supo cuando vio los rosales decaídos, marchitos demasiado pronto. Estaba segura: no tendría reparación. Se enfocó en cuidar de su salud hasta que el mes y las tormentas terminaran. Esperaba poder recuperar sus fuerzas pronto; sin embargo, al quinto día de haber salido de la comisaria, sola y decepcionada, entendió que sus intentos habían sido completamente erróneos.

Aquella tarde, mirando al rayo del sol morir tras la ventana, comprendió finalmente que ser la misma de antes era imposible. No había nada, ni un vestigio de la apatía, del recelo a las emociones y sentimientos. Nada quedaba ya de la antigua amazona, de la guerrera que vivía con la idea clara de que moriría sola y que, aun así, no se angustiaba. Sentada sobre la cama, oyendo el silencio del solitario cuarto, los recuerdos vividos en esa estancia tan especial se le clavaron duro, restregándole que nada de eso existiría ya.

Comenzó a llorar, después de cinco días resistiendo el llanto. Miró sus lágrimas caer sobre el dorso de sus manos crispadas en sus rodillas. El sollozo en su pecho resonó de pronto cuando ya no pudo hacer nada para contenerlo. Las mismas paredes que habían escuchado el sonido de su voz musitando con deseo el nombre de Minos, oían ahora el infinito desliz de sus lágrimas. Sentirse tan débil no fue tan devastador como saberse sola.

Sí, ya no era la misma de antes. Ya no había refugio en el resentimiento, en la soledad. Era otra mujer la que lloraba en ese cuarto vacío. Era una persona frágil y deteriorada las que se apretaba así misma, suplicando que terminara, que sólo fuera un sueño para despertar pronto en esa misma habitación, rodeada sin embargo por los brazos gentiles que le habían enseñado a dejarse tocar.

Nada vino. Nada regresó… Ni el valor o la antigua Albafika. Ni la presencia cálida de un hombre que había jurado estar a su lado para siempre.

"_¿Y ahora qué haré?"_

Quizá ese era su mayor desconsuelo, el saber que nada de lo que antes lo había resguardado o motivado a continuar estaba allí para auxiliarla. Apretó los parpados, sin poder creer que pudiera llorar tanto. El estruendo de un ladrido la desconcentró. Abrió los ojos para mirar a _Venn_ rascando la puerta, deseoso de salir a diferencia de ella. Avergonzada por someterlo a su propio encierro, Albafika se incorporó para dejarlo salir. Lo vio correr rumbo al amplió patio, jugueteando con las mariposas. Ni siquiera la alegre imagen le reanimó. Regresó a su lugar con pasos cansados. Su mirada se detuvo en el libro posado en la mesita de cama, dejado ahí desde el primer día de su regreso.

Torció el gesto. Su dolor fue más fuerte que su incredulidad. Tomó las desgastadas pastas y se sentó con el libro abierto sobre sus piernas. Las lágrimas volvieron a escapar a toda prisa al releer los versos que poetizaban acerca del Amor. Las líneas eran dulces, poderosas verdades todavía, a pesar de que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces de haberlo leído. Sin embargo, había algo que faltaba. Albafika estaba segura de que quedaba una cualidad que aún no había sido descrita.

"_El amor duele demasiado…", _murmuró en su mente, pasando las delgadas hojas, meditando en su declaración. Tal vez ese dios desconocido había creado ese sentimiento para someter a la humanidad. ¿Conocería él acaso lo que dolía experimentar algo así? Poseer algo, amarlo sin limitación, sólo para perderlo después…

¿Sabría lo que era acaso dolerse así? Frunció el ceño.

»Tanto como para entregar a su único Hijo para pagar mis deudas»… Casi pudo oír la voz del hombre amable de la iglesia. Le había contado la historia varias veces, la había leído también por sí misma. Una oveja pura que era asesinada para salvar al resto del rebaño. Un amor convertido en hechos, los hechos del sufrimiento que significaba amar.

Algo inconcebible… ¿Un dios que entrega a su hijo en manos de pecadores? ¿Cuándo había escuchado algo así? Ni en Grecia o en ninguna civilización que conocía, existía un suceso tan extraño. Nada tan funesto. Albafika había cuestionado tantas veces esa historia, a ese dios no conocido al que negaba a mirar.

Pero en ese momento… Interrogándolo en su mente sobre el sufrimiento, las palabras tomaron otro sentido. Pensó en el Hijo mismo que tuvo que pagar una muerte tan cruel. ¿Por qué entregar su propia vida por otros que posiblemente no lo valorarían? ¿Por qué hacerlo por personas que, como ella, vivieron hincadas ante otros dioses o ante sus propias vanidades? ¿Por qué…?

"_No lo entiendo…", _su corazón dolió más ante el recuerdo de sus propios hijos no nacidos.

_**Para que deje de doler…**_

Alzó la cabeza, asustada. El quedo murmullo se fundió con el silencio, pero Albafika estaba segura de no haber sufrido una alucinación. Tal como en esa noche nevada, deseando acabar con su vida, rescatada por una voz desconocida…

El desconcierto comenzaba a disiparse. Las dudas, lo incierto. Se apretujo el pecho, dolorido de tanto sollozar. Levantó la cara, buscando, deseando ser encontrada.

"_Los enfermos son quienes necesitan un doctor", _afirmó las mismas palabras de su consejero.

Y entendió… Finalmente, comprendió la razón de haber sido llevada ahí, a ese frío y solano país nevado. Lejos de su confort de apatía, lejos incluso de aquel apoyo en realidad endeble que le había ordenado regresar a Grecia.

Lo veía al fin: También estaba enferma. Había intentado ocultarlo inconscientemente con sus propios métodos, creyendo en una deidad que ofrecía todo menos restauración. Albafika descubrió entonces que el peor de sus problemas no era el haber portado un veneno letal, tampoco haber sido tan incrédula o insolente al tratar de socializar. Su verdadero obstáculo yacía en su interior, en el ser frágil que en realidad era, tal como todo ser humano, y buscar sanación en sí misma cuando lo único necesario era dejarse sanar.

_**Déjame encontrarte…**_

El murmullo suave. Ya no sintió temor. Pidió perdón por haber sido tan testaruda, por su obstinación a confiar… Y aunque ningún rayo atravesó el techo ni ocurrió ningún hecho sobrenatural como cualquiera hubiera esperado, Albafika no tuvo ninguna duda de que ese sosiego que pronto la invadió era real. Respiró hondo, profundo, cual ser recién nacido a un nuevo mundo.

Su calma se tambaleó, sin embargo, cuando Minos apareció nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasará con él…? —habló como si alguien estuviera en la habitación.

"_¿Regresará a casa?". _

Las últimas palabras en la celda le atravesaron el pecho. La expresión estoica de Minos, deseoso por alejarla para siempre de su vida… El dolor quiso embargarla de nuevo al recordarlo. El renovado llanto se hizo presente. Sus manos se cerraron fuertemente en las hojas sepias de su libro.

—Por favor… él también necesita… Necesita ser sanado.

Le parecía increíble que aún después de sus cruentas exigencias por despedirla, suplicara por él. Mas no pudo ni deseo hacer lo contrario. Aguardó, fielmente, a un susurro más, otra afirmación que pudiera garantizarle que Minos también resurgiría de ese pozo oscuro en el que estaba, que volvería a ella renovado.

Pero ninguna voz volvió a oírse. Sólo aquella frase, dicha con indiferencia:

»Quiero que te vayas, Albafika…»

Se inclinó sobre la cama, negándose a creerlo…

»Quiero que te vayas…»

Acariciando la almohada, aspirando la casi imperceptible fragancia dejada días atrás por sus cabellos blancos…

"_Por favor…"_

»Regresa a casa, a Grecia».

Apretó la cara en la mullida tela hasta que sus anhelos se extinguieron junto con sus últimas lágrimas. Acarició su vientre, tranquilizando a su pequeño ser, a esa fuerte contracción que terminó con sus deseos de llorar. Se incorporó a medias, hasta quedar sentada. Sin velas todavía encendidas, la habitación recibía apenas un débil fulgor de la Luna. Albafika trató de mirar a su alrededor de todos modos. La presión bajo su abdomen se redujo luego de unos minutos, permitiéndole ponerse de pie.

A oscuras y con dificultad, bajó la enorme bolsa de su sitio arriba en un ropero. Lo sacudió con un trapo húmedo para dejarlo abierto sobre el colchón. En silencio y como un objeto movido por la inercia, fue y vino tomando sus pertenencias, colocándolas cuidadosamente en el interior de la maleta. Entre pensamientos y decisiones respecto a los medios de transporte que usaría, escuchó a _Venn_ ladrar afuera. Se asomó a la puerta para buscarlo, limpió el rastro de cualquier lágrima en cuanto vislumbró la figura femenina de largos cabellos marrones.

Albafika se recargó en el dintel, sin decir nada incluso cuando Genibera Solberg quedó de pie a cortos pasos. El griterío de los niños correteando a _Venn_ parecía muy remoto. Ambos pares de ojos azules de enfrentaron.

—Necesito hablar contigo… —rompió el mutismo Genibera. Albafika no pudo amainar su ceño fruncido.

Sonrió, sarcástica: —Te invitaría a entrar pero, sólo me quedó la cama…

—Es sobre Minos —la interrumpió. Albafika cerró la boca, todavía sonriendo.

¿De quién más podría ser? Genibera se adelantó, los celestes orbes se llenaron de tristeza.

—Van a meterlo a prisión, Albafika… Lo llevarán a Aurlandsvangen si no hacemos algo. ¡Tienes que convencerlo de que hable! Por favor… Te lo suplico, habla con él.

Albafika guardó silencio, mirándola agachar el rostro. Realmente parecía asolada, tal como ella lo estaba. Sin embargo, el escucharla proferir su nombre fue demasiado disgustante, como saber que podrían tener algo en común: su temor por el porvenir de Minos.

—¿Yo? —dijo por fin—. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para que cambien las cosas, _Señora Solberg?_ Si tal parece que tú lo conoces mejor que yo, aunque ni eso ha sido suficiente para obligarlo a defenderse.

No se regodeó en su expresión ofendida. Genibera Solberg parecía deseosa por defenderse pero, por algún motivo, se mantuvo callada. Su vista divagó perdida, buscando las palabras para convencer a esa hermosa mujer de cabellos celestes de dejar el orgullo y encontrar una salvación para su antiguo amor del pasado. De repente, encontró en la oscuridad del cuarto una maleta hecha sobre la cama.

—¿Vas a marcharte? —la miró, frunciendo las cejas.

Albafika apartó la vista, alzándose de hombros.

—Ya no soy necesaria para Minos.

—¡¿Y vas a dejarlo solo justo ahora?! —cerró los puños, conteniendo sus deseos de golpear ese rostro tan perfecto.

Pero Albafika se adelantó: —¡Él me lo pidió! —los cobaltos endurecidos—. No finjas que no lo sabes. ¿Cuál es el problema? —la miró con sorna—. Después de todo te tiene a ti, ¿no? Eres suficiente para él, no te preocupes.

Genibera miró al piso, incapaz de creer que estuviera siendo víctima de otra acusación falsa. Se enderezó para verla otra vez, compadeciéndola por un instante. El gesto abatido de Minos de las últimas semanas, se sembró en su corazón.

—Tienes razón… —habló—: Yo lo conozco mejor que tú. Y es por eso que sé que la forma como él te mira no es ni será nunca como una de las miradas que me dedica a mí. Jamás, en toda mi vida, pensé que alguien como Minos pudiera tener una expresión así, lleno complacencia por el simple hecho de mencionar tu nombre —apretó aún más sus dedos crispados—. ¿No lo entiendes? —la confrontó—. El Minos que vive para ti no es el mismo que creció aquí. Tampoco es la persona que se fue de Flam hace diez años, cargado de odio y rencor. El Minos que has tenido a tu lado es quien siempre debió ser, es un Minos que vive sólo porque tú estás a su lado. Sin ti él… Sin ti él no…

Apretujó sus ojos, incapaz de frenar sus lágrimas. Aunque el pesar de esa realidad era demasiado, nada sería tan insoportable para Genibera como el ver el rostro adolecido de su amigo una vez que él se percatara de que la mujer que amaba se había ido para siempre. No entendía el silencio al que se había sometido sólo por dejarse encerrar en prisión, tampoco las razones por las cuales se negaba a hablar. Pero sabía lo que era perder a quien más querías y no deseaba eso para él…

Albafika inspeccionó su rostro, meditando en sus revelaciones. Nada fue tan fuerte como el recuerdo de esa mujer abrazando a Minos junto al arroyo.

—Vete de aquí, Genibera Solberg. Tus hijos te esperan… —apuntó con la vista al trío de niños, cansados de tanto corretear, postrados en el pasto junto a _Venn._

Genibera limpió las líneas saladas de sus mejillas. Exhaló hondo.

—¿Cuándo te irás?

—Subiré al primer tren que vaya a la capital mañana por la tarde —contestó, reprendiéndose por tanta sinceridad.

La muchacha de cabellos marrones dio un paso, mordiéndose los labios…

—Por favor, Albafika…

—Vete ya —atajó deprisa.

Genibera Solberg enmudeció, rindiéndose. No dirigió una mirada más hacia ella, sino que fue directamente al grupo de niños, quienes se asieron felices de su falda y manos. Albafika los vio bajar, perdiéndose por el camino empedrado y desaparecer en la noche cálida. La culpa por su displicencia quiso quebrantarla, pero fue la imprevista arcada la que le doblegó contra la puerta. El mareo, contenido desde que la panadera había llegado, fue más perceptible. Albafika quiso levantarse, la fuerte presión en su centro se lo impidió. Oprimió su vientre igual que sus dientes.

—Espera… espera un poco más… —le rogó. Al pequeño, a su cuerpo, a Dios.

La brisa le movió el cabello, otorgando nuevo brío, quitando lentamente el fuerte mareo. Después de instantes de agudo dolor, pudo aflojar la fuerza con la que había ceñido su boca. _Venn _estuvo a su lado sin que se percatara de su llegada, le ofreció su cabeza para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Regresó a la habitación, escoltada por su fiel amigo. Encendió la única lámpara que tenía, prestada por la Señora Hansen días atrás. Al ver la mecha encendida y recordarla, reparó en lo que sus entrañables compañeras pensarían al no verla más. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Albafika supo lo que era ser necesario para otro. Su lugar, quiso creer, sería difícilmente reemplazado por otra gruñona y neófita del nórdico. Despedirse de todas ellas, de Elina y el doctor, sería una tarea angustiante. Y era precisamente por ello que estaba decidida a irse sin informarles.

Terminó de guardar la ropa necesaria dentro de la bolsa de viaje. Alejó cualquier pensamiento sobre su conversación con Genibera Solberg, entretenida por sobar la gigantesca bola que tenía en medio del cuerpo. Los repentinos movimientos le causaron la misma alegría, imaginar a ese niño como un ser inquieto era sumamente alentador gracias a los incesantes golpes que le propinaba desde dentro. Lamentaba que Minos nunca hubiese palpado ese peculiar ajetreo. Pero lamentaba aún más que ese danzarín en su interior, jamás podría conocer a su progenitor.

Se echó sobre la cama, con el cansancio acostumbrado, aunado a todas las energías perdidas con cada gota filtrada desde sus ojos esa tarde. Presintiendo una nueva oleada de lágrimas venir, trató de acomodarse para no repercutir al ser bajo su piel. Suplicó con su restaurada fe que al despertar todo estuviera bien.

Pero al abrir los ojos, golpeados por la luz solar del medio día, supo que las cosas no habían cambiado: el espacio a su lado continuaba vacío. Sin intención de ceder a la tristeza, reinició sus labores. Dejó a _Venn _salir luego de almorzar las sobras del escueto guiso de la tarde anterior. Observó su ir y venir, persiguiendo la rama que usualmente usaban para jugar. La expresión de Albafika se oscureció; también lo extrañaría a él.

Transcurrieron las horas sin que lo notara. Cuando miró al cielo, nublándose poco a poco, se sorprendió de que el tiempo avanzara con tanta rapidez, como si esa tierra nórdica quisiera despedirla cuanto antes. Llamó a _Venn _después de arrojar la larga vara de madera. Su amigo vino a toda velocidad, pasándose al interior del cuarto cuando Albafika le enseñó un pedazo de carne. La muchacha lo vio engulléndolo, evocando el primero de sus encuentros. Satisfecho del festín, _Venn _alzó la cabeza, concentrando sus grandes ojos en ella. Las distancias entre humano y animal se terminaron al mirarse de lleno. Entonces, casi entendiendo lo que ocurriría, _Venn _se acercó a ella, posando así su hocico sobre su regazo. Su mirada ancestral siguió contemplándola, las manchitas blancas que coronaban sus cejas se curvaron. Una expresión de tristeza.

Albafika se encorvó, abrazándolo.

—Oh, amigo… Voy a extrañarte tanto.

Olió el aroma de su suave pelaje, frotando el lomo, besando su cabeza. Su corazón se encogió al escucharlo gemir, olfateándola a su vez. Albafika se incorporó para volverlo a ver. Acarició las orejas erguidas y le sonrió.

—Tienes que cuidarlo por mí, _Venn. _¿Prometes que lo harás? ¿Sí, amigo? —sollozó. ¿Cuántas valiosas vidas perdería ese día? Besó por última vez la húmeda nariz. Se puso de pie, yendo al buró al lado de la cama. Miró la cajita de blanca porcelana, el antiguo regalo ofrecido aquella noche de lluvia en un bar de Grecia.

Dejó ahí también la nota que había escrito antes de dormir. No releyó sus cortas líneas, no había más que decir, nada que omitir. Todo estaba dicho, todo estaba hecho… La hora había llegado. Tomó el asa de su bolsa, el peso fue más grande de lo previsto, pero no se acobardaría. Caminó hacia la puerta y echó una ojeada a su habitación. Arrojó la maleta al pasto antes de salir. Hizo una seña para que _Venn _se quedara quieto. Le rascó la cabeza.

—Pediré que alguien venga a sacarte de este cuarto en la noche —retrocedió. _Venn _trató de seguirla, Albafika se lo impidió. Cerró la puerta antes de que él pudiera colarse por algún espacio. Los ojitos mustios fueron lo último que vio antes de atrancar la cerradura.

Colgó la larga correa de cuero de su bolsa y emprendió la marcha. Apretó el paso cuando los aullidos en el interior de esa casa semidestruida se hicieron más fuertes. Mirando al largo camino que le esperaba, sintió a las preguntas arremolinarse en su cabeza. El viejo escepticismo la llenó de dudas. ¿Por qué marcharse después de lo que había sentido ayer por la tarde? ¿No podía ese Dios hacer las cosas con ella ahí? ¿Por qué atormentarla de esa forma?

Tal vez no tendría que irse…

Continuó sus pasos. Aunque era demasiado reciente aquella seguridad que sentía, aunque no entendía del todo los métodos que ese Dios ahora conocido empleaba para actuar, Albafika intuía que quizá era esa su única y mejor opción para esperar. Aquel susurro en la tarde, misterioso en su totalidad, fue tan real como el cielo nublado que ahora la cubría. Aunque extrañara cada parte del hermoso paisaje que antes detestaba, confiaba en que no sería en vano.

El cansancio se hizo perceptible tras veinte minutos de caminata. El dinero ganado gracias a las esporádicas ventas de sus rosas, era suficiente para un pasaje a la capital. A partir de ahí, estaba decida a trabajar lo necesario para marcharse a algún lugar lejano; regresar a Grecia, sin duda, no era una opción. Por ello había decidido caminar hasta la estación en el núcleo del distrito. Tardaría más, y el agotamiento tal vez le cobraría factura, pero confiaba en que llegaría justo al primer tren de la tarde, a eso de las siete u ocho. Sin embargo, consciente de que muchas de sus preguntas y dudas querrían apabullarla en su viaje, pensó que lo mejor sería acudir con un experto para disuadirlas.

Sonrió aliviada al vislumbrar la construcción de madera. Exhausta, se alegró cuando encontró al hombre a cargo de la pequeña iglesia. Esperó a que terminara su conversación con uno de los pueblerinos. Se acercó finalmente, al momento en que él se viró también. Albafika descubrió en su gentil sonrisa aquella otra, amable y paternal, ofrecida por el hombre que la había criado. Uno de los pocos por los cuales esa guerra había valido la pena…

"_Así que eso era…", _comprendió. El saber que también tendría que despedirse de él le sobrecogió.

Tenía que escuchar una última vez alguno de sus consejos. Tenía que contarle que al fin había sido encontrada. Avanzó hacia él, sin retener más sus lágrimas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Minos pudiera conocer un día a ese hombre frente a ella.

Sonrió, esperando tranquilizar la expresión que se angustió ante su dolor repentino. Aclaró su garganta una vez antes de saludarlo:

—Vine a despedirme.

**~oOo~**

**.**

_¿Alguien se esperaba esto? _

_Sé que Minos no ha hecho más que llenar la olla de odio que todas tienen en su contra. Pero paciencia… analicen bien sus decisiones y verán que es mucho más que cobardía._

_Ahora…_

_**ACLARACIONES~**_

_***La frase al inicio**_**, **_se trata de un verso que pueden encontrar en Lucas 15:6. Se trata de una parábola que Jesús enseña a ciertos hombres que gustaban de criticarlo por pasar tiempo con hombres y mujeres pecadores (nótese que esos críticos, solían creerse muy "buenos" y "puros"). La enseñanza retrata la imagen de un hombre que teniendo 100 ovejas, pierde una de ellas, entonces, preocupado por la que se ha perdido, deja seguras a las 99 y va en busca de la otra. Cuando la halla, se goza delante de sus amigos por haberla encontrado. Una alegoría a la búsqueda que Dios ha hecho por nosotros, perdidos y alejados de él, y sobre el deleite que él tiene cuando nos dejamos encontrar. Una de las más bellas historias que yo he hallado en la Biblia y que es base vital para este fic._

_Muy bien…_

_Hay algo muy especial que me sucedió cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo. La escena donde Alba se despide de Venn, tengo que confesar, me hizo llorar. Es sólo pensamiento de autor pero, pienso que con esa sola imagen se conglomeró todo de lo que Alba se tendrá que despedir. Sufrí mucho con este capítulo… Quiero matar a Minos pero resistiré sólo porque nos queda todavía un capítulo más. Y hablando de dicho capie, tengo que avisar que lo subiré en dos partes. Es para mejor concentración de trama y escenarios, no me maten xD_

_Ya, dejaré de hablar. ¿Qué tal? ¿Alguna predicción de lo que ocurrirá? __**Espero ansiosa sus opiniones! Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo.**__ Ánimo con la escuela y con todas sus actividades! __**Que tengan un feliz domingo y un gran inicio de semana!**__ (Espero regresar pronto con el update XP)_


	11. La fe de reencontrar (Parte I)

_¡Aquí estamos!_

_Más de dos semanas sin venir... ¡Mátenme! La escuela ha estado a todo su esplendor y sin contar las otras actividades que su servilleta tiene en la lista de espera. En serio, lamento la demora, ojalá que aún quieran seguir leyendo esto._

_Pues bien, empezamos con el final. Como les comenté la última vez, este capítulo se dividirá en dos partes. Sé bien que esta primera entrega los va a sorprender mucho, en especial por cierto personaje que ya se ha ganado, y con creces, el odio de todos._

_En fin... Permitanme contestar reviews:_

_**Kyojin: **__Creo que no eres la única que está haciendo fila para golpear tanto a Minos como a Lune, jajaja. Tu teoría sobre si el bebé será niña me encantó, otra vez. Es un argumento muy interesante y me dejó pensando mucho en mí y en mi madre xD Pero bueno... Ya verás que tu deseo de ver a Shion se hará realidad, aunque eso será en otro de mis fics, espero. Mientras tanto, te dejó con la continuación de esta historia. Espero todos tus comentarios :DD Gracias por seguir leyendo! T.T_

_**Abraxas: **__Muchas gracias por leer, y también gracias por brindarme tu opinión al respecto. Sé que no soy la única fictioner que se esmera en verdad para que ustedes al leer puedan engancharse de lleno con la historia. Hablo por todos ellos al decir que escribir es realmente un deleite, una necesidad para mí, mientras que el ser leídos por ustedes, es un gran honor. Espero que te agrade lo que en seguida leerás... Aguardo a tu opinión :D_

_**Gaby: **__Bueno, mi colega, apenas vas en el capítulo 3, pero cuando llegues hasta aquí, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te agradezco esta oportunidad de ser leída por ti. ¿Lloraste mucho? ¿Me odias por ello? Espero aún recibir todas tus críticas, en serio que sí._

_Y bien... Ya no quito más tiempo. Vamos hacia el final pero, como siempre, ese es un camino lleno de baches en los que seguramente nuestros personajes sufrirán._

_Ya, ya, ya... Qué lo disfruten!_

**.**

**~oOo~**

El agua se deslizó velozmente por su cuerpo al enjuagarse la espuma. Su cabello largo y marrón pronto acompañó el ritual de aseo. El jabón se entremezcló esta vez a una deliciosa esencia de almendra y vainilla. Se envolvió en la manta que utilizaba para secarse y salió de la tina metálica.

Llegó a su habitación, su piel helada agradeció el calor del hogar encendido. Hizo desaparecer hasta el último rastro de humedad en ella y reemplazó su desnudez por el fino vestido de lino, mandado a cocer para un evento que nunca ocurrió: el regreso de Sigmund a casa, recuperado de su enfermedad. La tela de colores verdes y blancos se ajustaba perfecta a su figura, casi hubiera sentido gusto de saber que la esbelta imagen de antaño no había desaparecido del todo. En cambio, tuvo que ignorar el despreciable indicio de repugnancia, deseando ser firme en su convicción.

Se acercó al tocador heredado por sus padres, el espejo alto seguía siendo la envidia de la mayoría de sus petulantes vecinas. Comenzó su tarea con el maquillaje, las galas y los perfumes; en poco menos de media hora estuvo lista. Acarició su mejilla, ruborizada por la suave tintura, mirando al otro lado su reflejo. Sus facciones habían cambiado, quizá apenas se percataba de que la niña llena de aventuras había quedado olvidada mucho tiempo atrás. Entonces, sus ojos se encogieron, encerrando las gemas celestes entre los parpados, resistiendo el deseo de llorar. Aferró el mueble de madera con sus dedos crispados.

—Oh, Dios mío... Perdóname.

Un débil susurro, oído sólo por su culpa.

Retiró las pocas lágrimas antes de que arruinaran sus esfuerzos. Salió de su habitación luego de tomar de uno de los cajones un pequeño bolso que hiciera juego con su atuendo. Se quitó los mocasines de taconcito alto antes de adentrarse en el pasillo y miró sigilosa por las puertas a un lado. Sonrió al vislumbrar las figuras dormidas de Sigmund y Heidi, y agradeció que Minos, su hijo mayor, hubiera conseguido convencerlos de dormir juntos esa noche. Él, al igual que ellos, yacía perdido en el sueño dentro de su propia habitación. Genibera bajó las escaleras con el mismo silencio. Su nota quedó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

_"Fui a la comisaria. Los dejaré tomar café con su desayuno hoy... Los quiero, Mamá"._

Cuando despertaran en la mañana, esperaba, el anuncio sería real.

Abrió la puerta hacia la calle, la noche estaba limpia, sin una sola nube que delatara las ruidosas tormentas que invadían al pueblo durante el verano. El aire fresco meció los cabellos que habían quedado sueltos de su tocado alto. Genibera volvió a colocarse los zapatos y se adentró en el camino de piedra. Las palabras de aquella bella mujer al otro lado del pueblo se hicieron más presentes con cada paso, acercándose más y más a su objetivo. Las escuetas frases, dichas en esa misma tarde, resonaron en su cabeza como si estuviesen espetándoselas en ese preciso instante. Frunció el entrecejo, si triste o furiosa no lo supo.

Tan sólo existía una realidad: Albafika no intentaría nada. Quizá mentía o decía la verdad sobre haber sido echada por Minos. Mas los ojos adolecidos le habían rebelado que sus palabras de marcharse y dejarlo eran completamente verdad. La hermosa mujer de cabellos azules se iría sin tratar de ayudarlo.

Y era por ello que Genibera supo que la única opción estaba en sus manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**

"Para una mujer, el primer beso es el final del principio; para un hombre, el comienzo del final".

Helen Rowland _(1875-1950) Periodista estadounidense._

**-Capítulo 11, Parte I: La fe de reencontrar-**

**.**

Tampoco durmió bien esa noche.

Pegado al muro contrario, donde la habitación se cerraba en ángulo, Minos sabía que su insomnio no era debido a la incomodidad de la estancia, lúgubre por las noches; tampoco por tener el estómago vacío desde hacía dos días. La verdadera razón yacía en la terrible sensación de soledad, crecida de forma impensable desde su último encuentro con Albafika.

A pesar de ello, no se arrepintió de haberla alejado, aunque el estrago de sus palabras para obligarla a marcharse se convirtiera en la piedra que terminara por hundirlo. Había pensado muchas veces, cuando lo encerraron como otro delincuente más, en decirle la verdad. Sin embargo, estaba consciente que aún confesando quién era realmente, el verdugo de sus pecados no desistiría su labor de hacerle pagar. Si le contaba las cosas, si amargaba aún más la existencia de esa mujer inocente, nada impediría que otro hijo huérfano los encontrará para vengar a su padre asesinado.

Las cosas, por insoportable que fueran desde ese momento, eran mejor de esa manera…

Ahora, sólo quedaba aguardar a que lo más funesto del verano terminara. Sin lluvias anegando sus pasos, Alyssa volvería a Grecia; con suerte, lo haría antes de que las autoridades danesas llegaran finalmente a Flam para indagar en su escandaloso caso. Y en cuanto lo hicieran, Minos estaba dispuesto a dejarles concluir lo que no había revelado ante el alguacil del pueblo. Sospecharían de su silencio, atarían de una vez por todas el lazo que lo unía al progenitor de su reciente atacante, descubrirían toda la verdad del crimen más abrumador de Noruega. Lo culparían, una condena directa a la horca… Algo que sinceramente ya le daba igual.

Cabeceó contra la pared por tercera vez. Los inseparables mormullos cosquillearon en su cabeza, incitándolo, diciéndole que tenía que escapar. ¿Por qué morir así? ¿No tenía el poder suficiente para echar abajo esa verja, para arrojar por los aires al estúpido oficial que no hacía más que pavonearse por ser quien llevara su caso? Si Heinrich Petersen "Padre" había muerto era por una justa razón, del mismo modo que el hijo había ido a la tumba como pago por su estupidez de lastimar a su bella perla.

"_Así es…", _lo consolaban las voces, _"Sólo era un pago por sus acciones…"_

"_Tú eres bueno…"_

"_Tú eres la víctima en todo esto"._

"_Y si _ella _no lo entiende es porque no te merece"._

"_Vuelve, Minos… Regresa a casa, a tu vieja morada, usa tu fuerza para doblegar a los que te hirieron"._

"_Júzgalos de nuevo"._

Cerró los ojos con rudeza. Les ordenó callar, sólo para oírlas reír, burlescas por ser tan débil, tan humano. Riéndose de sus esfuerzos vanos por ser uno más en Noruega, de estar solo como merecía. Las buenas y condolientes voces, se volvían entonces en traicioneras lexías que lo embargaban de remordimiento.

"_Si ahora estás solo es por toda tu culpa…"_

No las contradijo. Ni las aceptó. Prefirió el limbo incierto dentro de esa prisión, la muerte y la condena, a regresar atrás, a una vida vana, a una vida sin Alyssa. Además, aunque aceptase las sibilantes insinuaciones, no habría podido ejercerlas; su cosmos -aceptaba finamente ese día mirando sus palmas abiertas- había desaparecido luego de que sus hilos resurgieran por última vez en aquella noche.

No había más qué hacer, nada qué esperar…

El primer rayo de luz se coló tras la única ventanilla puesta en la parte superior del muro al otro lado. El endeble fulgor penetró en la oscuridad, creciendo al paso de un amanecer más y más intenso. La línea luminosa avanzó, poco a poco en su dirección, confrontando sus ojos directamente luego de un tiempo. Cegado al principio, Minos parpadeó un par de veces sin deseos de dejar su sitio para escapar del rayo. Levantó una mano para interponer la palma entre él y el molesto centello, sus dedos formaron sombras en su rostro y aun así sintió el calor de aquella luz. Decidido a alejar ese fastidio, se levantó. Quitó la comida echada a perder de la bandeja metálica para así hacerse de ella y tapar la ventana.

_**Es tiempo de regresar…**_

Miró hacia un costado, frenando en seco. Sus vecinos en la celda contigua roncaban como si estuviesen en una dulce y apacible cama. Así que estiró el cuello para mirar hacia el largo corredor; ni un pequeño ruido que delatara la presencia de algún intruso. Su búsqueda del mismo terminó al resentir el calor en sus manos. Observó la bandeja, sostenida a la altura de su pecho, iluminada por aquel mismo rayo persistente. El sol apenas estaba saliendo y parecía tan ferviente como al mediodía. Entonces, guiado por una intuición nada común, Minos bajó la charola hacia un lado. La vergüenza fue una emoción inesperada ante el avistamiento del rayo luminoso, apuntando a su pecho, directo a su corazón.

La sensación de saberse observado fue demasiado fuerte, tan apabullante que estuvo seguro de que su acción de haber tapado finalmente la ventanilla fue sólo para terminar con ese efecto perturbador.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta que la oscuridad le embargó otra vez. El ardor en la piel bajo su camisa continuó más de lo que esperó. Oyó el fuerte tronido de la cerradura en la puerta principal cuando se abrió. No se volvió a las pisadas afuera, en el pasillo, ni cuando supo que éstas se detuvieron justo frente a él. Estaba harto de negar los intentos de ese alguacil por interrogarlo. Sin embargo, el tintineo de las llaves le obligó a mirarlo, primero de soslayo, luego por completo, cuando lo vio abriendo la reja de su celda.

—Felicidades, Señor Van der Meer… Alguien pagó su fianza.

La puerta quedó totalmente abierta. Minos ni siquiera se movió, inspeccionó la expresión sonriente, dudando de él. Luego de un momento en el que supo que aquella noticia no era una broma, avanzó lentamente hasta confrontar los ojos ambarinos a poca distancia.

El alguacil torció la boca, nervioso: —Cualquiera pensaría que lamenta salir. Debería alegrarse, queda libre antes de que todo esto se vuelva un asunto nacional.

—¿Quién pagó mi _fianza? _—ni siquiera sabía que requería de una.

Sigurd Ottar volvió a sonreír. —Usted tiene amigos muy influyentes, Señor Van der Meer.

Los dirigió hacia la entrada del corredor. Minos halló a Genibera, sentada en una de las sillas de la oficina de la comisaría. No supo por qué los celestes orbes se inclinaron al suelo cuando lo vieron.

—Excelente —intervino el alguacil—. Sólo queda firmar unas cuantas formas y podrá irse.

Minos no pudo objetar. Los dos únicos documentos que hablaban de su corta estadía ahí, así como de las razones por las cuales el oficial mayor del pueblo lo liberaba de custodia, fueron leídos y firmados de inmediato. Deseaba pedirle una explicación a su vieja conocida y eso tendría que ser afuera, cuando estuvieran solos.

—Bienvenido a la libertad, Mr. Van der Meer —Sigurd Ottar abrió la puerta para ambos, aspirando por última vez el delicioso aroma de almendras de la panadera.

Un cúmulo de voces estalló en cuanto estuvieron en el pórtico. Las personas, decenas y decenas incontables, rodearon al recién liberado. Sus clamores llenaron de sospecha a Minos. ¿Habrían sido ellos quienes pagaran su fianza? Ninguno mencionó el tema. Los alejó, carente de gratitud por las plegarias, por la insistencia de todos para que fuera sacado de prisión. Si ellos supieran la verdad, estarían echando gritos para que volvieran a encerrarlo.

Subió a la carreta donde Genibera lo esperó en silencio desde que lo rodearon para aclamarlo. Minos no encontró al inseparable trío de niños, pero tampoco preguntó la razón de ello. Agradeció cuando la joven chasqueó las riendas, obligando a su caballito a empezar la marcha. Los bitores de despedida, cual marcha triunfal, fueron extinguiéndose lentamente hasta desaparecer. Finalmente solos, Minos observó a su acompañante. La parlanchina voz parecía muerta en Genibera.

Ascendieron por la calle empedrada, doblando varias veces unas cuantas calles. Minos sabía que no iban a casa de ninguno de los dos. Prefirió callar, oteándola con más insistencia.

Resopló luego de un momento, apretándose el puente de la nariz entre los dedos.

—¿Cuánto tuviste qué pagar, Genibera?

El rostro de ella no se inmutó. —Estás libre, Minos. Eso es lo que importa.

—¿Lo hiciste sola o todas esas personas te ayudaron? —la boca femenina se curvó casi imperceptible hacia abajo.

—Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver…

El mutismo retomó su predominio. Las ruedas girando contra el nuevo camino de tierra, los cascos del caballo, fueron los únicos sonidos. Minos indagó la mirada que seguía perdida al frente. Su tono fue firme y exigente:

—Genibera, ¿cuánto dinero pagaste?

La muchacha agitó las riendas, obligando más velocidad. Los labios apretados fueron más evidentes, tal como el vestido verde, el perfume aún presente, la marca rojiza en el delgado cuello.

Minos tragó, nervioso.

—Le pagaste con dinero, ¿cierto?

Genibera se irguió, el aire agitó sus cabellos sueltos. De pronto sonrió, desinteresada.

—Soy viuda, Minos… No importa. No deshonré a nadie y sé que Dios me perdonará. No tengo nada de que… ¡Minos!

Cuando menos lo esperó, lo vio saltar hacia el piso.

No lo soportó más. El noruego se deslizó limpiamente para bajar de la carreta aunque estuvieran a esa velocidad. Trastabilló cuando el suelo lo recibió, sus rodillas resintieron el osado brinco pero no le interesó. Caminó en dirección contraria, hacia la comisaria.

Escuchó la carreta detenerse a sus espaldas, los pasos frenéticos de Genibera.

—¡Minos, espera! —lo llamó hasta alcanzarlo—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Espera!

Se sacudió de su agarre, gritó sin detenerse:

—¡Voy a romperle el cráneo a ese imbécil!

¿Cómo no lo había intuido desde el principio? Aquellas miradas lascivas al cuerpo de su amiga, incluso para Albafika. ¿Lo dejaría así? ¡Una condena más parecía mejor opción!

—¡No lo harás! —Genibera lo rebasó, se interpuso en su camino con los brazos abiertos—: ¿No entiendes? Esta fue mi decisión. Nadie me obligó, nadie lo propuso… Y era la única salida para que te dejaran en libertad. Quizá no lo entiendas, quizá de ahora en adelante sea una mujer fácil ante tus ojos… Pero aún así… —su rostro se inclinó, abrazándose el pecho—, aún así no me retracto.

Minos apretó los puños, la furia era un fuego que quemaba en el interior de su cuerpo. La impotencia un suplicio, un juicio en su contra. Se giró en su sitio para darle la espalda, verla por más tiempo lo convencería de hacerle pagar a ese hombre de la manera más cruel. Respiró profundo, calmando los temblores en sus miembros. El viento silbó, cálido, un vestigio del otoño. Un llanto quedo… Si aún pudiera llorar.

—No vuelvas a decirlo —le dijo sin mirarla—. No eres una mujer fácil. No lo repitas de nuevo ni pienses que yo creo eso de ti…

Una mano se posó en su espalda, Minos no se movió ni trató de alejarla.

—Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie —la escuchó—. No es que me avergüence, tampoco me interesa lo que digan de mí las personas. Pero… pero… No quiero que mis niños sean la comidilla del pueblo otra vez.

—Nadie lo sabrá, Genibera… —redujo su voz.

Nadie lo sabría… Nadie lo podría entender… Nadie conocería que nuevamente, alguien tuvo que pagar por sus errores.

_No solamente tú, Alyssa…_

También Genibera…

_Por favor, si aún existe un dios, ¡destrúyame ahora!_

—Hay algo más que quiero pedirte —Genibera interrumpió de pronto, rodeó a Minos para verlo de frente otra vez—. Quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar…

La sonrisa, llena de melancolía, fue suficiente para motivarlo a seguirla y subir nuevamente al coche que los transportaba. El viaje retomó el camino. Circunspecto, Minos posó su atención en sus manos, entrelazadas en medio de sus rodillas. El trayecto se hizo más plano, entonces sesgó un edificio alto construido de pura madera oscura. Los recuerdos de su infancia, la fe pregonada por su hermana, acudieron a toda prisa… No pudo atenderlos en cambio, pues entendió de pronto a donde lo estaban llevando.

La carreta se detuvo y miró el extenso llano verde de una colina. Lapidas y cruces se erguían tras la cerca de madera que daba inicio al camposanto. Minos enfrentó la mirada azulina, negando de inmediato.

—No —trató de ser contundente, mas ella insistió.

—Por favor, Minos. Hazlo por mí…

Minos tensó la mandíbula, al igual que el resto de sus músculos. Pese a ello, bajó de su asiento, siguiéndola de nuevo. Se detuvieron un instante frente a un pequeño negocio de flores. Genibera eligió un sencillo ramo de lilís y otras flores blancas. La vendedora echó una mirada inquisidora a su vestido pero ella aparentó no haberlo notado. Continuaron hacia el interior del extenso llano verde, ascendiendo por las escaleras construidas por bloques de piedra. Cuando las hileras de lapidas con acabados más prolijos terminaron, siguieron a través de un camino puesto a la derecha. Tumbas solitarias y menos adornadas se mostraron.

Detuvieron sus pasos tras varios minutos. Genibera se quedó mirando al óvalo de piedra, nostálgica. Después se acuclilló para quitar las hojas secas que cubrían el marco de cemento que rodeaba la lápida. Colocó las flores nuevas en su lugar.

En cambio, Minos permaneció de pie, observando su figura agachada, sus cabellos meciéndose con el aire, distrayendo su atención del nombre sobre el epitafio.

—Siempre lamentamos no poder darle un entierro digno —rompió su concentración, el tono delató un llanto retenido—. Fue un tiempo en el que el negocio de mis padres atravesó una crisis. Ojalá hubiéramos hecho más por ustedes.

Ninguna palabra acudió al auxilió de Minos. Su vieja amiga levantó el rostro de pronto, sonriente.

—Vengo mucho por aquí, ¿sabes? Es extraño… Siento como si le debiera algo. Cuando murieron mis padres tuve tiempo para despedirme de ellos, para hacerme a la idea de que ya no estarían conmigo. Incluso con Sigmund… —agachó la cara de nuevo—, estaba casi segura de que no volvería de la capital. Pero ella —miró al frente, leyendo el nombre—. Todo ocurrió tan rápido. Ni siquiera pude decirle lo mucho que la quise, ¡y cuánto la admiraba! Ariadna… en cierta ocasión nos platicó a Hildie y a mí lo difícil que era para ella trabajar como mesera en la taberna que está a las afueras del pueblo. Las personas la juzgaban todo el tiempo y ella, aún así, sonreía como si nada. A veces vengo aquí para imaginar que aún podemos platicar como antes, saber que ella hubiera entendido lo que siento me devuelve mi ánimo.

Se limpió las lágrimas, abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza.

—La extraño mucho…

Guardó silencio. Minos se quedó quieto, sin intención de intervenir a sus palabras. La escuchó con atención, sintiendo el poder de sus revelaciones como un cuchillo clavándose en su pecho, dispuesto a abrirlo en dos y sacar de su interior lo más secreto o recóndito. De haber sido más valiente, pensó, habría dado media vuelta para alejar esa funesta sensación de miseria. Sin embargo, sus pies le parecieron raíces que lo ataban al suelo. Los gritos de agonía, los recuerdos, las voces, el bullicio en su cabeza aumentó, junto a la misma percepción de saberse observado por algo superior.

Se llenó de fastidio. ¿Por qué Genibera lo había llevado ahí? Tal vez, tendría que romper las ataduras en sus piernas y escapar de una buena vez.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos, Minos? —lo miraron nuevamente, él no contestó—. Yo sí me acuerdo… Fue justo aquí, hace más de ocho años. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lo recordaba bien. Los días de oscuridad y de vivir por debajo del subsuelo, con las falsas alas que un dios egoísta le había brindado para engañarlo y retenerlo. Días de sentirse superior y no ser más que otra marioneta de la realidad. Apartó la mirada de su amiga cuando ésta se levantó, estudiándolo. Se negaba a hablar de esos lejanos momentos y provocar más daño.

Genibera entendió su falta de voz.

—Ese día, cuando te volví a ver, me llené de alivio. Estaba segura de que todo volvería a la normalidad. Incluso aunque ya me había casado fui feliz de saber que estabas con bien… —su expresión se ensombreció, evocando al pasado—. Luego te observé con atención y me di cuenta de que, aunque habías regresado, ya no eras el mismo de antes. Tus ojos estaban tan cargados de rencor… Mi alegría se convirtió en tristeza cuando te marchaste otra vez. A partir de ese día, cada vez que venía aquí o cada vez que miraba al cielo y pensaba lo que vivimos, le suplicaba a Dios por ti. Y no era simplemente porque volvieras a Flam, Minos. Era porque, sea donde sea que estuvieras, fueras feliz. Le rogaba todas las noches porque encontraras a alguien que devolviera la sonrisa a tu rostro.

Las lágrimas trataban de resurgir. Minos no consiguió apartar la vista del ferviente azul, más claro que el cielo, puro y sin mancha. Dos rápidas gotas surcaron las mejillas cuando la joven sonrió.

—Estoy tan contenta —develó, mirando al raso—. Dios respondió a mi oración.

El viento fue un sopló audaz contra los cabellos marrones. Minos detalló sus rasgos, confundido. ¿Cómo podía suplicar y dar gracias por él luego de involucrarla en tanto dolor? La fe era una gallardía igual de compleja que el amor. Sus piernas se adelantaron, dispuesto a tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla para que recobrara la razón.

_¿Has enloquecido?_

¿Acaso no veía quién era en realidad?

Genibera detuvo sus pasos al regresar sus ojos a él. La tristeza había desaparecido, consumida por una convicción hasta ahora desconocida.

—Escúchame, Minos. No sé qué haya ocurrido, ni cuáles sean los problemas que ahora existen entre Albafika y tú. Pero… Sé lo que veo frente a mí: a mi mejor amigo, pleno y feliz junto a una mujer que ha hecho resurgir lo mejor en él —su mano hurgó en el bolso que traía consigo—. Y es por eso que no pienso permitirte que la dejes ir.

El sol en el firmamento hizo emitir un rayo de luz cuando aquel objeto apareció. La palma abierta dejó ver el circulo fino y antiguo, al diamante brillando como único adorno.

Genibera le sonrió al rostro que quedó vacilante. —Me di cuenta de que Albafika no tiene sortija. Y considerando lo distraído que eres, supe de inmediato que nunca le diste una —su tono bromista terminó al mirar también al anillo—. Mis padres nunca tuvieron hijos varones a quienes heredárselo. Hildemara no quiso casarse por ir a buscar un lugar en la universidad, mientras que Mari y yo recibimos uno de parte de nuestros respectivos esposos. Mis papás te querían mucho, Minos. A ambos… —miraron a la tumba a un costado—. Tanto como a nosotras mismas, como a hijos. Sin duda, si alguien debe tenerlo eres tú.

Su mano se alargó más. Pero Minos negó, no pretendía ser más causa de abuso a esa noble familia.

—Por favor, Minos —Genibera persistió—. Ve a casa y entrégaselo.

Un reto. La oferta de regresar, de dejar a un lado sus intentos por alejar a su bella perla y pagar su condena en soledad. La oportunidad de reivindicarse… El desconsuelo de enfrentar ante esa persona amada sus pecados, de abrir por completo la puerta del pasado y arriesgarse a ser consumidos por ese vórtice de tinieblas y pecados.

La esperanza de que sus miedos fueran consumidos por un amor más grande que el suyo, el de Albafika, el de cualquiera en la Tierra…

La observancia a la que se sintió sometido en la celda pareció regresar. Un impulso desconocido motivó a su brazo levantarse, a tomar el anillo entre sus dedos haciendo surgir una sonrisa en el gesto contrario.

Una expresión que lo cautivó.

De pronto, con la mirada perdida en las azuladas orbes, Minos interpretó de lleno aquella intención oculta por largos años. Las memorias de sus días como un adolescente se concentraron a una, fungiendo como un instinto para las acciones del presente. El adulto pecador desapareció, la mujer viuda también… Dos muchachitos solamente quedaron en el solitario camposanto, una mano puesta sobre la otra, los ojos adentrándose en el mundo contrario. Genibera se movió lentamente cuando halaron de su mano y se puso de puntillas cuando el otro rostro solicitó sus labios. Percibió el sabor por vez primera, cual único beso dado en toda su existencia. Y pensó que todo a su alrededor había perdido el sentido. Los años de plegarias, los días viviendo junto a una persona que no amaba, los razonamientos de saberse rechazada…

Sólo hasta alejarse, motivada por la mano en su rostro que sirvió para frenarla, lo entendió.

Aquella mirada violácea, brillante por la culpa, delató la realidad. El tiempo había regresado a su normalidad, los años de antaño se difuminaron y el presente continuó. Los viejos amigos se reconocieron como lo que de verdad eran, percibiendo el dejo de despedida todavía presente en sus labios.

Un adiós definitivo, a todo intento por volver.

Y Genibera Solberg lo aceptó, feliz con honestidad por saber que si no había sido ella, alguien más podía cautivar esos ojos ahora avergonzados.

De repente, la joven quedó perpleja, recordando algo.

—¡Qué tonta soy! —miró al cielo que comenzaba a enrojecer—. ¡Es hora de irnos, date prisa!

Lo haló de la mano para obligarlo a bajar el mismo camino de escaleritas por donde habían venido. Se tragó cualquier remanso de dolor que aún quisiera doblegarla y aceptó la ayuda de Minos para subir a la carreta. No habló más, pese a que el rostro masculino denotaba las preguntas ante su repentina ansia de darse prisa. Sólo hasta que tres alocadas figurillas se atravesaron en su camino se atrevió a detener al caballo.

—_Mamma! _—los tres chiquillos gritaron de felicidad. Se treparon con facilidad hasta ellos.

—Fuimos a buscarte... ¿Cuándo lo dejaron salir, Señor Van der Meer? —el homónimo de once años lo cuestionó.

Minos apartó la vista, la contradicción quiso volver a controlarlo.

—Basta de palabras, Minos —ninguno supo a quién se dirigía. Genibera chasqueó de nuevo las riendas, la temeraria velocidad los obligó a aferrarse a su lugar.

—Mamá vas muy rápido... —murmuró la más pequeña, refugiada en la parte baja del banco.

Pero ella no contestó, ni hizo un intento por reducir la rapidez. Minos la observó, el temor plasmado en las caritas infantiles le obligó a hablar:

—¿Genibera...?

—Ayer vi a Albafika, Minos... —continuó con la mirada fija en el camino—. Piensa marcharse. Hoy. No sé qué tonterías le dijiste pero no dejaré que se vaya...

Minos no pudo responder. La oquedad en sus entrañas se tiñó de una sensación nunca antes conocida. Trató de descifrarla, girando aún el anillo entre sus dedos. La carreta se detuvo de pronto; habían llegado. Reconoció su calle, preguntándose por qué no habían ido a la casa del doctor en donde Albafika había estado. No hizo preguntas. Bajó del transporte, sesgó los restos destruidos por el fuego, pero siguió a Genibera hasta rodear la cabaña y así llegar a la parte trasera. Miraron la puerta atrancada, una entrada hecha quién-sabe-cuándo. Fuertes ladridos se escucharon cuando quitó el travesaño de madera colocado en medio.

Minos sintió la mirada de Genibera en su nuca. Escuchó sus respiraciones nerviosas, los aullidos se intensificaron. Se alejó unos pasos, contuvo la respiración. Empujó con rudeza la puerta que de inmediato cedió a la fuerza de su hombro. _Venn _salió como una flecha, ignorándolo. Los niños fueron tras de él cuando comenzó a olfatear los alrededores, haciendo círculos indescifrables. Sin prestarles tampoco atención, Minos se internó en la estancia. La luz caía mucho más débil con las cortinas nuevas, con la soledad que imperaba. Ni siquiera se molestó en proferir su nombre, entendiendo su destino.

Acarició las colchas de la cama y se sentó un momento. Le parecía extraño que su hogar entero hubiese sufrido la venganza del fuego. Excepto esa habitación. Como un remanso de vida apenas palpitante, deseosa de sobrevivir. La vida que, estaba seguro, ya no existía en él...

Echó su rostro entre sus manos... Se odió por sentirse infeliz cuando fue él quien había decidido dejarla ir. Levantó la cara ante el descubrimiento de un pequeño objeto posado en la mesita de cama. La caja musical se había descompuesto hacía tiempo, durante el trayecto desde Grecia. Aún así, Alyssa nunca le permitió deshacerse de ella o reemplazarla con otra. Escuchar su música, había dicho, era innecesaria si él estaba a su lado para consolarla en las noches de tormenta. Sin embargo, ver allí al deteriorado regalo le anunciaba los innumerables cambios sufridos desde aquel primer encuentro. Minos pensó que no quedaba rastro ya de quienes habían sido, sólo su culpa y su pasado lo anclaban. Su miedo...

Sacó el pedazo de papel debajo del cofrecito blanco. La hoja de desdobló en sus manos, sus ojos vacilaron por la caligrafía, el descuidado alfabeto nórdico, las palabras penetrantes:

~..~

_Tenías razón. Quizás fue un error venir hasta aquí... _

_Pero aún así, no puedo dejar de pensar que estos años han sido tan reales que posiblemente no me arrepienta jamás de haberlos vivido. A pesar de todo... _

_No regresaré a Grecia, tampoco sé lo qué haré a partir de hoy. Pero, valió la pena, al menos para mí._

_Espero que un día tú también puedas ser igual de feliz. Gracias por traerme aquí._

_Alyssa._

_Ya no importa más, lo sé, pero quería decirlo al menos una vez... Te amo. _

_~..~_

La frase se extendió en su interior, casi escuchando la suave y avergonzada voz profiriéndola.

La soledad lo abrió de tajo, robando la calma que creyó tendría para superar su ausencia. Oyó los pasos cercanos.

—¿Minos...? —la nerviosa voz se apagó al oírlo suspirar largamente.

—Se fue, Genibera. No llegué a tiempo...

Su verdadera condena. Tal vez había salido de prisión sólo para entender que el peor castigo no viene de manos humanas. Una risa compungida se les escapó de pronto, asustando a Genibera. Un estruendo en el cielo lo calló, robando toda su sensación de miseria. Arrugó el papel entre sus manos, evocando las palabras...

_Te amo._

Jamás fue un sentimentalista. Jamás le exigió que lo dijera. Le bastaba verla a su lado para entender lo que las palabras no pueden decir. Pero entonces... ¿Cómo podía ser que una simple frase lo doblegara así? ¿Cómo podía ser que algo tan humano lo dejara mudo, inútil, lleno de suplicio?

Un trueno más sacudió al firmamento. Tal como esas dos palabras hicieron encoger a su corazón.

Escuchó a Genibera, adelantándose. Enfrentó sus ojos ceñidos de firmeza:

—¿Y vas de dejar que se vaya, _Minos_?

Fueron breves segundos de reflexión, hasta dejarse convencer como siempre sucedió. Minos asintió, saliendo con pasos reacios. Un perro y tres niños esperaban a corta distancia de la puerta, sentados en el pasto, aguardando.

—Yo iré a buscar a los alrededores —su vieja amiga salió también. Miró al mayor de sus hijos—: Minos, acompaña al Señor Van der Meer a buscar a su esposa. Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo —miró a los otros dos, se incorporaron todos inmediatamente.

Genibera miró a Minos una vez más: —Búscala en el camino. Pregunta en las estaciones de la diligencia... —le sonrió con cierto atisbo de compasión—. La encontraremos.

La vio desaparecer, los cascos del caballo se escucharon para iniciar la ajetreada noche. Minos inclinó la vista, encontrando los ojos verdes de su homónimo. Tenaz como su madre.

—La buscaré en el camino... Tú ve a la iglesia, ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño rostro se contrarió ante la propuesta, pero ni una queja salió de sus labios. Minos lo dejó correr hacia el trayecto que lo llevaría hasta el punto acordado. Esperaba que sus conocimientos sobre los hábitos de su bella perla fueran correctos. Corrió también por el camino principal, mirando aquí o allá, inspeccionando los alrededores cercanos a su área de búsqueda. La estación de diligencias estaba vacía cuando llegó. El administrador respondió negativamente a su pregunta sobre Albafika. No se permitió el desanimo, sino que continuó a través del territorio de la parte del pueblo al otro lado de su hogar. Sabía que si Alyssa no había tomado la diligencia en la primera estación, lo habría hecho en la segunda.

La esperanza se aplastó a sus pies cuando ese otro administrador le dijo que tampoco allí había subido. Quizá se había marchado con otra persona, no la creía tan temeraria como para caminar hasta Aurlandsvangen. Prosiguió su camino, por el estrecho empedrado, escuchando los ansiosos olfateos del perro a su costado.

Un grito lo detuvo. Se volvió cuando oyó su nombre y esperó a que el hijo mayor de Genibera lo alcanzara. El niño se encorvó, apoyándose en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Informó de su averiguación en la iglesia, Albafika había estado sólo unos momentos antes de marcharse finalmente. El clérigo tampoco supo a dónde tenía planeado ir o si regresaría.

Minos inhaló hondo para dejar salir el aire del mismo modo apesadumbrado.

—Gracias... —murmuró sin verlo. El menor percibió su tristeza—. Deberías regresar a casa. Ya es tarde y pronto comenzará a llov-er...

—¡Seguiré buscándola, Señor Van der Meer! —Minos miró las brillantes gemas verdes—. ¡No importa cuánto me tarde! ¡Le ayudaré a encontrarla, lo juro!

Se echó a correr hacia el lado contrario, Minos no alcanzó a detenerlo. Arrugó el gesto, arrepentido de meterlo a él y al resto de la familia Solberg en un asunto como ese. De no haber sido por su boca, Alyssa no se habría marchado en primer lugar. La culpa lo redujo más...

El fuerte ladrido lo despertó.

Fue extraño. Le pareció ver en aquel perro un remanso de humanidad escondida. El gruñido gutural sonó lleno de inteligencia; los ojos negros eran una exigencia. Minos elevó su mirada al cielo. El sol se había ido y las nubes encrespaban por completo el raso. Un viento frío chocó contra ellos, el anuncio de la lluvia.

Miró de nuevo a su acompañante: —Encuéntrala, _Venn... _Tráela a casa, amigo.

Si era iluso por rogarle a un perro, no le interesó.

Un aullido más resonó. Entonces, _Venn _salió a toda prisa hacia el resto del camino que faltaba por recorrer. Minos hizo lo suyo también; ascendió la colina, adentrándose pronto en el bosque, siguiendo sus instintos. Llegó a la cúspide, los árboles desaparecían para dejar a su vista el paraje del pueblo, el lago lejano, el camino serpenteando. Descendió nuevamente, frustrado cuando sus minutos se alargaron sin obtener respuesta. Gritó su nombre con desesperación, oyendo el eco de los gigantescos pinos, el graznar de las aves que se confundía con el silbido del vendaval.

—¡ALYSSA!

Esperaba que el vergel misterioso se la devolviera. Llegó hasta un abeto caído, la lama en el tronco delató los años. Los recuerdos fueron un indicio del sitio que pisaba pero los ignoró. Su deseo de encontrarla fue más fuerte que las voces o las memorias. Sus pies lo sacaron a la linde del bosque, al paramo semisalvaje de esa pequeña colina. No miró a nada, no puso atención a los detalles. Levantó la cara sólo hasta sentir las primeras gotas aplastándose contra su nariz, obligándolo a observar. Sólo en ese momento se percató del sitio que sus pies pisaban.

_Destino..._

Las violáceas orbes se desmesuraron junto al rostro pálido. Miró la cabañita maltrecha cual fantasma o recuerdo de sus pesadillas.

_¿Cuánto tiempo podría huir?_

El anhelo de seguir buscando se revirtió, incapaz de creer que estuviese ahí por mera casualidad. Percibió el temblor en sus miembros cuando se acercó. Tocó la puerta de madera corroída casi como si esperase que fuese a desaparecer.

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en ser hallado?_

El rechinido retumbó hasta sus sesos, la lluvia fría e interminable se coló en sus huesos. Los olores de lo antiguo llenaron sus fosas nasales, las imágenes se forjaron sin contemplación delante de sus ojos.

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevará ser exterminado?_

Tembló. Por las voces compartidas, por los susurros lejanos, por la mirada del ser desconocido. Miró y reconoció finalmente cada parte a su alrededor.

Y fue entonces que Minos percibió el recuerdo, helándole la espalda, la terrible sensación de saber que estaba en casa.

**~O~**

_"Solitario para sobrevivir"._

_Esa fue la única forma con la cual pude describirte aquella vez. Ese día en que te vi alejarte, harto de mí y de nuestro pueblo. Sin duda, harto de ti mismo también._

_Pero, ese no ha sido el único título que te he propuesto... ¿Me odiarías si lo supieras?_

_Eres un tipo demasiado extraño, ¿lo sabías? Desde que te vi por primera vez, cuando tus padres murieron y nadie se apiado de hacerles un funeral decente, desde ese momento supe que sólo tú serías capaz de provocar en mí las más raras emociones._

_Te detesté, al principio. Odiaba que un niño que no era de la familia tuviera tanta confianza de mis padres. Luego conocí a Ariadna y te odié aún más. "Malcriado e inmaduro". ¡La desobedecías todo el tiempo! Y siempre te creíste muy mayor. Pero luego te vi en la plaza por primera vez. Actuabas una escena de un romance español cuyo nombre ya ni recuerdo. Las marionetas danzaban con tu magia, las vocecillas le otorgaban a la obra drama y risa a la vez. Jamás supe nada de artes ni de ninguna de todas esas cosas, pero ese tarde me di cuenta de cuánto me gustaba el Teatro. Y tú..._

_Saliste del escenario. Todos se decepcionaron al momento. Un niño pobre y huérfano escenificando dramas, se rieron de ti a tus espaldas. Mientras que yo lo supe..._

_"Interesante y diferente". _

_Asistí a cada una de tus obras. Escapé de clases incluso. Ya olvidé la cantidad de veces en las que mi profesora llamó a mi madre, olvidé también sus regaños. Lo que sigue fresco todavía son tus ojos, mirándome por primera vez cuando saliste a recibir las monedas que te regaló el público. Aquel breve instante fue diferente a cualquier vistazo que me dedicaste en el pasado. Sonreíste brevemente, tal vez porque la chiquilla panadera no dejaba de asistir a tu trabajo._

_Quién sabe... Lo único seguro fue que en ese instante, un título nuevo se agregó a mi colección: "Interesante, diferente... Único". El revoloteo en mi estómago me pareció extraño, al igual que el latido en mi corazón tras recibir tu sonrisa. ¡Qué torpeza! Era la ingenua adolescente que se enamora de un niño quien ni siquiera creía en el amor. Pero me bastaba con sentirlo, así, dentro de mi pecho, el calor que sólo tú podías provocar._

_Hasta que todo acabó._

_La realidad de este mundo en el que habitamos nos alcanzó, a los dos. La muerte de Ariadna fue tu muerte también y el viento que apagó por completo la vela que yo mantenía encendida en tu honor. _

_"Un muerto en vida..."._

_Una vez oí al clérigo decir en la iglesia que el ser humano está muerto. Sin la Gracia concedida por Dios, sólo somos cuerpos que vagan sin razón, rumbo a la destrucción. El día que miré tu rostro tras la muerte de tu hermana, entendí esas palabras. El cariño hacia ti se manchó de miedo ante tus ojos viles, deseosos de venganza, muertos en realidad. _

_Por eso me sentí aliviada cuando me enteré de tu desaparición. La vida continuó. Mi hermana se fue a Dinamarca, mi padre murió, Sigmund se cruzó en mi camino. Los días como niña terminaron y sólo lo supe cuando fui madre por primera vez. El día que me vi envuelta en cobijas, sosteniendo a un niño, recobré la conciencia al verme casada con otro que no fuiste tú._

_Ya no importa. Como dije un día, Sigmund fue un gran hombre y por mis niños, todo eso valió la pena... Aunque me doliera darme cuenta de que aquel amor meramente de adolescente, resultó ser mucho más que eso. Te fuiste de mí una vez, Minos... Luego regresaste, cargado de más odio para volver a desaparecer. Mis súplicas nunca fueron tan vehementes. ¡Cuánto rogué a Dios por volver a verte! Y aún si no lo hacía, pedía por tu felicidad. El miedo a tus ojos se había ido, el tiempo como esposa de otro atizó el amor hasta convertirlo en un suplicio._

_Qué importa, ¿verdad? ¿No fui una tonta por llorar a alguien que nunca me amó? Tal vez mis vecinas tenían razón, porque si no le fui infiel a Sigmund en este plano físico, sí lo fui en mis pensamientos..._

_Tampoco me interesaron gran cosa sus opiniones. Por eso, verte de nuevo, alto y gallardo como nunca antes, fue como recuperar los años perdidos. Esa fue mi esperanza. Pero ¡oh destino cruel! La vida te regresó a mí sólo para escupirme otra vez. Tendría que agradecerlo, mis plegarías fueron atendidas. Regresabas y... finalmente eras feliz. Ojalá nunca me odies por decir que toda tu alegría me dolió, aún mucho más que tu ausencia._

_Ay, Minos... Nunca lo oirás de mi voz. Nunca lo sabrás de mi boca, nunca de mí... Pero, ¡jamás he amado a nadie como te amo a ti! Soy una alimaña detestable, soy una mujer llena de ultraje. Y nada de eso importa tanto como saber que por ti podría hacer lo más terrible, lo imposible... Como entregar mi honra por tu libertad, y mi amor por tu plenitud. Te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ir, para ayudarte a buscar a la última daga que destroce mi felicidad. Te amo tanto como para correr, justo como ahora lo hago, ganándome las miradas inquisidoras de esta gente que aún me desprecia, con tal de encontrar a la única persona que ha conseguido destruir mi último título._

_Ya no eres un "solitario para sobrevivir"... Gracias a Dios, a su Voluntad y a esa mujer perfecta. El atisbo de esperanza es más grande, la oportunidad de que seas feliz es demasiado enorme. Mis ruegos son plenamente cumplidos, mi corazón se cae a pedazos, tu alma puede ser restaurada._

_Y es por eso que ahora sé que ya puedo soltar tu mano y verte partir..._

_Lejos de mí..._

_Para siempre._

**~oOo~**

**.**

_La sorpresa es algo muy común al escribir. Narrar historias siempre me ha dejado fascinantes sabores de boca, en especial al darme cuenta de que, cosas que no estaban planeadas, surgen de pronto. Es ahí cuando me percató de que los personajes ya cobraron autonomía y son ellos los que actúan sin gran intervención de mi parte._

_En fin... Genibera Solberg es un personaje nacido en otra historia, "Alas Rotas", cuyo fin, pensaba yo, era sólo rellenar parte de la infancia de Minos, contada por cierto en ese fic. Sin embargo, hoy me vuelven al sorprender con esta voluntad tan poderosa: la de amar y entregar todo por ese amor. Sinceramente, creo que es algo muy humano, una verdad que no puedo atribuirme de mi autoría, sino de la Vida misma quien nos forja conforme a su designio._

_Por ahora, no hay aclaraciones. Pero las preguntas quedan abiertas:_

_¿Qué pasará con Minos? ¿A dónde piensan que llegó? ¿Merece encontrar a Albafika? ¿Y Genibera... qué opinan de ella?_

_**Estoy ansiosa de leer sus opiniones y predicciones**__. A estas alturas, si Minos y Alba se reencuentran, no puedo decir si eso podrá ocurrir... Todo puede pasar._

_**Gracias por leer. Gracias por esperar. Gracias por cada bella palabra que dejan para esta historia. ¡Ninguna de ellas ha quedado en el aire, pues todas han sido motor para impulsarme! **_

_Que pasen una bonita semana! :DD_


	12. La fe de reencontrar (Parte II)

_Aquí estoy, luego de una larga ausencia!_

_Ya, ya, ya, no quiero entretenerlos con mis disculpas y las miles de excusas que suelo poner para éstas. Más bien, les doy las gracias por haber esperado, ojalá que valga la pena._

_Reviews:_

_**Kyojin: **__Tenía la esperanza de que tu odio a Genibera se redujera con el último capítulo xD Pero, como lectora, eres libre de odiarla, jajaja. Tus hipótesis del retoño de Minos y Alba es interesante. Veremos que sucede… Muchas gracias por continuar con tus lecturas. Espero ansiosa a tus comentarios! :DD_

_Ahora sí!_

_Último capítulo! ¿Tristes? Bueno, más bien ansiosos, ¿no? Sólo me queda recordar, para aumentar su frustración, que Minos llegó en efecto a su antigua casa. ¿Se desatara su odio, su culpa, o qué? Ya lo veremos… (Y yo me voy hasta abajo, a la sección de Notas)_

_Enjoy my dear friends!_

**~oOo~**

**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**

"El odio despierta rencillas, pero el amor cubrirá todas las faltas".

Proverbios 10:12

**-Capítulo 11, Parte II: La fe de reencontrar-**

El cansancio no desapareció a pesar del tiempo que llevaba sentada.

Su enorme bolso, equipaje molesto, había servido de algo al menos: un asiento improvisado junto al camino. Albafika agradeció que el calor hubiese desaparecido, temía verse en la necesidad de desabrochar un botón más de su chaleco. El aire solano, batiéndole la falda y los cabellos, aunado al rugido de los cielos, terminaron con toda su alegría.

Se colgó la correa otra vez al hombro y reinició la marcha. Sobó por enésima ocasión la parte baja de su vientre hinchado. Un dejo de arrepentimiento manchó su orgullo al recordar la propuesta de su consejero en la iglesia: quedarse hasta que ese pequeño naciera. Sin embargo, Albafika estaba decidida. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de sentirse más enraizada a la tierra fría que pisaba. Se detuvo una vez más, echando largas bocanadas de aire. Tiró la maleta a un lado, quizá lo mejor sería esperar el paso de una diligencia o que algún viajero se compadeciera de su situación.

Esperó...

Las palabras y últimas acciones de su consejero en la iglesia se le ciñeron con mayor fuerza en el pecho. Pensó, totalmente segura, de que nunca conocería a alguien tan sincero; jamás había visto a nadie expresar sus convicciones con tal honestidad, certero en que sus palabras y su fe eran más que ideologías utópicas. Albafika lamentó otra vez el haberse visto obligada a despedirse de él y de todo lo que sus amables consejos implicaban. Su última visita, en extremo peculiar, seguía persistiendo en su mente, cuando después de haberle avisado que sería la despedida, y viendo que no podría convencerla de desistir de su partida, el amable hombre tomó sus manos con precaución.

—Entonces —le había dicho—, si es así, déjame hacer algo por ti antes de que te marches.

Curiosa, más que desconcertada, por su actitud reverente, Albafika lo vio cerrar los ojos e inclinar el rostro. La voz de orador, asertiva al leer los bellos pasajes del libro más enigmático, de pronto fue suave e íntima, no hacia ella, sino hacia algo que sus ojos cobalto no lograban ver. Aún así, no se atrevió a interrumpirlo una vez que él comenzó:

—Gracias, Señor, por haber traído a esta joven a este país. Gracias porque me permitiste conocerla y ser parte de tu encuentro con ella. Lamento que deba marcharse, porque tú sabes cuán importante es para mí y para mis hijos, pero, si es necesario que por ahora no nos veamos, sólo quiero pedirte que seas tú quien la cuide. A donde sea que vaya, que Albafika no olvide lo que ha aprendido aquí y que tú la has encontrado... Amén.

Los gentiles ojos se abrieron de nuevo, para contemplar a una Albafika perpleja, quizá deslumbrada por la firmeza de cada frase, proferida a su favor, delante de aquel Dios a quien apenas aprendía a entender. Su homólogo emitió una pequeña risa ante su confusión.

—Así es como puedes hablar con él, Albafika... No lo olvides. Con él, no son necesarios un templo, un altar o tus obras. Sólo tu corazón y tu anhelo por continuar estrechando el nuevo lazo que ya te une a él —la joven asintió quedamente, asimilando la información. De pronto, la mirada contraria se tornó a la tristeza—. Desearía que no tuvieras que marcharte, Albafika. Alguien dijo una vez que el tiempo con los seres queridos nunca es suficiente, y es cuando debo despedirme de uno de ellos que entiendo esas palabras —lo descubrió enjugando secretamente unas lágrimas en sus ojos, riendo—. Perdona a este viejo melancólico, los años me han hecho demasiado sensible...

Albafika no pudo decir nada, ni una sola disculpa. Su propia expresión se encogió dolorida, sintiendo el suave apretón en sus manos todavía. Se autocastigó por su crimen de incomodar de esa manera a alguien tan preciado; aunque en efecto, hablar con él había sido reconfortante a todas sus dudas, ello no ameritaba atosigarlo con una cruenta despedida.

—Descuida... —el tono de nuevo alegre le hizo levantar la vista—. Estoy seguro de que podremos vernos nuevamente. Un día... —asintió sonriente—. Y estoy aún más seguro de que, el tiempo que permaneciste aquí, no será en vano. Tengo la certeza y la fe de que, pase lo que pase, Dios calmará toda tormenta. Lo que viviste aquí, traerá fruto. Ya lo verás...

_Lo hará..._

Y aunque sabía que decirlo era más sencillo que vivirlo, la antigua amazona, de quien sólo quedaba un atisbo en el nombre, presentía que tales veredictos no estarían errados.

Aunque para cerciorarlo, aún faltaba esperar...

Los minutos se transformaron en horas, sin el menor atisbo de vida humana en la cercanía. El sol desapareció finalmente y supo que nadie vendría. El resto del camino quedó ante ella; aún faltaba demasiado para llegar a Aurlandsvangen. Tomó su bolso a regañadientes y emprendió la marcha para regresar. Pensó en pedir refugio en la iglesia, sólo por una noche, cuando un abrupto dolor la detuvo. La arcada la mandó a tierra de rodillas. Apretó los dientes para no gritar ante la sensación bajo sus muslos. La presión en su centro le atemorizó. Hiperventilando, llevó la vista contraída a los alrededores. No había absolutamente nadie para ayudarla.

_Está bien... está bien... _

Pese a que todo indicaba lo contrario, no se sentía sola. Pidió por nuevas fuerzas, tal como el hombre en la iglesia solía hacerlo, y se levantó con dificultad. El dolor amainó después de algunos pasos, mas el temor de que regresara le hizo aumentar la velocidad. El trayecto le pareció de pronto demasiado largo, los minutos avanzando no delataban la aldea por donde había llegado. Un trueno recorrió el raso, cortándole el aliento.

Miró al frente, el camino se extendía en curvas contra los fiordos y el lago. Luces lejanas se dejaron ver al final. Decidida a llegar a ellas, Albafika dejó la vía empedrada y se adelantó al llano boscoso, un atajo mucho más fehaciente. Deambuló en línea recta, arrastrando la pesada bolsa. El aire en las ramas bramó de forma espectral, comenzó a llover al poco tiempo, colándose las incesantes gotas entre los altos árboles. Agotada, una nueva oleada de dolor le recorrió. Albafika se apoyó en uno de los árboles, sus uñas se encajaron contra la corteza.

_Aún no, aún no..., _fue casi un regaño. El peso entre sus piernas se redujo luego de varios minutos, pero el temor pareció más latente al sentirse rodeada de toda esa oscuridad, por lo sonidos seseantes de las agujas en los pinos. Habría llorado de no haberse sentido tan abrumada.

_Ayúdame... ¡Por favor! _

Su ruego no alcanzó a ser proferido por sus labios. Aún así, tenía la certeza de haber sido escuchada... Soltó el apoyo en el que estaba y reinició la marcha. Un sonido familiar la contuvo. Aguzó sus sentidos un instante, luego sonrió llena de alivió cuando vislumbró al veloz perro de color pardo. No pudo inclinarse como quiso al ser interceptada por _Venn_. Aun así le rascó la cabeza, sorprendida de lo rápido que el clérigo había mandado a liberarlo del cuarto donde ella lo había dejado.

—¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí? —murmuró, sabía que le entendería.

_Venn _se adelantó en seguida, seguro de verla siguiéndolo de cerca. Albafika trató de imitar su velocidad, apretándose el vientre constantemente. Pasaron largos minutos antes de salir del paraje arbolado y ser recibidos por una llanura mucho más limpia, donde la lluvia cayó sobre ellos en cuanto la protección de los abetos los abandonó. Albafika hizo a un lado las quejas, incluso cuando un sonoro relámpago le heló la piel. Continuó con su atención puesta en _Venn,_ quien iba de un lado a otro, atento a un rastro desconocido para ella.

Lo vio detenerse por fin, echando un ladrido. Albafika tardó en descubrir la cabaña erigida en la cima de la colina que ahora pisaban. Suspiró, satisfecha, y rogó en sus adentros que aquellas buenas gentes pudieran darles asilo hasta que la lluvia cesara. Caminó presurosa, deseosa de soltar de una vez ese molesto equipaje. Temió por que estuvieran ya dormidos puesto que ni una luz se veía al interior. Rodeó la casa hasta la entrada principal. La puerta abierta y la oscuridad al interior le sobrecogieron.

—¿Hola...?

Saludo en su nórdico más trabajado. _Venn _se le adelantó, sin el menor temor. Albafika lo imitó, cauta sin embargo. Le costó trabajo acostumbrarse a la penumbra, el olor a madera podrida fue lo único que percibió. Oyó el sonido de sus propios pasos. Un rayo atravesó el cielo e iluminó lo necesario el interior. Encogida por el sonido que procedería al resplandor, Albafika alcanzó a descubrir a la efigie alta que permanecía recargada sobre la pared. El miedo infantil que sentiría cualquiera al creer que está mirando un fantasma, desapareció, en cuanto reconoció la espalda ancha y los cabellos blancos. Musitó su nombre... La mirada vacía la enfrentó cuando el otro giró el rostro.

Los ojos violetas atenuaron su desconsuelo al verla en una pieza. Aún así, nada salió de sus labios. La realidad que los había llevado hasta ahí se hizo presente. Albafika recordó sus palabras para alejarla y supo que haberse encontrado no era otra cosa más que casualidad. Echó la bolsa contra la pared para sentarse, no sin mucha dificultad.

Se sintió incomoda por su silencioso escrutinio pero no le mostró intenciones de salir de allí. Un fuerte tronido celeste corroboró su decisión.

—Espero que no te importe si me quedo aquí hasta que la tormenta termine —le habló sin emoción, exprimiéndose el largo cabello entre los dedos. Minos se deslizó en la esquina al otro lado, asintió sin verla.

¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Albafika sabía que esperar respuesta sería vano. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a suplicar por palabras que él no quisiera darle. Recargó la cabeza en el muro, disimulando todo lo posible aquel nuevo espasmo en su interior. La lluvia fue el único ruido, repiqueteos insistentes en el techo lleno de goteras. _Venn _se sacudió por milésima vez, echando agua por todas partes. Se acomodó junto a su regazo en espera de la caricia acostumbrada. La presencia de su peludo amigo hizo que la de Minos dejara de parecer una coincidencia. Meditando en ello, sintió a _Venn _deshacerse de su mano para incorporarse. Albafika lo vio ir hasta donde Minos, sentándose a su lado y así dejar la cabeza en una de sus rodillas levantadas.

El trémulo contacto que Minos dejó sobre la frentecilla, causó algo extraño en Albafika. Quizá percatarse de que por primera vez él no alejaba a _Venn_. Quizá por la expresión agonizante que Minos tuvo en sus ojos al acariciarlo.

Sintiéndose observado, el noruego levantó la vista para encontrar los distantes cobaltos. Desvió el rostro, Albafika descubrió el temor.

—¿Cómo saliste de prisión? —fue lo único que pudo acudir a su mente.

Minos resintió aquello como una acusación. Sonrió con pugna: —No escapé...

Realmente ella podía pensar lo peor de él, ¿no? Buscarla ya no pareció una gran idea.

—No dije eso, Minos —se dio cuenta de que estaba avergonzada—. Lo siento. No pensaría jamás así de ti... Sólo estaba… _preocupada_.

El mutismo entre los dos regresó su predominio. La lluvia no hizo más que aumentar.

—Genibera me ayudó a salir —dijo Minos de repente. Albafika se percató de la amargura en su expresión, sus manos ceñidas en un puño. Suficiente para no preguntar más.

Transcurrió el tiempo sin que hablaran. El frío comenzó a colarse por las ventanas carentes de vidrios y la gran abertura que había en medio de la puerta. Aun así, Albafika sabía que sus ojos se mantenían abiertos por mucho más que la temperatura gélida. El movimiento en su interior se amainó al estar sentada en un sitio más seguro, pero la figura muda en la esquina era una razón mayor para permanecer despierta. Sus delgadas cejas se unieron con enfado, deseando que la tormenta acabara para poder marcharse de una buena vez.

_¿Para qué me trajiste aquí si esto pasaría?, _una queja contra los designios desconocidos de ese nuevo Dios. Si era simplemente para inquietarla entonces lo había conseguido. Pero, ¿quién la salvaría de la sensación de miseria que resentía de sólo mirar a ese Minos indiferente?

Lo vio, de soslayo, por incontable ocasión. Encontró el temblor en su cuerpo, al igual que _Venn_, al igual que ella misma. La temperatura, descendiendo conforme la lluvia terminaba de apoderarse de ese sitio desconocido, era latente en sus dedos fríos. Buscó una fuente de calor y batalló con su cuerpo al tratar de levantarse.

Se dirigió a la estufa mohosa a unos pasos. Sabía que Minos la interrogaba con la mirada.

—Trataré de darnos algo de calor... —su mano estuvo a punto de tocar la gaveta superior.

—¡No!

Albafika frenó, entornándose asustada, por el grito, por la postura ya erguida y cauta. Frunció el gesto, consternada. Minos agachó la cara.

—No podrás encenderla... Es un instrumento viejo, sólo llenarás de hollín tu ropa.

La muchacha estudió su expresión. Suspiró después de un rato.

—Haré una fogata entonces. Sólo un fuego pequeño.

Esperaba que su capacidad para encender llamas no hubiese menguado del todo. Aun sin un ápice de cosmos, podía realizar llamaradas al estilo humano. Buscó un objeto que fuese lo suficientemente inflamable pero sólo halló la puerta. Minos contempló nervioso sus movimientos, como si estuviese siendo sometido a un cateo policiaco.

Albafika se detuvo para hablarle: —¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar madera? Paja seca, papel, lo que sea... —tiritaba por el frío, ambos.

Minos asintió, mecánico. Albafika se entretuvo demasiado en hallar algo útil, pero entre más hurgaba en los rincones más se convencía de que no encontraría sino suciedad. Se movió en el espacio vacío, estornudó cuando abrió las caídas alacenas. Trastecillos rotos y ratones la sorprendieron. Se preguntó por qué alguien abandonaría su morada de esa manera. El temor de que su propio hogar tuviera tal final, le invadió. Fijó su atención en la portezuela de madera sostenida por su mano. Madera vieja, todavía usable. Haló con fuerza hasta despegarla de la única bisagra en la que aún se sostenía. Cedió casi al instante.

Limpió un pedazo del piso donde determinó que encendería al fuego. Pasó los siguientes minutos ideando una manera de cortar en pedazos más pequeños su único material. Al final, se resignó a pedirle ayuda a Minos. Pero se sobresaltó al encontrar la estancia totalmente solitaria. Lo buscó mientras reducía con movimientos circulares la contracción en su interior. Entró a otra habitación luego de atravesar un corto pasillo. Avistó a Minos, de espaldas, hincado junto a algo. _Venn _permanecía recostado, a poca distancia. Albafika caminó hasta quedar a un lado de la postura agachada del noruego, observó en dirección de la mirada amatista. Los rastros de algún colchón estaban desperdigados.

Albafika esperó...

—Encontré algo para encender fuego —anunció. Silencio como respuesta—. Debo cortarlo para hacer leña. Buscaré algo para partirlo...

—No hallarás nada —la frenaron justo antes de marcharse. Albafika examinó su rostro.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro...?

Minos paseó los dedos por las sobras de espuma que una vez fueron una mullida cama. Inhaló hondo...

—Porque nunca tuvimos cosas como hachas para leña y esa clase de herramientas.

Un frío que no era de lluvia recorrió el cuerpo de Albafika. _¿Tuvimos? _

—Minos... —pronunció temerosa. Él levantó la cara finalmente.

—Viví aquí, Albafika... Hace mucho tiempo. Es lindo, ¿no? —miró alrededor—. Mi antiguo _hogar. _Es una pena que debas conocerlo bajo estas condiciones. Tal vez te habría gustado cuando tenía menos basura. Cuando existía alguien que se ocupaba de mantenerla limpia.

Albafika tragó hondo, no supo porqué sus piernas temblaron al musitar: —Tu hermana...

Minos asintió quedo, casi imperceptible.

—Ariadna —ambas pieles se estremecieron—. Ella siempre se aseguraba de que este sitio luciera presentable. Solía abrir las ventanas para dejar que la luz llenara las habitaciones. Cantaba melodías que ella misma inventaba cada vez que se ponía a realizar alguna actividad. Todos decían que tenía un carácter demasiado alegre para ser pobre y huérfana... Era feliz a pesar de nuestras carencias. Lo éramos... Ambos.

Tomó un puñado del polvo y las espumas. Miró a la pared, demasiado concentrado en el pasado como para medir sus palabras.

"Un día vino un desconocido. Apabulló a mi hermana con palabras sobre dinero. De inmediato supe que era un cobrador de impuestos. Siempre fui demasiado impertinente, así que lo eché, amenazándolo. Estaba seguro de que el idiota estaría tan asustado que jamás se atrevería a regresar. Pero... Esa noche, un grupo de hombres atacó esta casa. Conversábamos, ella iba a marcharse al trabajo cuando un objeto lleno de lumbre rompió una de las ventanas. El fuego incendió todo, nosotros simplemente gritábamos. Entonces entró..."

Albafika se inclinó a su lado, descubrió el temblor en los puños crispados de Minos.

"El mismo cobrador de impuestos. Había regresado a cerrar un negocio —cerró los ojos, las palabras se apretaron en sus dientes—. Me sacaron de la casa, trataron de matarme pero supongo que enfrentar a un cosmos neonato fue demasiado para ellos. Corrieron como ratas cuando vieron la clase de persona que soy. Pero no sirvió de nada. Mi energía me abandonó antes de poder hacer algo. Me desmayé en la nieve, oyéndola gritar... —abrió los ojos y halló la mirada adolorida, la pregunta en los bellos orbes—. Sí... La violaron —sonrió débilmente, viendo de nuevo al colchón roto—. Cuando vi su cuerpo lleno de marcas lo supe. Debieron torturarla horas antes de matarla. A veces pienso que la propia agonía fue lo que terminó con ella. No lo sé..."

No había palabras para responder, nada que pudiera interrumpir ese tornado de confesiones. Albafika inclinó la cabeza, pensando en una forma de evitar sus lágrimas, no deseaba ser una carga más.

—Hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie —Minos la observó. Le conmocionó el misterioso rencor en su mirada—. Después de convertirme en espectro pude enterarme de muchas cosas respecto a este mundo al que deseábamos destruir. Una verdad que rompió todos mis ideales... —soltó una risa—. Es gracioso cómo tus planes pueden cambiar —el breve silencio terminó endureciendo su sonrisa, una mueca amarga curvó sus labios—. Ella quiso asesinarme, ¿sabes? Escuchó mis planes de viajar a la capital, mis sueños de superación le parecieron egoístas y decidió matarme para no sentirse abandonada.

—No puede ser... —dejó escapar. Minos asintió, alzando los hombros.

—No importa, ya no culpo sus decisiones. Intenté por mucho tiempo borrar su recuerdo. Quise odiarla... Pero cada vez que lo intenté una imagen más terrible nublaba cualquier rencor. Y eso es… eso es… saber que yo mismo soy un ser aún más despreciable. Eso es suficiente para dejar de odiar a otros —los flequillos blancos cubrieron sus ojos—. ¿Quieres saber quién soy, Albafika? ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Posiblemente piensas que lo peor de mí yace en mis años como espectro. Eso me mantuvo con la esperanza de que pudieras permanecer a mi lado sin detestarme... Pero ya no puedo engañarte. No, ya es tiempo de que deje de engañarme a mí mismo. Es tiempo de decirte la verdad, de que sepas qué clase de persona durmió a tu lado los últimos años —abrió las manos, mirando sus palmas abiertas con repugnancia—. Estas manos... Las mismas manos con las que te he acariciado, sirvieron para destrozar a otros. Mutilé y torturé a las personas que mataron a mi hermana. Sobrepasé sus ideas perversas por mera complacencia. Maté a padres, hermanos y esposos. Si ellos destruyeron mi vida yo destruí la de decenas. Dejé a hijos sin un padre, llené de odio a otros tal como lo hicieron conmigo. Al final... Al final no fui mejor que ninguno de ellos.

El corazón de Albafika se redujo, con su respiración, al mirar las pesadas lágrimas descender por el pétreo rostro. Jamás pensó que existiría el día en que lo vería llorar, en el que lo vería apretar los dientes, lleno de recelo y de culpa.

—Es por eso que no puedo soportar que te quedes conmigo, Alyssa. Si merezco ser juzgado no es por mi vida como siervo del Inframundo... Esa vida fue vacía y sin sentido. La realidad de quien soy está aquí, justo en esta habitación. Estoy seguro que de haber sabido lo que he hecho, me habrías matado en la misma noche en la que nos conocimos. ¿Cómo puedo ahora exigir que te quedes conmigo? ¡Cómo! —se encerró la cara con una de sus manos.

Albafika permaneció inmóvil, el corazón encogido. El dolor en su cuerpo dejó de importar en comparación con el resentido en su pecho. Se limpió las lágrimas, tratando de ordenar al enorme cúmulo de verdades que ahora le aplastaban. ¿Cómo podía ser que un humano sufriera tanto? ¿Cómo ayudarlo a sanar? No tenía dudas de que las necesidades de Minos eran muy superiores a sus propias fuerzas o posibilidades. Tal como ella había terminado por darse cuenta de que él no lograba solventar su soledad, Minos requería de una renovación mayor a cualquiera que ella pudiera darle.

_"Los enfermos son los que necesitan doctor..."_

Y entendió.

El tono de su voz tembló, llena de pesar por los ojos tristes a tan corta distancia. Pero ya no le importó si llegaba a parecer frágil.

Suplicó por un poco de seguridad en su voz.

—Todos hemos cometido errores terribles... Yo también —¿no había matado a muchos durante la guerra? ¿No había sido prejuiciosa, egoísta y terca por venerar una diosa que parecía inexistente? —Pero aquí aprendí que también podemos ser perdonados. Conocí un Dios que no solicita favores, los otorga. Un Dios que perdona y restaura... Y si él puede perdonarte… Si él puede perdonarnos a ambos, ¿por qué piensas que me atrevería a juzgarte?

Minos apretó su ceño fruncido, una risa se presionó en su garganta.

—No creo que haya dios capaz de perdonar algo así. Y si ese ser que mencionas realmente existe, es probable que no quiera saber nada de un profano como yo...

—¡Eso pensé yo! —lo interrumpió. Su boca parecía suplicante de sacar todo lo que había aprendido, deseaba expresar con palabras el gran cambio que había vivido hacía tan pocos días. Pero, ¿cómo? Observó la figura penitente, deseosa del castigo o el perdón. Si Dios había sentido la misma misericordia que ella ahora sentía, entonces tal vez podría entender la razón que lo llevó a dejar ir a su propio Hijo en favor de otros.

Con tal de evitar ese futuro agónico...

Estiró un brazo, su cuerpo actuando casi por instinto. Acarició los cabellos blancos y tomó su rostro para ver sus ojos. Limpió sus lágrimas que aumentaron ante su toque.

—Alyssa... —la mirada se quebró. ¿Cómo el fiero y temible hombre de batalla había quedado reducido a eso? Albafika se acercó, le dejó refugiarse en su vientre arredondeado. Los dedos de Minos se crisparon en sus hombros, sosteniéndose con pesar.

—¡Soy un monstruo! Soy un maldito monstruo...

—No, calla, basta... —apretó su cabeza, llorando también—. No eres un monstruo. Tú fuiste quien me trajo aquí. Me enseñaste cómo vivir. ¡Por ti pude vivir realmente! Conocí un país distinto, conocí personas que se acercaron a mí no por mis habilidades... Me ayudaste a tener una vida con la que sólo soñaba desde lejos. ¿No lo ves? Realicé cosas horribles, perdí la esperanza y fue aquí donde la recuperé.

Quizá era necesario perderla para entonces obtener una esperanza más segura.

Paseó sus manos por la espalda que no cesaba de temblar. ¿Cuántos años estaban guardados en todas esas lágrimas?

—Lo lamento... —lo escuchó, el tono comprimido—. Maldición... Lo lamento, ¡lo lamento tanto!

El murmullo se extendió hasta ser una súplica audible. Hincado, sostenido por su cuerpo, Minos clamó un perdón mayor a cualquiera que Albafika pudiera darle. Gritó entre sollozos perdidos, un tono agonizante y estremecedor.

_Oh, Dios... Por favor, perdónalo... Por favor, por favor... _

¿Cuántos pecados era capaz de perdonar? Pensó en aquel hombre, puesto en una cruz junto al Mesías. ¿Qué acciones lo habrían llevado hasta esa muerte? Y el pasaje sobre el Amor... ¿No era una descripción de lo que Dios había hecho por la humanidad?

_"Un Dios que es capaz de dejar ir a su único hijo sólo para pagar mis deudas, es alguien en quien vale la pena creer..."_

Albafika susurró a su oído esa verdad. Las ataduras en su lengua parecieron terminar cuando le habló clara y sincera de lo que había aprendido y vivido desde la noche nevada en que casi cumplió su propósito de morir. Confesó su intención de suicidarse y cómo recibió a cambio nuevas fuerzas. El Dios que comenzó a hablarle a partir de ese momento, era una Deidad tan diferente y tan peculiar que ni siquiera pudo describirla. Le dijo todo lo que sabía acerca de su Hijo, un Salvador despreciado por muchos, pero creído y confirmado por aún más.

—Podría ser que viniéramos aquí para conocerlo... Para recibir un perdón que no es sólo una bonita palabra en un tapiz —usó las palabras de su consejero, segura de ellas.

Minos contempló su gesto, la mirada repleta de confianza. Una Albafika que ya no era débil, un atisbo de renuevo. Quedó perplejo ante sus palabras, la historia que en algún momento de su infancia alguien pudo haberle contado. Había leído mucho sobre esa fe que no sólo pregonaban en su país natal sino en casi todo sitio que su pie pisó durante sus viajes de inspección a favor de su antigua vida. Una fe que nada tenía que ver con él, hasta ese preciso instante, cuando su alma suplicaba por perdón.

Las viejas voces gritaron en su cabeza. Mientras su bella perla profería aquellas palabras de perdón, parecía que al otro lado, las insidiosas lexías lo aferraban a la culpa eterna.

"_Ser perdonado… ¿Crees que alguien como tú puede conseguirlo?"_

Y volvían a reír. Fuerte, crueles, su antiguo yo profanándolo.

Albafika intuyó su lucha interna. Lo apretó con mayor vehemencia.

—"Vengan a mí los que estén cansados y cargados... Yo los haré descansar" —volvió a musitarle—. Lo leí hace unos días, pero sólo hasta ahora lo comprendí.

_"Mateo 11:28", _Minos sabía casi de memoria los versos de ese libro. Mas lo comprendía apenas también. Agachó la cara, el calor del rayo de luz de esa mañana en la cárcel, renació, los susurros en su contra intentaron perseguirlo con más ahínco. Sin embargo, el fervor de esa aurora contra su pecho le invadió, casi como si estuviera resintiéndolo de nuevo. Algo más allá de la mera fantasía o de sus viejas convicciones como guerreros. En esa humanidad tan endeble, el Dios pregonado por su bella perla era una poderosa realidad. Tanto como para encogerse ante la sensación de observancia, al escrutinio de estar develando sus pecados. Dejó los ojos clavados en el suelo, en sus rodillas dobladas.

Las palabras de Albafika, al suponer la razón por la cual estaban en Noruega, se hicieron más factibles.

_Recibir perdón... _

Limpio al fin. Aunque el mundo siguiera girando, trayendo retos más abrumadores, pelear las batallas con la seguridad de no verse más como un ser despreciable, ante los demás, ante Albafika, ante ese Dios que lo miraba.

_**Es hora de regresar a casa... **_Un silencio pleno se formó, exclusivo a sus oídos y su mente cansada. Un silencio donde no hubo más voces, sólo el susurro que penetró en su pecho, hasta lo más profundo, hasta asentir a ello.

Alzó la cara luego de un momento, cuando la pesada carga desapareció de sus hombros. Sus ojos se entristecieron de nuevo al mirar el bello rostro que seguía contemplándolo con afecto.

—¿Podrás perdonarme tú también?

Albafika encogió el gesto. Sonrió suavemente: —Sólo si tú te perdonas a ti mismo.

Los labios del noruego pudieron conseguir una débil pero segura sonrisa. La condición que le habían impuesto, entendía, no sería tan sencilla, pero algo le decía que no era del todo imposible. Si existía un Ser Superior capaz de perdonarlo y de motivar a su preciada perla a hacerlo también, las razones para autocondenarse expiraban de inmediato.

Minos se incorporó, ayudándola a su vez. Solo hasta ese momento repararon en lo entumecidas que estaban sus piernas. _Venn _despertó del sueño apacible en el que había estado y los siguió de cerca. Caminaron hasta la otra habitación, la lluvia había terminado mientras que la luz tenue del amanecer se filtró por las ventanas. Albafika inspeccionó con facilidad los alrededores, se dio cuenta de que Minos hacía lo mismo. La mirada azul de ella no le permitió temer más al pasado.

Salieron, juntos. El aire que los recibió estaba frío y húmedo, mas el firmamento nublado fue acogedor. _Venn _se adelantó gustoso a estirar las piernas y así perderse para ir en busca de su desayuno en el riachuelo. Albafika contempló el paisaje, llenándose del oxigeno fresco los pulmones. Minos se detuvo a su lado, cargando su bolso. Pareció embargado por alguna pena nueva.

Con la maleta en su hombro, Minos recordó la severidad absurda con la cual la había herido. Si ella aún deseaba marcharse, por más doloroso que fuese, no se lo impediría.

—Te ayudaré con tu equipaje. Puedo acompañarte hasta la estación si lo deseas...

La muchacha interpretó sus acciones. Negó suavemente, aún tenían mucho qué aprender; él a entender su forma de disculparlo, sin requerir palabras; ella a ser paciente para ayudarle a comprender.

—No me marcharé —declaró firme—. Le dije que no le sería tan fácil deshacerse de mí... Señor Van der Meer.

Minos no pudo negarlo, la juguetona sonrisa fue un rayo de luz a su corazón recién renacido. Su presencia, su perdón, su apoyo...

—Alyssa... —soltó la carga en su hombro dispuesto a encerrarla en sus brazos. Un importante hecho lo detuvo. La oleada de nervios casi lo consume, cual adolescente. Consiguió con esmero sacar de su bolsillo el preciado objeto. Albafika abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la antigua sortija.

El noruego se aclaró la garganta. —Tal vez ya sea tarde para todo esto, ¿verdad? Sin embargo... —volvió a inclinarse, una de sus rodillas sobre el pasto—. Te he lastimado de todas las formas posibles, Alyssa. Me llené de temor al descubrir cuán humano soy realmente, ser frágil me dejó sin el estúpido valor del que me jactaba. No soy nada. Te ofrecí la felicidad pero mentí. Te aparté de mi lado por huir del pasado... Aún así, aunque las palabras nunca serán suficientes...

Exhaló profundamente. La miró a los ojos de nuevo.

"Quiero que sepas, que si tuviera que volver a experimentar todo mi pasado, lo haría sólo por encontrarme contigo, preciosa perla mía. Si aún soy digno de tu compañía, juro que desde ahora, cada día será para recordar lo amable que la vida ha sido conmigo al dejarte en mi camino. Y si tú me lo permites, haré todo mi esfuerzo para que esa vida junto a mí valga la pena... —la mano tembló al levantar la sortija—. ¿Piensas que tengo oportunidad de redimirme, Alyssa? ¿Aún me aceptarías?

Albafika se quedó inmóvil, reteniendo vanamente el temblor en sus rodillas. Su ropa aún estaba mojada y la gelidez del ambiente fue un motivo más para tiritar. Mas el calor que manaba desde su interior la confortó. El fervor sentido a ese hombre tan lleno de fallas como las suyas, el humano que ya no fingía firmeza... Un día atrás, la seguridad de que perdería todo aquello se había hecho contundente. Y ahora... Estaba ante ella, suyo para siempre.

_"Y ahora permanecen la fe, la esperanza y el amor. Estos tres, pero el mayor de ellos, es el amor..."_

Cuánta razón...

—Minos... —acarició el rostro cansado por los días de prisión física y espiritual—. Oh, Minos... —no había forma de decir algo que superara sus votos de amor—. Sin ti sé que habría muerto en soledad, engañada por mis ideales. Pero, pero… Ante la mirada de un Dios en el que vale la pena creer, y bajo el sol de este cielo nublado, juro que permaneceré a tu lado hasta que no tenga más aliento para decirte que te amo. Lo juro… Lo juro…

Inclinó la cara para acudir a sus labios. La caricia tenue se alargó a un contacto vehemente cuando ambos repararon en el ansia dejada tras las semanas sin haberse tocado.

—Gracias… —murmuró él sobre los delgados labios, aventurándose en una caricia más intensa. De no haber sido por la enorme barriga que se interponía, Minos la habría apretado fuerte contra sí. Sonrió en su boca, sintiendo el espacio que el vientre abultado interpuso entre ellos. Posó la mano sobre el preciado sitio, recargando su frente contra la otra.

—¿Cómo lo ocultaste? —murmuró. Alyssa sonrió.

—Mis vecinas me enseñaron muchas cosas mientras tú no estabas... Además, era fácil ocultarlo si no permanecías en casa.

La boca del noruego se torció con remordimiento. —Ya no más... —deslizó la sortija en el dedo anular. Un ajuste a la medida. La besó delicadamente esta vez—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti...

Volvió a colgarse el bolso en un hombro y luego tomó su mano para iniciar su camino descendente. Le maravilló la dificultad con la que su bella perla dio cada paso.

—¿Y qué otra cosa te enseñaron tus preciadas vecinas, Alyssa? —tuvo que hablar para no reír a su bamboleante caminata.

Mas ella entornó los ojos, maliciosa. —Espere y verá, Señor Van der Meer...

Los anhelos obligaron al recato a sucumbir. Minos se estremeció a su voz pérfida y no se resistió más.

Besó sus labios con parsimonia antes de murmurar: —No me tientes, Alyssa... —pero ella sólo rio. En cambio, la nariz en sus clavículas, acariciándola por encima de los vendajes, le robó el aliento.

—Minos, tengo un pasajero demasiado pesado como para prestarte atención ahora...

El otro echó una pequeña risotada. Contuvo sus instintos por una vez, contemplativo a la situación. Volvió a tomarla de la mano.

—Más vale que nazca pronto entonces... —exigió socarrón.

Frenó en seco cuando la presencia a su espalda lo hizo. Observó la mirada perdida que de pronto se angustió.

—¿Alyssa?

Estudió su expresión con atención, la mueca dolorida, temerosa, el tono incrédulo…

—Oh no... —la joven se encorvó apenas, levantándose la falda para meter una mano en el interior. Sus dedos gotearon sangre y agua cuando los sacó.

Minos se acuclilló de inmediato, encontró las piernas chorreantes de la misma mezcla carmesí. Alzó el rostro sólo para ver el gesto contraído por algún dolor desconocido.

_Tiene que ser una broma..._

Y pensar que sus amenazas estaban surtiendo efecto. La conciencia de saberse inútil ante tal situación le apabulló. ¡Nadie podría estar preparado para algo como eso!

—Tengo que ir con el doctor... —musitó la apretujada voz. Minos continuó quieto hasta que los férreos dedos le estrujaron el hombro—: ¡Llévame con el doctor!

Se levantó como impulsado por un resorte. La tomó en sus brazos, agradecido de que al menos la fuerza en sus músculos no hubiese desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de caer cuando la bolsa todavía en su hombro se atravesó entre sus piernas.

—¡Suelta esa estúpida maleta! —Albafika casi estuvo dispuesta a golpearlo. Minos obedeció su orden sin temer a su mal humor. Una risa se le escapó de pronto, correteando colina abajo—. ¿De qué... De qué te ríes?

Minos echó otra sonora carcajada, besando su mejilla sudorosa y sonrojada antes de iniciar la marcha por el camino empedrado.

—Lo lamento, Señora Van der Meer... Esto es muy entretenido.

E intuyendo el aguerrido golpe que ella le daría una vez recuperada, Minos apretó el paso, resintiendo el agotamiento de los últimos días y la forma en la que esa nueva vida difuminaba todo atisbo de temor o culpa.

Oyéndola jadear mientras le gritaba que se diera prisa, sintiendo palpitar la llegada del pequeño en camino, supo que en efecto, la vida era en demasía entretenida.

Y era por ello que valía tanto la pena vivirla...

_**When the life seems a terrible storm, don't be afraid… The Sun will come soon.**_

_**Count on it.**_

**~oOo~**

Y no me queda más que decir: GRACIAS.

Gracias por la paciencia, por esperar a los updates, en especial durante los últimos capítulos.

Gracias por leer, por darme esa oportunidad otra vez, luego de pensar que no escribiría más. Gracias por creer en esta historia, aunque es un "mero fic" para algunos, para mí es una muestra más de que escribir, sea lo que sea, es un compromiso, un pacto con el lector que debe respetarse como a nada.

Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado. Debo decir que el constante tema del perdón es mucho más que una vanidad de mi parte, también el reiterar a Dios como principal dador del mismo. Este, si quizá llegó a parecerlo, no es un fic religioso o teísta, al contrario, se trata más bien de una historia que enumera algunas de las cualidades más vulnerables del ser humano: su miedo al fracaso, su inexperiencia, su orgullo, sus errores, su culpa… Características que nos hacen endebles, que necesitan ser solventadas por un "borrón y cuenta nueva" que, por cierto, fue uno de los temas que Jesús más enfatizó cuando estuvo aquí en la Tierra: "Amar al prójimo como a ti mismo", "No hacer con otros lo que no quieras que te hagan a ti", "Perdonar a los hombres sus errores como Dios perdona los tuyos si te has acercado a Él". En esta historia, se habrán dado cuenta, el perdón es uno de los temas principales y espero que tanto éste como cualquier otra cosa que hayan encontrado en la misma, sea de utilidad y de bien para cada uno de ustedes.

Sin más, me resta declarar dos secretillos de este fic:

*En el proceso de pretexto (cuando organizo los capítulos y sus contenidos), había destinado que este fic sólo contaría con TRES CAPÍTULOS. Cuando llegué al final del tercero, me di cuenta de que esto iría para largo.

*Cuando escribí este último capie ocurrió algo bien curioso: Sucede que tengo una amiga que también estuvo embarazada hace poco. El día que estaba escribiendo esta última parte, hablé con ella precisamente de lo curioso que sería que su pequeño naciera ese día. Casi como las palabras de Minos, una especie de seudo-predicción, el bebé nació ese día, al igual que el de Alba. Sólo es un detalle que me pareció gracioso y que quería comentarles.

En fin, no quitó más tiempo. **Estoy ansiosa de saber lo que piensan**, cuánto quieren golpearme por haber hecho sufrir a estos dos. ¿Siguen odiando a Minos por lo que hizo? (Acuérdense que Alba también lo hizo pasar las de Caín cuando sus otros hijos murieron).

**Muchas gracias otra vez! Saben que tienen un lugar ENORME en este corazoncito hecho de chocolate y Coca-Cola. Aún nos queda un epílogo! Espero venir pronto a dárselos… Un abrazo, pasen una linda semana!**


	13. Epílogo

_Epílogo… Y con esto finalizamos oficialmente, no sólo este fic, sino una terceta de historias que comenzaron esta trama y mi llegada a Fanfiction-net._

_Estoy emocionada y triste a la vez. Esta es la primera ocasión en la que demoro en subir un capítulo porque sé que será el último y ya no habrá más cosas que escribir al respecto. Lo que pensé como un solo fic, medio bizarro por haberme tomado el atrevimiento de transformar a Alba en mujer, ahora es parte de mí, como si de mis propios personajes originales se tratase._

_Amé a Minos (un Minos que, sonaré soberbia, pienso que es más mío que de Teshirogi, pues yo le di casa, le di un pasado, y le di un futuro, algo que los fictioners hacemos a menudo). Amé a esta Albafika, al grado de que a veces me olvido de que en realidad es un personaje varón (otra más que es más mía que de Teshirogi). Y amé que ustedes no tuvieran a mal tantos cambios sino que mostraron un gran apoyo… Gracias, para mí es un placer escribir y saber que alguien está dándole vida a eso que escribo cada vez que lo lee._

_Ya no quiero quitarles tiempo, di muchas gratitudes en el capítulo final y no deseo aburrirlos más._

_**Contestaré a los guest en la parte final…**_

_Suelo escribir con música aunque rara vez digo qué melodía o canción ha servido para cada capítulo. En esta ocasión haré la excepción, puesto que __**la canción que hace de epígrafe a este epílogo**__, ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace más de dos años, cuando en el final de "Romeo & Juliet" alguien sugirió que esta pareja quedara viva para tener una familia… Pues bien, esa idea, junto a esta canción, son gestores de estos 11 capítulos y un epílogo. El nombre, por si desean buscarla, __**es "Open your heart" de FictionJunction (sugiero la versión Live).**_

_Es tiempo de ver qué le depara a este par…_

**~oOo~**

**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**

"Abre tu corazón,

a la dimensión eterna.

Abre tu corazón,

al amor y al afecto.

Ven a la Gracia,

de la Fantasía Eterna de los Cielos.

Abre tu corazón…"

_Open your heart ~ Fiction Junction, by Yuki Kajiura_

**-Epílogo-**

Cambió la página al llegar al punto final del verso. Hacía tiempo de la última vez que pudo leer en un ambiente así, calmo y apacible, sin la presión del trabajo, las largas jornadas bajo el sol veraniego. El fresco en la línea de abetos lo resguardó del frío que desde ese otoño había comenzado su predominio. Acabó el capítulo asignado para ese día, con una inconsciente sonrisa tintándose en las comisuras de su boca. El aire meció las agujas verdes a corta distancia de su cabeza, tal como a sus cabellos blancos.

Escuchó suaves pasos cuando estaba iniciando un breve ritual de estiramientos, sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a desembarazarse luego del largo tiempo sentado.

—Terminé de guardar todo. La carreta está lista…

La melodía que era su voz para él, no había cambiado a pesar de los años. Le tendió una mano para invitarla a posarse a su lado. Ella aceptó con gusto, la rodeó con sus brazos, permitiéndole posar la delicada espalda sobre su pecho.

—Fue un delicioso almuerzo —elogió sincero. El sazón de su esposa había mejorado notablemente. Pero los ojos de ella se entrecerraron incrédulos.

—Le faltó sabor al pescado.

Desde su posición, notó su gesto torcido. Sonrió ante ello; su terquedad parecía indómita aún.

—Ya habrá tiempo de arreglar eso… Cuando lleguemos a casa, Alyssa.

La vio asentir, silenciosa. Intuía su nerviosismo, la emoción incontenible, la misma que le hormigueaba por todo el cuerpo desde que comenzaron el viaje de regreso, deseosos ambos de que ese presagio se cumpliera pronto.

"_Después de tanto…"_

La mirada azul se posó en el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Acarició las cubiertas desgastadas.

—¿Qué leías? —preguntó el pasaje en específico. Él llevó su atención a las frágiles páginas que lo mantuvieron leyendo la última hora. Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar con la voz sólida que siempre había tenido:

»_Todo tiene su tiempo, y todo lo que se hace debajo del sol tiene su hora._

_Tiempo de nacer, y tiempo de morir…_

_Tiempo de plantar y tiempo de arrancar lo plantado;_

_Tiempo de matar y tiempo de curar; tiempo de destruir y tiempo de edificar;_

_Tiempo de reír, y tiempo de llorar; tiempo de bailar y tiempo de endechar…_»

Dejó que fuera ella quien diera vuelta a la página. El interés de ambos se intensificó.

»_Tiempo de esparcir piedras, y tiempo de juntar piedras…_»

La apretó suavemente, sonriendo:

»_Tiempo de abrazar y tiempo de abstenerse de abrazar;_

_Tiempo de buscar, y tiempo de perder; tiempo de guardar, y tiempo de desechar;_

_Tiempo de romper, y tiempo de coser; tiempo de hablar, y tiempo de callar…_

Se detuvo un breve instante, pensativo en las siguientes palabras. Entrelazó su mano a los delgados dedos, posó su rostro sobre el pequeño hombro. Consciente de su mutismo, Albafika continuó por él:

»_Tiempo de amar… Tiempo de aborrecer. Tiempo de guerra, y tiempo de paz_».

Cerró su mano contra la de él, uniendo plenamente dedos y palmas. Dio paso a que los segundos en silencio se acrecentaran, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. El aire volvió a silbar, la corriente del riachuelo metros adelante se movió más aprisa. El tiempo pasó lento, plácido en cambio. Albafika repasó los versos con su mirada. Lo había leído una vez, en soledad, pero parecía diferente de los labios y tono firme de Minos.

—Me agrada este capítulo —mencionó de pronto para romper el mutismo.

El otro asintió, —Es un libro interesante… Lo he vuelto a leer dos veces en estos cinco años y aún continúo encontrando cosas que me sorprenden. Es como… —se calló, avergonzado. Albafika presintió sus razones.

—¿Cómo si te hablara personalmente? —terminó. Supo por su silencio que así era, ella también había experimentado aquella forma sobrenatural en la que un _simple_ cúmulo de versos desnudó su alma para mostrarla tal cual era. A veces para indicarle el camino, a veces para aconsejarle que frenara, a veces para reprenderla, a veces para consolarla.

Desde el lúgubre día en el que había pensado que se marcharía para siempre del bello país nevado, esa voz a través del libro no cesaba. Aunque era la primer vez que se enteraba de que Minos también lo había percibido. Y a pesar de que pocas no eran las personas que la juzgaban de loca por sentir eso, estaba más que segura de la inminencia de tal experiencia.

—Creo que es la forma que _él_ usa para hablar con nosotros —se aventuró a decir—. Suena raro lo sé, pero a diferencia de cómo vivimos en el pasado, siento que sus palabras son más eficaces que las que cualquier otro dios haya proferido delante de mí —encogió los hombros—. Habla con hechos y no sólo con bonitos versos.

Pese a continuar callado, Minos no negó su declaración; de no ser por ese Dios, era probable que su bella perla hubiera decidido abandonarlo, ella habría perdido las esperanzas y él la habría perdido para siempre. Además, incuestionable era ya a esas alturas la realidad de las palabras de Alyssa; al leer ese libro nuevamente, se había encontrado con cosas totalmente diferentes, novedosas en extremo. A él, quien se había jactado de saberlo todo, percatarse de que no era así, pocas cosas le deleitaron tanto como adentrarse en ese mundo desconocido el cual, entre más exploraba, más profundo le parecía. La mirada escrutadora y superior que había sentido tiempo atrás, cuando sus voces desaparecieron, se había convertido poco a poco en un vistazo mucho más personal, íntimo, que todavía no conseguía explicar. Pero hacerlo, había decidido, era su meta.

Una nueva brisa de aire frío se meció sobre ellos. Minos abrazó con mayor vehemencia al cuerpecito entre sus piernas. La sintió estremecer, quizá ante el clima, quizá ante su toque osado. Aun así, ella de replegó más contra su pecho.

—No puedo esperar a llegar —apretó los dientes, tratando de guardar el calor—. Cuando lo haga, pasaré la noche entera pegada al hogar.

Minos frotó su espalda, pegó sus labios a uno de sus oídos: —Como si fuera a dejarla irse de mi cama, Señora Van der Meer.

Albafika rio, nerviosa. Soltó un quedo golpe en su pectoral.

—¿Aún seremos los adolescentes atrevidos…? Ya no tengo la _bella_ apariencia de hace ocho años, Sr. Van der Meer —el otro echó una risa, mordaz.

—Careces de belleza tanto como yo carezco de elocuencia, Alyssa… ¿Y qué me dices tú? Estos últimos años trabajando en el campo han destruido lo que quedaba de mi gallardía. ¿Aún quieres pasar la noche con un hombre que se vuelve más débil cada día…?

La mano rápida de Albafika le apretó la nariz antes de dejarlo continuar.

—_¡Eeey! _Creí que yo era la melancólica… —murmuró como para sí misma—. Usted sigue siendo gallardo para mí, tal como veo que yo sigo siendo bella para usted… Pero, por si las dudas, le obligaré a cerrar los ojos cuando quiera abrazarme por las noches.

El noruego la ciñó con mayor ahínco: —Ya veremos quién hace cerrar los ojos a quién. Aunque puede ser que tú lo hagas por otras _razones _—acarició con parsimonia una de sus piernas. El temblor recorrió ese otro cuerpo cuando llegó al torneado muslo. Albafika lo riñó, tal como siempre lo haría cada vez que la dejaba sin salida, sin seriedad a la cual acudir. Y él sólo rio más fuerte, mirando el carmín de sus mejillas, cual jovencita a medio cortejo. No le permitiría creerse eso de que había dejado de desearla, física y emocionalmente. Aunque ya no fueran los mismos, el lazo que los había unido no podría aflojarse por el paso de los años.

"_Jamás"._

La oyó suspirar luego de un rato.

—Extrañaré Bergen —confesó sin mirarlo. Asintió a ello, pues sentía, aunque no lo admitiría, algo parecido.

El nuevo silencio que los envolvió fue probablemente una oportunidad para reflexionar en los últimos sucesos. En que, luego de haber confesado sus crímenes y de recibir perdón, las cosas tornaron un rumbo demasiado imprevisto. Un alumbramiento peculiar, como pocos se han visto, pavoroso en extremo cuando el doctor le dijo que tendría que esperar fuera de la habitación. Pocas cosas habían causado tanto temor en él, como esa mañana en que su presencia se volvió inútil. Los motivos de haber sido excluido de un momento tan vital, le llenaron de dudas. Quizá el doctor había entendido desde el principio que todo terminaría mal… Al tanto de la sangre letal de Albafika, quizá él presintió la imposibilidad de la supervivencia del pequeño ser que venía en camino. Quizá sería ella quien no resistiría… Oyéndola gritar en la habitación contraria, Minos se había devanado los sesos, estrujado las manos, tratando de guardar la compostura antes de echar abajo la puerta.

Por fin, cuando creía haber llegado al límite de su paciencia, vio al doctor aparecer y un llanto débil se escapó desde alguna parte. Atento al sonido estridente y aun así frágil, caminó hacia el interior de la estancia. Oliendo el aroma a hierro y medicinas, sintiendo su corazón derretirse como cera, supo que había tomado una decisión.

Cuando le anunció a Alyssa sus planes no le sorprendió la angustia que marcó sus facciones, días después del extenuante trabajo de parto. Pese a ello, estaba convencido de lo que haría: entregarse nuevamente a la policía y revelar finalmente su autoría en el crimen más vil de Noruega. Las razones para retractarse escaparon una a una no sólo de la boca de Albafika, su vieja amiga de cabellos marrones también le exigió reflexionar. Mas acunando en sus brazos a uno de los pequeños bultitos recién traídos al mundo, la idea de ser un asesino encubierto que fingía ser un buen padre fue completamente detestable. Prefería ser condenado y morir con justicia, a dejar que las frágiles criaturas se enteraran que su amable progenitor era en realidad un criminal. Si la verdad había llegado ante Albafika, ¿qué evitaría que llegara un día a los oídos de ese par de inocentes?

La policía de Dinamarca arribó unas cuantas semanas después. Minos llegó a la jefatura en donde había sido apresado durante más de quince días, solo, pues Albafika se había negado a acompañarlo a lo que sería su ruina. Arriesgando todo en ese simple día, entró a la habitación donde todos los altos mandos de Noruega y la vecina danesa se encontraban. Confesó la realidad delante de ellos, quienes escucharon de principio a fin hasta que el mutismo albergó la estancia. Entonces, Minos esperó a la orden de ser llevado preso, y a escuchar el día en que se llevaría a cabo su sentencia. Recordó los pares de ojitos brillantes unas horas antes y la angustia de los orbes cobalto que lo habían cautivado.

"_Valdrá la pena…"_

El asombro vino cuando la espera se hizo demasiado larga y nadie iba aún a someterlo. Un hombre trajeado, de facciones endurecidas y ojos penetrantes, se adelantó de pronto. Escrutó al culpable por un instante antes de hablar.

La vida suele ser sorprendente, de ello Minos estaba plenamente convencido. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones, dicha capacidad para desconcertar puede verse mucho más prolija.

Así, Minos escuchó a aquel hombre explicar la razón por la cual habían llegado a Flam. Su presencia en ese pueblito olvidado poco tenía que ver con él.

—Tratamos de investigar cuántos crímenes cometió Heinrich Petersen "Padre" junto a sus secuaces, hace algunos años, antes de que lo asesinaran.

Habían descubierto que aquel cobrador de impuestos tan venerable, había sido en realidad otro delincuente más, quizá uno de los peores en la Historia noruega. Sus asesinatos y otros crímenes innombrables estaban siendo registrados y comprobados. Flam, dijeron, era su siguiente punto de búsqueda en la dilatada lista que tenían. La muerte de su hermana, revelada por él en ese momento, era la primera que descubrían en su pueblo. Por lo tanto, no fue difícil para el oficial danés encontrar el móvil que llevó a Minos a cometer tales atrocidades.

Aun así, le informó que la Justicia no podía ni debía ser pasada por alto. Lo tomaron bajo custodia finalmente, aunque sin la violencia y el desprecio que Minos esperaba. La capital fue sede de su juicio, en donde corresponsales y toda clase de figuras públicas se hicieron presentes para ver la conclusión de todo el escandaloso suceso. El mismo oficial que lo había detenido en Flam se presentó como testigo, a su defensa. Meses más tarde, Minos se enteraría de que Heinrich Petersen había arrebatado la vida de una de sus hijas, tal como le había ocurrido a Ariadna.

La discusión sobre los hechos fue larga. El proceso de su juicio se extendió semanas, hasta ser meses completos de disentimiento. Albafika pudo acompañarlo por fin, en el momento justo que se decretó su castigo. Minos recordaría siempre la manera en la que la expresión bella e impávida de ella, sentada junto al resto del público en un lugar privilegiado, se tornó al descanso cuando el juez anunció su sentencia: dados los hechos, en los que sus pérdidas eran casi del mismo peso que las de Heinrich Petersen, se decretó perdonarle la vida.

—Siempre y cuando asista a Erbert Pregøn en la labor de siervo, por cinco años, sin derecho a salario o propiedades —anunció el juez.

Sin miramientos, Minos aceptó el fallo, servirle a un adinerado no pareció tan malo después de todo, y aunque ello implicara dejar Flam y viajar hasta una pequeña hacienda en Bergen, donde su jefe residía, tanto él como Albafika omitieron toda queja por el placer de saberse con vida. Con una nueva oportunidad…

—¿Y extrañaras las tormentas? —de vuelta al presente, le preguntó mientras la abrazaba bajo el abeto donde descansaban. Albafika hizo una mueca, evocando en su memoria los largos días de lluvia, casi la mitad del año, a diferencia de Flam donde sólo una parte del verano presenciaba tales borrascas.

—Extrañaré a los Señores Pregøn —lamentó.

Contrario a lo común, aquel matrimonio fue en lo absoluto despreciable, como habían pensado que sería a causa de su posición socioeconómica. Minos se presentó el día indicado, frente a la mansión erigida en enormes bloques de piedra y cemento, resistente sin duda a las belicosas tormentas. El portero los llevó a ambos hasta la sala, donde la pareja de ancianos los recibió. Los dejaron tomar la cabaña fincada a un kilómetro de la casa, allí podrían vivir en paz mientras Minos cumplía el plazo de su dictamen. Albafika tendría la libertad de sembrar en el terreno cercano sus propias conservas, así como de tomar la carne concerniente para cada miembro de la servidumbre. Los dejarían criar a su familia a la par del trabajo que Minos desempeñaría; pese a que éste apenas y conocía cómo cultivar sembrados, Mr. Pregøn confiaba en que no le tomaría demasiado tiempo el aprender.

Sólo quedaba resolver un detalle. Dejar a su bella perla sola, cuidando a dos seres tan vulnerables como reacios, incluso con el apoyo de _Venn_, no le satisfacía. Su desconfianza fue rápidamente eliminada, con la respuesta a una de sus cartas dirigida a su amiga panadera. La solución quedó saldada con la llegada de un niño elocuente, quien se ofreció a dejar a su madre y su hogar, con tal de ayudarlos. A falta de mejores opciones, y convencido por su determinación, Minos permitió a su pequeño homónimo quedarse a cumplir algunas de las labores hogareñas que él mismo no podría ejercer. Nunca imaginó lo mucho que esa decisión le costaría…

Los días transcurrieron, junto a las semanas, los meses… Salir en la mañana, con el rastrillo del arado en el hombro o la hoz para el tiempo de cosecha bajo el brazo, luego regresar por la noche para terminar su día en un mundo aún más abrumador que el de sembrar trigo, se convirtió en poco tiempo en su rutina cotidiana. El hecho de no recibir ni un sólo nok también fue fácilmente eludido; al menos tenían un hogar, más pequeño a cada 28 de Septiembre que llamaba a la puerta en favor de las más pequeñas de la casa. La convivencia con sus colaboradores fue, además, tan agradable como lo fue de mala en su labor como comprador de pescados en Flam. Su jefe era cordial, un instructor con pala en mano, jamás sentado mientras sus trabajadores hacían crecer sus bienes. El amable hombre nunca cuestionó su pasado o las razones por las cuales había llegado hasta Bergen, y, aunque Minos presintió que ya estaba enterado de todo, agradeció que no hiciera comentarios al respecto.

Tal como presentía, Albafika también había forjado una estrecha relación con la pareja de ancianos. Ver su expresión entristecida al entender que ya no los verían, se lo indicó. A su salida de la hacienda, semanas después de que el tiempo de su "condena" se hubo cumplido, los Pregøn los homenajearon con un pequeño almuerzo de despedida. Minos todavía recordaba las últimas palabras, los buenos deseos. El matrimonio cedió una de sus carretas con lona y a dos de sus caballos, y proveyéndoles de provisiones para el largo viaje los dejaron marcharse. Mr. Pregøn, además, firmó felizmente una carta de recomendación donde lo sugería como uno de los mejores profesores que Noruega podría tener. Lo dotó de una buena parte de su biblioteca personal, consciente de que Minos le daría un mejor uso cuando comenzara su labor como educador…

Sí… Minos sabía que también los extrañaría.

—Ya es tarde —habló por fin, se habían quedado calmos por varios minutos. Llevaban cinco días de viaje y aún faltaban varios kilómetros antes de llegar.

Los incorporó a ambos. Se sacudieron las ropas de las agujas de verdes que habían resbalado desde las ramas arriba. Albafika guardó su preciado libro en su bolso de tela colgado en un hombro. Se acercó al río y se inclinó para echarse agua fría en la cara; necesitaba despabilarse luego de tanta nostalgia. Miró atrás, halló a Minos atento a su alrededor, estirando el cuello para encontrar algún objeto perdido.

—¿Por qué tardarán tanto? —lo oyó murmurar cuando se acercó. Albafika sonrió, inevitablemente.

—Querían estirar las piernas, ¿recuerdas? Estaban hartas de permanecer sentadas…

Minos ensombreció el gesto, todavía mirando entre los árboles.

—¿Y tienen que usar más de dos horas para simplemente estirar las piernas? Pudo ocurrir algo, te dije que no me siento seguro de dejar que ese niño las vigile…

Albafika resopló: —Por favor, Minos… Ya tiene dieciséis años, puede cuidarlas mejor que tú. Y ahora que lo pienso, eso es exactamente lo que él ha hecho estos cinco años, Sr. Me-hago-el-preocupado —Minos quiso objetar a eso—. Además, tenemos mucho qué agradecerle, de no ser por él, me habría vuelto loca entre berridos, jugueteos y prendas que limpiar.

Ya no hubo mucho qué contradecir. Minos se quedó pensando, negado a creer que realmente ese chiquillo los hubiese apoyado tanto. Las noches en las que, agotado de tanto trabajo y deseoso de no dejar su cómoda cama por levantarse a tranquilizar algún llanto resonante, y era el muchachillo quien lo cubría para ir a arrullar a alguno de sus ángeles, fueron suficiente demanda para hacerlo callar… Y temer todavía más.

—Espero que cuando lleguemos, el chiquillo ese regrese a su casa a hacer pan. Ya no lo necesitamos…

Albafika se quedó escrutando su actitud. Enarcó las cejas, audaz.

—Ah, ya veo… —la cantarina vocecilla lo motivó a mirarla—. Tienes miedo de que ellas lo quieran más que a ti, ¿cierto? Te atrapé.

Las cejas blancas se unieron más. Minos tragó grueso, desvió la vista y comenzó a caminar.

—Vamos a buscarlos…

Albafika lo siguió, riendo con discreción. Tenía ya en la mente una que otra frase para atosigarlo más cuando un llanto quejumbroso resonó a la distancia. Apresuraron el paso, guiados por el sonido cada vez más claro. Hallaron al pobre adolescente de cabellos marrones, acuclillado, tapando con su cuerpo la visión de las dos responsables de tanto ajetreo.

—¡A mí! ¡A mí! ¡A mí! —oyeron.

—¡Que no! ¡A mí nada más!

Las vocecitas se intercalaron una y otra vez. Minos y Albafika se acercaron lo suficiente para observar la escena. Las dos niñas debatían entre las lágrimas algo que ellos no entendían.

—Por favor, hermanitas… —el muchachillo no conseguía tranquilizarlas.

Albafika tocó su hombro, obtuvo su atención para preguntar lo que pasaba. El chico se puso de pie, rascándose la nuca en busca de palabras adecuadas. Mientras tanto, Minos ocupó su lugar, rodeó con sus brazos ambas figuras.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeñas florecillas? —dejó un hombro para cada una, donde se refugiaron.

—¡Alyssa es una tonta! —bramó una.

—¡Y tú eres una tramposa! —le contestaron.

A punto de jalarse el cabello la una a la otra, su padre las contuvo. Reprendió, sin gran severidad, sus despectivas palabras. Pero fue Albafika quien, luego de sacarlas del abrazo protector que nada tenía de demandante, las puso frente a ella para mirarlas inquisitiva.

—Basta de lloriqueos —afirmó, las niñas enjugaron aprisa sus lágrimas—. ¿Quién va a explicarme lo que ocurrió?

Los pares de pequeñitos ojos violetas se miraron con un dejo de resentimiento, mas el temor a un castigo fue mayor. La única de ellas a quien un diminuto lunar adornaba el mentón, levantó el rostro.

—Le dije a Alyssa que Minos me quiere más a mí porque soy mejor que ella escondiéndome cuando jugamos. Porque yo sé que a Minos le gusta jugar a las escondidas también… —hipeó—. Ella me dijo que lo probara. Le dije que nos escondiéramos, que a la primera que Minos encontrara, esa era la peor escondiéndose…

—¡Pero ella se ocultó arriba de los árboles, mami! ¡Minos dijo que a los árboles no podemos subir! ¡Ariadna hizo trampa!

—¡Que no! ¡Me escondí atrás del tronco! ¡Te gané! ¡Minos me quiere más a mí! —y empezó a canturrear algo sobre que ella y Minos eran los mejores amigos.

La otra comenzó a llorar de nuevo, empuñando las manitas y fulminándola con la mirada. Albafika suspiró. ¿Cómo no lo había intuido? Si ya no tenía la cuenta exacta de todas las riñas ocurridas a diario por esa misma razón.

—Lo siento, Sra. Van der Meer —el interpelado se posó a su lado, inclinando la cara con vergüenza—. Trato de decirles que las quiero igual a los dos pero…

—¡Eso es innecesario! —miraron todos a Minos, quien se adelantó con la cabeza en alto. Le había molestado que lo ignoraran en medio de todo eso. Se hincó de nueva cuenta frente a las niñas, a quienes volvió a rodear con los brazos—. No importa que ese niño no las quiera, florecitas. _Pappa _tiene suficiente amor para las dos.

Las llenó de besos. Las niñas olvidaron un momento su dilema para huir de la caricia juguetona que fingió morderles las regordetas mejillas. Pero las risas se apagaron poco a poco.

—¡No papi! —empujaron con sus bracitos—.Tú no puedes querernos…

—Sí, porque papi es de mami. Él sólo la quiere a ella. Y Minos debe querer a una de nosotras, para siempre.

El noruego se estremeció. Su gentil abrazo se puso tenso, con los ojos abiertos como platos, reflexionando en sus antiguos temores, ahora aumentados por esa declaración.

Una carcajada se oyó detrás. Albafika se tragó todo su recato ante el rostro de su esposo, marmolito y sin expresión, aunado al evidente sonrojo del adolescente a su lado. El par de niñas se quedó mirando fijamente a su madre, esperando entender qué habían dicho mal. Albafika se limpió las lágrimas acumuladas en la comisura de sus ojos, luego se acuclilló también.

—Ya basta, niñas… Si siguen peleando harán que Minos quiera marcharse. ¿No se dan cuenta de que él no puede querer más a ninguna? Aunque las dos se parezcan mucho, él sabe tan bien como papá y yo que cada una es diferente. Si lo meten en ese dilema lo pondrán triste y querrá irse…

Ambas niñas dirigieron una expresión alarmada al muchacho.

—¡Yo no quiero que se marche! —se adelantó una. La otra lo siguió.

—¡No te vayas, Minos! —se aferraron a su cintura.

Azorado por hacerlas sufrir, el jovencito acarició las blancas cabecitas.

—Me quedaré si prometen dejar de pelear…

—¡Lo prometemos! —dijeron al unísono. Se quitaron todo rastro del viejo llanto y trataron, no sin mucha dificultad, el sonreírse mutuamente. Seguro de la reconciliación, el muchacho besó sus frentes.

Albafika intervino finalmente: —Ya es hora de irnos. No, no hagan esa cara, tenemos que seguir si queremos llegar antes del último anochecer —miró al joven—. Llévalas a la carreta, por favor. Los alcanzaremos en un momento…

El chico sonrió, invitó al par a dar media vuelta: —¡¿Quién quiere escuchar un cuento?!

Ambas dieron brincos de júbilo, aferrándose a una de sus manos, sugiriendo títulos e imaginando de una vez la narración. Una de ellas tornó apenas el rostro para gritar con su vocecita aguda:

—¡Vámonos, _Venn! _—el perro dejó su cómodo sitio en el pasto para seguirlos. Él también había cambiado su predilección por Albafika para ofrecerla permanentemente al dúo de niñas.

La de cabellos azules miró al curioso cuarteto alejarse, agitó el rostro, llenándose de una nueva risilla.

—Y dices que por qué me molesta… —oyó la voz áspera de Minos a su espalda. Supo que la cruda mirada iba en dirección de la espalda de su homónimo más joven.

—Es sólo un chiquillo, Minos… No se casará con alguna de ellas.

El otro echó un gruñido, torciendo el gesto: —Lo que me faltaba, que incluso tú lo defendieras. Si ese mocoso llega a embaucar a una de mis hijas…

—¿Qué harás? —su reto era más bien un juego. Albafika acortó la distancia para zafar los brazos cruzados en el pecho amplio—. ¿Lo matarás como suelen hacer los padres que no quieren que sus hijas se casen con un Don Nadie? Eso es demasiado humano para nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

La sonrisa fue sagaz, perfecta para atraparlo. Minos sintió la disminución del hervor en su cabeza, mirando los delgados labios que se curvaron más al saberlo dominado. Si esa mujer no fuera su todo, quizá no dudaría en hacer realidad sus predicciones. Aunque, si ella no pudiera controlarlo como supo hacerlo desde siempre, en realidad, ninguna de esas cosas estaría sucediéndole ahora.

Metió sus brazos bajo los de ella para rodear su cintura. Dejó que la caricia en su espalda se extendiera, mirando de lleno los profundos ojos que nunca perderían su perfección. Había deseado muchas veces que sus hijas heredaran esa cualidad, sin embargo, intuyendo cuán atractiva resultaría para cualquier hombre, revirtió su anhelo por algo más simple.

—Vaya tramposa… —acarició la mejilla blanca, el atisbo de líneas de edad en la dermis cerca de sus ojos—. ¿Acaso sabes cómo cautivarme con sólo mirarme así?

La sonrisa se ensanchó, las pestañas trepidaron con audacia:

—"Papi es de mami", ¿no? Mis hijas heredaron nuestra inteligencia… —su sonrisa fue demasiado tentadora.

—Y también tienen tu belleza… —intentó atrapar sus labios. Albafika echó el rostro atrás, divertida.

—Y tu temeridad…

—Junto a tu terquedad —atravesó los dedos en su nuca para retenerla.

La escuchó decir algo que quedó inentendible bajo su boca. Profundizó su caricia, abrazado no sólo a su cuerpo sino al porvenir. Ese porvenir siempre incierto al que no terminaría nunca de acostumbrarse, y, pese a ello, no hallaba mejor manera de vivir la vida.

Oyó el tambor incesante de su corazón, acompasado con perfección a la cadencia manada del pecho de su perla, y se preguntó si aquello no era más que un sueño del que pronto alguien lo despertaría. Porque —había pensado casi toda su existencia— tanta dicha era simplemente imposible. La ligereza de saberse limpio, renovado, un humano más que vive a expensas del futuro en constante cambio… ¿Cómo podía ser real después de todo su pasado? No hubo momento que, al pensarlo, no tuviera un nudo en la garganta, entremezclado con alguna lágrima en sus parpados.

—Minos…

Escuchaba su voz, una melodía indudablemente joven y antigua a la vez. ¡Cuánto no haría por la garantía de oírla cada día!

—Minos… —detuvieron su mano, justo cuando estuvo a punto de colarse bajo el chaleco que había desabotonado sin notarlo. La misma mirada que había logrado enardecerlo, le ayudó a apaciguarse—. Tenemos que llegar a Flam, ¿recuerdas? Ahí podremos continuar.

—¿Y por qué no aquí? —estaban solos, con bastante espacio para ambos. Su sonrisa maliciosa recibió respuesta, en juego y vera.

—_Todo tiene su tiempo_, Señor Van der Meer…

Sin poderlo evitar, permitió que se separara de él para dejarle abrocharse la ropa. Después, tomó su mano un instante y la elevó a sus labios. El beso dedicado al anillo de plata fue el indicio de que su fervor estaba nuevamente bajo control. Como siempre, afirmación de su perla trajo consigo la oleada de posibilidades que esa sola frase implicaba. No lo habían imaginado nunca, pero ahora estaban seguros de que tal declaración era lo que hacía girar al mundo.

Porque así como el verano llegaba año con año para ofrecer el fruto del trabajo para un sembrador, y luego así llevarse todo en los meses estériles del invierno, sus días habían sido siempre un ir y venir de problemas, angustias y proezas, un raudal que llevaba alegría y desesperación en las mismas aguas. Tal como el sol que nace tras la tormenta, el dolor se evaporaba ante la seguridad de un compromiso que iba más allá de lo meramente humano, ante la fe de quienes luchan bajo fuerzas que los han superado e impulsado a no darse por vencidos.

Como cualquier ser humano que perdió las esperanza para encontrarla a su tiempo, caminaron colina arriba, entre los árboles que se mecían, quizá dándoles la bienvenida.

Minos apretó la tierna mano ofrecida hacía más de ocho años, únicamente para él.

Sin saber o imaginar al menos lo que esperarían, sin tener seguro el hoy, el día de mañana o los próximos años, decidieron que lo mejor era simplemente dejarse llevar.

_Todo tiene su tiempo…_

—Qué buena respuesta —murmuró él.

La carreta estaba lista, los caballos habían descansado así como ellos. Su familia entera estaba aguardando… Pronto llegarían a casa.

_**Bajo el sol de este cielo nublado**_

_**By**_

_**LiaraPrinceton**_

**~oOo~**

_Y este es prácticamente el último fic que escribo con un Minos pasivo y gentil… La próxima vez que lo haga, es probable que vuelva a ser el Minos real de Teshirogi. Pero para ello todavía falta un poco…_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Kyojin: **__No tienes idea de lo sorprendida que me dejaste con tu último comentario. Creo que no me habías platicado tan afondo de tu experiencia, parecida a la que vivió Alba. Lamento que hayas vivido algo tan duro, espero que el recuerdo de ello se haya evaporado con este epílogo. De todo corazón, deseo que así sea… Y ahora, sobre lo que comentas acerca de tu abuelita, ¡qué honor ser leída por una persona de su experiencia! Y, ¿en serio le ha gustado la trama? Espero que un día pueda conocer su opinión al respecto, por favor, envíale mis saludos y toda mi gratitud. Por cierto, apoyo la idea de que te hagas una cuenta de , así podríamos comunicarnos de forma más personalizada. Si tu idea de escribir sigue en pie, con humildad, te brindo la ayuda que necesites, ya sea en el proceso de creación o de edición del texto. Estoy a tus órdenes… Y ahora espero ansiosa tu parecer sobre este epílogo. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta trayectoria!_

_**Aoba: **__Espero no tener mala memoria, pero creo que es la primera vez que dejas un review en esta humilde historia; muchas gracias. Lamento haberte hecho llorar, en serio! Por favor, hazme saber tu opinión sobre este epílogo :D_

**_A todos los GUEST que dejen review en este epílogo: _**_Esperen la respuesta en mi perfil, unas cuantas horas después de dejarlo. Me gustaría contestarles de forma más personal, pero creo que por ahora, escribirles ahí será la mejor opción. Las respuestas se quedarán dos semanas. Espero luego se animen a hacerse una cuenta, al menos como lectoras, para que así nos den la oportunidad de estar en mayor contacto.** Así que, esperen en breve su respuesta en mi perfil.**_

_**En general: **__Si repartiera gratitudes de forma personal, creo que los haría leer demasiado (soy bien rollera cuando de agradecer se trata). Sólo me queda decir que me alegra haber regresado a Fanfiction, fue un buen recibimiento el que me dieron y esta experiencia sin duda se queda para mi lista de las experiencias más bellas. Ya quiero saber qué pensaron con este final (que está bien abierto a lo que cada uno quiera agregarle…) De todo corazón, son un impulso vital para mi pluma neófita, para mi vida personal… Si en algo puedo ayudarles, estoy a sus órdenes._

_**Nos veremos en la próxima historia. Aún hay grandes aventuras esperando por nosotros!**_

_**P.D. El pasaje leído al principio y al final, "Todo tiene su tiempo", pertenece al capítulo 3 de Eclesiastés. Una de las poesías más conocidas en la cuestión filosófica.**_


End file.
